


Love's Cycle - Coupledom

by kafreses



Series: Love's Cycles [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 140,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafreses/pseuds/kafreses
Summary: With the nuptials out of the way, two starry eyed lovers settle into life in New York in a small and homey apartment. From the window they can see an island of green sanity for one, while a friend entices the other with a wild idea. School, work, and family encompass them as their lives reach new heights. Dreams come true as plans take shape on a stage where the past is not forgotten.





	1. It’a Your Soul

 

In the openness of the heart,  
it lives,  
it swells into a greater life.

As it grows,  
you feel its love,  
you sense all that you have become.

You share this with your friends,  
you seek their approval,  
you want them to be in your life.

It is a thing of warmth,  
something that binds you together,  
something that brings others into you life.

Love comes from it,  
it is breeds within it,  
it radiates all about you.

I see this in myself,  
I feel it within you,  
It shines like the sun in the noon sky.

It is yourself,  
true and honest,  
loving and caring.

It is the thing about us that we give to others,  
Not physical,  
but that of the most sacred place see within us.


	2. Tapping Fingers

Drumming fingers struck the bark allowing a silvery ring to flash in the sunlight. The ornate stone pillar of the wrought iron fence marking the edge of the property pressed against the groomed hedge of the property next door. Smoke drifted on the breeze and two fire trucks with three marked vans sat in the parking lot its their light on. Ribbons of yellow tape fluttered in the breeze from the trees warning people to stay back. The left side of the building looked like many charred ribs sticking up out of a decayed corpse. The upper portions of old brick walls fell in taking several windows and part of the balcony with it. The other half of the building looked like of familiar, except for the gapping holes in the roof. Pieces of scorched furniture, paintings and wood paneling lay in piles on the grass, especially on the right side of the building. Inspectors in coveralls talked where the front door had once stood.

A large, low, flat bed twenty-wheeled truck parked close to the manicured grass unloaded a tracked digger. The engine section and operator’s cage twisted as the machine angled down to the pavement near the spot several workers spoke with a fire chief. The man in authority pointed to the right side of the building where the crew of the remaining engine kept a fire hose spraying into the ruin.

Letting out a low sigh, Blaine found it hard not to be emotional. Dalton saved him not only from the bullies, but himself. In those halls, he found acceptance and learned how to handle a quickly degrading family life. He laughed, cried and came to know the man he now called his life partner. Every day he stepped through the doors to find the wood freshly polished, the floor waxed and the canaries singing in the aviary. People who did not judge him because of his sexual preference, spoke to him about their dreams, girlfriends and, of course, music.

The atmosphere of the academy and the people in it allowed a scared boy to flourish. Yes, he had arguments and a few minor altercations, but nothing like his previous school. Now it looked scorched and the sight left a hole in his heart. Sentiment rocked his body, but the dear man pressed against him gave him strength. Their morning started in the countryside enjoying the last weekend before they had to go back to the business of running their lives. Blaine intended to introduce a nervous Kurt to horseback riding, instead they rushed back into the city.

Blaine’s dark normally glued down fluffy hair had a wild look to it. Disheveled, he drew in a deep breath and then turned to face the man he loved. Barely a few inched from his husband’s face, he could smell the coffee on Kurt’s breath. Peering into the sea of his husband’s blue eyes, Blaine lowered his head so that it rested against the other man’s cheek. He felt tender lips gently press against into his hair.

Blankly gazing at the mess at the end of the street, a hand fell upon Kurt’s fingers resting on his shoulder. Gently tracing the ring, the solace Blaine felt allowed him to keep his despair in check. Leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder Blaine enjoyed the feeling of Kurt’s other hand slipping around his waist. Rolling his head, Kurt laid it against his partner’s, followed by an escape of a pained breath.

“Oh, my Blaine. I’m so sorry.” Feeling bad Kurt did what he could, even as he struggled with his feelings. Dalton became a place where he considered, regrouped and gained the strength he would need when he returned to McKinley. The sorrowful man shivered, and Kurt could not blame him. Slowly, and ever so softly, Kurt sang.

I really can't stay.

Blaine stirred, ever so slightly and Kurt added the next line.

I've got to go away.

Soft lips pressed against prickly porcelain white skin just below the ear.

Quietly, Kurt’s pronounced the next line.

This evening has been.

Standing up straight, Blaine stared at his husband with misty eyes as Blaine’s thick, pink lips opened ever so slightly. At the moment he wanted every last inch of the adorable man, but regrettably, he satisfied himself with lust filled lips.

Licking his partner’s mouth as he withdrew, Kurt noted the spray of green within his husband’s hazel eyes. Going back to the beginning, Kurt quietly started the song again and Blaine’s voice joined in his easy, loving harmony.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFufE3mCTyU)

Kurt (Blaine):  
_I really can't stay (But, baby, it's cold outside)_  
 _I've got to go away (But, baby, it's cold outside)_  
 _This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in)_  
 _So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

_My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)_   
_My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)_   
_So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)_   
_But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)_

_The neighbors might faint (Baby, it's bad out there)_   
_Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)_   
_I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)_   
_To break the spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks well)_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move in closer?)_   
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_   
_I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out)_

Blaine (Kurt):  
_Baby (Oh, but)_

Blaine with Kurt:  
_It's cold outside_

Kurt (Blaine):  
_I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside)_  
 _The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside)_  
 _This welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in)_  
 _So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)_

_My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious)_   
_My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore)_   
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious)_   
_But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)_

_I've gotta get home (But, baby, you'd freeze out there)_   
_Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there)_   
_You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)_   
_But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?)_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow)_   
_At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)_   
_I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)_

Blaine (Kurt):  
_Ooh, baby (Oh, but)_

Kurt with Blaine:  
 _It's cold outside_

Suddenly Blaine drew his husband into a strong embrace and released a sob. Heart pounding in his chest, his smile spoke of nothing but admiration. “Our first duet.”

“Our first of many things.” Kurt’s eyes sparkled like glistening blue lakes. “Each time we sing shivers run down my spine.”

Hazel orbs twinkled as Blaine fondly gazed at the man he loved. The blood racing through his veins forced him to press his mouth into Kurt’s. The other man leaned into it, causing Blaine’s temperature to rise. Slowly separating, a string of moisture spread between their lips. It felt weird. Prior to their wedding both hesitantly showed their intimacy in public, but, under present circumstances, neither cared.

Stroking Kurt’s neck, Blaine whispered in a low sexy voice, “Thank you, dearest. You do know how to cheer up a moody Blaine.”

“I happen to love a moody Blaine,” Kurt softy replied as his left hand once more slipped into his partner’s right. “I’ll be here for you all our lives.”

“The day we finally said, ‘I do’ made everything I felt about you come true. How I loved that moment and the look on your handsome face. But, here―” Blaine pointed at the burnt-out building and let out a loud sigh. “After you went back to McKinley, it killed me to travel those stairs. I would always stop and turn looking up hoping you were there.”

“And you came to me.” Kurt smiled and ran a finger over Blaine’s ear.

“How could I not.” Blaine straightened up. “I loved . . . love you.”

“And I love, you too.” Kurt kissed his husband and then his eyes scanned the mess on the other side of the fence. “Seeing it like this seems like―”

“A waste?” Blaine drew in a hard breath and twisted his back without letting go of Kurt. “No . . . more . . . I don’t know.”

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine’s heart. “Blaine, Dalton is special to both of us. Within those halls, two boys played a game of intimacy neither of them really understood until one of us sang a song deeply touched by sadness. The weeks that followed became consumed by discovery.”

“I loved discovering with you.”

“Our budding love.”

“And being us.”

“Yes, being us.”

Feeling the heat Kurt could rise in him spreading up his neck, Blaine smiled. Taking Kurt’s hand lips gently touched an upturned palm and then said, “At least no one was hurt.”

“Thank the gods for that, but I do not know about the building?”

“Dalton’s been on this spot for decades. It’s a landmark.”

“Do you want to go somewhere and just be.”

“Just be, meaning content in the comfort of each other.”

“You and I.”

“It’s funny looking at the smoke curling up into the air. It’s like memories flying away.”

“They will always be there my love.”

“Yeah, I think I would like to go to our spot.”

The two men hugged, but the kiss they craved never happened because of someone yelling from down the street. Husbands turned at the same moment to see two former Warblers briskly walking toward them. Both graduated from Dalton the year Blaine left for McKinley. Wes asked his girlfriend to marry him a year ago and David studied chemistry at a university in Minneapolis. Like many of the Warblers, they kept in touch via social media.

“Blaine? Kurt?” Wes waved a hand. The former Warbler sauntered down the sidewalk wearing shorts, polo shirt and snicker. Shoulder length hair brushed his collar and he looked a little bit bigger, stomach wise.

“Hey guys?” Blaine called back, holding his husband’s hand firmly in his.

“I thought I recognized those angelic voices.” David wildly smiled. A baseball cap covered David’s short, tight wavy hair. Dressed in pants made of a flowing light fabric he wore a bright button-down shirt and deck shoes.

“It’s good to see you two,” Kurt commented and then he glanced down the street to where the large piece of machine rolled across the lawn.

The expressions on the faces of two former Warbler council leads changed when they moved beyond the high hedge at the side of the road. With a clear view of the destruction they slowed to a stop and blank faces gazed at the wreckage. Wes rolled his head to one side and then he looked to David with a sorrowful look.

Sucking in his upper lip, David said in a shaky voice, “My god, it is worse than I thought.”

Nodding, Blaine glanced at the gutted building. “It doesn’t look like there’s much to salvage.”

“Nope,” Wes watched the activity down the block with a weary look. Shaking his head, he glanced up into the sky where a thin haze of smoke dispersed on the breeze.

Turning away, David grinned and then patted Kurt on the shoulder, he said, “You’re looking good now that you have grown past puberty.”

“Ha, ha. You’re looking good yourself, now that you covered your head with a hat.” Kurt weakly smiled as he swung away from Dalton. Soft blue eyes fell on Blaine, whose expression consisted of a mix of emotions.

“Touché.” David replied, staring down the street where the firemen gathered some equipment from the engine. “Life has been busy, but entertaining.”

Blaine glanced this his husband and then looked down the street. “Not the best way to have a reunion.”

“No.” David made a face and then he turned away from the old building. “Feels like some part of me has died.”

“I still can’t believe it.” Wes sadly lowered his head. “It’s all gone up in smoke.”

“We heard about the fire on the radio,” Blaine looked toward the tracked beast as it ripped through the flower bed with a fire official walked beside it.

“Trent called me, and I got hold of David,” Wes ventured rotating away from the sorrowful sight. “I wonder if they’ll rebuild.”

“Where’s Trent?” Blaine asked.

“He’s in Detroit applying for a job.” Wes replied. “He saw it on Thad’s Instagram.”

“I don’t think I can watch this, much longer.” David admitted as his face drooped. “The best years of my short life had been in those walls.”

“Looking at the old girl is making me remorseful,” Wes watched the digger approach the corner of the fragile structure and then suddenly swung hitting the crumbling bricks. The firefighters instantly doused the burst of orange flame rolled up into the sky. “How about we walk over to the Lima Bean.”

With a heavy heart Blaine began to walk. Attached at the hand to Kurt, the dreamy man flowed along. When the first arrived three fire trucks pulled away, leaving one in the parking lot. A police car and three news vans lined the opposite of the street across from two young men sitting on a lows stone. Standing out because of their uniforms, the newscasters swarmed about them and the neighbours.

At the corner, out of sight of their old school, the foursome stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the light. Someone looked back when timbers loudly cracked under pressure from the digging machine. Wes said to Kurt and Blaine. “It’s good to see you two, together. Trent told us you two had broken up.”

Blaine felt the fingers grasping his tightened revealing how well his love knew him. Turning so their eyes met, Blaine’s free hand fell on Kurt’s arm, and the light flickered across silver gold.

Brows pulled together, David looked puzzled for a second and then he nudged Wes and pointed. “They’re married?”

“No way?” Wes whispered as he stared at the two young men with a surprised look. “When?”

Smiling at Kurt with so much admiration his heart could burst, Blaine nodded to Wes and David. “Three weeks ago.”

“Well . . . congratulations.” Wes offers a hand to Blaine and drew him into a hug. Beside him David threw his arm about Kurt and then they exchanged partners.

“There was nothing on FB or IG?” David commented with a huge smile as his eyes glistened with a hint of moisture.

“There were lots of pictures from our McKinley friends,” Blaine added as he happily swung Kurt’s arm.

Slightly blushing, Blaine added, “We’ve been kind of busy.”

“I bet. Well, guess that answers that,” David glanced at Wes.

“Hell, I can’t believe they finally did it.” Wes could not stop smiling.

Looking puzzled, Blaine asked, “Finally?”

His two Warbler friends glanced at each other and then Wes replied, “The two of you were prefect even before you acknowledged your attachment.”

Heat roared up Blaine’s neck as he blushed. Smiling at Kurt, his fingers ran down the smooth skin of Kurt’s arm. On a chilly day when two boys shared stares after the Gap disaster, Blaine stood in a lineup blinded by the fluff in his head. Embarrassed, an innocent conversation opened his eyes to the obvious. Admitting he knew little about romance started the long progression to where he stood in a barn saying, ‘I do’.

“Come on, lovebirds, let’s go get a coffee and you can tell us all about it,” David slapped Kurt and Blaine on their backs at the same time. He glanced back toward Dalton but then the light changed, bringing the cars to a stop.

“You do have pictures, right?” Wes demanded as the trotted across the street behind his three friends. He could not stop himself from smiling.

“Who caught Kurt’s bouquets?” David butt in before either husband could reply. A big smile pushed David’s cheeks out. “The one with the great voice and diva attitude?”

Wes gave the boys a sideways look as he bobbed his head back and forth. “Yeah, Rachel, right?”

David chuckled. “She’s got some chops on here and Broadway?”

“We can sick her on you if you want?” Kurt mused.

David shook his head.

The banter continued and fifteen minutes later the four of them stood before the counter at the Lima Bean ordering drinks and something sweet. David did not give anyone a chance to argue about whom is buying while Wes steered the newlyweds to a table by a sun-drenched open window. Sitting together, Kurt and Blaine wrapped their fingers, right into left, together under the table. It warmed their hearts to tell their story, leaving out some of the weirder stuff such as an evening in an elevator with a stuffed dummy on a tricycle. The dance of intimacy the two played before getting back together created a few chuckles.

David and Wes sat close together, holding Kurt’s cell phone between them going through the pictures. Suddenly Wes turned the phone around, so it faced the newlyweds. “A bit rustic. I pictured you as the big church type, Blaine.”

Blaine happily replied. “It was down to earth.”

Snickering, David injected, “As long as you did not step in it.”

Making a face, Kurt rolled his eyes. “And it didn’t cost us a dime.”

“We donated.” Blaine did not like the idea of being called leeches.

Wes, grinned and turned the phone around pointing at a picture. “These are the three women talked you into it?”

“More or less,” Kurt replied with a sideways glance at Blaine with sparkled blue. “Brittany’s the blond―”

“I hope the one with the wrinkles isn’t Santana?” David grinned.

“You know Santana.” Blaine chuckled. His friends had been making all sorts of jokes about the barn adventure. “She’s the one set Sabastian straight.”

“I heard about that.” David sounded as if did not care.

Unimpressed, Kurt said with a sharpness to his tone, “Do we have to talk about him.”

Wes and David glanced at each other and did not want to push it.

Knowing all too well where Kurt had gone, Blaine steered the conversation elsewhere, “The wrinkled one, as you put it, is Sue.”

David shrugged. “They should be given them medals for getting the two of you together.”

Squeezing Kurt’s hand, Blaine said in gravely tone, “It was all a bit . . . wonderfully bazaar.”

“When you got down onto your knees again and asked a second . . . time―” Kurt faulted on the words and then set his lips to the back of his husband’s fingers.

“Gods, it’s nice to see you two so happy.” Wes glanced about the table and smirked.

Blaine’s face erupted into a huge smile and then he bumped his shoulder into Kurt who had a similar expression. Hazel met blue and then he said, “Thanks guys.”

“Honestly, I enjoyed watching the two of you in those halls. You would pass each other, but the subtle little things you did made you so cute.” Wes broke up a muffin. “It seemed so natural as if you had been together for years.”

Blushing, Blaine changed the subject. “David, what brought you into town? You couldn’t have gotten a flight that fast.”

“Avoidance, sweet,” David winked and then announced after sipping his mocha. “My older sister got engaged last week, so I came in for the party.”

“Kathy?” Blaine blurt out, barely managing to control his tone.

“Yeah.” David’s eyebrows went up and down a number of times. “I never thought it would happen and I’m happy for her.”

Kurt’s brows twisted up. “The difficult one?”

David snorted. “That’s an understatement, but she seems to be in love with George and he’s a great guy.”

“Wow, give her our best,” Blaine smiled at his old friend. “I remember when she came to Dalton.”

Chuckling David stated, “She’s such a princess in every sense of the word and has always been a handful.”

Popping part of his broken muffin into his mouth, chewed, swallowed and Wes’ eyes went to Blaine’s busy fingers. Grinning, he asked, “So what’s ahead for the two of you?”

Blaine made a face even as his fingers tapped the tabletop. “We really don’t know other than Kurt will be going back to school.”

“NYADA right?” Wes looked to Kurt while turning sideways to stretch his legs out.

“I’m on an outreach, practical working with the New Directions.” Kurt sipped his coffee. “When it ends, Blaine will be going back with me to start our life together in New York.”

Blaine sighed and glanced at Kurt. “I am working on a scholarship application for both NYADA and NYU. I want to study acting, music and production.”

“At the same time?” David asked with his mug hovering just below his lips.

“The two schools work together,” Kurt answered with a grin and then looked out the window. Smoke drifted on the air.

Drawing in a deep breath, Blaine continued to drum his fingers heavily on the tabletop. “The fire sort of kills the Warblers.”

Wes sadly looked to David and they both nodded their head. Four former Warblers faced a truth they had been dancing around. The death of a building reached further than the lawns and flower gardens. What about the students and staff? What about the programs the private school preserved? What about their friends?

Three of the four at the table stared at one another for a long moment and then David said, “I guess we will see what happens over the next few days. The headmaster will have to come up with something.”

“Why don’t we talk about something else” Wes suggested with a sad face. The sentiment cast of his face found its reflection amongst his friends.

“How’s Betty?” Blaine piped up with an actor’s enthusiasm in his tone even though his fingernails continued to click against the table.

“She’s doing fine and is in her first year of medicine.” Wes grinned even though his eyes drifted toward the window.

“Medicine?” Blaine responded, trying to sound upbeat even though his fingers pounded rhythmically on the surface of the table. “I thought she wanted to go into politics.”

Sipping the last of his coffee, Wes said in a soft voice, “And I never thought I would drop accounting in favour of law. Betty had a particularly bad debate one day and it sent her spiraling. She decided she could not be that cut throat.”

“My dad doesn’t speak much about the backroom biting in Washington, but I can see it wears on him.” Kurt glanced at Blaine as if seeking support and then winked.

“How is your dad?” David played with his cup. “I haven’t seen him since you guys wiped our butts at Regionals.”

“He’s in Washington with Carole because of the visit of―” Kurt suddenly stopped, and he look up on an angle as if thinking.

“Honey, what?” Blaine looked to his husband with soft, hazel eyes barely noticing his fingers drummed away.

“I’ve seen that look before.” David gave Kurt a sideways look.

Kurt rolled his head and a hand suddenly landed on Blaine’s stopping the annoying tapping. He gave the man he loved an apologetic look.

“Kurt?” Blaine pleaded his eyes staring at the hand covering his. He wondered why Kurt had done that, but he remembered Kurt hated it when he drummed his fingers.

Wes and David sat forward.

Pushing his cup away, Kurt said, “Do you think Skyler and the others would consider joining with the New Directions?”


	3. Road Side

Dreamy hazel eye said everything as he jogged along, right hand in left at Kurt’s side up the path toward the parking lot. The two carefree men giggled and snuck seductive peeks at each other as they weaved through the trees. Every so often one of them would pull his hand away and veer off around a bush or tree only to link hands again. A kiss here and a pinch there emphasized their care free joy. Exploding onto the gravel roadbed they skidded to a stop. A police car sat next to their car with its inside light on. Glancing at one another Blaine rubbed his husband’s hand before letting go.

At their approach, the black door with a logo stenciled on it, swung open and a tall, broadly built man climbed out. The slipping light of the day reflected off his badge as he bent down and picked up his hat. Placing it on his short black hair, the Hispanic officer looked at the two young men. One had his shirt unbuttoned on his torso and the other stood there half naked holding a balled-up shirt in his hand. Both looked a little flushed, sweaty and glassy-eyed.

Pulling his flashlight from his belt, the officer asked, “Can I see your identifications, please.”

“Of course, officer,” Blaine tucked his hand into his pants, pulling out his driver’s license and a few bills. He carried all he needed in his front pockets because a wallet in the back left an uncomfortable bump which destroyed the sexy smooth look. Tugging his identification out of its protective sheath, he handed it to the officer and waited.

At the same time Kurt reached into his wallet and extracted his driver’s license. Holding it out, he offered it to his officer and nervously tapped his other hand against the man beside him.

Taking the plastic cards, the officer stepped back studying the two men. Dark eyes went up and down them his nostrils flared. Flicked the flashlight on, the two young men blinked as he flashed it in their eyes and then looked down at the identifications. Moving his lips from side to side, he shined the beam at Blaine again. “Tell me Mr. Anderson, what were you doing in the woods at this time of the evening.”

Heat rose up his chest and into his neck. How could he tell the officer, his husband had just finished having his way with him? Trying to keep his voice from wavering, Blaine answered, “We went for a walk down along the river and tossed a football around for a while.”

“Where’s your football.” The officer glanced at Kurt with a stern no-nonsense look.

Caught off guard by Blaine’s announcement, Kurt blinked at the bright light shone in his face. Squinting the New Yorker stated, “It’s downstream somewhere by now. I overthrew and splash.”

The officer revealed no emotion as he looked between the two. “I see. Have you been drinking or doing drugs?”

“No officer,” Blaine immediately replied to another question he did not need to draw on his acting skills to act surprised. Waking up under Kurt’s blankets after too much at Rachel’s, Scandals and several times during the agonizing months of their breakups taught him much. As for drugs, he hated the smell of pot and had no desire to try anything harder.

The officer’s head bobbed up and down and then he switched his attention to the other identification. Light flashed against plastic and then it flickered across Kurt’s face, causing the young man to jerk back suddenly. Giving the man a serious gaze, the officer looked down at the identification again.

Noting the glint in the officer’s eyes, fear struck Blaine. He knew. The thumping of his heart increased pressing another rush of adrenaline into his veins. Hazel eyes darted to Kurt and he drew in an unconscious breath and then he perceived the officer staring at him. He instantly froze.

Eye shifted from one man to the other, the officer said to Kurt, “New York?”

“Yes, sir,” Kurt responded with a shaky voice. “I’m going to school there.”

The officer looked him up and down before his eyes went to the other man. A twitch of his nose betrayed something and then he said, “Kurt Hummel, correct?”

“Yes,” Blaine’s husband’s voice cracked.

Turning the identifications over, he took his time studying the back of each and then he concentrated on Kurt. “Congressman Hummel is your father?”

“Yes, officer,” Kurt proudly replied.

Blaine’s stomach turned as he envisioned himself handcuffed with his head pressed down on the hood of the police car. Well, if Kurt did that, he would not mind at all, but this? Trying to control wild thoughts his anxiety played on other worries and regrets. A bead of sweat rolled down his cool back and his toes wiggled within his shoes. His mother tried to break her ten-year-old son of the habit. At that time Blaine did not understand why, but as he got older, he learned his father could be observant.

The big man in the peaked, wide brimmed hat pulled his lips together and glanced at the two men. Holding Blaine’s gaze for a second, he absently rubbed his thumb over the identifications and he handed them back. “You do know the park closes as nine?”

“No, I didn’t officer,” Kurt replied as he looked at his watch—eight forty-seven.

Glancing at his husband, Blaine felt a wave of relief wash over him even a heavy knot formed in the pit of his gut.

Scratching he back of his neck, the officer handed their identifications back and turned toward his car. Without looking back, he announced, “You can be on your way now.”

Two young men looked at each other and then stepped toward their vehicle. Heading for the passenger side, hazel eyes glanced across the roof of Carole’s car. The officer sat there with the overhead light shining down on him as he typed into a computer. Glancing at Kurt, he received a slow wink and then Blaine stooped down to get into the car. His head landed with a thump against the headrest as he flopped into the seat. Bare skin against his cool upholstery send a shiver through his body. Letting out a huge sigh, the acid in his throat settled. The edge eased from his nerves, but the tremors in the fingers did not go away. Why did he feel like this?

Distracted, he jumped when a hand landed on the back of his hand. On instinct Blaine’s palm turned up so their fingers could fold into each other as considered those lovely blue eyes staring at him. A fond grin erupted on Blaine’s face— wow, sex in a public place. Feeling pleasantly uncomfortable down under, Blaine would never have thought? On the day their lips first met, Blaine fought with himself to prevent him from ripping at the novice Warbler’s clothes. Kurt’s stunning good looks took his breath away the first time they met on the stairs. As he got to know him, the enchanting boy’s innocence drew Blaine closer. Time and love eroded Kurt’s virtue in a most delicious ways without stripping the darling man of what he held dear.

Kurt asked as he wiggled his fingers against Blaine’s and then smiled. “How are you doing, my love?”

“A little nervous.” Blaine admitted, followed by a frown. His eyes went to the police car sitting a few yards away.

Kurt glanced over at the police car. “I guess we should get on our way.”

Shaking his head, he glanced at his husband with that inspiring half grin. Pulling Kurt’s hand to his lips, he kissed it and then said, “We need to change our licenses Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”

Grinning, Kurt leaned in to kiss his husband. “That we do, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”

Both laughed, and Kurt slipped his seatbelt on, started up the car and put it in gear. Backing up, he swung in one direction and then shifted into drive. “I wonder if he saw us?”

Blushing, Blaine said in a low tone, “Should I roll down the window and ask if he’s―”

“Blaine?” Kurt cut his husband off and he steered toward the slope to the road. His eyes darted to the adorable man sitting there with his shirt crumbled on his lap.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Blaine gave Kurt a questioning gaze with one eyebrow raised. Sweet pink lips looked so puffy he could just suck on them. Oh, he had, and he loved every second of it.

A huge grin stretched Kurt’s lips and with a wink he said, “Just remembering.”

Stroking the back of the hand resting on the steering wheel, Blaine felt his chest pull tight. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“I googled it.”

“No, kidding?”

“Of course not, you gorgeous dummy. It just came over me and you were in the right position.” Kurt smirked, and he checked the rearview mirror, noting the police car remained stationary.

“I’m still tingling.” Blaine fondly grinned.

“Really?”

“You tickled me in the right place.”

“Are saying that is the first time I found the right place?”

“Let’s just say, you accented the right place and it was yummy.”

“Are you hinting at round two?” Kurt glanced out the driver’s side mirror. “He’s starting to move.”

Peering around the man blocking his view, Blaine sighed. “Time to go home, I guess?”

“Yeah, we can have a shower followed by wine and cheese?”

“In front of the fire on a bearskin rug?”

“Na, just you, a bottle, cheese, a warm blanket and some candles.”

“Sounds like a wonderful date to me.”

Snickering, Kurt drove up the curving gravel lane and onto the paved road. Stopping before he turned, the police car edged to the bottom of the incline. The Hummel name might have made the officer think twice, but if they had broken the law, he was certain the officer would not care. He had a job to do after all but the sign they just passed said they locked the driveway gates at ten.

The road beneath the wheels smoothed out the moment they turned onto the paved road. Staying just below the speed limit, Kurt looked in the mirror to see the police car pulling out behind him. In a low voice he said, “We’re being followed.”

“Unless he’s going out to arrest some cows, he has to go this way to get back to town.” Blaine forced down a yawn as he pushed the seatbelt away from his shoulder. Unrolling his polo shirt, pulled his shirt over his head.

“Oh-h-h-h-h,” Kurt complained.

Speaking through another yawn, Blaine said, “I’m cold.”

Keeping his eyes on the road, Kurt softly asked, “Tired, my love?”

“It’s been a long, upside-down day.” Blaine knocked the heat up a couple of notches and readjusted his seat belt.

“We can go right to bed, skipping the wine, cheese and candles.”

“Not on your life, my sweet boy, but I hope you don’t mind if I rest my eyes.”

“If you snore, I’ll poke you in the ribs.”

“You’re the one who snores.”

“Ha, ha, but I think we’re both guilty in that regard.”

“I’ll admit to that.” Blaine stifled a yawn.

Patting his love on the arm, Kurt turned the music down and said in a soft voice, “Go ahead and nap. I’ll wake you when we get close to home.”

Closing his eyes, Blaine’s head rolled to one side facing the window. It took a while before the world faded into something a little darker, but the passenger side wheels dropping into the occasion pothole prevented real sleep. Lucidness came and went providing Blaine with an interesting insight as Kurt hummed to himself. In one of those heightened moments, the flicker of a bird diving down and then swooping up again caught Blaine’s attention. Spiraling up into the wind, feather fanned out and then it fell again toward to the roadway. The hawk raced the car for a while and then veered off to the left and up into the air again.

His mind wandered back through the hours as he felt his body relax. They sat talking to friends and Skyler over the phone for a while before stopping of their former high school to speak to Schuester. About midevening they settled on ‘their rock’ and leaned into each to enjoy the solace of each other. Hands pressed together, they listened to the rustling of the trees and the bubbling water, making for peaceful moments where no one spoke. In the days after getting back together again, the dance of intimacy the two embarked on moved them to a higher place filled with emotion and discovery.

When the sun began to fall behind the height of the trees, an uncharacteristic mischievous sensation overtook Blaine. Slipping a hand down between Kurt’s legs, the shocked man pulled away with a violent jerk. His frown turned into a pout with the sight of the sorrow on his lover’s face. Leaning in to kiss Kurt’s neck, Blaine’s pleading ended with Kurt frantically tugging at clothing. Frenzied motions became a majestic masterpiece of overlapping events to bring perfection. The temperature hovered on the precarious edge of being uncomfortable and the breeze caressed bare skin, tempting goose bumps to the surface. Tender fingers, sudden chills coupled with exquisite technique caused Blaine’s eyes to roll up into his head. Everything piled up creating a hyper sensitive climax.

Turning his head, blurry eyes focused on the sharp features of Kurt’s striking profile. Blue eyes effortlessly flipped from mirror to mirror as the drive concentrated on his task reminding Blaine of fluid motions of the hawk. Outside the trees and fields changed colour as the sun finally sank beneath the horizon. Stretching rays created hallows on the blurred features of nature’s beauty. An errand blade of brightness shot across Kurt’s face, bringing an enduring, one sided smile to Blaine’s face. He loved that man.

“Hey there, sweetie.” Kurt quietly asked as he glanced to his right. “You managed to sleep for fifteen minutes.”

“If you missed a few more potholes I could have gotten more.” Stretching, Blaine blew Kurt a kiss and then a large yawn opened his mouth wide.

Smirking, Kurt smiled. “I tried, but the road needs paving.”

“I can tell.” Blaine yawned again. “Your boyfriend still tailing us?”

“Na, he dumbed me for forty winks.” Kurt mused as he placed a hand on Blaine’s arm. “But if you’re speaking about the beefy officer, he blew by us ten minutes ago.”

“Did you blow him a kiss?”

“My husband would get upset.”

“Your husband needs to be a more understanding.”

“I’ll ask him the next time I see him. By the way, are you upset?”

“I think you have an understanding husband who loves you very much.”

“I’m happy he loves me, it would be no fun if he didn’t.”

Leaning his head on the outstretched arm, the flexing of Kurt’s bicep sent a wave of pleasure down Blaine’s spine. Plucked guitar strings on the radio peaked his attention and tapped the volume up a tiny bit. The chords rose and fell and when the voice of a man echoed through the speakers, but Blaine’s beautiful voice overpowered it.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5329TpD-qY singing of Roch Voisine but think of Blaine singing it)

_You and I_   
_Have followed the trace, laid by_   
_People of faith and pride_   
_With hungry eyes_

_You and I_   
_Could conquer the stars, if we tried_   
_Or simply live by simpler vows_   
_And let the storm go by_

Head still resting on an arm, hazel eyes spiraled up to the man he loved. With the music playing on, the look on Kurt’s face pleased Blaine. The lovely man glanced from the road to his husband with a stupid grin on his face. Knowing he distracted Kurt, Blaine’s voice faded. A furrowed brow caused him to sit up and continue.

_You and I_   
_Have written the book, line by line_   
_The few things it took to survive_   
_Was your loving heart and mine_

Racking Kurt’s hand with his fingers, Blaine sat up as the music caressed his veins. Emotion touched his voice, but, unlike a night in a New York piano bar, Blaine felt confident.

_Should you go_   
_Remember these words, as they show_   
_Just how much I care, don't you know_   
_I'll always be there_

_There when the world and it's promise is failing_   
_There when the frost of it's winter is cursing_   
_There when the tears in your eyes keep on asking_   
_I'll always be there_

_You and I_   
_Have followed the trace, laid by_   
_People of faith and pride_   
_With angry eyes gone blind_

_You and I_   
_Will show them the light, we live by_   
_So never again will they try_   
_To keep us apart_

_There when the world and it's promise is failing_   
_There when the frost of it's winter is cursing_   
_There when the tears in your eyes keep on asking me why_

_There when the world and it's promise is failing_   
_There when the tears in your eyes keep on asking me why_

_There when the frost of it's winter is cursing_   
_There when your loving is such you keep burning alive_   
_I'll always be there_   
_I'll always be there_   
_I'll always be there_

By the end of the song, the car slowed to barely ten miles an hour. Kurt stared at his life partner with the strangest look of admiration. “That was incredible.”

Kissing Kurt’s arm, Blaine noted the ray of light from a street lamp flash across the driver’s face. The pulse in his wrist thumped under the skin. “Do you remember the night we kissed on Rachel’s stairs.”

“How, couldn’t I.” Kurt paused and corrected his position on the road and pushed the pedal down to add a little speed. “You swept my heart up with those delicious lips.”

Brushing two fingers along the back of Kurt hand grasping the steering wheel, Blaine added with a hint of emotion. “When I started my car, that song played on the radio and it made me cry.”

“Blaine?”

“I missed you so much, but then―”

“You were with David.”

“Yeah, and what could I do? I was trapped and . . . I don’t know why because it felt as if something was missing from the beginning. Maybe . . . perhaps it was because there was nothing else? When we sang at Rachel’s, I realized it had to do with the fact I could no longer hide from myself.”

“We’re married and it’s behind us.”

“Kurt, I felt so . . . well how could I . . . oh fuck . . . I screwed up and signed the wrong deal. I was depressed, and it seemed so right at the time. It wasn’t as if we were talking and David offered something, I thought I needed at the time. At Scandals, I could have made the right choice but . . . how can I explain it? I was stuck. We had an apartment and it weighed . . . I was so stupid.”

“Blaine, please don’t beat yourself over the head.”

“The days following that kiss put me in such a tizzy. When it all came out, he knew. He hurt, but he was also accepting. He even made me laugh. Kurt, he was . . . is a nice guy.”

Slowly pulling off the road to the shoulder, Kurt flipped the hazards on and set the gear to park. Constrained by the seatbelt, he turned to face Blaine with a compassionate look on his face. Placing a hand on the light scrub of five-o’clock shadow, then asked in a soft, almost emotional tone, “Why are you telling me this?”

The muscles of his chest constricted, and he drew shallow breath to compensate. Letting his head fall into that hand, Blaine replied, “I really don’t’ know.”

With his other hand, Kurt wiped a tear swelling up in his lover’s enchanting hazel eyes. “What’s really bothering you, my love? Dalton?”

Rolling his eyes up, Blaine stared into those heavenly blue orbs feeling a menagerie of conflicting emotions. He loved Kurt so much, but the nastiness between them surged again. “Maybe I’m just . . . finally . . . letting go. You make me so very, very happy when you are with me . . . in me.”

Heads touched as Kurt leaned in to comfort his husband. “You’re trembling.”

Shifting under the weight of the seatbelt, Blaine cupped Kurt’s head in his hands. Pushing it back so he could look at his lover, a tear rolled down his cheek. The thrashing against his ribs spoke of the fear he felt and how gnawing guilt warned him to keep his it all shut up. Pain twisted his chest, causing discomfort he had never felt before. Conversely, light and compassionate sentiment urged him to be honest.

Loving eyes looked up at his partner’s peaceful and wrinkled face. Seventy years ago, he felt so frightened, ashamed and overwrought with the grim story he carried. This thing festered like a foul wound dragging him away from the man he loved. The emotions of a song tipped the balance. Nothing lasted forever, but then renewal begets freedom. Three weeks after their wedding, his younger self-writhed in a gloomy pool created by the pillars of dense smoke. Today, an old man finally realized the power those flames had over him.

A rolling chuckle caressed his dry throat and thick, dry lips stretched into a smirk. The passing moments of life forced him to see the best and worst of himself and how he grew past the depths of his despair. Years ago, he unzipped the panels of his heart and in that instance, found the truth which would forever weld them together until death do us part.

“Kurt,” Blaine’s shaky voice broke the silence. Slowly, his head fell against his hands holding onto his husband’s concerned face. He drew in a deep breath and remained still as his fingers pulled together into fists against Kurt’s skin. In a low, barely heard tone he said, “Do you remember last . . . New Years?”

“Vaguely.” Kurt whispered as he lifted Blaine’s chin to see his cheeks wet with tears. His brows pushed together.

Looking into those loving eyes, Blaine hit the wall. The box lay open and regardless of the nasty words fear threw at him, he had to take the terrible step. “I tried to call you . . . I . . . almost killed myself.”


	4. Open Door

The moment his foot fell on the driveway, hair on the back of Blaine’s neck prickled―something felt out of place. Eyes darting about, he jogged to the other side of the car where he realized his husband felt the same. Their eyes caught as their hands effortlessly slipped together. Walking along the side of the house, the lights from the neighbouring flickered across the lawn revealing nothing out of the ordinary. Rounding the corner into the backyard they both paused when they noted one of the table chairs sat on an angle. Two young men ate breakfast there in the streaming brightness of the rising sun. Kurt being Kurt, put everything back in their perfect places when they finished. The odd feeling crawling over his skin found a purpose when Blaine noticed the kitchen door—slightly ajar and splintered wood.

Glancing at Kurt, Blaine felt the acid rise in his raw throat. Battling an upset stomach, it settled over coffee and bubbled up in the auditorium. Breaking down in the car brought the heartburn rising in his chest along with a sense of overwhelming relief. A good ten-minute cry followed by a good heart to heart talk made him feel better. Singing on the ride into town created a feeling of comforting warmth, but now a different kind of fear touched his heart. Someone had broken into Kurt’s childhood home and the idea scared him. What would they find? Did they trash the place? Was someone inside waiting?

Kurt took another step and looked back when Blaine’s and pulls on his. Looking back, he said in a low voice he said, “Let’s just take a look first. Normally Burt has the next-door neighbour look in on the house when he and Carole are away. Stewart might have forgotten to pull the door completely shut.”

Without thinking, Blaine touched his husband’s arm and pointed at the place where the door handle met the frame. “I don’t think it was the neighbours.”

Blue eyes searched and then he froze, and Kurt gasped as one of Kurt’s hands came up to his face and his chin dropped—obviously he had not noticed the damage to the door frame. Hazel eyes moved as rapidly as he started to pull Kurt back. In stark contrast, Kurt’s lean leg stretched, and he tapped the base of the door with his shoe. Slowly swinging inward, the darkness of the kitchen greeted them, and Blaine gave his partner a sudden look. The muscles of Kurt’s face tensed as he held his breath. Blue eye abruptly went to Blaine and then he stretched his neck, so he could see in the door. The blue lights of the microwave, stove and coffee maker continued to shine and what brightness coming through the window revealed nothing out of place.

“Honey, please step back.” Laying a hand on his husband’s shoulder, Blaine gave Kurt a stern look. “I’m calling the police and you call your mom.”

Turning to look at his husband, an awkward, unsettled look flashed across Kurt’s young face. Fumbling to extract his phone from his pants pocket, Kurt’s face flashed with deep emotions. Turning to face his husband, he swiped his phone, he made a call to the house and Blaine gave him a confused look when the ringing came from the kitchen wall. Two young men held their breath, but relief swept through them when silence replied.

“That wasn’t wise?” Blaine whispered to the man he loved.

Hardness filled Kurt’s eyes and then he looked as if a light bulb went on. His eyes went wide and then he looked about as he took a long step away from the door. Blaine’s lower lip pulled up over his upper as he made a face. Tapping Kurt on the shoulder, he pointed to his lover’s phone with his head. Nodding, Kurt selected another number and held it out so that Blaine could hear as well. Ringing a few times, he thought the answering service would pick up and then they heard a change in sound. His voice rose when a single word exited his mouth, “Mom, hey, how are you?”

“Kurt, hello. I’m tired, but good. So, what do I own the pleasure of this call?” Carole’s voice sounded muted by the small speaker. “Is Blaine with you, dear?”

Looking to Blaine, the fuzzy haired man looked through the kitchen window. Swallowing hard, Kurt replied, “He’s here, mom.”

“There’s a mess in the living room.” The Blaine felt goose bumps rise on his skin as he looked in the window. Turning his hand over he dialed and lifted the phone to his ear.

“What was that?” Carole’s voice hardened with each word.

Watching Blaine, Kurt quietly asked, “Did you ask Stewart to check on the house, even though Blaine and I are here?”

“No.” Carole hesitated and when she spoke again Kurt picked up on the change in her tone. “Why are you asking?”

“We just got home, and the back door was open.” Kurt replied as his eyes searched the area around him. “There is damage to the door frame.”

A gasp over the phone gave Carole’s shock away.

“Mom, Blaine’s calling the police.” Kurt looked about noting the swaying shadows cast by the nearby lights on the lawn.

Two young men exchanged glances and then Blaine suddenly perked up. Stepping back from the window, he spoke into his cell phone saying, “Yes, I would like to report a break in.”

“Are you inside the house?” Carole asked, her voice muffled by the tiny speakers.

“No, we’re on the porch, but we’ve peeked in.”

“Don’t go in and keep an eye out you don’t know if they are still there. I’m staying on the line until the police get there.”

“You have better call dad.”

“He’s in a meeting.”

“This late.”

“It’s Washington, dear the it never stops here.”

Holding his phone to his ear, Blaine stepped closer to his husband and placed his free hand on Kurt’s shoulder. He recognized the look on his husband’s face and then Blaine gave the address. Listening, he answered the questions posed to him. “No, we, did not enter the house. The kitchen looks untouched, but I can see stuff on the living room floor. No one was home . . . Kurt’s speaking to his mother right now . . . Burt Hummel . . . Yes, Congressman Hummel.”

With the mention of his father, Kurt glanced at Blaine with a concerned look.

His silence warned Carole who said, “Tell me about your day. It will keep your mind off things.”

Kurt sighed and grinned at Blaine knowing he could not tell her all. “Dalton Academy burned down, this morning.”

“Oh my god. Was anyone hurt?” Carole’s tone rose and then fell.

Kurt tried to sound upbeat. “No one really hurt, but a number of students are in hospital for observations. The building’s a total write-off.”

“And how’s Blaine. I bet it was a shock for him.” Carole’s tone had an edge to it.

“He was rattled but I think he’ll make a full recovery.” Stepping closer to his lover, Kurt slipped the fingers of his left hand on Blaine’s right arm. Struggling with his words, he knew he could not tell his mother everything.

“Hi Carole.” Blaine moved closer to his love for two reasons. One he wanted to hear and, two he wanted the comfort of being close to Kurt offered.

“Hi Blaine,” Carole responded.

The curly haired young man turned his attention back to his phone as if someone spoke to him. “No, no, just saying hello to my mother-in-law on the phone. Right, yes, they’re in Washington. No, their son Kurt and I am staying here. Yes, okay. No, we have not seen anyone. Yes, thank you.”

“What’s going on?” Kurt looked to Blaine holding the phone, so Carole could hear.

Frowning, Blaine said loud enough for Carole to hear, “The police are on the way. They want us to stay out of the house and to wait out front.”

“You have better do as they suggest.” Carole sounded upset. “Oh, hi Blaine. I’m sorry to hear about Dalton. You alright.”

Exchanging glances with the man he adored, Kurt shook his head as if saying don’t say too much. Taking the hint, Blaine replied, “I think so. Dalton was a bit of a shock.”

“Sounds like the two of you aren’t having a good day,” Carole stated.

“You can that?” Blaine moaned as he gave his lover an apologetic look.

Kurt frowned and then replied to his mother, “That’s an understatement.”

“The two of you go wait on the drive way.” Carole’s voice had a commanding edge to it. “I’m going to text Burt and then I will call you right back.”

“Okay, mom. Talk in a couple of minutes.” The phone went dark and Kurt looked to Blaine. Letting his head fall onto an always supportive shoulder with a heavy intake of air he closed his eyes.

“You alright, honey?” Stroking Kurt’s shoulder, Blaine’s right hand effortlessly slipped into a vacant left. “Let’s go wait by the car.”

Kurt flexed the finger Blaine held and began to walk toward the side of the house. Looking back over his shoulder Kurt’s eyes hardened as if he looked for something.

Feeling drained and the tension in Kurt’s hand, Blaine absently stroked the hand holding his. Quivering from the chill air yet another reason to get emotions, he let out a long sigh and then replied, “That’s three.”

“Three?”

“They say bad things come in threes.”

“I don’t think I could take much more.”

“I love you Kurt and I’m here with you for the rest of our lives. We might have―”

“No, my love, please don’t. Nothing more needs to be said and please stop thinking about it.”

“It’s something hard to forget.”

“I suppose so, but I’ll be standing beside you all the way until death do us part.”

Bashfully smiling Blaine bumped his shoulder playfully into Kurt and then a shudder ran up his back from the chill wind gusting across the yard.

Running his hand up and down Blaine’s naked arm, Kurt glanced toward the sound of sirens wailed in the distance. “We’ve had aggravating days before, but this wins the cake.”

“Well, one part of It was great.” Blaine smiled and then drew his husband into a soft kiss. “I liked they way you became an animal.”

“It was kind of exciting.”

“You think the next time we’ll get the same officer?”

“Maybe a fiery redhead.”

“How about a hunky blond with piercing green eyes.”

One of Kurt’s eyebrows went up, but he did not want to press. Instead, he said in a soft tone, “I would prefer a short, adorable fellow with messy curly hair.”

Shaking his head, Blaine carded his free and through his unruly locks, “Is my hair messy?”

“Just a tad.” Laughing, Kurt led Blaine out from the side of the house toward the car.

“I need to find a mirror.”

“Really.”

“I must be frightful.”

Grinning, he nudged Blaine and said, “Never.”

“Ah-h-h-h.” The sound rolled from Blaine’s lips like a low rumble. Frisky banter eased the tension, but did not prevent his eyes from finding the front door. From this angle everything appeared normal.

Kurt gave his life partner an evil grin accompanied by a sensuous growl.

“You’re changed, my dear,” Blaine grinned and then looked down the street. Flashing blue and red lights reflected of the homes and trees.

“Marrying the sexiest man in the world will change anyone,” Kurt bobbed his head from side to side, even though he watched the house for signs of movement. “Thank you for trying to make feel better.”

Touching Kurt’s arm, Blaine whispered, “Twice today, you made me feel better. I thought I would return the favour.”

Setting a chaste kiss on the top of Blaine’s nose, Kurt glanced up the street where two sets of flashing lights came around the corner with their sirens off. “I think we should go to the end of the driveway.”

A moment later, two squad cars rolled up to a stop in front of the house with one pulling into the driveway. Four officers climbed out of the vehicles with hands on their guns. One of them called out, “Blaine Anderson-Hummel?”

Blaine waved and said, “I’m Blaine.”

“Please, step toward me,” the same officer indicated they should approach with his hand. The three others fanned out to look about the exterior of the house.

Two young men nervously trotted toward the officer. The manner in which the other policemen moved toward the house made everything more real than it had been when they discovered the open door.

“Stay here behind the cruiser,” The tall police officer coached as he watched his fellow officers. “We don’t know if someone is in there.”

Two young men exchanged glances and then Kurt said, “We saw no one from the back porch.”

“They could have been hiding.” The officer looked over his shoulder to see a third police car came around the corner. Stopping just behind the others, two more officers got out and moved to the back of the house. “Can I see some identifications?”

Looking at each other Blaine gave Kurt a look as he pulled out his driver’s license, again.

Taking the plastic cards, the officer studied the two pieces of Identification and then looked at Kurt. “Congressman Hummel is your father?”

“Yes, he’s in Washington right now,” Kurt responded as he took his driver’s license back. “I talked to my mother, they know what’s happening.”

“Carole hasn’t called back,” Blaine abruptly pointed out as he nervously watched the house.

The sound of other dispatch call and the communications of those inside the house passed through the walkie talkie hanging from the officer’s hip. The hand unit attached to a strap on his shoulder. “What did you see?”

“Nothing really.” Blaine looked at Kurt. “The door was ajar, and the jam had been broken about the lock. Everything in the kitchen looked normal but I saw a mess in the living room.”

“We’re going through the house, room by room. Does the congressman have an office in the house?” the officer asked.

“Yes, yes, it’s on the main floor next to the washroom.” A concerned look crossed Kurt’s face as he dug for his cell phone and hit speed dial.

The officer stepped away and started to speak into his shoulder mounted microphone. He talked to the officers on the inside while talking to his comrades looking around the outside the house.

Looking less than pleased, Kurt looked down at his phone, “She’s not answering.”

“She probably tries to get hold of Burt.” Feeling a bit frazzled Blaine closed his eyes and drew in a heavy breath.

“You alright?” Kurt asked, rubbing his husband’s arm and shifted a little closer. Worry tinged his tone.

“Yeah.” Looking at his husband, Blaine smiled. “It’s been a long day.”

Smiling, Kurt touched Blaine’s hand and then said, “I was looking forward to a glass of wine and you on the couch.”

“That would have been nice. “

“I guess we should think about finding somewhere to sleep.”

Blaine shook his head and then countered, “We could stay with Rachel or Sam?”

At the mention of Sam, Kurt’s eyebrows twitched. “Let’s wait and see what happens here. They may let us in.”

“I think I can hold up a little longer.” Blaine looked toward the house knowing, while Kurt liked Sam, the blond had pushed his welcome in New York.

Stepping closer to the police car, Kurt rested his butt on the trunk with a sigh. Smiling at Blaine the delight in his eyes shone like the stars poking through the clouds. The lights flicked on inside the house across the street and next door. A door opened, and Mr. Tubble stood there in his bathrobe. The officer standing with two tried young men walked over and started to talk to him.

Resting his rump on the side of the squad car next to his partner took some of the pressure away. Unconsciously Blaine’s fingers sought Kurt’s and their fingers twisted about each other as they found solace in within their love. An hour ago, sitting in a car sitting on the side of the road, they wallowed in heavy and draining sentiment. Kind words and tears chipped away at the great weight, Blaine carried around for the past few months. It did not surprise him that Kurt knew something very serious bothered him.

Holding each other, they accepted the darkest moments as Blaine unzipped himself holding nothing back. For the first time since getting back together, they spoke with complete and unbridled honesty. Struggling with his thoughts Blaine told Kurt about the guilt rolling about in his heart for a few flighty seconds in the barn with Santana, Brittany and Sue eye forcing a response. Pain shot through his arms and legs and Blaine knew at that moment he could not allow the gloom to consume him. Facing the wall of his own making, he fell to one knee, knowing there would be no other way to shatter the darkness caressing his heart.

Holding Kurt’s hands, hazel eyes stared up into bright blue seas. The world seemed to slow with each agonizing tick of the second. The pounding of his heart felt like feet running away into the distance. The adorable man drifted into thickening mists while the sounds of a sinister snickering caressed Blaine’s thoughts. A twinkle of blue crushed everything and then Kurt fell to his knees in front of Blaine. Those beautiful orbs glistened with moisture and then a single word broke the spell. Blaine found he could breath again.

“I could use a bottle of wine right now,” Kurt moaned, and his head fell on the shoulder next to him.

“Maybe the officer will let us go get one?” Blaine mused in an attempt to keep his spirits up. Kurt asked him to let it all go, but raw emotion continued to pull at him. He knew his husband and the fact words could not easily over power sentiment.

Smiling, Kurt rubbed Blaine hand, Kurt suddenly jumped when one of Finn’s favourite songs blared from his phone. Swiping to pick up, he pressed the phone to his ear, he said, “Mom?”

Pushing off the car Blaine could hear a faint voice. Looking about he noticed beams of light flashed across the curtains on the inside. The last two officers to arrive slowly moved along the side of the house with flashlights pointed down at the garden and grass. The young officer walked back from the neighbour and approached his mates.

Nodding with the words on the phone, Kurt eventually said, “The police are searching the house as we speak. We can’t go in until they say so. No. Yes. We need to find ourselves somewhere to sleep.”

Making a face, Kurt looked to Blaine, who studied the three officers. Pouting, he looked down to the street and then abruptly shifted his eyes to his lover with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Distracted, Kurt blinked and then replied, “No, mom. . . no nothing’s happening. Blaine looks as if he thought of something.”

Making a face, Blaine frowned before saying, “We can stay at my place.”

“What about your dad?” Kurt blurt out with a surprised look.

Pushing his lips out, Blaine knew there would be trouble. “He’ll be home.”

“No, mom,” Kurt said into the phone. “Blaine says we can go to Pam’s. Yes, I know . . . but . . . Okay, let me tell him.”

Looking up, Kurt said to Blaine, “My mom talked to Pam earlier this evening. Your parents had another fight and he’s run off somewhere. You should call her.”

Shaking his head as Blaine turned around in a small circle. Letting out a long sigh, he tugged his phone out of his pocket and dialed. It rang a few times and just he would have hung up, someone spoke on the other side. “You alright mom?”

“Blaine’s speaking to Pam right now,” Kurt eyes watched his husband bounce back and forth on his toes.

“Mom,” Blaine’s shoulder shrunk down, and he moaned, “Why do you . . . No . . . What happened this time?”

“Yes, mom,” Kurt started to pace as he listened. Scratching the back of his neck, he watched Blaine. “No, he looks upset.”

Head lowered, Blaine’s expression saddened, and he landed hard on his heels. “Yes . . . but did he . . . okay . . . Yeah, we stopped by the river and talked . . . No there is not much left . . . Mom you’re avoiding the issue . . . Okay, right, yes, mom, can we drop by this evening. We might need a place to sleep for the night. The house was broken into and the police are here . . . We’re fine . . . Yeah . . . I don’t think we can leave just yet, they’re still searching the house.”

Touching Blaine on the arm, Kurt said to his partner, “Carole’s catching the first flight out in the morning.”

Nodding, Blaine relayed the message to his mother and then said, “Where’s dad?”

A hand reached out slipped into Blaine’s right. Swinging the arm, Kurt gave his husband a reassuring smile.

Blaine said into his phone, “You know how I feel about that . . . Yes, we will be along when we can. Did dad?”

Brows pulling together, not from listening to Carole but because of Blaine’s last statement, Kurt squeezed the hand he held. He bowed, Blaine’s head turned ever so slightly so he could gaze at Kurt.

“As long as he didn’t . . .” Blaine suddenly stopped as if someone interrupted. Sighing, he looked down the street to see another set of headlights turn the corner.

“Yes, Carole,” Kurt followed Blaine’s eyes and frowned at the dark car pulled up behind a police cruiser.

The officer who had stayed out front with the two young men walked down the driveway toward the new arrival. A man and a woman in dark suits got out of the car and flipped their identifications causing the officer’s attitude to suddenly change. Stepping away from the two young men, they spoke quietly for a few moments and then pointed toward the side of the house where another officer looked at the flower beds with a flashlight. The woman looked to Kurt and Blaine as she listened to the officer.

“Mom, someone else had shown up and they probably want to talk to us. I try and call later, but you should get some sleep. I love you.” Kurt said into his phone as he gazed at his childhood home. Hanging up, his heart felt heavy, but not because his inner sanctum had been invaded, but more for the fact Blaine had a horrible day.

“I’m going to hang up, mom,” Blaine spoke softly into his phone as he watched the officer and the people in suits. “It looks like some detectives have shown up . . . Okay, I will call when we leave. Love you.”

Pushing his phone into his pocket, Kurt watched Blaine for a second and sighed. Frowning, he wiggled his lips and reached out stroking Blaine’s arm.

Allowing his head to drop, Blaine smirked. Feeling self-conscious with all the eyes on them, he appreciated the sentiment. Grumpy and tired, his dreams of waking up on the couch curled up in Kurt’s arms spiralled away like yesterday’s dishwater. Running a hand over his forehead and into his wavy hair, he blew Kurt a kiss.

The woman in a dark blue suit turned away from her companion and the police officer. Walking over, she showed them an identify card and said, “I’m Special Agent Samantha Tobeaux of the FBI, which one of you is Kurt Anderson-Hummel.”

“I am,” Kurt put his hand up as if he faced a teacher. “You can call me Kurt, and this is my husband Blaine.”

Without a hint of discomfort, Samantha went on, “The police contacted us when they found out the residence belonged to Congressman Hummel. Due to his elected position, the investigation falls under our jurisdiction. Our office has contacted Congressman Hummel and apprised him of the break-in”

“I was just talking to my stepmother Carole,” Kurt responded. “She’s catching the first flight from Washington this morning.”

The agent nodded and asked, “Can you tell me what you were doing this evening?”

Blaine gave the agent an off look and blurt out, “You’ve got to be kidding?”

Samantha revealed a hint of emotion when she grinned. “It’s all routine, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”

Sighing, Kurt glanced at Blaine and said to the agent, “We went to McKinley High School for a while speaking to Mr. Schuester about the fire of Dalton Academy. When we left, we went down to the river for a walk.”

“I see. When did you leave the river?” the agent calmly asked.

“About an hour and a half ago,” Kurt replied.

“And you only just got home now?” the agent asked.

“Yes,” Kurt’s voice had an edge to it.

Blaine suddenly added, “You can ask Officer Garcia. We spoke to him in the parking lot just before we left.”

The agent scribbled it down in her booklet. “What did you find when you arrived here?”

Blaine and Kurt told their story and the agent wrote it down while peppering them with qualifying statements. While polite, the manner of her questioning made Blaine felt dirty and aggravated. Then he remembered Burt’s held a position on a powerful committee in Washington. Drawing in a long but soft breath, he admitted the agent remained respectful and professional. She used their married names—married names? Blaine’s heart abruptly pulled to the right at the thought of the union sealed with rings, a tender kiss ended and with a signature on a piece of paper. Suddenly feeling numb, his brows scrunched up and his mouth pushed to one side.

Special Agent Tobeaux gave Blaine a curious look.

“What?” Kurt asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Staring into Kurt, Blaine paled in the flashing lights of the police cars. Closing his eyes, he pulled his lips in and shook his head.

Looking concerned, the Samantha asked, “Mr. Anderson-Hummel, do you something else to add?”

Running a hand through his curls, Blaine answered, “No, not right now.”


	5. A Busy Day

“What do you mean it may not be legal?” Pam stared at two young men with a blank expression and then she yawned.

Sitting at the table, Carole rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Looking down at her coffee, she pushed it aside and looked to Blaine across from her.

“Neither of us went to the county clerk,” Kurt’s face dropped with every beat of his heart.

“We signed papers, along with Burt, Rachel and Sam, but where did they come from?” Blaine yawned again and squeezed his eyes tight. “When we got to sleep, I woke as if from a bad dream a couple of hours later with this on my mind. It seems so bittersweet . . . I could just stomp down there and thrash Sue.”

“Blaine, that will get us nowhere,” Pam held up the coffee pot.

“Might as well, maybe three cups will wake me up.” Blaine moaned as he offered his cup to his mother-in-law.

Taking it Pam smiled at her son-in-law and poured. Putting the cup back down, she patted Blaine on the shoulder.

“We know Sue has done some shady things, but she seemed honestly enthusiastic about getting use to the altar, but a fake license?” Kurt shook his head as a shiver ran up his back. “Not legal . . . gods?”

Kurt looked as if he could cry and Blaine, feeling not better, pleaded, “Honey?”

“But to fake a license.” Shaking her head, Carole strangled down a growl. When the taxi dropped her off at the Anderson’s, she expected to deal with a break-in, but this matter quickly took over. “No, she would not go that far.”

“Mom, we need to―” Kurt’s hand covered his mouth as he tried to suppress a deep yawn.

Sniffling, Blaine wiped his eyes, “We can’t―”

Making a face, Carole shook her and then chucked down what remained of her coffee. The cup hit the tabletop with a thud when she said, “Why don’t the two of you go back to bed.”

“Mom,” Kurt’s voice rose and even though he felt like a trodden rug, events had him wound up like a top. Shifting his seat, he stared helplessly at Blaine.

The fuzzy haired man’s cheek rested against hand supported by his elbow on the table staring at his wedding ring. With dark rings under his eyes, he stared hopelessly at his coffee. Weary eyes shifting to Kurt he muttered, “Not married?”

“Dear, go up and try to get some sleep.” Pam tapped her son on the arm. “We can do it again.”

Blaine sat up straight, “But?”

“No, buts Blaine,” Carole raked her nails loudly on the glass tabled top. “Now get your asses up to bed.”

Reaching out for Blaine’s hand, he weakly tugged at his lover feeling too tired to argue. Rising, he kissed his mother on the cheek before following his husband toward the stairs. Hitting the bed without taking their clothes off, they barely kissed before sleep took them.

“Will you stop that,” Kurt sleepily grumbled. Tied up in a knot about his darling Blaine, he lay there blinking at the thin beam of light passing through the curtains.

Rubbing a yawn out of his eyes, Blaine murmured, “Stop what?”

“Your legs are twitching. Please, turn off your brain.”

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know, maybe nine or ten.”

“Well, that gives us a couple or three of hours.”

“I feel thick headed.”

“It was not a good rest.”

“My back hurts.”

“We nodded off fast enough.”

Rolling his head so he could see the man he loved clearer, Kurt said, “Blaine, paperwork or no paperwork I know you.”

“But―” Blaine cut himself off when he felt Kurt tense up. His partner had that stern, ‘are we going to argue’ look and his face and Blaine did not want that.

“Blaine, please turn it off.” Kurt almost pleaded. “There’s nothing we can do until we talk to Sue. Now cuddle up with me and let’s get a little more sleep.”

Smiling at the dear man, Blaine slid closer and wrapped Kurt over him like a comforting blanket. Closing his eyes Blaine felt his legs tremble and the heaviness pull at his arms, but in his mind, he checked items on the long tally sheet of events. It began with teasing fun followed by the jitters of a first kiss and, then, their first sexual moments which literally being blew his mind. Of course, they fought, made mistakes, broke up and got back together again, and through all this Blaine stopped hoping. Now they may have illegally wed and regardless of what he tried to do the pounding in his heart worked against him.

His head moved ever so slightly, and he smiled. Kurt purred so quietly but then his twitching told Blaine his lover teeter on the edge, but would not tumble into full sleep. When a jolt rocked his body, Kurt stirred, and his eyes opened. Realizing their efforts proved useless, they kissed for a while and then dragged themselves out of bed. Cleaning up and changing, they headed to the kitchen to find agent Tobeaux sitting at the table with Carole. Blaine literally walked into Kurt when he suddenly stopped.

“Dad?” Kurt’s voice rose and octave.

“Yup, that’s me,” Burt said to the two young men as he opened the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. Peaking over his shoulder, he added, “It’s about time you got up. Sorry about Dalton, Blaine.”

Pain flashed in Blaine’s chest as he drew in a deep breath as he blinked back the need for sleep. “Thank you, Burt.”

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked his dad as his eyes went to the FBI agent.

Giving his son a blank look, Burt poured coffee and offered them to the newlyweds. “My house got broken into, so what do you expect.”

Taking the offered libation, Kurt yawned and then muttered, “Oh, yes, right.”

After handing a mug to Blaine, who wearily accepted it knowing his previous cups had not affected. The fog in his mind played games on him as he tried to pull himself together.

Burt clapped his hand on his son’s back and added, “You were never been a morning person.”

“I haven’t had time to put on my face yet,” Kurt mused with a wink at Blaine.

“The forensics team just let me know it’s clear to go back into the house and look about,” Samantha put her phone down said before sipping her coffee. “We can leave whenever you are ready.”

The agent received a dirty look from Kurt at the suggestion followed by a large yawn.

Noting the look on her son-in-law’s face, Pam said to Carole, “You can borrow anything you need.”

Smiling, Carole nodded. “Thanks for letting us huddle here, Pam.”

Looking at the agent, Burt asked, “I guess they took my computer.”

“Appears so.” Samantha answered. “Was there anything sensitive on it?”

Shaking his head, Burt said, “Business records, family stuff, that sort of thing. I keep my government stuff in a strongbox.”

Looking as tired as the rest of them, the agent nodded and downed half her coffee.

Turning to his son, Burt asked, “Now what is this I hear your license may not be legal?”

Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks and with a sigh, Burt’s son began to speak of his misgivings. During the process, the boys gulped down their coffee and grabbed a half empty container of muffins. Half an hour later, three cars pulled up to the Hummel residence where a police car sitting out front. FBI Agent Scott stepped through the front door to greet his partner and shake hands with the congressman. Kurt hesitated when he climbed out of his mother’s car and sighed. Watching over the hood, Blaine trotted over to his husband and effortlessly slipped his right hand into a willing left. The two traded glimpses and then joined the others.

Dangling wires marked the spot where Burt’s pride and joy, the huge television set, once hung on the wall. In an effort to get it off the wall the thieves twisted the mount damaging it. Shattered glass from a vase lay on the counter where blank spaces declared the absence of that DVD player and stereo. Someone had gone through the book shelves dumping items on the floor, leaving Blaine with the idea they did it because they could. The doors to the china cabinet lay open and blank spaces marked the place where expensive figurines once sat. Shattered porcelain speckled the sideboard and the hardwood floors. Carole moaned because some of them dated back to the beginning of the last century.

Moving around the main floor, the family looked from room to room. The kitchen remained as the boys had found it, untouched, but a missing computer and open desk drawers greeted them in the study. Burt paused and glanced back at the FBI agents following close behind. Walking over to a low cabinet next to the desk under the window, he found the lock broken. Frowning, he pulled a chair up and sat staring at a large strongbox secured to the floor by long bolts. Scrap marks suggested someone tried to get into it, but with little luck. He gave the agents a relieved look, pulled out his keys and proceeded to unlock it.

“I think we’ll go look around upstairs,” Kurt offered, knowing his parents would need to speak about mattered with the agents.

“We might be a while,” Burt said to Carole and then looked to his son.

Bending down to give her husband a kiss on the cheek, she looked to Kurt and Blaine and said, “I’ll come with you.”

Scratching his chin, Burt asked, “Kurt, you mentioned something about meeting Rachel and Sam?”

Looking at his watch, Kurt replied, “In about two hours.”

“I was thinking they could come with us when we march down to the school and confront Ms. Sylvester.” Blaine blinked and fought back a yawn. “If she keeps the same schedule, she will be on the field harassing the Cheerios.”

“You want me to come with you?” Burt offered.

“Honey, you have to sort things out here,” Carole stated as he placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “I will go with them.”

A few minutes later, Carole drew in a deep breath as she stared at her bedroom. The place looked like a tornado had gone through it with clothes all over the place, the mattress pushed off the bed and all the closets stood open. The locked drawer beside the bed where they kept cash on hand lay on the floor. A large scrap ran down the wall beside the bed as if someone dug a sharp tool into the chip rock. Glass from the broken mirror coated the dresser and the items normally sitting on it, lay on the floor as if someone has swept them away all at once.

A hand came to rest over Carole’s mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks and in response her son embraced her. Joining in, Blaine felt Carole’s fingers wrap in his. Laying his head on her shoulder, a wave of fatigue raced through his body. Dalton and then his breakdown followed by the mess at the Hummel’s house wore him down.

Eventually, Carole took a step and the men let her go. Looking all about she wiped her eyes as she walked over to the dresser. Looking into the jewelry box, she froze. In a low, trembling voice, she said, “Finn’s football ring is missing.”

Blaine heard Kurt choke up and wrapped his hands about one of his arms. The spirit of his stepbrother continued to dance around them as he had on the stage. Together they watched as Carole stepped back with a look on her face the boys found hard to describe. Slowly, she looked about and then bent down to draw a red sweatshirt from a pile of discarded clothes. Holding it to her chest, she buried her face into it.

One husband heard the other draw in a deep, emotional breath. Layering his hand into Kurt’s shoulder, Blaine squeezed and then said in a quiet voice, “Let’s leave her alone for a little bit.”

Letting out a shaky sigh, Kurt glanced at his lover and painfully nodded. Stepping back without turning, blue eyes remained locked on his stepmother as she lowered herself slowly onto the box spring. Stepping into the hall, he whispered, “Giving her some space is the right thing to do, even though it’s killing me. Carole cherished Finn’s ring and wore it for weeks after he died. The day she took it off became a turning point, but I knew she slipped in on now and then just because she could.”

Shaking his head, Blaine enveloped Kurt holding him close. In a soft voice he asked, “You alright, my love?”

“Yes . . . no . . . I’m not sure.”

“It feels as if yesterday never ended.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on, let's go look in our room.”

“I don’t know if I want to, but I guess we should?”

Kurt’s room looked like a disheveled teenager’s domicile where the mother refused to clean up. Standing just inside the door, Kurt felt violated. The bed looked ruffled up as if the two woke from a morning of tussled sex with the fake fur comforter laying half on the floor. Someone rummaged through the dresser and empty hangers in the closet provided evidence several articles of clothing no longer resided there. The contents from upturned suitcases lay everywhere attesting to the fact nothing had gone untouched.

His stomach stinking into his bowels, Kurt slowly stepped through the threshold and paused. “Our laptops are gone,”

“Our wedding and . . . pictures.” Blaine choked on the words sniffing back tears.

Rubbing Blaine’s arm, Kurt glanced about the room and then peered to the man beside him. “Dearest, it’s alright, they’re still on our phones.”

“I copied mine over.” Blaine sounded more than a little upset.

Drawing Blaine into a hug, Kurt rested his head on the other man’s shoulder the just held on looking for the warmth and compassion of the man he loved. Feeling himself fall into the hug, Blaine thanked himself for not giving up on the dream known as Kurt. If he had not smartened up none of this would be happening and Kurt would be standing here facing one of the most upsetting moments in life by himself. Shuddering, Blaine pushed the thought from his mind, but also accepted crying and a conversation marked the start of the healing process.

Shifting his head, something missing on the bookshelf caught Blaine’s attention. Letting out a puff of air, he moaned, “The picture of us at prom is missing.”

Pulling himself up straight, Kurt scanned the room and his heart fell. “The wedding picture I framed for the side of our bed is gone too.”

“And your prom scepter.”

“The little box you gave me to put―”

“It's a bloody mess,” Blaine said to Rachel sitting across from him in a booth at Breadstix. With Kurt at his side, he still felt raw and his fourth cup of coffee barely got a rise out of him.

“Laptops, pictures, a few odd books, items of clothing and a silk blend pillow case all gone,” Kurt finished and then took a bite of his sandwich.

“Silk blend?” Sam questioned while gnawing on cheese bread. “I guess they needed something swanky to carry things in,”

Kurt gave Sam a dirty look while he chewed.

“At least you didn’t walk in on them,” Sam commented with a quick look to Rachel.

Popping a tomato slice in his mouth, Blaine slid the other hand down Kurt’s thigh. The muscle under the fabric pulsed bringing a small smile to Blaine’s lips. “It’s disturbing and more than a little frightening to think someone dug through our stuff?”

“My house was broken into when I was twelve.” Rachel sadly pushed her food around on her plate. “It felt so weird going back there, but the feeling wears off.”

“That’s only a third of it. You heard about―” Kurt stopped suddenly when Sam cut in.

“Dalton’s burning, now that really sucks,” the blond blurt out.

“It gets rid of―” Rachel suddenly cut herself off and glared at Sam as if he did something to annoy her.

Blaine’s expression hardened but he let it go. He had other things on his mind. “It gets worse. Kurt and I may not be legally married.”

“What?” Rachel almost choked on the air, she breathed as she turned away from Sam.

Stunned, Sam’s eyes blinked while his forehead crinkled up. “I was there, and you were so married.”

Kurt firmly held Blaine’s hand. “We never applied for a license.”

“You signed it.” Rachel leaned forward with a confused look on her face. “I signed it.”

“But―” Blaine picked up his coffee and chucked down a large portion hoping to refresh his flagging mind. “We never applied for one so where did it come from?”

“There has to be an explanation,” Sam stated with all innocence. “I can’t have my two favourite gays breakup again.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt and then the two of them sighed.

“Your wedding was not fake. I was there and saw it.” The words emotionally tumbled from Sam thick lips. “I almost peed myself when I saw the two of you come in. You’re as married as married can be. I’m so jealous and if you have to go through it again, I’ll be there.”

No one spoke for a short while as Rachel glanced at the three men sitting with her. Slowly she got the determined, ‘I am going to do something’ look many dreaded. “I guess we’re going to McKinley.”

A little while later, four young adults walked down the halls of their old school accepting nods and hellos from students they knew. For two of them it felt odd, almost alien, to be there at this time in their lives. Married at a young age they should still be celebrating, but matters conspired against them. Avoiding the music room, they made for the gymnasium where they expected to find an obnoxious woman either in class or in her office. Encountering Kitty along the way, in true Rachel style, she sent her packing.

They found the self-professed coach of the year in her office sitting behind the deck polishing one of her many trophies. Adorned in the same boring sweat suit, one of the Cheerios stood in front of her desk with her hand folded before her with her head slightly down. The young, lean brunette with a pimply face did not look happy and for good reason, Sue had that tempest look about her.

“You can take those tight panties off and run them up a flagpole if you want, but I will not be besmirching my name because you demand a piece of the action. Just ask the miscreants standing at my door,” Sue looked up from the piece of brass she rubbed a cloth with an uncaring glare. “Now run along and stuff that bra. It looks as if I have some illustrious Old Directions fouling the air.”

The tiny brunette made a face and squeezed past Kurt facing Blaine. The former student stepped back, bumping into Rachel when a hand pressed against his thigh a little too close to the mark.

Turning away from the door Sue pretended she did not have company. Blowing on the trophy, she buffed it with a cloth as she hummed to herself. Finally, she asked in a low and somewhat harsh tone, “What can I do for you porcelain, little Burt Reynolds, fish lips and Missy Bad Sitcom. You lose your way to the kiddie room down the hall.”

With Sam and Rachel to the rear, Blaine stepped into the office and crossed his arms. Glaring at Sue, he said, “We need to have a word with you.”

“Oh, I’m tingly with anticipation,” Sue did not look up as she turned the trophy over. “Well on with it, little man, I haven’t got all day. I have a something I need to do, and your annoying presence is such a bother. Besides, the smell of all that hair gel is making me nauseous.

Walking up so he stood right in front of the desk, Kurt asked in a firm and low voice, “Was the marriage license legal?”

A funny smirk pulled Sue’s lips wide and then she chuckled. Swiveled in her chair and she put the trophy down on a low cabinet a little too much force. “Would I do that, needle nose and tiny person?”

“Yes,” the four former students said all at once.

Sue chuckled an evil chuckle and rolled her eyes. “How little you know me.”

“You blew up a piano,” Blaine almost growled

“You blackmailed Blaine into signing up for the Cheerios,” Kurt tried to keep his anger in check.

With a disgusted looked, Sam said, “And bolted a bathroom stall to the music room floor.”

“You took our Christmas presents,” Rachel moved into the office and stood by the wall.

“You’ve yelled and berated all of us at some point. You locked Blaine and I in an elevator,” Kurt’s voice started out in a low tone and rose as he spoke.

A grinning, Sue turned to face the mob. “And what a joyous moment did that get you, porcelain?’

Dark eyebrows pushing together, Blaine glanced at Kurt. In a tone which started off proudly and then waned as Blaine fumbled the words, “Married . . . maybe?”

“Married, indeed you are,” Sue sounded like Yoda and gave them a high am mighty Cheshire cat smile.

“But is it legal?” Sam complained from where he stood leaning against the door frame. Arms crossed the gazed at Sue with hard eyes.

“Oh, troutie, troutie, troutie, you still not an original thought under all that peroxide.” Sue turned to face Sam giving him a ‘what are you doing her’ look. Snorting, she rolled her eyes. “The clerk of the county office in that rural place you got hog tied told me it was. You even signed a power of attorney giving the permission to act on your behalf.”

“What?” Kurt’s voice rose an octave.

With purpose, Sue slowly walked over to a filing cabinet. Reaching down into her cleavage she extracted a chain with a key on it. Setting it to the lock, the mechanical device clicked, and she pulled it open, allowing the heavy scent of potpourri wafted about the office. First, she pulled out a dirty softball, which she turned in her hand with a fond smile. Next appeared a single white sock with an odd yellow stain on it. Sniffing it, she tossed it on her chair. One eyebrow raised, she her head bobbed back and forth before looking into the cabinet again. Taking out a small wooden shoehorn and turned it over in her hands and carefully placed it on top of the cabinet. Glancing at Blaine, she gave him a strange look and then pulling out a blue puppet resembling Kurt.

Embarrassed Blaine glanced away even as his three friends looked at him. With a sigh, he said to Kurt, “I’ll explain later.”

Smirking, Sue placed the hand puppet on her desk in a seated position with its legs spread wide. Digging into the drawer once more, she extracted a large, beige envelope. Flipping it back and forth before her face, she pranced over to her chair and heavily dropped into it. Playing with it for a few moments, she opened it and withdrew a sheet of paper. “Do you remember those school papers I had you both signed when you, Kurt, came back to Lima with your tail between your legs chasing the tiny man here?”

Glancing at Blaine, Kurt weakly smiled and then his head pulled up. “Are you talking about the one about the auditorium?”

“Beneath those bogus papers lay the power of attorney, you both signed, and our failed Broadway star witnessed.” Swiveling behind her desk, Sue had a triumphant grin on her face. “I layered them and bamboozled you. A word of wisdom from the wise, you need to read what you are signing.”

Four young adults stared at each other and then Rachel chimed up, “You had us running around in circles.”

“Yes, I did, so don’t thank me all at once.” Sue purred and then handed the paper to Kurt and then suddenly paused. Frowning, she dug back into the envelope and pulled out another piece of official looking paper. “You’ll need this as well. It’s a notarized copy of the original marriage application witnessed by a lawyer who owes me a few favours for saving his ass.”


	6. Amazed

Blaine had no idea what to expect when he prepared for the move. Carefully going through his belongings, he pulled out his checklist he had made when he graduated. He sat there for a long moment reconsidering what to do and how living together would determine the large items he needed to bring. Rachel held the lease in the loft for a little longer and pressured them to take it over, but living there would prevent them from saving. After everything they endured Blaine felt they needed something to call their own. Bringing this up to Kurt went nowhere and not wanting to get into a fight, Blaine tempered his passions. He hated the idea the expense of the loft would force them to live paycheque to paycheque. 

The day they arrived in the Big Apple, Blaine found himself standing in front of a strange building in an unknown neighbourhood. A little dumbfounded, Blaine listened as Kurt explained he subleased it from a friend from school who moved to California. The newly renovated building looked like every other Brooklyn building made of brick and stone. Situated on the third floor of a well maintained and secure four-story walk-up steps Herbert Von King Park, Kurt knew it well. With a police precinct and a good-sized grocery store a couple of blocks away, the neighbourhood offered some shopping and a couple of coffeehouses. Four windows looked out onto the building across the street and from the fire escape they could see the park. All the concrete weighed on Blaine, so Kurt knew the green space would please him. Kurt prepaid the first two months rent, ensuring it remained theirs during he period between his friend moving out and the lovers moving in. In the interim the landlord redid the small kitchen and painted.

Burt and Carole helped by driving a rental truck with the boys trailed behind in Burt’s sport utility vehicle. The in-laws did seem surprised when they climbed out of the truck and showed it by looking at each other. The three men spent a couple of hours carrying stuff up the stairs while Carole busied herself cleaning though it did not need it. She stuck her head in cabinets and scrubbed out fridge, stove and bathroom, leaving Kurt feeling a little put out. Kurt being Kurt knew his home would be spotless, but Burt warned him to let Carole be. Kurt relented knowing Carole needed this to make her feel she left her boy, her last boy, her boys with a good start.

Someone stayed with the truck at all times because Kurt did not trust leaving it alone. When they hauled the heavy stuff up, Carole took a shift and then ventured out in search of dinner. When she came back the truck no longer blocked one lane of the narrow street. Blaine explained father and son returned it to the rental agency, but Blaine suspected they needed a little private time. When they got back, Blaine and Carole had the bed set up and then made some room for the four of them to eat the food she kept warm in the European sized oven. Bringing a couple of bottles of wine back with them, the four of them sat about chatting. That night Burt and Carole slept on the bed while the boys curled up on a pile of clothing to make a lumpy mattress. 

Day two started with them going out for breakfast and then returning to build some of the shelving they bought in Lima. That afternoon they ate lunch in the park on a blanket talking about the future and times gone by. A little while later, Burt received a call which sent two young men jumping about—his attorney confirmed the legality of their nuptials. The boys insisted on paying the legal costs, but the congressman and his wife refused. Burt treated the family for dinner followed by a walk in the park. The fact, several families played with their kids and a soccer game occupied an open area helped Carole relax. While the neighbourhood looked nice, she needed to see these things to ease her fears.

Shortly after breakfast on day three, sad parents said their goodbyes and drove home. With a quivering lip Kurt watched them turn the corner with Blaine’s arm resting across his shoulder. He hated to see them leave, but he had a new life to make with his husband. Hand in hand, two young men ran upstairs and christened the new home. Ripping off their cloths and tumbling into the bedroom they found a card on their bed with a large sum of money inside.

It took a few days to get everything they wanted it and to get rid of all the boxes. Pushing the queen-sized bed into the corner, leaving a narrow aisle to give them a little more room for two dressers they stacked on top of each other. Both could barely stand in the bathroom at the same time, but it made for fun, almost intimate mornings. The living, slash, dining room needed a few things, but Rachel insisted they take the futon from the loft, but the dining table would not fit. The walls still needed something, and a large rug would spice up the living room but for now it worked. Together, they carefully mapped out their expenses and Blaine started looking for a job. The former Warbler lucked out when a local coffee bar wanted him to start the week before Kurt returned to NYADA. 

“I still haven’t heard anything,” Blaine complained while unplugging his razor and putting it away in the cheep cabinet he picked up at an apartment sell. “I’m probably going to have to wait until next semester.”

“A reply might be stuck in the postal loop between here and Lima,” Kurt commented from the from the other room.

Blaine pulled his lips to one side as he examined his cheek. It looked like he might be sprouting a blemish. “You put in the change of address, didn’t you?” 

“Yes,” Kurt sounded a little exasperated. “At least you got an interview.”

“Madam Tibideaux can be hard." Blaine splashed water upon his face as he leaned over the bathroom sink. He tolerated the little room, but knew a coat of colour would make it nicer. He thought the apartment a bit small, but it grew on his as the days stretched on. 

“I worry,” Kurt said as he popped his head through the door which a crisp, light blue shirt pulled over his shoulders but open in the front. 

“About what?” Blaine turned and smiled his adoring husband. Daily living had its challenges, but they both agreed to compromise and the rings on their fingers became a proud pronouncement they would be there for the long haul.

“I just sometimes do.”

“I’m a brooder, as you keep reminding me.”

“Come off it, Blaine, I don’t like seeing you always dragging yourself down.”

“With you next to me, I can think of more pleasant ways to be dragged down.”

“We’re having a serious conversation here.”

“We are?”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt stepped into the tiny bathroom and kissed his husband on the cheek. “You’re such a bugger, but a bugger, I love.”

“You know, your nose twitches when you’re angry and your eyes twinkle when you’re aroused,” Blaine said with an impish grin. 

“And you're standing there naked, what do you expect.”

“Fun is one of the many reasons I married you. Now what’s the issue.”

“I’m going back to class on Monday and I’m going to miss you.”

“It’s Friday and we can deal with that on Monday.”

Leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder, Kurt pouted. 

‘I don’t want to get in your face like last time.”

“Elliot will put you in your place, again.”

“Ha, ha.” Blaine smiled and reached back, placing his arms around Kurt. “As long as he isn’t here when I finish my shift. I might have other things on my mind.”

Grinning, Kurt rubbed his lover’s back.

Gazing at their reflection in the mirror, Blaine whispered, “We’ve grown up.”

Raking his fingers down Blaine’s baby smooth, freshly shaved face, Kurt said, “A little bit.”

Smirking, Blaine glanced down at himself and then pressed back against Kurt. Wiggling his rump, Blaine commented, “I don’t think my brother would appreciate my nakedness as you do, so let me get dressed.”

“Party pooper.”

“One time you said you didn’t know how to do sexy, but then I look at your face and . . . wow”

“Time for me to keep a fantasy while you slip on some of that ball hugging underwear of yours.”

“I’ll show you ball hugging.” Blaine turned and kissed Kurt on the nose. “Do you have any idea what he’s up to?”

“When he phoned, he said we need to dress up.” Shrugging, Kurt cupped Blaine’s firm buns as his husband squeezed by. “Other than that, I know as much as you do.”

Handsome and sought-after television star Cooper, Anderson called up to let them know he had arrived and waited for them downstairs. Blaine wondered why he did not come up until he pushed the front door to the building open and blinked. Wearing a suit made for an awards ceremony, Cooper stood next to a stretched European car with a shit eating grin on his face. Stopping behind Blaine, Kurt tapped his husband on the shoulder and walked on. A younger brother started to say something, but then Cooper shushed him and pointed at the open door. Ducking down, Blaine gave his brother a look and climbed in to find Kurt sitting in the middle of the rear seat. Not the common party limousine, the vehicle had two swivel chairs on one side facing an entertainment system and minibar with a bench seat at the back. Sitting in one of the chairs, Blaine smiled the man he adored. 

Poking his head in the car, Cooper gave Blaine a look and then stated, “No, little bro, you sit beside your cute hubby.”

Frowning, Blaine shook his head and went to sit beside Kurt, who scooted toward the other door. Right hand slipping into left, Blaine gave his brother a look and Cooper shook his head while pressing a finger to his lips. 

Pulling the door shut behind him, Cooper squeezed past his brother’s legs and sat in one of the swivel chairs. Beamed at the adorable pair, without a word as he popped the cork on a champagne bottle. Carefully pouring, the liquid swirled as the car softly rolled forward.

Holding out a flute for Kurt followed by his brother, Cooper raised his and fondly gazed at the young couple. “Surprise and congratulations.” 

“Cooper?” Blaine could not keep it in any longer

Ignoring his little brother, Cooper finished his statement, “To my brother and his wonderful husband. Your wedding has been a long time coming. I am so happy for you both.”

Staring at his brother, Blaine felt suddenly emotional. Lifting his glass with his left hand, he glanced at Kurt followed by the tender twang of crystal touching crystal reverberated about them. Both took a sip and then kissed. 

“Thank you, Coop. This is sweet.” Blaine smiled at his big brother with a fondness they rarely shared.

Nodding, Kurt shyly smiled at Blaine and then turned to Cooper and reiterated, “Yes, thank you.”

“I’m still pissed at the two of you for not waiting for me.” Cooper took another sip of the bubbling liquid and grinned. “I would have loved to have given my little brother, away. Dad certainly would not have.” 

“At least you had the balls to say you’re pissed. Dad just simmered and made snarky remarks.” Blaine commented and then he looked down as if his words spoiled something. 

“I hate to say it, but your dad makes me nervous,” Kurt admitted with a squeeze of Blaine’s hand. “Every time he sees me, I think he’s going to punch me.”

Cooper responded with a straight face. “He blames you for corrupting his son.”

Almost choking on the champagne, Blaine defended his lover, “He caught me jerking off to gay porn long before I met Kurt.”

“He caught me too, but with the straight version. He was happy about it too.” 

“You were always the perfect son. Handsome, successful and a lady killer.”

“Don’t cut yourself short, Blaine. Okay, you’re short, but you’re more talented than I am.”

Brows pressing together, Blaine felt Kurt pressed his fingers against his. The man beside him saved him from questioning his brother’s comments. 

Changing the subject, Kurt asked Cooper, “Where are we going?” 

“No, no, brother-in-law, you’re not going to get me to ruin the surprise.” Cooper smiled that devastating smile of his.

“I guess we’re just out for a ride?” Blaine looked about the back of the car, noting how the long vehicle smoothly turned corners as it headed for a major thoroughfare.

“That’s about it.” Cooper smiled and sipped his drink. “You know at one time I thought I would never be celebrating?”

“Oh?” Kurt’s eyebrows went up.

Cooper deliberately spoke before his brother could respond, “I remember when brothers went down to the river and I let Blaine cry on my shoulder.” 

Glaring at her brother, Blaine shook his head in an attempt not to blow his top. “Cooper, why are you bringing this up?”

Noting the newlywed’s discomfort, Cooper said in a soft tone, “I think it puts things in context.”

Letting out a sigh, Blaine did not like where his brother took this. “Listen Cooper, the two of us have talked and we both recognized there is some healing still to be done. We do―”

“Ow-w-w-w-w, little bro,” Cooper cut Blaine off by holding up one hand as if saying, ‘calm down’. He then looked to Kurt and sighed with a frown. “Well, I screwed that up. Just hear me out, please.”

Two young men glanced at one another and Kurt made a whimsical face. Sighing, Blaine said to his brother, “Okay, let's hear it.

“First, I am sorry for my clumsiness. It has never been easy between us Blaine and now that I am older, I get it.” Cooper took a long draft of his drink. “When I first met Kurt, I knew you were meant for each other. I just did not know the depth of your commitment until, my talented little brother showed me how deep his love truly was. I never saw, my little Blaine so upset nor have ever seen anyone so much in love. Cheers to you Blaine and to Kurt.”

“Here, here,” Kurt beamed as he raised his glass before Blaine could offer a rebuttal. 

Looking at his brother as if he glanced over glasses, Cooper asked, “Was that better?”

“I never really thanked you.” Blaine smiled and then touched his flute to the two already held up. Tightening his grip on Kurt’s hand, in his way, Blaine accepted his lover’s support.

Smiling, Cooper downed champagne and then reached for the bottle. Topping the lovebirds up first, he added the what remained to his flute. “I can only hope one day I will have what you two have. Yours is an honest love of soul mates parted and then brought back together gain.”

How true, old Blaine thought. During the turbulent beginnings of a great life together, he often dreamed of two men in a quaint English setting and, as the years rolled on, his heart won over logic. He knew Kurt far too well for just one life and even with death sneaking up on him, the lovely man still moved him. Yes, they squabbled like two proud men would, but this underlying sensation of ageless togetherness seethed through everything they did created a sense of comfort.

The old man recalled the surprise to come with fond warmth. The long car snaking its way between the massive tower of Manhattan. Time Square came and went as the three of them talked about Cooper’s career, their future and of course, Cooper’s career once again. In that regard, the brothers did not change much as the years dragged on. A big brother congratulated his younger sibling when he won his first major award. By the time another statue sat on the shelf next to his husband’s, Cooper became envious. While his own career took off with a huge movie role, Cooper received only one nomination and no reward.

Thinking about his brother made an old man smile. Even though their games went on throughout the years, he loved Cooper and missed him. With fondness he recalled the surprise Cooper orchestrated the delights of a fun evening. The long black car pulled up into a park on the Hudson River into a curving drive. A moment later the door swung open as the driver stood there holding it while, first Kurt, followed by Blaine and finally his brother piled out. Two young men glanced at each other as Blaine’s older brother thanked the drive and slipped him a few large bills. Leaning in, he asked him to park the car and return because a table waited for him inside. Looking pleasantly surprised the driver smiled and inclined his head.

Walking up the path, Cooper held the door for the newlyweds with a smile. Once inside, he stepped around them toward a smartly dressed young lady with long brunette curls standing next to a pedestal. In a soft, polite tone, Cooper said to her, “I believe there is a reservation for Anderson and another one for our driver who will be here in a few moments.”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Anderson,” the pretty hostess replied with a flushed smile as if she recognized the actor. “We have the table you requested. Please come with me.”

Stepping into the main seating area, Blaine glanced about. Happy diners occupied most of the tables providing a bubbly atmosphere of varied conversations. Fine linens, china, silverware and sparkling glassware set a high standard as soft, piano music made for a nice backdrop. Led through a maze of tables, the hostess stopped at a table set for three against the big curving window looking out onto the summer deck with the Jersey lights sparkling on the river beyond. An arch rose from the outside wall over toward the wall separating the building in two. Exposed wood and muted Mexican red-brown tones accented with paintings and lush plants made for an inviting venue. 

The twinkling city across the river mixed with the subdued lighting where arching glass met the floor made for an intimate spot. The hostess pulled out chairs for each of them, allowing them to sit. Then she withdrew inclining her head to the handsome, middle aged waiter who approached with menus in hand. A little shorter than Blaine, he gave those at the table a bright, cheery smile and polite nod. Carrying himself with pride he held his back straight and walked with purpose. In a quiet, Greek accent he said, “Welcome, gentlemen, my name is Phillip and I will have the honour of being at your disposal this evening. Can I get you something to drink?”

“I would like a bottle of Salon Blanc de Blancs Le Mesnil-sur-Ogerplease, and keep another in reserve,” Cooper replied to the Phillip with a gentle smile. 

The waiter’s eyes brightened and then he smiled through a short bow.

Watching the waiter, leave, Kurt turned to Cooper and said, “This is nice, but you didn’t have too.”

“No, but I want to.” Cooper beamed and then winked at his brother.

“I’ve walked by this place several times, but have never been inside it,” Blaine added with a wondrous grin. “The menu looked inviting.”

“I’ve been here before and have always found it pleasant,” Cooper commented as he glanced about. “Now don’t hold back, either of you. This is your night.”

“Coop?” Blaine objected.

“No butts until you get home,” Cooper joked, and he handed Kurt a small envelope.

Taking it, Kurt turned it over making a face.

Grinning, Cooper said, “I couldn’t exactly carry it on the plane with me, so call the number and they’ll deliver it. Don’t ask because I’m not telling.”

Choosing not to argue, Kurt looked to Blaine and then back at Cooper. “Thank you.”

“I only have one little brother and while I can be an ass, I love him.” Cooper winked at Kurt.

Beaming, Blaine took Kurt’s hand, kissing it before placing it on his thigh. Not caring what others might say, he leaned in and kissed him passionately. 

“Ah, that’s sweet,” Cooper drooled when the two younger men parted.

“We try,” Blaine commented, watching the reaction of some of the people seated around them. Most did not care, but a few gave him sour looks.

“I bet you do?” Cooper winked and then glanced over to the waiter and nodded.

Dinner progressed at a nice even pace with the three men sharing stories. As usual Cooper continued to monopolize the conversation, but he also wanted to know about the wedding. Kurt pulled out his phone and Cooper asked about each picture and the truth about how they ended at the altar. With the occasional jab at her little brother, Cooper knew when to pull back and make the boys laugh. Sated on steak and lobster, Cooper sat back and finished his drink. Putting the delicate flute down, he scribbled something on a small card. Handing it to the waiter, he asked the charming man to deliver it to the driver. 

Eying up the waiter as he left, Cooper said to the lovers with a smug expression. “I ask the driver to bring the car up.”

“Thank you, Cooper,” Kurt said. “This was lovely.”

“The evening’s not over yet,” Blaine’s older brother replied with a straight face.

Blaine gave his older sibling a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll see, and I don’t argue.” The older Anderson sipped on the last of the champagne. “There’s one more stop and then you guys can crash with me at my hotel.”

“Coop, we can go home,” Blaine objected.

“Not on your life, little bro.” Cooper gave him one of those Hollywood smiles. “Tonight, and tomorrow is all on me. After that you can go home and make out like rabbits.”

The boys blushed ever so slightly and then Blaine downed his water. Hazel caught blue and then Kurt smirked and rolled his head back and forth. With a shrug, Kurt said, “Okay, we’re yours to use and abuse.”

“I’ll leave that part up to you two.” Cooper happily smiled and then gave the couple a strange look. “I’m so jealous of you two.”

“Oh?” Kurt gave his brother-in-law a questioning look.

“You’ve been flighty little lovebirds since I met Kurt and probably long before that.” Cooper eyebrows rose and fell. “You’ve grown so much and have reached passed the stubborn reality of the la la years of being teenagers. You see the reality of the world and have the battle scars to prove it. I can only hope I have such luck.”

Puzzled by the statement, Kurt’s brow furrowed. “You must have your scars?”

Rolling his eyes Cooper grinned. “More than you can imagine, but you two are so good for each other.”

“Yeah, it hasn’t been easy, but I had to break my heart to find out.” Suddenly realizing his mistake, Blaine leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

An old brother pointed a finger at his sibling giving him a firm look. “That’s part of being a teenager. You kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince, but in your case, it took only one. Now, let me pay the bill and we’ll move on with this little adventure.”


	7. In the Box

The long Mercedes pulled around the corner of Eighth Avenue onto Forty Second Street moving slowly along the treeless street. The boys glanced out the window at the crowds in front of the Regal Movie Theatre and the people walking past the Hilton Time Square. Kurt leaned over Blaine’s lap to get a look of Madame Tussauds and in response, his husband started to tickle him. Squirming and then he pushed away with a big smile on his face only to be gently kissed. Close proximity allowed Blaine to smell of Kurt’s spicy shampoo and the lingering smell of dessert on his breath. The touch of his fingers brushing against his skin aroused happy memories and the hopes of a lifetime. At his wedding he said he thought he would never find love. Toxifying best described what he felt when Kurt drew near to him. The charming man became a drug Blaine could not get enough of.

Resting his head on his husband’s shoulder, Kurt cooed, “You know, I’ve never been there.”

Never been there? How many times had they shared in that way? Wait? Shaking his thoughts, Blaine dragged himself away from desires and back into the game at hand. With a content sigh, smiling eyes swiveled toward brother leaving him with a deep feeling of a very different form of admiration. Acceptance of his brother’s kindness continued to seep into his thoughts as he waited for the sharpness of Cooper’s remarks to shatter the event. Yes, his brother proudly pushed his chest arrogantly out, but, for some reason, Blaine began to think his brother did this out of love.

“Madame Tussauds, I guess we can put in on the list,” Cooper sipped on his bottle of sparkling water, as he winked at Kurt.

Giving his brother an odd look, Blaine asked, “List.”

“Yeah, I had one ever since you peed on me the first time.”

“Coop?”

Holding a finger up to his mouth, an older brother shushed his little sibling as the car rolled passed a huge fast-food burger joint and stopped. Well-heeled ladies and smartly dressed men mixed with casually dressed people in front of the New Amsterdam Theatre. As soon as the door opened the noisy hustle and bustle of New York inundated the car’s interior of the car. Grinning at his brother Cooper shooed the lovers out with a wave of the hand. The younger Anderson gave his brother a look and then Kurt pushed him with his shoulder.

Hauling himself out of the car, Blaine stared up at the Aladdin marque with a startled smile. Damn, his brother, he must have paid attention to his kid after all. Little Blaine enjoyed watching the musical cartoon and sang the Aladdin parts when he thought no one could hear him. On Halloween he went out in costume, even if his father did not think it was manly. Back then Blaine had no idea what age would bring, but now, after spending quality time he understood Cooper always knew.

A hand fell on his back and without looking he took the hand to help the person out of the car. A shiver ran up his back because the flesh against his did not feel right. Looking back Blaine looked surprised to find he helped his brother out of the car. Blinking, it soon became obvious the sight of a limousine pulling up to the curb garnered some interest, and a few cameras started to flash. Still holding his brother’s hand, the taller Anderson waved and then offered Kurt a hand out of the car. Moving to the forefront, Cooper smiled and signed an autograph from someone who recognized him. Glancing about, Blaine found Kurt shying away. Quickly reaching out, Blaine’s right hand found his partner’s left. Walking close to each other, the followed Cooper to the door where doormen took tickets. A third person stepped forward to great the actor taking the tickets. Dressed in a suit other than a uniform, the two briefly talked and the middle-aged gentlemen escorted them past the line and into the grand old theatre.

Once in the opulent lobby, Cooper turned to his brother and announced, “Surprise!”

“Coop, wow?” Blaine smiled at his brother and then reached out to hug him. He ignored the flash of a cell phone.

“Hey, kid you dressed as the jinni for Halloween.” Cooper grinned as he slapped his brother on the back.

Smiling, Blaine peaked at his husband, “I loved it.”

“You pranced around the house in it often enough.” Cooper watched the assistant manager signal one of the ushers over.

“I didn’t prance?” the youngest Anderson objected.

Kurt gave Blaine a speculative look and then chuckled.

The older Anderson grinned at Kurt. “I’ve got pictures of a little jinni with his face painted with mom’s make up surfing in the living room. You were lucky mom caught you.”

Blaine swallowed. “Dad would have taken a fit.”

“I’ d like to see that, Cooper.” Kurt eagerly nodded.

“I’ll email it to you.” Draping his arm over his Kurt’s shoulders, Copper drew wrapped his other arm over his brother pulled him close. Nodding to the assistant manager, he said. “Now, come along boys, let's get to our seats and then I can order us something to drink.”

Shrugged, Blaine decided it would be no use arguing with his brother. After a few steps with his brother draped over him, Blaine pulled away and stepped toward Kurt. The two young men glanced at each other and smiled. Their eyes flashed brightly and then the sheer extravagance of the entrance leading to the lobby. Square stone columns with scrolling artistry in the finest Edwardian reached from the floor to a flat ceiling held up thick engraved oak beams. The entry squeezed between two other buildings opening up into a lobby with a tall curving roof of blue and gold. Behind an ornate counter made of carved, polished oak two ladies and a gentleman took coats handing them up in a room. The usher led the three men through the lobby and up a wide set of stairs to the second level where they entered a curving vestibule with gothic arches holding up a concave roof.

Amazed by the decor, Blaine glanced about noting Kurt did the same. For a second, he thought of two men getting out of a carriage with two young women. Hazel and blue eyes meet as they held out their arms to escort the beautifully dressed women toward the stairs and a grand entrance of the London Regency Theatre. All about them double-parked carriages discharged the lords and ladies of the court gathered in anticipation of the royal opera. Two men and their lovely cousins entered the opulent lobby and gracefully made their way through the crowd chatting to people they knew. The cousins politely curtseyed to desirable young men and the ladies who silently competed to subtly capture some young man’s eye. The shorter of their escort made cordial small talk while keeping his eye on the taller man he privately loved.

Blaine found himself looking to Kurt with a little smirk as they started up a short set of stairs and into a curving hall with gothic arches. Up head the usher brushed a curtain aside ushering the three of them into a private box overlooking the stage. Slowing to a stop just inside the arch, Blaine gawked at the sight in front of him. Two layers of seats arched from wall-to-wall each pushed back from the level below. The half circle boxes stuck out from the wall slightly below the second level seating. The box above jutted out like the one he stood in providing a roof and box to the left extended from the wall a few feet below theirs.

 

From this angle they could see the entire theatre and it amazed. The age-old lavishness of the design in the center of the ceiling and the gold and cream walls captivated Blaine. Extravagant paintings like something out of Renaissance Italy adored the walls and area over the stage. Built in the early nineteen hundreds, workers lovingly restored the venerable structure to its original glory.

A young, excited mind envisioned performing in such a venue where he stood on the edge of the orchestra pit bowing to thunderous applause. A single light shined down upon him as he stares out at the crowd rising to their feet. The heart pounded in his chest as he smiled. Hazel eyes sought someone in the wings where his loving husband stood there holding his hand happily over his face. Slowly Kurt strolled into the light to join him wearing sharp costume. Hands meet, and Blaine beamed at the man he loves.

A fuzzy haired man blinked as he felt a very real hand slip into his. Looking to his right, he smiled as his lover’s head bent slightly to one side. Kurt looked up at him on an angle, causing a shiver to jilt his back. In that second, the gorgeous young man appeared to wear a stiff collar with a frilly neck tie peered over a young woman’s shoulder. The image in his mind delighted and then the charming smile faded, leaving only adorable Kurt. Moved by the sight Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Walking around the seat, Blaine placed his hands on the railing of their private box, he looked down at the crowds below and above. Deep red curtains obscured the stage and old-world sconces splashed light up the walls upon elaborately painted Italian frescos.

“It’s magnificent,” Kurt whispered as he pressed his shoulder into his husband’s. “It’s very different from the theatre Rachel and I snuck into.”

Winking. Kurt quietly stated, “One day we’ll be on the other side waiting for the curtain to go up.”

“I’ll wink at you from my mark.”

“And I blow you a kiss to wish you luck.”

“It will be so thrilling.”

“The first time, oh yeah, but we’re professionals. We crave the applause and the reaction of the crowd.”

“You look so darling in your regalia.” Kurt leans over the edge to get a better look at the people taking their seats. “You spin on the ball of your foot landing perfectly with you in my arms spread wide.”

“And you take my hand and I lift you as I turn.” Blaine squeezes the hand he’s holding. “Then you spin away from me with a wonderful smile.”

“Yeah. I see the both of you frolicking onto stage with puffy dresses in ballet slippers.” Cooper chuckled. “I can see the hands flailing as you preen at each other.”

Turning, Blaine gave his brother a look and the snickered.

“Blaine?” Kurt objected with his hands on his hips.

“Oh, I can just see that.” Blaine smiled and then reached out to take Kurt’s left hand.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt wrapped his fingers in Blaine’s. “You bugger.”

Half of Blaine’s lip curls into a delightful smirk and he notes the way those lovely blue eyes shimmer. With a wink, he could guess what kind of a buggering he may receive later. Regardless of their age, he knew Kurt too well. Time and time again, it felt as if they knew each other so much longer than they had. Their rough start aside, their thoughts seemed to mesh together in some private place only the two shared.

The sound of additional instruments warming up caught Blaine’s attention and he looked down toward the stage. The volume of voices within the theatre rose as the seats filled with eager patrons. With a smile, Blaine rolled his hand with a short bow suggesting his seat. Inclining his head, Kurt sat at the same moment as his husband without releasing the hand he held.

Placing a hand on the back of two chairs, Cooper rested his butt on the edge of the chair behind the couple and whispered, “I’ve ordered a bottle of wine.”

Turning so he could see his brother, Blaine gave him a strange look.

“Don’t go there, little bro,” Cooper flashed his electric smile. “Your night, my rules and I got a note from mom to excuse you from school in the morning.”

“It’s Friday?”

“And what’s your point.”

Tapping Blaine on the arm, Kurt said, “You’re not going to win, so stop being a baby.”

Swinging around to face his husband, Blaine’s brows brushed up against each other and then he stuck his tongue out. Silently laughing, he shook his head and then kissed Kurt’s hand. How could he fault the dear man when he acted his shoe size?

Reciprocating with a shy smile, Kurt winked.

Looking over his shoulder, Blaine smirked at his brother. “Ok, I’ll stop complaining for tonight.”

Patting his brother on the shoulder, Cooper shimmied back into the chair behind the lovers. Five people could occupy the private balcony with two in the front and three the rear on a slightly raised section. “You’ve grumbled since you we able to talk.”

“You shouldn’t have dropped me all those times.”

“You were a stinky baby.”

“And I can recall―”

Spinning around to face his husband and his brother-in-law, Kurt looked disgusted. In a low voice he growled, “Please.”

“It’s a perfectly natural thing,” Cooper defended himself.

Waving a hand in front of his face, Kurt’s lips pushed up into his nose.

Trying not to laugh, Blaine chastised his brother, “My husband has a delicate sense of propriety.”

“Yeah, until he Dutch ovens you,” Cooper chuckled.

Pointing a finger at his husband, Kurt warned, “Don’t you dare!”

“Dearest, I would never.” Blaine kept a straight face.

Shaking his head, Cooper commented, “Oh, you are married.”

Blaine smiled at his partner. “Very happily so.”

“Good boy,” Cooper patted his brother on the cheek. “Saying all the right things.”

“One day, you’ll understand, Coop.” Blaine responded in a quiet tone.

“My little brother has grown up, and I’m so pleased.” Coopers’ voice revealed his pride. “I should have guessed when I didn’t see his usual helmet head. Kurt’s influence?”

“He looks good with his curls,” Kurt traced a finger over Blaine’s hair.

“Believe me, this is an improvement.” Cooper stated. “It hurt to wack him in the head when he got older. Honesty, Blaine, it makes his shortness catch up on the handsome scale.”

“He’s the most beautiful man in the world,” Kurt proudly announced.

Blaine beamed.

Running his fingers through the hair on the right side of his head slightly flipping his head back, “Yeah, right.”

“Now, who’s being a bugger?” Blaine chided.

Shrugging, Cooper leaned forward and looked out into at the audience on the level above them. Leaning forward so his head filled the space between the two men. Looking the couple, he said, “Many eyes can see down into our private abode and who are they looking at? Who do you think they will be staring at? Certainly not someone who hasn’t been seen on every TV set from coast-to-coast.”

Damn, not again. Bristling, Blaine turned his head so that his nose hovered barely and inch from his brother’s face. An old man suddenly remembered a time when his brother tormented him as a child. Why his thoughts shifted this way confused an elderly mind, but it also pleased. Until his brother stormed in, Blaine happily pushed the small metal car amongst a large collection of Lego buildings. As a child Blaine loved Lego, but unlike other kids, as they aged, he did not lose his fascination with it. As a teenager, he boxed much of it up and stuck it in his closet. The same plastic container found its way to a shelf in the storage room in the apartment he now shared with his husband.

Until they moved in with one another, Kurt never noticed the box. Giving the adorable man with the fuzzy hair a look, Kurt wondered why Blaine kept it. The answer came when Blaine dumped some of it out with a joyful smile and started to build something. An old man recalled the two of them sitting amongst the reaming packing boxes in their living room the evening after Burt and Carole left. Laughing and eating cold pizza, for a few hours they became kids again. Building little things, Kurt admitted he had never played with Lego as a kid.

Aged hazel eyes swivelled toward the wall of photos and a Lego house. The colours of the blocks did not match, and the roof looked chunky instead of smooth, but the picture represented youthful hopes and dreams. Life turned out very different and old Blaine had no regrets. They lived in New York for seventy years and the dream home became a pie in the sky. Originally, they thought, after they hit it big, they would get an old, classic house on a lake or the ocean and live happily every after.

They had a lot of dreams in those days. The fantasies of a youthful life filled with christening each room, swimming and lying in the sun played out as they joyfully built the fictious house. After they built the yard, Blaine sat back against a stack of boxes staring at Lego scene. Kurt snuggled up against him and then his lovingly husband snapped a picture to capture a special moment. As the years rolled on, they would sit back over a glass of wine and cheese they laughed and sometimes cried. and in soft tones revisiting their dreams.

Shifting so he looked up at his husband’s wrinkled face, old Blaine smiled. They never did get the house, but they got their view of the ocean. Their life together in New York started in a small one bedroom and then they moved up. Prior to moving into their final abode, they lived in two bedrooms followed by a three-bedroom, two floor penthouse overlooking Battery Park with a view of the Statue of Liberty and the ocean beyond. Unfortunately, nature’s response to man’s misuse of the world threatened the view. The rising seas brought out the best and worst in people as protesters and developers clashed over the plan to build massive buildings as part of the defense of the great city.

That day, two Broadway stars added their names to a roster which led to them getting involved in a political agenda. Calling in markers they rallied the rich and famous, including the husband of the current President of the United States. The effort resulted in the building of the seawall and ended in saving many venerable Broadway theatres. All through their lives they backed causes and charities garnering then renown and singing at his inauguration of the first openly gay president earned them a controversial celebrity. The President and the First Husband, with their two kids lived in the White House for nearly two terms during which the two performers met with them several times. In the last year of his occupancy of the great house, a crazed man breached presidential security assassinating the popular Democrat. A couple of weeks later, two husbands joined thousands at the funeral where they sang to honor a friend.

The assassination of a popular man catapulted his husband into politics as he supported the vice president in her new position. Winning the vote that fall, the former First Husband became the vice-president during one of the most turbulent eras in world history. The rising oceans could no longer be defended against as millions in the low countries in Europe and the orient became displaced. Conditions only got worse when the president and her cabinet realized a grim reality―they wasted billions will not save the coast cities.

Unpopular actions ended in a devastating election, but the dice had been rolled. The new, conservative administration could not deny the new reality. The struggle which followed brought democrats and republicans together as many tough decisions made for a series of short-lived governments. The rise of a hard-nosed president almost resulted in doctrinal powers, which threatened civil war. His successor went on to become one of the nation’s greatest presidents as he strove to save the people and culture of the United States and the world.

An old man blinked and then he imagined the lights going down in the theatre. The sound of the music rising from below heralded the beginning and then the curtains revealed a stunning set. With a smile, young Blaine took Kurt’s hands as he quickly glanced back at his brother sitting behind him. Love filled Blaine’s young heart touching his soul. On the odd occasion he felt his brother’s breath caressing his neck and that mingled into his thoughts. This evening ticked off the boxes on the good side of the tally sheet he started after Cooper’s visit to McKinley.

During the intermission the three of them enjoyed a bottle of wine as they sat back talking about the musical. Kurt excitedly spoke of the costumes while Blaine voiced his opinions about the staging. Cooper, being Cooper, injected elements of his career into the conversation without monopolizing it. Being critical about the lack of pointing, his exaggerated impersonation of their old adversary, Sue Sylvester, trying to guilt him into s going out with them made married couple laugh.

The lights dimmed, and the show started up again. The final hour shot by as the principals sang to an appreciative audience. After three curtain calls, the house lights went up and three men made their way out of the theatre talking about the spectacle they had just witnessed. Fifteen minutes later they walked out to the street where the driver held the door with a smile. Cooper asked him about his evening and the driver happily said he enjoyed himself. Patting the man on the shoulder, Cooper asked him for his card telling him that he will be using him again the next time he travels to New York. Grinning, the driver knew better than to say no to a celebrity and did the smart thing by having Cooper sign another business card. As they drove down the street headed toward the village, Blaine noted the driver popped it into a little notch in his sun visor where it could be easily seen.

Traffic did not compete with the rush-hour, but it still took time to weave up the streets to a large, brick building with flashing neon over the door. Metal poles with thick corded ropes held the crowd of mostly men against the wall. Two solidly built men stood in front of a bright yellow door beside a small indented station with a light. The people at the head of the line chatted with the bouncers in hope their flatteries will get them in faster.

The car pulled up to the curb and the driver, knowing the game, got out and opened the rear sidewalk door. Climbing out first, Cooper smiled at the neon and nodded to the driver asking him to be back at closing. Briefly glancing back at his brother, Cooper stepped away from the car and approached the bouncer. Standing on the sidewalk, the newlyweds exchanged glances and for a moment Blaine imagined being on the red carpet. The people outside New York’s hottest gay bar stared curiously and some even took pictures. A few moments later, Cooper returned to his brother and together they slipped past the hundred-odd people left standing in the dim light.


	8. Breakfast

Sometime during the night as they lost themselves in the huge king-sized bed. Kurt startled Blaine out of a drink induced sleep with his flaying about in search of the man he loved. When feet finally discovered one another, two bodies quickly wrapped together, and they effortlessly fell asleep again. Hours later Blaine rested against Kurt messaging the sweat into a hairless chest. Finger rolled over a nipple and the dozing man shuddered. The sun hung in the sky shining through a slit in the drapes and he squinted feeling the pulsing behind his eyes.

Rubbing his forehead, he inwardly groaned as he remembered the night before. Elliot and several friends from NYADA waited for them inside the club. The presence of Santana and Brittany surprised the two young men who soon found themselves engrossed in a terribly fun evening of dancing and drinking. Sly Cooper arranged everything long in advance, but it took a feisty blond to guilt Santana into agreeing to make a side trip while on the east coast. Of course, Brittany insisted they do this again on top of meeting every year on their anniversaries. Santana and the boys agreed to forget about it, claiming they drank too much. 

Thump . . . thump . . . thump, the sound both pleased Blaine. A beating heart became a metronome of each day of his life with Kurt. He loved listening to the steady beat and all it meant. The euphoria of the wedding had not fully worn off yet and finally knowing the paperwork had the legal stamp eased festering fear. It ticked one item off the internal checklist the meanderings of life would always be adding to. Oddly, Blaine looked forward to challenge and wanted to bask in the day-to-day glory of life with his adorable husband. 

“You’re twitching,” Kurt stated with a soft moan as his head moved away from the light. A leg lazily moved against another bringing a small smile to his face.

Laying his hand flat against Kurt’s chest, softly Blaine replied, “You got me all worked up and I can’t fall back to sleep.” 

“What is it this time?”

“Morning.”

“Ha ha. What are you thinking?”

“Nothing Earth shattering. I was brooding about lying here with you.”

“That’s not brooding.”

“Oh, yes, it is, but it’s a good brooding.”

“Well, you gave me a good brooding this morning. I like waking up to my playful curly top.”

“It’s one of my favourite parts of the day.” Blaine paused and sighed.

Rolling under Blaine’s weight, Kurt propped himself up on one arm. The fuzzy haired man’s head fell on the pillow with a pout. Craning his neck, Blaine found himself staring into oceans of sparkling blue and a toothy smile. Kurt hovered a couple of inches from his nose. In a low, soft voice Blaine said, “We always seem to end up in his position.”

“It’s so natural because I can see your soul through your eyes.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s nose. “Your brother’s a sexy dancer.”

“Kurt! Ewwwww. He’s my brother?”

“And he can’t be sexy?”

“And I’m not?”

“Your brother didn’t give me a lap dance last night.”

“That honour is restricted to someone very special.”

“Oh, who would that be?”

Ruffling those curly locks, Kurt moved his head from side to side, smiling, “You’re such a brat.”

“You love it?” Blaine winked. 

Kissing Blaine, Kurt smiled. “I’m so lucky.”

“We both are”

“Cooper wasn’t when he got into it with Santana.”

“She’s a cheap drunk, but Brittany is happy and that is all that counts.”

“And so am I.”

“You always say the right things, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine’s eyes went to the double doors leading to the living room. “I think I heard Cooper moving about out there.”

“He’s actually a nice guy once you get past all his self-chatter and inflated ego.”

“He does have his moments, but he’s my brother. He’s always going to be a bit of an ass.”

“If he’s up, we should get up.”

“Round two?”

“Maybe a quickie in the shower.”

Covers flew everywhere as the boys soared out of bed and chased each other into the bathroom. An hour later they stepped into the main area of the suit holding hands. A long couch faced two matching chairs across a low glass table. The door to the second bedroom stood ajar on the opposite wall. A small dinette sat in one corner of the inside wall and a bar in the other. French doors opened onto a narrow balcony with a view of Central Park far below. Blaine could only wish they could afford a place like this one day.

Cooper leaned against one of the arms of the couch with two pillows piled up against his back. The younger Anderson blinked back the pain behind his right eye and grinned. The sight of his brother lounging there dressed in jeans and a tan coloured sweatshirt, he nursed a very large coffee. A rumpled newspaper sat on the coffee table with is cell phone tossed upon it. Staring out the window, he looked to be deep in thought and did not look when the bedroom door opened. He drank a lot the night before leaving Blaine in charge of getting him to the car, but this morning he looked no worse for wear. 

“Good morning, Coop,” Blaine said from the door as he walked toward the corner of the room and the smell of coffee.

“There you are?” Cooper sipped his coffee without looking at the boys. “There’s joe on the counter and some pastries, but I was thinking of going down to Marcus Café down the block. They have a great breakfast.”

“That would be nice,” Kurt looked down at his comfortably fitting pants. “You didn’t need to buy cloths.”

“Oh, yes I did. I’ve been to enough impromptu parties to learn you need fresh cloths. Besides, with the way you shook your fannies last night, your suits are probably pretty rank.” Grinning, Cooper made a sniffing sound. “At least you showered after doing the rabbit this morning.”

Blaine blushed and glanced at Kurt to find the rosy colour shooting up his neck into his checks. At times he wished his brother would not be so direct, but Cooper would always Cooper. Hoping there would be some aspirin somewhere in the suit, he had to admit his brother seemed pretty super right now. The evening and this hotel room must have cost him a fortune and he had to wonder how he could pay his brother back. 

Growling under his breath, Blaine rolled his eyes and then sighed. Rubbing his chin, his eyes fell on the pastries and then the coffee. Lowering his head to the right and the left, his neck snapped.

Letting out a puff of air, Cooper glanced at his brother and muttered, “You really look like you could use some coffee.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kurt moaned as he raked a hand over his forehead.

“You want a top up Coop?” Blaine asked, as he walked over to the counter with his husband in tow. Picking the coffee pot, he pours two mugs and slid one along the counter to Kurt. Adding the fixings, Kurt gratefully sipped and then kissed Blaine on the cheek.

Inhaling, Cooper watched the lover with an oddly content smile and then his cell phone buzzed along the tabletop. Looking at his phone with a sneer, the actor ignored it and then suddenly looked to his brother. In a nonchalant tone he commented, “I never thought of you as a screamer, little bro.”

Coughing down his coffee, Blaine leaned forward with an awkward surprised look on his face. 

Throwing his legs off the couch, Cooper swung his body around all in one motion. Standing, he stepped toward his brother and slapped on the back between the light wakes Kurt already gave him. Smiling over Blaine’s head, he gave Kurt a look. His brother-in-law glanced back at him with his brows pushed together.

“Jesus . . . Coop!” Blaine sputtered between gagging. “You trying to kill me.”

Rubbing his brother’s back, guilt flashed on Cooper’s face, “Sorry, Blaine but when you were yelling about slipping on the snake, I almost peed myself.”

Wildly blushing, Kurt started to laugh and then suddenly gave Blaine a pouty face.

Choking, Blaine’s eyes went to his husband who pressed his head against his shoulder. “Kurt?”

“I’m sorry Blaine. I didn’t mean to laugh.” Kurt stroked his husband’s cheek and then kissed it. 

“Of course, you did.” Blaine faced Kurt and set pressed their lips together. In a soft, low, sexy voice he whispered, “I really do like your snake, though I have never called it that.”

“What have you called it?” An older brother implored.

Heat rose in his cheeks, Blaine downed his coffee and turned back to the pot. Glancing back over his shoulder, he noted the embarrassed look on Kurt’s face. With an odd look on his face Kurt approached his husband to accept a short top up. Hazel and blue meet leaving a fond sensation brewing in Blaine’s heart. A stark reminder of a hangover spiked into the side of his head, bringing an awkward smile on his face. Putting his mug down, Blaine drew his love into a soft hug.

Walking up behind the couple, Cooper placed one hand on Kurt’s shoulder and the other on his brothers. Sighing he looked back at his phone dancing over the table top and said, “Let’s get breakfast.”

“You know, you’re still an ass.” Blaine accused his brother.

“Did you really think I would let something like that lie,” Cooper shot back with a wink to Kurt.

Thrusting his mug at his brother, Blaine said in a low tone, “You can put that away and I’ll buy you breakfast.”

On the coffee table the phone buzzed again, and Cooper glared at it. 

“Are you going to answer that,” Blaine groused as he slipped away from Kurt without letting go of his left hand.

“It’s my publicist.” Shaking his head, Cooper grunted. “Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it tomorrow. Right now, I owe two horny young men a scrumptious breakfast and a good cup of coffee.”

Stepping out onto the street the sun blared down at them through the trees of Central Park. A gust of air rolled through the trees driving the stink of automobile away. The great park sat within the mass of concrete like a giant beacon of freshness. Large cities had a scent to them, which spoke of man’s disregard for the world. Smog, garbage and the expulsions of the human body fluttered here and there around manhole covers or unsavory alleys. Depending on where you walked the people left behind a certain odour which curled the nose. Then you found those fresh spots where the air swirled with the smell of baking, coffee and the perfumes of the good life.

The street outside teamed with people, going this way or that without paying attention to three men passing through the door. Out on at the edge of the road, the doorman opened the door of a Mercedes and a smartly dressed woman got out. Across the avenue a group of joggers wearing brightly coloured clothing trundled down the road avoiding other pedestrians. Car horns honked, and pigeons flapped overhead, making everything look like the perfect New York Saturday morning.

Looking up into the sun, Blaine enjoyed the warmth on his face. While the crowded buildings made him feel smaller, he loved the mingling of the masses. To punctuate the thought, a man accidentally knocked him in the shoulder sending him into Kurt. Giggling, he squeezed his lover’s hand when he bumped back. 

Smiling Kurt said to his lover, “It’s a lovely morning.”

“Yes, it is,” Blaine quietly replied even if the throbbing in his temple reminded him of an overindulgence.

“I love New York.” 

“I find it intimidating.”

“I know you miss the great outdoors, my dear and that’s why I jumped on Jamie’s apartment when I could. I knew the park would please you.”

“It’s a wonderful location and yes, I love the park.”

“How are you settling in?” Cooper stated as he sidestepped around a lady coming at him with a stroller. 

“We’re mostly set now.” Kurt stated as he glanced across the street at someone walking five dogs.

One eyebrow going up, Cooper asked, “You have all you need?”

Giving his brother a ‘no you don’t’ look, Blaine answered, “Kurt has his hands full getting ready to go back to school. He needs to write a report of his activities with the New Directions.”

Kurt cheerfully added. “And Blaine found work, almost immediately.” 

“It’s a start,” Blaine admitted as he turned ever so slightly to allow someone pushing a bike to pass. “I would like to be working in the theaters, but we need all we can get.”

“Are things tight, little bro?” Cooper asked with a smirk. “No pun intended.”

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Blaine, told himself to let it go. “The rent is less than the loft, but, yes, it’s going to be tight. Burt and Carole left us a card from the two of them and Pam with some money in it. We put that in the bank in case of emergencies.”

“I can help,” Cooper pointed at the couple. “Now don’t argue. Consider it a loan until the two of you get your feet on the ground. I’ll pay―”

Cooper never finished the sentence as a gaggle of photographers and reporters descended on them from behind, across the street and the nearby alley. Forcing their way pass people on the sidewalk, they shoved microphone’s and cameras in Cooper’s face. Pushing people out of the way they with wanton disregard, they yelled, and cameras flashed as men and women jockeyed for a prime position. Up and down the sidewalk pedestrians stopped to watch the growing side show. 

One particularly pushing woman squeezed her way to the front of the yelled, “Mr. Anderson, what do you have to say for yourself.”

“Have you seen the videos?” a man called out just as a flash blinded the three men. He jostled with the gaggle closing the ring of the donut.

Someone else pressed closer even as Cooper pushed his hands out to keep him away. “How long have you been cheating on Tabitha.”

The pounding in his chest accented the discomfort behind his eyes. Stumbling back the felt Kurt’s arm pressed into the small of his back. The mind went blank and for a second, Blaine thought of rushing into the fray even though it frightened him. The hand furiously gripping Kurt’s began to slide from the sweat beading between their palms. Pulling on Kurt’s hand, his eyes went in all directions as the confusing maelstrom of shoving bodies intensified. Some of the photographers pushed the two young men out of the way while another focused in on them. On the outside the growing scrum, passersby stopped to watch and take pictures. In the corner of this eye, Blaine noticed the hotel doorman running toward them. 

Dumbstruck, Kurt just stared as the throng around them snapped pictures from all angles while throwing random questions of Cooper. Suddenly a camera appeared directly in front of his face and he jerked back, and Blaine’s hand slipped away. With constant clicking echoed in his ears, someone yelled at him, “Did Mr. Anderson pay you?”

“What?” Kurt blurt out. The absurd question caught him complete off guard. 

With a microphone shoved in his face, the man holding it yelled at Kurt, “Is Cooper gay?

At the same time, other fellow crowded between the young couple thrusting a recording device in Blaine’s face and loudly asking, “Are you a homo-wrecker?”

“Wha―” Blaine choked on the word as the motion of the scrum barely allowed him to move. Someone stood a foot away with a camera literally shoved in his face while someone else waved a recording device under his nose. 

From out of nowhere, the hotel doorman crashed into the mix grabbing Cooper by the shoulders and herding him back to the hotel. Confused by the pushing and shoving, Blaine tugged Kurt closer. The startled young man jumped when a hand fell heavily on his shoulder. Suddenly angry, he glanced up to see Cooper staring down at him with an exasperated look on his face. Pushing his brother and Kurt with him, three other hotel staff joined the fray. The entire mess flowed into the hotel lobby where the front desk staff and security joined in. Blocking the mob as it fanned out, they ushered the celebrity and his guests into the elevator. As the doors slide shut, Cooper’s head crashed against the wall with a loud thump. Slowly his head turned toward to Blaine and Kurt, who huddled together against the wall.

“Bloody h―” Blaine suddenly caught himself as his eyes went everywhere and let out a long puff of air. With his fingers squeezing Kurt’s hand, he wrapped his arm about his husband drawing him close. The trembling man reciprocated.

“Our apologies, Mr. Anderson.” The front desk manager looked relieved. Standing with his back against the door, he gazed at the bellman at his side him and then back at Cooper. “Is there anything I can do?”

Shaking his head, Cooper weakly smiled Kurt and Blaine, who looked a bit scared. Rubbing his face, he glanced at the manager and said in a soft tone, “Breakfast would be wonderful.”

“Right away, Mr. Anderson,” the manager responded. “I’ll arrange for a new suite for you and your guests.”

‘No, I am leaving in this afternoon.” Cooper sighed. “Do me a favour though, give us half an hour and then send a some of the paps up to my suite.”

“You sure, Mr. Anderson?” The manager’s brow furrowed.

“Yes,” Cooper firmly stated as he grinned at his brother. 

“How many?” the manager asked. “There has to be dozens down there.”

Lowering his head, Cooper wiggled his lips back and forth. “A dozen at most, but make sure they aren’t from the rags. Respectable only. I would like you to be present, if you’re available.”

“We know the drill, Mr. Anderson and I’ll make myself available,” the manager nodded. “We’ll post security on the floor, so you’ll not be bothered. Anything particular for breakfast.”

“Give us a mix, please and lots of coffee.” Cooper smiled at the manager as the doors opened. 

“And some aspirin,” Blaine pleaded in low, shaky voice.

Appearing less tense, Cooper added, “And, I would like to meet the doorman when he has time. I owe him.”

“I’ll have him sent up after the press is gone.” The manager smiled and looked up and down the hall before the bellman stepped out. Turning to the uniformed employee, he instructed, “Take the service elevator downstairs and have the kitchen whip something up ASAP and then bring it up with security.”

“Yes, sir,” the bellman replied.

Digging into his pocket Cooper handed the twenty to the young man. “Have them add extra bacon.”

The bellman nodded and trotted off.

The manager slipped his passkey into the lock to the suite and opened the door. “We’ve handled situations like this before, Mr. Anderson, rest assured your privacy will be maintained.”

“Thank you,” Cooper smiled at that manager with a weary smile.

Nodding the manager turned away and three wound up men stepped into the suite and secured the door behind them. Watching his brother, Blaine could not imagine living every day with the possibility of an ambush. Angered that such things happened, crazy thoughts raced through his mind. Could he live with the fact the press would hound his every move? What did Kurt think? How could they protect themselves? Drawing a deep breath, he felt the tightness in his chest fade as he slowly let it out. Rolling his fingers over Kurt’s, he leaned over and kissed the adorable man on the cheek. Kurt blinked and then smiled. 

Letting out, another loud sigh, Cooper shrugged and then picked his phone from the coffee table. He gazed at it for a second and then swiped it on as he walked over to the window. Letting his head fall against the glass, Cooper moaned, “Christ, can they leave things alone.”

Standing mere feet from the door, Blaine refused to let go of Kurt’s hand. More than a little uncomfortable, he knew he had to let his pulse settled down before his mind would kick in. Eying Kurt up, he could see the calm spreading over his lover. 

“Leave want alone?” Kurt’s voice broke the silence. 

Shaking his head, Cooper looked apologetically at his brother. “You two have better come see this.”

Peeking at each other, the newlyweds stepped over and Cooper showed them a video showing the three of them at the nightclub last night with their friends. Brittany and Santana sat in a corner kissing before the feisty Latino got up and dragged everyone out onto the dance floor. Still shots followed showing people dancing and Cooper embracing Kurt as if they kissed. Another video had Cooper shimmying up and down his brother sandwiched between Kurt and himself. Mixed between among the nightclub snapshots appeared pictures of them laughing in their box at the theatre and Cooper helping the boys out of the car. The last video had Cooper holding up a glass with one arm wrapped around Kurt with Blaine kissing his husband. 

Chin hanging down, Blaine could not believe it. Stepping back, he stared at his brother and then glanced at Kurt. “Why would someone film us?”

“Not us.” All those years of reading gossip magazines taught Kurt something, but he never expected it to happen to him. “Cooper.”

The expression on Blaine’s face shifted. “Cooper I . . . Is this going―”

“This is why my publicist had been calling this morning.” Cooper’s fingers swiped down his phone and his eyes went wide. “Oh gods.”

“What?” two young men said, more or less, together.

“It’s a video of the three of us doing the bump and grind with a caption . . . Cooper goes wild with his boy toys.” Cooper’s arms fell, and he walked over to the sideboard and poured himself a whisky. “You want one?”

“Why not.” The pounding in Blaine’s veins slowly subsided and he refused to let go of his familiar anchor. The situation outside caught him off-guard and he still did not know now to handle it. Concerned eyed, followed his brother and then he said, “What can we do?”

Cooper did not answer because someone knocked on the door identifying himself at a hotel employee. Putting the bottle down, he walked over to the door and peeked through the spy hole before carefully opened the door. The same bellman, backed by hotel security, stood there behind a cart with a pleasant smile. Visibly relieved Cooper dug into his pocket and pulled out bill handing it to the employee. Placing both hands on the cart the actor hauled it through the door. The smell of bacon and toast wafted through the room.

Closing the door Cooper leaned against it and closed his eyes. Remaining still for a moment he, then, pulled the cover off a plate and snapped up a piece of toast. Marching back to the sidebar chewing on the small morsel he reached for the whiskey.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Kurt muttered as his eyes drifted to the cart.

“It could be.” Cooper poured, paused, and then continued pouring. “This will be all over the rags and I can see the studio executives foaming at the mouth.”

“It's like something out of a movie.” Blaine ran a hand through his gelled hair.

“You have no idea, little brother.” Cooper shook his head, his face flush with anger. “They’re assholes.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt let Blaine go and walked over to the bar fridge in search of a coke.

Cooper turned and handed a glass to Blaine with a frown. Downing half his drink, he made a face and flopped down on the couch while shoving the rest of the toast in his mouth. With a sigh, and rambled on, “Fame is not what it is all cracked up to be. Yeah, you get the car, the house and a whole bunch of free clothes, but then the casting couch and―”

“Wait, you didn’t?” Blaine cut his brother off with wide eyes.


	9. Paps

Awkwardness hovered between two siblings as they stared at each other. With his head dipping to one side, Blaine did not know what to think. Cooper’s face looked troubled and Blaine’s surprised. The very air about them seemed to stand still as the light shining through the curtains played off the amber liquid in a glass. Never had he thought his brother would do ‘that’. The older Anderson chased girls during his teens charming them with his brilliant smiles and stunning charisma. In many ways his younger brother admired Cooper because he exuded confidence in the field of romance. In comparison, Blaine, even after meeting Kurt, continued to feel uncertain.

Drawing his tongue along his lips, Cooper turned his glass in his fingers and then he sighed. Making a face he looked down and then back at his brother. In a strong and deep voice he replied, “To get my first commercial, yeah . . . I did.”

Kurt dropped the can of soda spilling it over the counter. Quickly catching it, he flipped it upright and then looked about for a towel. “You did it with―”

Waving one hand, Cooper defended himself. “I’m not like.”

“Like what . . . me?” Blaine looked a bit upset as he spun around to face his brother. 

“Fuck! Blaine, you know what I meant.” Cooper swigged his whiskey as he gazed at his brother. “I might have been an ass when you were growing up, but did I ever shit on you because you liked guys?”

“No, not really,” Blaine admitted with a sigh. “You didn’t make it easy either.”

“No, I didn’t, and you can’t image how my silence made me feel.” Standing Cooper walked toward the food cart patting his brother on the shoulder as he passed. “Blaine, I have always been happy to see you find yourself. If you are intent on getting into this business, sometimes you have to do things and then they make you sign a non-disclosure contract to keep you quiet.” 

Slack jawed, Blaine quietly stated, “I never thought―”

Deflated, Cooper picked up a strip of bacon and popped the curled-up meat into his mouth. “She was thirty some years older.” 

“Woo . . . okay . . . she’s ancient?” Kurt held the wet cloth while he fumbled over his words. 

“I would not call her exactly ancient.” Cooper glanced thoughtfully out the window, picked up a plate and pilled some morsels on it. “She was very well put together. You know fitness and a little nip and tuck here and there.”

Kurt rolled his nose up. “Ewwww.”

“Why Coop?’ Blaine looked disgusted. 

Snorting a laugh, Cooper returned to the window and sat. After biting into the top of a muffin he added, “Hollywood looks great with all the tinsel and celebrity, but it has an ugly belly. I would advise you to stick to Broadway. It’s not so cut throat.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine questioned with some concern with a quick glance at Kurt who strode toward the cart.

“Let me spell it out for you,” Cooper said, gazing at his younger brother and leaned into the wall behind him, “All the glamour hides a beast which tightly controls your life. You know I have a girlfriend, but you don’t know she’s contracted to be my date for events and publicity shoots. I have to take her with me if I go shopping or just for a walk. Tabitha’s nice, but at times it feels as if I have a ball chained to my ankle.”

Looking from his brother to Kurt and back, Blaine innocently commented, “I don’t get it?”

Grinning, Cooper swirled his drink and then gave them a disgruntled look. “Blaine, they, the studio executives and the agencies can be conservative and controlling. They play the honey trap on bright eyed would-be actors or actresses to see if they are worth promoting. They bait them with the short contract and, if you are not a flash in the pan, they will offer you an extended contract with catches.”

“Catches?” Kurt picked up a wedge of melon.

“It’s a lot of legal stuff.” Cooper downed his drink, pushed off the window cell and went to top it up. “When they decide you are saleable, the powers-that-be make a persona for you which suits how they want to portray you on and, many times, off screen. You know, action hero, lover, villain or jack of all trades, that sort of thing.”

“Doesn’t that stereotype you?” Blaine asked as he picked up a plate and added a few morsels to it. 

“It can, especially on television. Many actors try as they might to break the stereotype and not all of them succeed. The studio may rebrand you if you are marketable, but it’s a risk if you have a strong and devoted fan base.” Cooper walked as he spoke, plunking himself back down in the window. “They spell it all out for you in your contract. There’s morality clauses and non-disclosure agreements, management agreements, public relations agreements and unless you have a name for yourself you will probably be locked into the industry standard. You two are gay, they may want to keep you in the closet and provide you with beards.”

“Beards?” The two men said at more or less the same time. 

“You can call Tabitha my beard.” Cooper responded with a little smirk. “As I said, they will set you up with someone to create that public image and the fact you two are married may have little to do with it.”

“I will not . . . Kurt is my love . . . my husband.” Blaine stumbled on his words.

“In private yes, but it you want that life you may have to play straight. I know many stars who have fake other halves. Some have even married,” Cooper’s lips curled up into a sneer. “You have to understand, many of the studio execs don’t want close door to potential profits. It’s easier to sell a straight action hero than a homosexual action hero. The same goes with the actor. They will want to hide your lifestyle.”

Kurt looked worried as he exchanged a glance with his lover. 

“I could get in a lot of shit telling you that, but then, you’re my brother and I want to protect you.” Shaking his head, Cooper shipped his drink. “As said, I would make your name on Broadway, It’s far less homophobic.”

Again, two young married me looked at each other and Blaine’s lips twisted into a frown and Kurt’s matched. 

“Oh, none of that. It’s not as bad as I made it sound. A lot depends on the agency you choose to represent you and the studio you sign with. Not all of them are old school. In fact, there are many new companies out there who do not care.” Cooper waved at the two forlorn men. “Honestly, I hope I haven’t turned you off. I’m just warning you. Be very careful when you start looking at agencies and please call me. I will put you in touch with people who will help.”

“Thanks, Coop.” Blaine sighed even though uncertainty ate at his resolve. 

Stroking Blaine’s hand, Kurt smiled at his brother-in-law and then glanced at the cart.

“Bring the subject up at NYADA, when you go back, Kurt.” Cooper suggested. “I’m sure they’ll have a few suggestions. Broadway has many openly gay or lesbian performers.”

Another puff of air escaped Blaine’s lips prior to sipping his scotch. The conversation settled in the pit of his stomach, leaving him feeling uneasy. Brood? Oh, yes, this would occupy his mind for days or weeks, even though neither himself or Kurt would be in that position just yet.

“I’m truly sorry if my comments frightened you.” Cooper started out the window and down at the street. From this height he could not see if the reporters hovered about the doors

“No, no, you just gave us something to think about. Right Kurt.” Blaine smiled at his husband.

Kurt looked less convinced. “More for the pile.”

Suddenly smiling, Cooper said, “I’m going to tell you a secret I shouldn’t be telling you. Three years ago, I met a lovely lady, Shella. She was a hairdresser in an average area in Los Angeles. We hit it off and we started to date.”

“That’s great,” Blaine perked up and stepped closer to the cart to inspect the offerings. Then his face abruptly changed, and he gave his brother a hurt look.

Cooper leaned his head against the wall behind him. “Don’t look at me that way, Blaine. I couldn’t say a thing.”

“Not even your family?” Blaine’s brows pressed together.

“No, Blaine, I don’t think he could.” Kurt said with determination as he turned to look at his brother-in-law. “They would not let you.”

“Yes, Kurt. They had Tabitha and I tied up in a contract.” Cooper sighed and sipped his scotch. “I really liked Shella, and I wanted to introduce her to the family.”

Looking from Cooper to his husband and back, Blaine looked both hurt and confused. He startled when he felt a hand touch his arm and his head turned to see Kurt gazing at him. Like the moments before their wedding, the darling man figured it out before Blaine. If they had met at a different age and Blaine has a career, he would introduce Kurt to the family regardless of the fall out.

Grinning at his brother, Cooper looked thoughtful. “Shella had trouble with the need to keep it secret. We had to sneak around and couldn’t go out for dates like other couples. My team worked with it, and then one of the tabloids published pictures of us kissing over coffee one morning.”

Leaning against the back of the couch, Kurt commented, “And they took a fit?” 

“Over the next few days the rags started to weave tales of cheating Cooper and dug up more pictures of Shella and I.” Cooper downed the rest his scotch and sighed. “You have to understand, Shella, was, is not a beautiful woman in the Hollywood way of looking at things. She gave up on me when they threatened me with the penalties in my contract. I may be an actor, but I have not been getting the roles to give me the two and a half million it would have cost. Neither did I want to be blackballed. I love acting. I love the life. I can’t disappoint my fans.”

“That’s horrible?” Kurt held a wedge of cheese an inch from his mouth.

“Sometimes, it’s the way it works,” Cooper put his glass down on the wide window cell and ran a hand through his hair. “Hollywood is all about image. If the studio and your agency think you’re going to make a name for yourself, they want to maximize their investment. Very little is candid. They arrange appearances and then decide what you say in interviews. The interviewer is provided the questions in advance and you’re coached on how to answer. If you play along with them, you can have a very good life, but it you stand against they can make your life hell.”

Two young men appeared shocked. Giving his brother a funny look, Blaine asked, “Why don’t you just get a new agent or switch studios.”

“That is easier said than done,” Cooper frowned. 

“Do you have a―” Kurt stopped speaking when someone knocked on the door. 

With a sigh, Cooper slid off the window cell and strolled toward the door. Pausing for a second, he peeked through the peephole. Glancing back over his shoulder, he said in a low voice, “The paps is here. They will be pushy like they were outside, but don’t let them frighten you. Blaine, set your phone up on the counter to record this.” 

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances and nodded. Hauling his phone out of his pocket. Blaine swiped and set it against a pot on a side table facing the living room. Frowning, he ran into the bedroom, he shared with Kurt and then ran back with a cord dangling from his fingers. Plugging the phone in, he set on the counter next to a vase, so it took in most of the room. Returning to his husband who stood between the window and the couch and put on an actor’s face.

“Let me do the talking,” Cooper added and them moment he opened the door of lights began. In an instant, the actor’s demeanour shifted into a professional smile as he stepped back into the room. 

The front deck manager and one security official entered before the six reporters and four cameramen with another security guard being up the rear. The cameras panned the room as the everyone spread out. Some of them quickly stepped toward the newlyweds and then Coopers’ voice rose in volume, “Please, ladies and gentlemen direct your questions toward me.”

Before his words died away, a female reporter suddenly pronounced, “Mr. Anderson―”

The cameras flashing, another demanded, “Tell us who those―”

Holding up both hands, Cooper’s temple throbbed, but he professionally said, “Right, ladies and gentlemen―”

A chunky man with a sweaty face cut the actor off. “Are you bisexual?”

A slight waver in Cooper’s smile became the only hint of his frustration. In a controlled tone he stated, “If you please, I want to make a statement and then we can do this in an orderly fashion.”

“Mr. Anderson, we―” the same pushy reporter pressed while another used her phone up to record his words while angling her image to get young couple into the image.

Shaking his head, Cooper turned slightly and pointed at the two young men with a bright smile. “First, let me introduce Blaine and Kurt. Last night we―”

“There are pictures of you at the theatre.” A reporter in his thirties standing next to an end table impatiently interrupted, but directing his question to the newlyweds. “It looked like―”

Cooper loudly interceded, “You can direct your questions to myself and only myself. This interview is over the second you harass my brother and his husband.”

“Brother and husband?” a tall, slender woman questioned as the cameras flashed and video rolled. 

“Yes, Blaine is my younger brother and he recently married his school sweetheart, Kurt.” Walking over to the husbands, he squeezed between them, putting his arms over each of their shoulders. “My schedule did not allow me the opportunity to attend the ceremony, so I arranged a little surprise for them. Yes, we went to a bar frequented by the gay community. Yes, I danced with the newlyweds and their friends. Yes, I kissed them both as I wished them a blissful life together. And that’s that.”

Cameras flashed, and a reporter asked the actor, “Mr. Anderson, are―“

“Are we going to play that tired game.” Gazing at the few visible identifications, Cooper zeroed in on one quieter reporters. “Okay, we’ll start with Eileen, you can ask a question now.”

Grinning, Eileen, a short, roundish woman wearing a pant suit asked, “Mr. Anderson, so you’re in favour of gay marriage.”

“You can call me, Cooper, Eileen.” The actor smiled, “Obviously, I am. Love is love and my brother and Kurt are a wonderful example of love at its finest.”

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other over Cooper’s shoulders. Lights flashed across his face, making him squint and looked away. 

“Those pictures at the theatre and inside the club are rather suggestive.” The tall and skinny reporter next to the door asked as he held up his phone recording the interview. “To make my point, Mr . . . Cooper, you seemed rather comfortable.”

“Bob, yes, I was very comfortable” Cooper replied as he stepped away from Blaine and Kurt. “Why wouldn’t I be comfortable. Gay bar or straight bar, music is music and people are people. I have known gay people ever since I moved to Los Angeles. More importantly, I knew my brother was gay since he was ten, even though he may not have known himself. Like so many teenage gays and lesbians, Blaine and Kurt faced their bullies and hardships. With everything they faced, they found each other, and I could not be prouder of them.”

Sneaking a peek at his husband, Blaine noticed Kurt looked his way and winked. 

“Cooper,” A short man in hovering behind one of the cameramen, butt in. “You said you’ve known gays for a while. Are some actors?”

“Now, I am not going to dignify that with an answer.” Cooper responded with a bit to his tone. “Ken, you’re up.”

Shifting his body to release the tension in the leg, an old man hoped the pain in his chest would diminish. As a young man, Blaine never felt more delighted with his obnoxious brother, and the way he handled the press. While the majority of the reporters played by the rules, someone offered awkward, out of turn queries and Cooper handled it as an expert. Everyone who watched the news or the entertainment rags on the Internet saw what the paparazzi could be like. While the experience frightened his younger self, both Blaine and Kurt learned from the twenty-five-minute exchange. 

It took them less than half a day for the press to connect Kurt to his father. Over the next couple of weeks, the young couple learned how the conservative press twisted the happy occasion into something which used against Burt. The experience challenged the couple as the saw pictures of their surprise wedding with Burt officiating and the nasty comments plastered over various webpages. They received calls for interviews and found the paparazzi hounding them at work or at school. In the end the negative press helped Burt in his re-election bid while teaching the lovers, family and friends an import lesson about the exposure of social media.

As their careers took off with their first major award, some less savory reporters and photographers went to exorbitant means to dig into their lives. In the beginning they thought they could handle it, but then the crush demanded the hiring a publicist, a manager and a change of talent agencies. As Cooper suspected the first person they interviewed as manage wanted a power of attorney, which gave him unparalleled control over their lives and social media. After a painstaking process, they hired a woman who became a lifelong friend.

An old man smiled as he thought of how busy their lives became with school, work, home life and a growing public image. More and more they needed to find someone to take care of the twins resulting in a nasty fight seven months after their first award win. The squabble took place in the back of the car driving them home from a television appearance and carried on into the hall outside their suite. Upon opening the door, the two confronted an uneasy situation. As usual, two rambunctious children thundered around the corner and slid to a halt. At that moment two fathers realized the affect fame had on them and their family. Sitting down with their team, Blaine did not want to keep going on as they did while Kurt found the limelight exciting.

Looking back, seventy odd years ago, Cooper brushed aside the naivety of two young men with stars in their eyes. Afterward, everyone slumped onto the furniture and no one spoke for a good ten minutes. Kurt broke the eerie silence by announcing he needed something stronger than coke to drink. Two other men gratefully agreed. 

“You alright, my love?” Kurt quietly asked as he handed his husband a tumbler.

Accepting the glass with three fingers of scotch in it. Looking at it, he made a face and then shrugged. Their eyes locked for a moment followed by a gentle kiss on Kurt’s cheek. Suddenly pulling away, he remembered his phone. Letting go of his lover’s hand and Blaine retrieved it to find his memory clogged with a news conference.

“Did you get it all?” Cooper asked from the side counter where he swilled his scotch about in his glass. 

Nodding, Blaine said to his brother, “Looks like I did.”

“Colleen and Dexter will want to look at that, so can I have a copy?” Cooper looked concerned and then he walked toward his bedroom. “Some of that will be hitting the wires soon, so I guess I should give Colleen a call.”

“Is it always like that?” Kurt asked as he slumped back down on the couch with a gin and tonic. 

Cooper called back from the other room. “I’ve been through worse.”

“I don’t know if I’m going to get used to it?” Blaine shook his head and then sipped his drink.

“Don’t let it get under your skin, little bro.” Cooper’s voice carried from the bedroom. 

Grinning at his husband, Kurt commented, “Easier said than done.” 

“If you want to get into the business, you’re going to have to get used to it, bro-in-law,” Cooper commented. He entered the room carrying a tablet in his hand, which he held out to his brother. His fingers tapped the glass of his cell phone with his other. It must have rung only once because someone picked up. He listened at first and then he said, “Hello to you too, Colleen . . . Yes . . . It’s not that bad . . . Yes . . . You might have seen some of the scrum outside the hotel online by now . . . No . . . I held an impromptu press conference to explain things. My brother . . . Yes . . . You know what I was going to do here . . . No . . . Yeah it was fun . . . Thanks . . . Blaine recorded the interview and is about to download it to my tablet . . . Yes, I will be sending it to you. It’s a big file . . . Yes, call Dexter . . . Okay, I’ll make myself available . . . No, don’t worry . . . Agreed, give them the heads up and then work your magic . . . Yes, Colleen, but―”


	10. Night at Home

Blaine waved a piece of paper in front of his face to cool himself after pulling his head in from the large window leading out onto the fire escape landing. Calm returned to their lives as he press frenzy died away. Occasionally someone would snap a picture or intrude on coffee as if the two had some measure of fame. The buzz among their friends in school died away, leaving Blaine feeling a little more comfortable. He got uppity with a couple of people at New York University over their insistence they introduce them to his brother. The two girls had a fixation on him, which made Blaine uncomfortable.

His relationship with his brother greatly improved since the surprise weekend. In all appearance, his father calmed down and Blaine put it down to the fact Blaine no longer lived in the house. He talked to his mother three or four times a week out of his need to ease his fears. Kurt texted or phoned his parents daily, even though Burt popped into New York on his way to or from Washington regularly. Pam visited for a few days in July and Blaine hated to see her go.

Rubbing his hand over his unshaven face, Blaine peered back into the apartment through the window. Inside the air-conditioning churned up the air as it slowly lost the battle the muggy heat streaming through the open window. Lima had its hot days, but in New York, it sometimes it felt as if the pavement melted. Last week the humidex reached into the high nineties making today’s eighty fell like a cool fall day. A warm breeze moved the trees where kids played on the steps of the building across the street as their dad talked to a neighbour.

Wearing blue shorts and a red patterned tank top, Blaine prepared for a rare evening together by building a nest on the fire escape landing. He found some old outdoor chair cushions at a rummage sale lifted their rumps off the course metal decking. Two thick, mismatched pillows provided cushioning when leaned up against the railing. A plastic box used to store blankets made for a nice table when covered by a cloth. Unlike their other neighbours, they took everything in when their activity finished.

With the warmer weather they started having dinner outside on the nights they had off together. This week work and school meant they had only one day to themselves. The frustrations of their new life did not always mean all turned out rosy. In fact, the friction of a tight bank account and a few little things exploded into a huge falling out. For two nights Kurt slept on the futon, but unlike previous disagreements, their rings and fear of another breakup brought everything home. Feeling incredibly guilty, Blaine swallowed his stubbornness and presented Kurt with flowers and a tearful apology. Hugging and kissing, Kurt expressed regret as well because he realized that it took two to argue and two to make a marriage work. They stayed up a little later that night and left holding hands the next morning.

Reconciliation set the mood for the coming week where they spent a lot of time talking about various issues. Moving away from their thorny past, both learned the stark realities of living together as boyfriends versus husbands. The huge difference forced compromise, including setting aside a little time each day to talk about anything which came to mind. They called this their safe time and as awkward as it felt at first, neither realized they set the easy tone which would mark their long lives together.

Over time the chores naturally divided themselves, leaving the two sharing the laundry duties while Kurt did all the dusting and Blaine ended up on scullery duty. They shared the cooking and enjoyed the closeness it brought especially after a long day of being separated. These little rites slowly became the mainstay of the lives as they endlessly flirted. The childhood dreams of being rich and famous settled onto the back burner as the realities of life, forcing them to realign their thinking. They both wanted to be on the stage, but living in New York proved harder than Lima. The city had all sorts of distractions, but the plentiful nightlife did not become one of them. They went out a few times, but in general they did not have the resources to be party animals. Besides the boys did not like the wildlife and never had. Interests took them elsewhere and if they had the money, they would be buying tickets for the theater.

One husband still struggled with how his lovely other half continued to expand his wardrobe. The budget allowed for new clothes but when Kurt came home with a bag with five new shirts and two pairs of pants, Blaine had to raise the questions. It turned out working part time for Vogue Dot Com provided some benefits because Kurt got to know some of the people in the fashion district. One of the old warehouses took repurposed old clothing as part of an apprenticeship program to get people off the street. Many of the fashion houses and large manufactures used it as a means of recruiting skilled talent. Why not, they paid to run the place. Snickering at the thought, Blaine conceded the discussion and congratulated his husband on an excellent find.

The sound of humming coming from the kitchen caught Blaine’s attention. Raising above the clatter of banging metal utensils clashing in a salad bowl, Blaine felt the tug of pain in his chest. The humming rose and fell crossing the octaves with effortless care. Pushing himself off the narrow ledge, Blaine slowly crept to the arch guarding the kitchen. Leaning his shoulder against the wall, he peeked his head around the corner. Kurt stood there before the narrow counter between the fridge and stove wearing a cream coloured V neck T-shirt and a pair of bright yellow shorts which left little to the imagination.

Smiling Blaine felt that loving tingle in his chest as he wondered if he could pull it off. Drawing in a deep breath, he started to sing.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuiZSgWVlHY Ok, this is Kurt singing, but imagine if Blaine tried)

_Something has changed within me_   
_Something is not the same_   
_I'm through with playing by the rules_   
_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_   
_Too late to go back to sleep_   
_It's time to trust my instincts_   
_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_His voice cracked, and he made a face_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_   
_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

Again, Blaine’s voice warbled as he stretched for the note.

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_   
_'Cause someone says they're so_

A sense of relief came over Blaine with the lower notes.

_Some things I cannot change_   
_But till I try I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_   
_Losing love I guess I've lost_   
_Well, if that's love_   
_It comes at much too high a cost._

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_   
_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_   
_I think I'll try defying . . ._

The struggle with the high note made Blaine giggle. Just to make matters more hilarious, his loving husband opened his mouth and effortless hit an amazing high F. Blaine doubled over laughing as tears filled his eyes. When he straightened up, he noticed Kurt gazing at him with a lovely smirk on his face tossing lettuce and tomatoes.

Trying to catch his breath, Blaine knew he would never be able to match Kurt’s impressive range. Straightened up, he stepped closer and drew Kurt into a tight hug. Still chuckling to himself, the aroma of his shampoo smelt like home and the beating of his heart made Blaine feel good. Skin touching skin sent a tingle up his back driving away the loneliness he sometimes felt. Long days apart, pulled at his heart, but he enjoyed it when they would end up at home or meet on the street somewhere. The sight of Kurt’s face when they sighted each other always amazed and made Blaine feel less alone.

Stepping back, Blaine smiled at the man he loved. “That was a massacre.”

“Moderately?” Kurt replied with a playful tone as he fondly gazed at his life partner. Turning his attention back to dinner, he added, “I never thought I would hear you murder a song.”

“There’s always a first,” Blaine commented as he stepped toward the storeroom. Amused, he might have embarrassed himself, but love motivated him. Marriage altered them, and he knew he had to do these little things to keep the relationship fresh.

“It was sweet.” Kurt responded from the kitchen.

“l like to be a little unpredictable.” Blaine rapped his knuckles on the wall as he turned into the storeroom. Hesitating for a second and then added, “Do you know when Rachel will make her triumphant return?”

“She’s registered for the next semester.” The volume of Kurt’s voice rose ever so slightly. Something landed on the kitchen counter with a light thud.

“It will be fun to have her at NYADA with us,” Blaine called back even as his heart fell. He applied before they left Lima and anxiously waited for the reply.

Rising onto his toes in order to grasp two glass enclosed candle holders, he wished they would be kept lower on the shelves with the day-to-day items. They considered themselves lucky because they had an in suite storage room. The size of chamber matched the kitchen and bathroom allowing them to put shelving on both walls. The shelves contained the boxes they had never unpacked, spare sheets, blankets and towels along with folded cloths sealed in plastic, cans of food, supplies of pasta and rice economizing forced on them.

They had everything they needed, though some items may not be in the best condition. Paint came cheap and deals could be found in second hand stores. The jar on the counter filled up with loose change which they used for laundry in the basement and just to empty their pockets. If they put a quarter in there for every time they had sex, it would have been overflowing, but the thought cheapened their affections. They dipped into it every so often for bus fare or for a quick run to the store for something. While it did not look like much, the assortments of coins came in handy more than once.

Something hit something else in the kitchen as Kurt responded, “That’s if she sticks to it, but then she had been having issues again.”

Stepping into the short hall, Blaine considered his thought carefully. Since Finn’s death, she had tried dating Sam. Their on again, off again, relationship finally lost its luster because Sam feared commitment. Then followed a few infatuations which lasted one or, perhaps, two weeks, followed by days of moping around. Blaine could relate, but wanted to move beyond it. He had no doubt Rachel loved Finn, but Blaine wondered sometimes if she wanted a husband or a trophy.

Not knowing what Blaine did, Kurt added, “She’s giving up the loft and finding something cheaper.”

“She’s not going to stay here, is she?” Blaine popped his head in the kitchen as he walked by.

Glancing to toward the arch, Kurt grinned. “I think she wants to live by herself for a little while.”

Relieved, Blaine placed the items he carried on the fire escape. Returning to the storeroom, he found the large beach umbrella to finish creating their nest. At this time of the day, the luminous yellow globe in the sky streamed over the rooftops blanking the building with heat. He hoped for a long peaceful evening communing with his lover in that special way. Kurt did not have to be at school until ten tomorrow and then he worked afterward for four hours. Blaine started at nine and took a two-hour break before going back for three until eight. The next day Blaine opened and then worked a second shift that evening after a nap. Kurt had classes on Saturday morning and practice in the afternoon into the evening. Blaine planned to drop by to enjoy the end of rehearsal. Sunday would give them some time together other than curling up to sleep. While not perfect, having Kurt in his life outweighed everything.

His last happy chore consisted of getting a blanket which had belonged to Kurt’s mother. It rested on the top of the nice leather box containing Cooper’s wedding gift. Staring at the engraving, Blaine smiled and the called out, “Kurt, should we use the china Cooper gave us?”

“What . . . yeah . . . no,” Kurt’s voice rose and then something hit the counter.

“You alright?” One eyebrow going up as his eyes shifted toward the door.

Kurt sounded a bit flustered when he replied, “I dropped the salad dressing.”

“It seems like such a waste to hide it.”

“It’s too expensive, but one day we will have a real dining room.”

“Yes, we will, my love. Do you need help?”

“No, I got this.”

“I hate having them just sit there collecting dust. Cooper went out of the way.”

“He might give you a bad time, Blaine, but he loves you.”

“Yes, he does.”

“Maybe for our first anniversary he’ll give us the matching silverware and crystal, but I bet we’ll have to do it ourselves.”

“I’ll see if we can fit it into next month’s budget.”

“That and a couple of dozen new bow ties.”

“Now, there’s an idea.”

“Blaine, you already have thirty-eight of them each individually wrapped in tissues.”

“You can never have too many bow ties.” Smiling, Blaine picked up the blanket and took a half dozen steps toward the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame, he added, “You know I can go put one on right now.”

Looking up from the sink where Kurt rinsed out a cloth to clean the counter, Kurt gave Blaine a funny look. “It’s baking out there, dear.”

Shrugging, Blaine bobbed his head around and then said, “I guess you’re right. I’m going to put the blanket out and then I’ll be back to open the wine.”

“I need to clean this up and then check on the pasta.” Kurt began to wipe up the mess.

Jogging to the window, Blaine placed the blanket of the cushions and then ran into the bedroom here he opened a narrow draw. A few minutes later, he strolled into the little kitchen and opened the fridge. Bending down, he remained still for a moment and then rattled something on a shelf to get Kurt’s attention.

Busy stirring the sauce into the pasta, Kurt heard something glass smack into something glass, he glanced that way and his chin dropped. His voice squeaked, “Blaine?”

“Yes, dear?” Blaine replied in a controlled voice with his head pushed into the fridge. It did not take much of an imagination to know why Kurt reacted the way he did.

“You’re naked?” Surprise filled Kurt’s tone.

“I am?” Blaine questioned as he stood holding a bottle of wine. Turning around, he noted the funny look on Kurt’s face, followed by an impish grin. Shrugging, he peeked down at himself and innocently commented, “I’ve got something one.”

Wildly blushing, Kurt stepped back to get a better look. “A bow tie around your joyful bits is not dressed.”

Spreading his hand wide while still holding the bottle, Blaine could not stop himself from smiling. “I’ve always liked polka dots and you gave this to me.”

“Oh, I did,” Turning back to the stove, Kurt stirred the contents of the pot.

“You like it?” Blaine playfully asked as he swung his hips.

Looking back, Kurt rolled his head back and forth while bashfully grinning. “You naughty boy?”

The fuzzy haired man gyrated some more giving, more motion down there.

“My dad told me when you get married, there’s a lot of eating pasta and dancing about in your underwear.” Chuckling, Kurt cheeks reddened into a deeper hue. “But this, I need a picture.”

“Don’t you dare, Kurt Anderson-Hummel,” Blaine pointed the bottle at his lover and then sighed. “Okay, this is for you and only you.”

“It would look great framed.” Kurt started to dish out the pasta.

The side of Blaine’s face curled up into at adorable smirk. “Go get your phone while I have the nerve.”

“Or you get up.”

“That too.”

Taking a single step, Kurt kissed his husband on the nose and pinched a nipple. “The neighbours might enjoy the show.”

“As long as you enjoyed it, that is all that counts.” Blaine squeezed past Kurt who rubbed a hand up his thigh. “Maybe I’ll save this for later.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Kurt picked his phone up and swiped. “You have better go put something more robust on or we won’t make dinner. Don’t want you to burn yourself.”

Giving Kurt a sexy look, Blaine wiggled his hips about so something flopped just as a flash almost blinded him. Turning bright red, he bounced from the room chuckling to himself. When he stepped out of the bedroom, he found Kurt setting two bowls of pasta on their makeshift table next to two plates and the salad. Glancing over his shoulder, Kurt watched Blaine sauntering toward him wearing only a pair of shorts with a strange bulge up front.

Spreading his arms wide, Blaine asked with a delightful smirk. “Is this better?”

His head shifting to one side, he giggled. “You’re still wearing it?”

“I thought I would let you take it off.” Blaine’s brows pushed up and then he climbed out onto the fire escape with his husband. Putting the bottle down on the plank of wood they placed over he grates next to the window, he settled in.

“You know, you’re a nut bag?” Looking at his phone, Kurt looked like he might burst. “The picture is hilarious though.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine picked up the bottle, poured and handed it to his lover before filling his. Holding the glass up, he whispered, “I love you.”

Glass hit glass and Kurt purred, “I love you too, and your sexy bow tie.”

Settled on the metal fire escape, both men sipped their wine and started to eat. It surprised Blaine that they did not get crap from the landlord for using the fire escape as a balcony. Then he thought about how the neighbour above them had a menagerie of potted plants up there. The lady who lived on the same floor of the building next door spent most evenings out here on a foldable lounge chair soaking up the sun. A young couple across the street, had a tree on their balcony and a small couch. The old guy above them would lie out there with less on than Blaine wore a few minutes ago.

The neighbour across the hall did not say much to either of the young men, but, then, she had some strange quirks which caused concern. One early morning, Blaine woke to the screaming of what sounded like a baby out in the hall. It ended up being Marge having a very load moment where she talked to herself. The old gentleman living beside her told the boys she had issues and her drugs had probably run out. They both liked Jeff and often helped him with his shopping. The poor man suffered from a wound he received in Vietnam and had trouble with the cold weather. They often went over for tea and to watch old movies or listen to his tales while enjoying his killer chocolate cake or apple turnovers.

“Have you seen Rus and Jack, lately,” Blaine asked as he piled some salad on a plate. The two men in their forties lived together in the apartment one floor down and one over. Your typical big city gays, they had no trouble flaunting themselves. Jack looked great in a dress, but Rus made Blaine nervous with all the attention he gushed on Kurt.

Looking down one floor, Kurt replied, “I think they went out of town for the weekend. I saw them hauling luggage to a taxi yesterday when I got home from school.”

“They certainly jet around a lot.”

“Maybe that will be us one day when we make it.”

“We have the drive, the talent and make a super dual, so, yes, that will be us.”

“I won’t have the talent if I don’t practice more. I’m falling behind in dance.”

“Kurt, why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s not really your issue.” Kurt suddenly looked ashamed for slipping back into keeping secrets.

“Kurt, we’re married,” Blaine bumped him. “We’re in this together for the long run and if you want, I’ll practice with you. Besides, I’m rusty and need to get back at it. Next semester is not that far off, and I want to have a leg up.”

“Oh, you’ll have your legs up.”

“Promises, but why don’t we go down to the park after this and go through some moves.”

“That’s an idea, but won’t that look a little stupid.”

“There’s the morning tai chi group and did you see the break dancers last weekend. They were fantastic.”

“I guess I was at work, besides, it’s not really dance.”

“I was on a break, so I wandered across the street with Gail.”

“I think she has the hots for you.”

“Perhaps, but she knows I have the hots for someone incredibly sexy and all so sweet.”

Lifting his glass, Kurt smiled and said, “To sexy and sweet.”

“To sweet and sexy.” Blaine lips touched the rime of his glass to his. Pam loaded him up with a bunch of stuff before he left. At the time Blaine thought she got rid of things because she wanted new. Later he learned from Cooper their parents fighting worsened and that led Blaine to think she prepared for a break.

“Doesn’t she have a boyfriend?” Kurt sipped his wine as his eyes went up and down Blaine’s body.

Noting the look, Blaine blushed. During their first breakup, he let himself go and then he had trouble adjusting to New York. Well, he lost his willpower and gave into the food temptations to hide his growing misery. When the dust cleared, he found a new experience going to the gym with Kurt. He liked the way all the work reshaped Kurt’s body, giving him greater definition. Finding he could gain mass, Blaine, concentrated on increasing the strength he would need for dancing.

One the other hand, Kurt wanted mass, but his wiry frame made it hard. The man drooled over pictures of we toned models and oversized gym bunnies. Blaine liked looking as well, but he did not want that for himself or his man. The bulk his husband did gain pleased him and he found himself mesmerized watching his love workout.

Resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder and looking up, Blaine smiled. “She’s playing two off each other and I have no idea how she does it with two jobs.”

“It’s trouble enough with one husband sometimes?” Kurt blandly replied.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, he wears a bow tie around his naughty bits and teases me senselessly.”

“You’ll just have to get your revenge.”

Running a finger through the lock of non-gelled hair, Kurt sighed. “I would love to but right now I’m content beyond all words. I am sitting next to the man I love and looking down the street into the park just hoping Lisa doesn’t throw something out the window to ruin all this.”

Sitting up, Blaine snickered. “You know how to decay a moment.”

“No, I know how to make it stretch.”

“Oh, you do indeed.”

“Do you still want to go down to the park?”

“I think so. It’s been a while since we’ve danced.”

“We did go out with Elliot and Kevin last week, but then that is not the kind of dancing you’re speaking about.”

“It would be nice to work on a routine together that does not involve getting tied up in sheets.”

“You do need a little tutelage after all.”

“Really?” Blaine gave his partner a playful gaze.

“You said you’re rusty?” Kurt popped a fork full of pasta in his mouth.

Looking up, Blaine grinned from ear to ear. Simple delights like this night made life worth it. What else could he want? Well, he would have to wait until after dark.


	11. News

“Okay, that’s another one,” Blaine stroked the item off the shopping list. The produce section stretched along one wall with fruit on the shelves on the right side. Pot lights overhead accented certain goods on sale. Automated misting nozzle spayed cool moisture onto the vegetable adding a nice level of comfort to a muggy day. Up ahead the aisle morphed into a section the bank account dreaded—meat, poultry and fish.

“How about some grapes?” Kurt said a she put the tomatoes into the basket before leaning forward and picking up a package of cucumbers. Water sprayed over his arms and he smiled.

“They’re not on sale this week,” Blaine softly replied.

Dropping their next purchase into the basket he carried. Kurt whispered, “They look fresh.”

“If we want to buy that table at Harvey’s we need to economize a little bit more. Last month's credit card statement was a bit much. I hate running a balance.”

“I hate this.”

“Honey, we need to save some money if I’m going to school this fall.”

“Think of you, myself and Rachel in classes again.”

“We’ve been there, and it was―” Turning a large romaine lettuce over in his hands, Blaine fell silent and frowned.

Kurt gave his love a reassuring look. “Blaine, it will not happen again. I’m just happy you’re finally going back to school.”

“It’ll be nice to get started on the dream.” Blaine ran a finger down the back of Kurt’s arm.

Looking at the mushrooms, Kurt selected some placing them in a brown paper bag, “It’s a little tougher than we expected, but I would have it no other way.”

“Me working double shifts and you with work and school, but . . . then, we’re there to hold each other every night.” Placing three onions into a bag, Blaine finished with, “I think that counts for something.”

Blowing his lover, a kiss, Kurt emotionally whispered, “It’s everything and we’ll make it.”

“When I last talked to my mom, we spoke about the challenges of starting out. I knew they lived with her parents for the first couple of years and I thought it was because my grandmother needed the help. No, it was because mom had the only job while my dad went to school and partied.”

“I don’t think we’re the party animal sort.” Kurt picked up some fresh garlic and tossed it in Blaine’s basket.

“No,” Blaine looked across the aisle at the apples and oranges and started to move that way. “I like being at home with you and doing our thing. Going out can be fun, but not all the time. I guess I’m just an old house frau.”

“Elliot’s the one who forces us to go and have fun.”

“We have fun of a different sort.”

“I like seeing your ass in your sexy tight jeans reflected in a mirror. Besides, I like showing off my love for you in public.”

“Ah-h-h-h-h. We both get to sleep in on Saturday, so do you want to go out?”

“Why not and it won’t hurt the entertainment budget too much.”

Striking apples and oranges off the list with bananas, Blaine walked toward the meat department and plucked up a bunch of curved yellow fruit on the way. “I don’t think we can afford to do dinner out, but I think we can pull it off.”

“True,” Kurt grinned and ran over to pick up a packet of celery and turned it over. When he got back, he added, “What about doing a potluck and inviting a few people over.”

“Sounds like fun.” Blaine stopped before an assortment of roasts and sighed. “Prices have gone up again and no coupons.”

“I guess we have to stick with pork this week.”

“I think we have some chicken in the freezer and then there’s some of the leftover stew.”

“Yes, so it’s pork then?”

“I think so, but we can pick up some cold cuts as well and yes, bread.”

“How about a little bacon.”

Glancing down the aisle to the price, Blaine wiggled his nose. They both agreed he would take care of the budget since he did a better job of keeping track of their money. Knowing all to well he had to give Kurt his little treats, he delighted in his husband’s little smirk when he nodded. “Go ahead and get a couple of packages and some grapes.”

Looking puzzled, Kurt stared at Blaine and then playfully shook his head while grinning.

Pleased within himself Blaine answered, “We can do BLT’s for dinner and maybe some bacon omelets in the morning.”

“We need some more coffee?” Kurt mentioned as the scooped up two packages of sliced meat.

“I’ll get some from work.” Blaine followed along happily watching Kurt as he sped ahead, and the view made him grin. His husband wore form fitting shorts which hung halfway down his thighs and a flowing, untucked button-down shirt. Even when he dressed down, he never looked shabby. Foregoing a bow tie because of the heat, Blaine slipped a polo-styled shirt over his head before stepping out the door.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Kurt suddenly asked as he returned to his husband with two loaves of bread hanging from between his fingers with bacon and grapes in his sticking out of his basket.

Blinking, Blaine looked to his love and smiled. “I’m that transparent am I.”

“To me, yes.”

“I was daydreaming about how many times, I would stop and stare into the window of some high-end stores on Fifth Avenue.”

“Ah, Mecca. One day my love, but for now we dress pretty good for scrapping the bargain basement.”

“We’re not scrapping the bargain basement with your connections at work. Just bargain prices.”

“Do you think we have everything.”

“I was thinking perhaps some ice cream.”

“Oreo Cookie?”

“Whatever you want.”

All-in-all, their shopping expedition did not turn out all that bad. Carefully matching their purchases to coupons, meant they added almost thirty dollars to the kiddy for their next date night. When they got home, they put the goods away and then Blaine started to get ready for his coming shift. Kurt settled onto the futon with his books for some study time before he ran off to NYADA. The busy student took on a short summer session for extra credit, which covered the acting techniques of various performers and an extra dance class. After their wedding, he complained his time in Lima had not been as fulfilling has he hoped from a career perspective. Selfishly, he allowed personal matters to overshadow his school needs and for that the couple thanked their lucky stars.

Blaine tried his best to keep his schedule complimentary to Kurt, who needed to be more rigid. It became a juggling act in which Blaine had to content himself with working long hours in the coffee shop a couple of blocks away for minimum wage. Since starting he averaged fifty plus hours a week working split four or five-hour shifts. While not exactly what he hoped, the extra hours helped with the savings. Kurt voiced his concern a few times, but they needed the cash reserve Blaine slowly built up to survive the coming school year.

Returning home after his first five-hour shift, Blaine failed in his hope of getting a nap. Burying his head in Kurt’s books, he found reading helped pacify the flighty discomfort in his chest. Yes, the mistakes of the past continued to nag at him, but he also recognized the sensations he suffered slackened with time. This day, however, mind went back into the past, but not as far as he thought he would have. He hung his head and drew in a deep breath before sighing.

Changing his shirt before going back to work, Blaine liked to look his best even though the café had no dress code. Through the heatwaves most employees wore shorts, but Blaine never did. Dressed in light, airy fabrics he always wore a bow tie.

“Would you like sprinkles or chocolate shavings today, Lucy?” Blaine asked the dainty little women in her sixties. Always polite and never in a rush she appeared to float through life, but Blaine knew better. Get her on the right subject she held on like a dog with a big, juicy bone. She loved speaking history, but he quickly learned to steer her away from politics because she disliked the parties equally. Sometimes, she sat at the end of the bar on a stool too tall for her chatting about the subject of the day.

“Just a little, but pile on the whipped cream,” Lucy replied in her soft-spoken manner. “I like you bow tie tonight.”

Smiling, Blaine finished off her drink and handed the cup to her. Hazel eyed shifted to the next person in line and he groaned. Fred grated on Blaine at the best of times and he never ordered when Lucy did even though she paid. Honestly, Blaine did not see what Lucy saw in the opinionated portly seventy odd year-old Scrooge. When he first saw them together, he thought they made a nice couple, but then he quickly learned about Fred’s unpleasant side. Rude and pushy, Fred had no problem voicing his opinion on anything. A devout Christian and a bit of a bigot, he spoke out against people of different ethnic backgrounds. One afternoon he got into it with John, another regular in his fifties, and it turned into an ugly rant about queers. The long, uncomfortable conversation ended when John got up and left. Fred tried to keep it going but no one else would bite.

“Are you having the usual today, Fred,” Gail asked from behind the till.

“Yeah,” Fred gruffly answered with his usual scowl. “Make it hot and not so sweet this time.”

Gail glanced at Blaine noting the look on the young man’s face.

Controlling his frown, Blaine turned back to the coffee machine and hit the steam jet. A few years older than himself, Gail slung coffee for almost four years. Slowly working her way through college, Blaine liked her, but he had not made up his mind whether he would call a friend. Since permanently moving to New York he had made many acquaintances but no one he would call a friend. Pam warned him when he followed Kurt after graduating high school, it would take a year to make real friends. He longed for friends and missed those he left behind. Artie studied film in New York, but their schedules clashed. He spoke to Kurt about what he felt and they both put his feeling down to adjusting to his new life.

“You shouldn’t let him irk you, Blaine,” Gail whispered in Blaine’s ear as she handed him a large cup. The fiery redhead wore shorts and a bright button-down shirt under her apron knew how much Fred’s comments bothered her co-worker.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine placed a metal container holding patted down coffee grounds under the nozzle and then turned his attention to heating milk. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t get into another tirade.”

“He’s old school.”

“He gets under my skin, but . . . oh, never mind.”

“Blaine, you have to remember he grew up south of Atlanta, where certain people didn’t live.”

“It still doesn’t excuse it. This is the twenty first century after all.”

“Come on, Blaine.”

“Why are you defending him?”

“Why are you being so bitchy?”

The word ‘bitchy’ irritated Blaine for two reasons. One he disliked the word because of its negativity and, two, he felt the truth in the harsh word. Only moments before he left for work, the newlyweds got into a small tiff. To be honest, only the guilt remained from the little squabble he barely remembered. Growling to himself, Blaine concentrated on finishing Fred’s drink.

Adding a swirl to Fred’s drink, he pushed it off to the counter with an actor’s smile and a cheerful thank you. Turning away, Blaine looked toward the two people at the counter making orders with Ken, the owner’s son. The tall, lean man worked two or three days a week when he was not partying his way through university. Blaine considered Ken to be lazy because he rarely left his position behind the till. In stark contrast, the man with carefully gelled curly hair tried his best to help his fellow employees and customers alike. He kept his station clean and generally remained cheerful even under adversity. Stepping out from behind the bar, he would personally deliver drinks and food to his elderly patrons which, in turn made him popular.

Then Blaine noted Ken flirted with the young brunette at the counter. At times Blaine thought the young, somewhat handsome man, crossed the line with some of his off coloured remarks. He liked to push people’s buttons and his laughter rocked the lights hanging from the ceiling. In this case, his particular tone and volume announced mischievous intent. Leaning over the counter, Ken quietly said something to the young customer, and two young ladies giggled.

Noting their order, Blaine ignored Gail by reaching over and pulled a medium sized and a large cup from the pile. Turning them over he ground the coffee and packed into the manual portafilter before setting it into the slot. He did this for each cup and then pressed the buttons to start the flow of hot water through the filter. Steaming the milk, Blaine turned toward the cash register when he heard his name.

Grinning at the barista, Ken said, “Blaine, these two ladies have heard you like to sing. Can you provide them with proof?”

Irritated by Ken’s choice of words, Blaine tried not to let his mood show. Becoming the singing barista never crossed his mind, but Stan, a co-worker, told Gail he heard Blaine singing in the back after closing one night. One slow afternoon, she dared him to belt out a favourite for the few people sitting around the café. When he told Kurt that night, his lover did not seem surprised at all. Three days later, one of the regulars asked him to sing for her eight-year-old daughter’s birthday. Soon, the café became a destination for the local music and arts crowd. Business went through the roof pleasing the owner who removed two tables from a corner opening it up for performers. Now, Blaine wondered how he could add his nickname to his resume.

Turned away while giving Gail an exasperated look, he knew a polite refusal would not work. Continuing layering the drinks, he racked his brain for a quick song. For some unexplained reason he grasped at something he had not sung for over a year. With a sigh, the café fell silent as the customers listened to his smooth tones.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMXQG41MstE)

 _Just another one champion sound_  
_Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down_  
_Who the hottest in the world right now?_  
_Just touched down in London town_  
_Bet they give me a pound_  
_Tell them put the money in my hand right now_  
_Tell the promoter we need more seats_  
_We just sold out all the floor seats_

The two girls snickered and made an occasional comment to each other. One of them blushed and leaned her head against her friend. The reaction, while flattering, made Blaine feel uncomfortable and then, out of the nowhere, a voice rose from the door. Looking up, Kurt stood there with a delighted look on his face. Without effort Blaine defaulted to how they had sung it in the past.

[Kurt (and Blaine):]  
_Take me on a trip, I'd like to (Go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to (See L.A.)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_  
_You'll be my American boy_

Strolling toward the counter, Kurt paid no attention to the looks he received. Stopping on the other side of the coffeemaker, blue eyes met with hazel. Kurt winked causing a smooth warmth to burst forth within Blaine’s chest forgiving a small transgression. Emotion swelled and in the corner of his eye, Blaine noted the puzzlement on the girls faces.

 _He said "Hey Sister_  
_It's really really nice to meet you"_  
_I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type_  
_I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking_  
_Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them_

[Blaine and Kurt (Kurt):]  
_And no I ain't been to MIA_  
_(I heard that Cali never rains and) New York's heart awaits_  
_First let's see the West End, I'll show you to my brethren_  
_(I'm liking this American boy) ([Blaine:] American boy)_

Handing the drinks off to his helper, Blaine stepped away from the bar. Walking around the customer side, they smiled as the two gently danced around each other without touching. The two girls glanced at each other with strange looks.

[Kurt (and Blaine):]  
_Take me on a trip, I'd like to (Go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to (See L.A.)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_  
_(You'll be my American boy, American Boy)_

[Blaine:]  
Tell 'em wagwan blud

[Kurt (Blaine):]  
_Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?)_  
_Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?)_  
_Could you be my love, my love? (Ooh)_

[Blaine and Kurt:]  
Would you be my American boy? ([Blaine:] American boy)

[Kurt (Blaine):]  
_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Oo some day)_  
_Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (Oh yeah)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you (Ooh)_  
_([and Blaine:] You'll be my American Boy) (Be my American boy)_  
_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (I'd like to go some day)_  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. (See L.A.)_  
_I really want to come kick it with you_

[Blaine and Kurt (Blaine):]  
_You'll be my American boy, American boy_

 _La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_  
_La la la la-ladida_

_(Will you be my) American boy, American boy?)_

Loud applause echoed within the open ceiling of the café as two men kissed. The girls made faces and leaned together giggling. Gail smiled to beat the band because the regulars knew the couple ignoring the display of affection. Off in a corner Fred crumbled, but Lucy shushed him up.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Blaine whispered to Kurt as a hand pushed passed the leather shoulder bag lying against his lover’s hip.

Squeezing a little tighter, Kurt replied, “So am I. I was being stupid.”

“We both were and for that I apologize,” Blaine kissed his love on the cheek as he stepped back. “Your home early?”

Stroking a stubbly face, Kurt smiled. “Rehearsal ended suddenly and instead of going out with the gang for a bite, I thought I would surprise you.”

“That you did,” Blaine said as he turned away with a lighthearted feeling in his chest.

From behind the till, Ken loudly cleared his throat.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine let his lover, go with a check peck on the cheek. Straightened his apron, he trotted back around the counter.

Pressing behind her fellow barista, Gail whispered to Blaine, “That was amazing.”

“Kurt always brings out the best in me,” Blaine’s eyebrows went up. “He’s all the praise I need.”

“You two―” Gail stopped suddenly when Ken called to her. She waited a moment and then said to Blaine. “There he goes thinking with the head between his legs.”

Chuckling, Blaine started up a new drink and looked back to see Kurt talking to three of the customers at the end of the bar.

Noting the look, Gail called out, “Hey Kurt, good to see you can still hit the notes.”

Turning away from the table of regulars he chatted with, Kurt replied, “Hi Gail. Can I get―”

“A no fat blah, blah, blah.” Gail looked to Blaine with a grin.

“Already on it,” Blaine cut Gail off.

“I bet,” Gail shot back as he rang it into the cash register.

Twenty-five minutes later, Blaine took a break. Sitting across from the man he loved he stared into those dreaming eyes while enjoying the warmth of the sun. Bright blades of light flashed through the trees of the park as the sun dropped behind buildings the distant building. The shimmering of the leaves created a diamond like affect Blaine found alluring. Shadow and light danced across Kurt’s face making him appear more attractive than normal. Sitting there with one knee over the other, the muscle just over the knee bulged. Something about the muscle above the knee turned him on.

He loved the look on Kurt’s face when he started to sing. It made his day and Gail commented about the sudden change. The two go into a small bout of polite banter as Blaine made drinks and got little tib bits to eat. The customers gave him nods of appreciation, and some of the regulars spoke to Kurt on the side. As a couple, they might still be learning about each other, but they learned.

Sipping his coffee, Kurt peered over the rim of his cup giving Blaine a sly look. “That was good fun.”

“You made my day.” Blaine leaned forward on one elbow. “How was school?”

Putting his cup down, Kurt grinned. “I made the jump for the first time.”

“I knew all the practicing we’ve been doing would help. Just remember not to push it too fast. I don’t want you twisting your ankle.”

“I’ve been landing it easily, but it’s keeping your balance makes it difficult.”

“We can work on it some more.”

“I can teach you the new move they showed us today. It definitely tests you.” As he spoke, Kurt dug into his satchel with the oddest look on his face. Placing a cream coloured envelope on the table, face down and slid it toward Blaine with an impish smile.

Brows pushed together as he watched, Blaine sat back as his chin pressed to his throat. “What’s this?”

“Turn it over,” Kurt suggested with a glint in his eyes.

Reaching out, Blaine pulled the envelope toward him and picked it up. Turning it over, he looked at the return address and his mouth hung open. Staring for a moment he looked up at Kurt who nodded. In a low voice Blaine said, “It's from NYU.”

Rocking his eyebrows back and forth, Kurt winked. “Good news, I hope.”

Visibly trembling, Blaine bit his lower lip and then slid a finger under the flap ripping it open. Pulling out three sheets of folded paper and a self-addressed envelope he hesitated before flipping the pages open. Concentration crossed his brow and then his face exploded into a large, excited smile. Swallowing, he said in a low voice, “I got my scholarship.”

Two hands suddenly shot out to gripping a hand resting on the table. Two thumbs stroked the skin in unison. His pitch of his voice changed with his enthusiasm. “Wow, that’s great.”

Reading on, Blaine’s chin suddenly dropped.

His thumbs stopped moving and Kurt leaned forward. “What?”

Staring, Blaine blinked and then said in a deep voice, “It's for thirty thousand a year for the next three years with an option for extension.”

Sitting up straight, Kurt excitedly squeezed Blaine’s hand. “My . . . that’s more than me.”

Flipping the page, Blaine’s head pulled back. “There’s a handwritten note.”

Sitting back without letting go of the hand he held, Kurt expelled a single word, “Oh?”

Hazel eyes scanned down the page. “It's from June.”

“What does it say,” Kurt let one hand slip away, so he could sip his coffee.

Taking a draft of his drink first, Blaine hesitated and then read on. “I knew I would hear about you again, my little canary. When I saw you had applied to the NYU NYADA partnership, I arranged for you to receive the scholarship that will pay for your degree. You have a great future ahead of you, my boy, and this old lady did not want you to waste it. Maybe it’s just a fantasy, but I like giving a young man a boost pleases me.

“When you get this, I’ll be on a cruise in the South Pacific for another five weeks before visiting New Zealand, Australia and India. I’m working over the Internet so please drop me a line or two. I’m hoping to be back in New York around New Years.”

Blaine fell silent and his head pulled back and to the side. Hazel eyes looked across the table at his lover as he gave Kurt a surprised look.

Looking puzzled, Kurt asked, “There’s more.”

“Yeah, and its about you.” Blaine stared at his husband and then glanced at the paper, “I want to have you and that sassy boyfriend of yours over for dinner. I want to talk to the two about where you see yourselves going. Oh, tell Kurt his scholarship has been boosted to match. Cheers and keep singing, June.”


	12. Home Coming

The position of the four apartment doors on this floor faced each other across the six-foot-wide hall. The lover’s door and the neighbours next to them stood six feet apart along the length of the building. The distance between the two marked the positioning a three-foot-deep coat closet in either apartment. The five-foot-wide and eight-foot-long entry turned to the right where the hall to the fire escape split the apartment in half. A floor to ceiling mirror hug on the wall centered on the passage to the fire escape creating a reflective source of natural light. The air-conditioner set over the living room window swirled cool air down the hall to rustle the plant resting on a small triangle table in a corner with a light hanging over it. Two long, narrow and matching prints hung on the wall almost butting up to each other in the corner behind the plant. Depicting a natural sunset through trees, a to a waterfall added flare to a corner meant to be a focal point. 

Across from the door rested a narrow wall unit with a drawer at the top on two large pull open, hinged compartments. A small wooden bowl sat on it with a set of keys in it and beside it a small basket held the day’s mail. The gloves and hats used in winter filled the drawer and the larger sections housed a collection of shoes for the different seasons. Three framed two-and-a-half-foot-long and nine-inch-tall photos of sunny vineyards overlooking a large blue lake and mountains occupied the space on the wall above it. 

Closing the door, Kurt glanced over his shoulder and placed a single finger over his lips before dropping his keys in the bowl. Winking at the person behind him, he called out, “Hey, honey, I’m home.”

“Hey gorgeous!” Blaine called back, his voice hushed by the shape of the hall. “I’m in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Why don’t you sashay over here and give me a sloppy kiss, you sexy hunk?”

Pale skin flushed with the meaning of that sentence. The person standing close behind stifled a giggle causing Kurt to add another caution. 

Wildly grinning, Kurt shot back at his guest and then replied to his hubby, “Guess who I bumped into today.”

“If its Kevin, tell him to take his heels off.” Blaine yelled back as he chopped onions to add to the garlic, he rolled his eyes down and around to his hips. Pursing his mouth back and forth, he glanced to counter and his shirt and shorts sat neatly folded―there goes the surprise. 

“I think you should come and say hello,” Kurt answered as he placed his bag beside the shoe house.

Laying the knife down on the cutting board, Blaine paused. “Do I stop prepping dinner.”

The other person looked ready to say something, but Kurt shook his head cutting in, “Depends.”

“What, no clue?”

“Nope.”

“My your full of wonders today. It is Burt?” 

“You’re just going to get your sweet butt out here.”

The guest gave Kurt a look and stoking a hand over a shoulder.

Grabbing his shorts, Blaine pulled them up over his nakedness and the tugged the V-neck T-shirt over his head. Regretting he did not gel down his hair after his post work shower, he smirked at the thought of Kurt hauling whoever it may be into the kitchen unannounced. Now that would have been embarrassing, but then the two lovers practiced their wedded freedom in the privacy of their home. Kurt shocked Blaine a number of times himself. It felt great to share in this manner because it told Blaine his adorable husband worked past his shyness. 

Rolling his eyes, he stepped into hall separating the kitchen from the living room. Instantly, his eyes darted past the wide, nineteen thirties arch leading into the living room. The four-foot-long wall divided the fire escape window from the two windows in the square living room, followed by a six-foot-wide arch and then another two-foot wall which intersected with the bedroom. A pad and three books sat on the futon along with the socks he ripped off when he got home from work.

Sucking on his upper lip, he turned toward the front door and took a step before someone suddenly jumped out in front of him. Hands grasping his chest, Blaine’s face lit up. “Rachel!”

“In the flesh, sweetie.” Rachel beamed as he opened her arms to accept a hug.

Throwing his arms about Rachel, Blaine lifted her in the air and spun her around with a little squeal. Smiling as he put her down, he said, “When did you get into town?”

Straightening her dress out, Rachel kissed Blaine on the cheek. “I got in a couple of days ago. I’m staying at the loft right now since I still have it until the end of the next month.”

Leaning into Kurt, Blaine kissed him, followed by an off handed look. “You could have told me we’d be entertaining, I would have dressed nicer.”

“And ruin the surprise, na.” Kurt added a second kiss to the first, Kur as the two nuzzled close together in a personal ritual they both enjoyed and needed. 

“You two are still so sickeningly in love,” Rachel patted both of her male friends on the shoulder. “Do I get a tour.”

“Yes . . . oh, yes,” Kurt stumbled on his words. 

“I’ll open a bottle of wine.” Blaine turned back toward the kitchen at a trot.

Walking into the brighter hall facing the window, Rachel looked around. Placing her back into the rounded corner she said, “A little small but quaint.” 

“We like it,” Blaine called back from the hall and he tore into the living room.

“Blaine doesn’t like the fact the bedroom has no window.” Kurt indicated a French styled glass door with sheer cream coloured fabric hanging on the inside. “We replaced the original door to give us a little natural light.”

“As if the two you would open the drapes anyhow,” Rachel winked and tried not to make it look as if she tried to peek through a gap in the window sheer.

“It’s home.” Blaine responded with an impish little grin as he dove into the kitchen with something scrunched up in his hand. 

Puzzled, Kurt’s voice rose in pitch when he questioned, “Blaine?”

“I was warming up the oven,” Blaine called back. 

Rachel pushed off the wall and glanced at herself in the mirror. Adjusted her hair before looking down the hall toward the tall window at its end. “You got him trained. Good man.”

Snickering, Kurt smiled.

“Yeah, right, Rachel.” Blaine offered from the kitchen. “White or red?”

“Red, please,” Rachel sniffed the air. “Something smells interesting.”

Opening the fridge door, Blaine pulled out a bottle of wine and twisted off the top off. He knew it should be stored at room temperature, but the late summer heat would have boiled it. Putting it on the counter, Blaine opened a cupboard and pulled down three glasses. “I was going to surprise, Kurt, but I guess I got surprised.”

“I bet he does that a lot?” Rachel whispered to Kurt with a wink.

“You want to stay for dinner, Rachel?” Blaine asked as he pulled out some cheese and began to slice it. 

Looking at a bright green print with an image of trees, a waterfall and blue sky, Rachel responded, “I don’t want to crash the party?”

“We’ll make it a party,” Blaine replied as he laid the cheese out on a plate.

“Sounds great to me,” Rachel looked down at the brightly coloured, tasteful, long and narrow rug centered in the hall separating the apartment. “I have nowhere to be tomorrow, so, I guess we can live it up.”

“I have a shift at eleven and then one in the evening.” Blaine spread the cheese out on the plate happy to see Rachel but disappointed his mischievousness would have to wait.

“Kurt says you’re working in a coffee shop?” Rachel asked as he moved down the short hall. 

“It’s a couple of blocks away.” Kurt replied as he ushered Rachel up the short corridor. 

“Cute,” Rachel commented as her eyes scanned the room. 

Noting the look on her face, Kurt responded, “It does the job.”

“I bet it does and some.” Rachel sarcastically mused as she passed under the arch.

Blushing, Kurt steered her under the arch to reveal his pride and joy. Sage walls with stark white trim offset the monotone nature of the rest of the suite. The old futon rested against the wall opposite the arch with a low-end table and lamp at one end. Two dining table, chairs sat on either side of a large fern resting on a low table in front of the window. The rectangular table minus two chairs fit into the corner, allowing both men to see out the window when they sat to eat. Two shelves with modern, open sides stood side by side against the bedroom wall filled with movies, books and an iPod stereo device. They stripped and stained the coffee table from the loft to match the rich, deep oak colour of the dining table. A bright carpet rested beneath it and an enlarged photo of the forest around their rock hung over the couch. A small flat screen television sat on the top bookshelf facing the futon on an angle. Pictures and mementos from school dotted the emptier sections of the shelves. A pile of pillows at one end of the couch suggested the two men cuddled together to watch a show. Evening sunshine brightened the window, casting fat beams across the furniture to sparkle off two Swarovski crystal bird figurines at the at the end of a shelf. Tiny metallic squares twinkled in the colourful ceramic bowl between the crystal and books. Look strains of ivy hung down from one side of the shelf and a small fig tree sprouted up from a narrow metal stand on the other.

“Did your parents give you all this?” Rachel purred as she looked the room over with a purposeful eye.

“You didn’t tell her, did you?” Blaine gave Kurt an inquiring look from across the hall.

One eyebrow rose above the other as Rachel peered at Kurt. “Tell me what?” 

“Blaine’s scholarship came through,” Kurt proudly stated with a glance toward the kitchen where he saw his husband setting everything on a tray.

“Wow, that’s great.” A hint of resentment tinged Rachel’s voice.

“I’m taking music composition and theatre production at NYU while studying singing, acting and dance at NYADA,” Blaine responded as he walked from the kitchen carrying refreshments. 

“Wow, that’s ambitious,” Rachel sat on the futon placing her hand on the soft fabric. “You replaced the lumpy cushion.”

Sitting on the couch next to Rachel, Kurt smiled, “After taking expenses into account we decided to buy a few things.”

“More than a few, by the look of things.” Rachel gave Kurt a puzzled glance and then looked to Blaine who laid the tray on the coffee table. “How much was the scholarship?”

“Thirty thousand a year for three years,” Blaine poured the wine and then dropped a pillow on the floor so he could sit close to his husband.

Passing a glass to Rachel, Kurt injected, “Mine was bumped up to match.”

Jealousy flashed in Rachel’s eyes as she shifted to cross her legs. Raising her glass, she proclaimed, “To a fun school year ahead.”

“To a good semester.” Blaine indicated the new trappings of the room with his glass before lightly touching it against the other glasses. The three of them sipped and over the rim he noted the hint of annoyance in his guest’s eye.

“I could hold onto the loft and you can move back.” Rachel smiled at the two young men and then sipped her wine again. “It would be cheaper.”

Exchanging glances, Blaine watched one of Kurt’s eyebrows go up and then his husband replied, “Thanks Rachel, but you need your space and we need to be alone.”

For a second it appeared as if Rachel would become upset and then she shrugged. Smugly, she pronounced, “Your lose, my gain.”

One eyebrow going up, Blaine placed his chin on Kurt’s thigh after his husband’s hand fell upon his locks of curly hair. In a low tone he asked, “What have you been up to, Rachel?”

In a less than ladylike manner, Rachel snorted a chuckle. Hand covering her mouth, she gave the boys a look and then said, “I little bit of nothing right now.”

“You’re giving up the on your being the next big Broadway star?” Stroking his lover’s neck, Kurt gave Rachel an off kilter look. 

“Oh, god, no.” Rachel’s face scrunched up. “I’m working on how to work NYADA into Funny Girl.”

The boy’s faces lit up and Kurt voice excitedly rose, “You got your part back?”

“Not, yet, but I will.” Rachel said with confidence. 

“You do realize you left not on the best of conditions.” Kurt pointed out as he snatched up a chunk of cheese.

“They have a new producer, because the fat man went to Hollywood. Can you believe it, he’s producing a television show?” Rachel laughed, then sipped her wine. “I talked to Mrs. Brumble this morning and she’s going to talk to the director and co-producer. Ticket sales have been sagging. I pitched it, I could bring it back up again.”

“That's a tall order,” Blaine lifted his head with a concerned look pushing his brows together. “What has Carmen said about this.”

“I haven’t told her yet.” Rachel puffed herself up. “I’m waiting for Mrs. Brumble to get back to me.”

Blaine gawked.

“Rachel, you’re jeopardizing your career again.” Kurt warned as he pulled his feet up onto the couch to sit sideways facing his friend without removing his hand from his husband’s neck.

By the end of the fall semester, Rachel completed her second successful run as Fanny before returning to school full-time. Unlike her first kick at the Fanny can, Rachel did not have a classic meltdown, but her over the top antics stretched Kurt thin. Thinking back, an old man remembered running into Kurt in NYADA’s halls noting the exasperation in those blue eyes. 

Shifting his head, Kurt’s familiar scent wafted into his nostrils and old Blaine’s mind became stuck on a Thursday night many years ago. Overriding the sensations of discomfort pulsating his back, aged Blaine recollected hearing the apartment door open followed by the keys loudly clattering into the bowl. Putting his pencil down on the score he studied, young Blaine sucked in his lips. Rising from the couch, he walked into the hall to see Kurt stomp into the bedroom trailing his coat behind him. Feeling his husband’s angst, he padded down the hall and poked his head in the bedroom door. A rumpled jacket lay on the duvet with his shoulder bag thrown on top of it. Kurt stood in front of the closet unbuttoning his shirt with a hard-set face. A tweak of pain touched Blaine’s heart as he slowly walked over enveloping the other man in his arms. Kissing Kurt on the neck, he waited for his husband to respond. 

The air hovered pensively around the two of them and then Kurt suddenly turned in Blaine’s muscular arms forcing the curly headman backward. Grabbing onto partner his for support, Blaine held on as the two of them flopped to the bed. Intent lips pressed into Blaine leaving him breathless. Hands found the folds of cloth tucked into the pants, pulling it up revealing the light line of hair on Blaine’s ripped stomach. Working out five days a week had eaten away the remains of teenage baby fat revealing hard muscle. The shorter husband found it hard not to add weight as his legs, torso and arms thickened where Kurt’s lack of fat displayed defined muscle. 

Pressed onto the bed by the ravenous man on top of him, Blaine anticipated expelling his ample supply of sex sauce contained in his scrotum. With his love stick expanded within his pants, the sexual tension rose as they rolled on the bed kissing and groping. Buttons popped, and Blaine felt a sense of release about his moist organ followed by searching fingers. Animalism took over as they tossed cloths about the room. Kurt dug down below Blaine’s heavy round balls while titillating a willing a few inches away. Carding Kurt’s hair Blaine groaned, and as he wiggled his butt from side demanding his husband do something to scratch his itch. 

Thirty minutes later a drop of moisture fell onto Blaine’s sweaty chest. Head pushed back against a pillow, he delighted in the manner in which Kurt massaged his prostate. In the beginning, the length and girth of Kurt’s manhood penetrated Blaine with loving care and gentle consideration. Once Blaine became comfortable Kurt drove him like a race car driver shifting down before revving up once again. In his present position with his legs resting on Kurt’s shoulders, Blaine attempted to decrease his heightened desires by reaching for his tight balls only to abruptly pause. Blue eyes highlighted with faint yellow light reflecting off them stared down at him, Kurt pressed his lips into Blaine’s. Lifting his head to match, they kissed as each deep lunge shot a puff of warm, shivering air into Blaine’s mouth. 

A deeper thrust announced Kurt’s intentions and in response fingers pulled on a trembling, moist penis. A few seconds later Kurt made a sudden hard plunge accompanied by a grunting squeal into Blaine’s mouth. Pressing his lips greedily into Kurt, Blaine let all his inhibitions go. A long stroke later his toes curled up the moment a long stream of warn liquid burst from him. Splashing up against Kurt’s chest the man on top of him, followed through with two deep, hard stabs. With his eyes rolled upward, he teased with a few more thrusts as covetous lips smashed together. 

With his tickle pickle gradually softening, Kurt gently pulled out. Lowering Blaine’s legs, he kissed his way down to those large, luscious, round balls where the warmth of a tongue turned Blaine a hapless puddle. Suddenly, Blaine grunted when Kurt’s full weight squished the warm pools of moisture sprayed up Blaine’s torso between them. In response the curly headed man wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him into a passionate kiss. Tongues dug into their months and lips rubbed across five o’clock shadow. Hands roamed down Kurt’s sweaty back finding his buttocks, two fingers wandered down into his crack, causing Kurt to press his ass up like a cat. 

Separating from Blaine’s blood enriched lips, Kurt hovered half an inch from the other boy’s mouth. His eyes closed, and his head arched up ever so slightly to the left. Taking advantage of the moment, Blaine playfully bit Kurt’s chin and then trailed kisses down the side of his neck.

Scrunching his neck up to protect a sensitive spot, Kurt squealed. 

Smiling, Blaine, blew air against his husband’s sweaty skin and then said, “Oh, I needed that.”

“Me too,” Kurt moaned. Lifting himself up so he could see Blaine, his eyes sparkled down at him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you for being so lovely.”

“When I heard the keys hit the bowl, I guessed you were upset.” Blaine stroked his husband’s cheek.

“You’re so good at making me less upset, sweetie.” Placing his head gently against Blaine’s forehead, Kurt softly said, “Rachel went way over the top today. I don’t know if I can put up with much more of this.”

Recalling an earlier phone call, Blaine whispered, “You love her.”

“She’s . . . demanding everything.”

“Ambition can be a good thing.”

“Are you ambitious?”

“When it comes to you, definitely.”

A loud sigh escaped Kurt’s mouth and he rolled off his husband resting his head on his Blaine’s firm pectoral. Gently running a finger through the goo smeared into Blaine’s torso hair, Kurt softy said, “I love you, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.”

“I love you too, Kurt Anderson-Hummel,” Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his. 

Pouting, Kurt timidly admitted, “It sounds horrible, but I feel like dropping the class we’ll be in together.”

“Kurt, she one of your besties.”

“Can’t you dislike your bestie, once in a while.”

“I suppose so. We―”

“Blaine, no.”

Rubbing his thumb gently into Kurt’s hand, Kurt, “Okay, think of it from her perspective.”

“It’s hard not to.” Kurt sighed. “She’s being such a bi . . . deva.”

“Sometimes, I think she’s just scared.”

“I think she is full of herself most of the time.”

“I’m not going to go there Kurt, even if I agree.”

“I can’t sit there and listen to it.”

“Tomorrow morning, it will all be water down the drain.” Blaine pulled Kurt’s hand up to his lips and kissed it as he wrapped his feet in his husbands. 

“Yeah, it will.” Kurt admitted as he pushed up, so he could kiss a cheek. 

“You’re strong Kurt. Stronger than myself.”

“No?” 

“I know my own truth Kurt and you are much stronger than I am.”

“You’re so full of it.”

“After what you just did, yeah.”

Slapping Blaine’s chest, Kurt winked, and Blaine licked his tongue around Kurt’s forehead. Shrinking back, Kurt’s face pulled together, making Blaine smile.

Silently lying there for a moment, Blaine felt the words in his heart before he spoke them. “You know what I like?”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll play along.”

Letting his head come to rest against his partners. Blaine stated, “You look so peaceful and sweet when you sleep.”

“Ah-h-h-h,” An honestly happy grin spread Kurt’s lips.

“Having you beside me, wow.” Blaine frowned and look to the hall. “You hear that beeping.” 

“I bet you, it’s Rachel,” Kurt groaned.

Blaine touched his lips to the side of Kurt’s forehead. “Feeling better?”

Bobbing his head back and forth, Kurt batted his eyelids. “Calmer, thanks to you.”

“You’re going to respond.”

“No.” Kurt pulled himself up onto an elbow with a passionate kiss.


	13. Skype

“Oh, there’s my puppy,” Brittany waved back with a smile. “Bouncy, bouncy, hairs so bouncy.”

“Brittany?” Almost dropping a plate Blaine spun around, stared up at a slender girl with long blond hair projected through television hooked to a laptop. Her reaction to his plastered down hair at Kurt’s prom still stung and but he had to admit he liked his hair styled more naturally. On top of that he no longer spent a fortune on hair gel.

“Blaine?” Brittany responded. Her face filled the computer screen displacing others to a smaller window. The room behind her looked cluttered, as evident by a shelf overflowing with books. The edge of the camera cut off a white board covered in colourful equations.

Looking at the flowers his husband brought home for him last night, Blaine smelled them and then said, “Don’t ever change Brit.”

The blond stood there it an odd look on her face. Her head moved to the right, paused and then back to the center again. “Where’s that man of yours? I thought I heard him singing.”

“He had class this morning and met up with Rachel. They should have been here by now.”

“Oh, chirping again.”

“Pardon?” Blaine gave the bubbly blond an odd look and then picked the books on the coffee table.

“Santana told me he belts out tunes at some dive of a coffee shop to pocket money.” Brittany flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“I work in a coffee shop, Brit,” Blaine corrected as he placed the books on the shelf. She snickered out of view of the camera.

Stopping in mid motion Brittany expression changed. “You didn’t look sick.”

“I’m not sick Brit. Why would I be sick?” Blaine gently responded, hoping the unintended distraction would not disrupt his preparations. A bottle of wine sat on the table next to glass, cheese, crackers and grapes, but he felt as if he had forgotten something.

“That’s good. We need you.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t let Rachel intimidate you into the last song.”

“Brittany, what are you going on about?”

“She’s nice enough, but at times she reminds me of a something called an aardvark.”

Shaking his head, Blaine gave Brittany a strange look because she acted weirder than normal. “Have you been smoking something funny while solving the questions of the universe again?”

“Your Facebook says you were sick.” The girl went on unaffected by the gaze. “Yeah, cute and cuddly with a―”

“Is Santana about?” Feeling uncomfortable, Blaine changed the subject and carried on with the last of the preparations for company.

Brittany playfully smiled. “She’s playing with Doosenbury.”

“Doosenbury?” the curly headed man looked to his right with the sound for the front door opening.

Going on as if nothing else existed in the world, Brittany said, “The batteries needed replacing so she’s testing it out.”

Disgusted, Blaine’s hand slapped against his forehead as his voice rose in pitch. “Brit, I did not need to know that.”

“Know what?” Kurt called from the door where he just stepped in.

Looking out into the hall, Blaine decided to not to mince words. “Santana’s trying out the batteries of her dildo.”

“Gross,” Kurt responded with shrill tone. Hearing what he heard caused his face to scrunch up as he gave his companions a look.

Nose pushed up, Rachel exclaimed at the same time. “I hope she’s off-line!”

“Thankfully,” Blaine called down the hall.

“San, hurry up, the puppy’s hubby just walked in with unibrow,” Brittany’s tone faded as she turned away from the screen. Someone yelled at her from somewhere else.

Rachel’s face hardened and to disrupt her thoughts, she gave Kurt a strange look as he took her coat off. “Puppy?”

Rolling his eyes while shaking his head, Kurt replied, “She started calling him that after she saw my hair at my prom. She thinks Blaine looks like a poodle.”

“He’s such a poodle,” Rachel slipped her shows off.

“Gee, thanks, Rach,” Blaine called down the hall feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

“But you’re my poodle, and I love him very much because he keeps me warm at night.” Kurt called back as he hung Rachel’s coat up.

“You two,” Rachel commented with a grin as she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. “I love it.”

Sliding his coat onto a hanger, Kurt replied, “So do I.”

Laughing, Rachel turned toward the hall hearing voices in the living room. A few months ago, Kurt decided he wanted to keep in contact with their friends more often and set up a time to chat with them on Skype. The first time only Sam showed up, which unfortunately turned into a discussion about football. The next session had three people showed up, greatly disappointing Kurt. In his normal tactful manner, Blaine pointed out their friends had lives that may no fit into the two-week scheduled. Six weeks ago, eleven former New Directions gathered via the electronic convenience including Mr. Schuester. Sometimes their chats broke down into squabbling reminiscent of the choir room and some made Blaine and Kurt overly happy.

When leaving school, they made all sorts of promises to keep in contact and it worked until complicated lives interrupted. Mike studied dance in Montreal and moonlighted with a group of dancers who slowly made a name for himself. He proposed to his girlfriend a five months ago adding to the excitement of that gathering. Mercedes linked in from Brussels, where she toured to promote her second album while Tina and Artie joining in from Palm Springs. Two weeks ago, only Marley and Ryder popped from their home in California and announced they eloped. Three months earlier, nearly all the original New Directions, showed up for their planned remembrance for Finn.

“Oh, there you are Kurtcy,” Brittany beamed when the young man’s face appeared on the television when he stepped in from of the camera.

“Hi Brit.” Kurt waved at the laptop set up on the shelf below the television, as he turned to receive his husband’s kiss.

The touch of his skin felt cool, but warmed Blaine’s heart easing the longing which occupied his chest. After all the months of marriage, moments apart drove his desire to spend more time with the man he loved. Long hours in class or at work faded with the vibration of an incoming text, be it only a happy face. Sometimes he sat there staring at his sheet music or at the foaming latte wondering what his charming husband did.

“San, hurry up,” Brittany’s voice sailed out of the surround sound speakers.

Glancing at Blaine, Rachel’s lips pursed and then she hugged her best friend’s husband. Stepping away and toward the laptop. Smiling, she waved, “Hey. Brittany, you’re looking good.”

Running a hand down Kurt’s back to his buttock, Blaine playfully squeezed. Giving the dear man a wink, he scooped up half the stack of pillows, placing them at the other end of the futon. Sitting against the two pillows pressed into the hard arm of the couch, he left enough room for his husband and Rachel to sit and face the camera.

“Hi Rachel,” Brittany smiled as she bopped her head back and forth. “I read you stopped playing Fanny, again. Do you want me to write them a letter? I’ll promise not to use crayons.”

Adjusting her dress and sat at the other end of the couch, Rachel replied, “Thanks, Brittany, but I am going back at the end of this semester for another run. I want to graduate this time.”

“That’s good to hear,” Santana’s smiling face filled the screen as she squeezed in beside Brittany. “You know what I thought after your ill-fated Hollywood stint, but then you're making something of yourself now. Remember, if you break a leg, I’m available to sub in.”

“Thanks Santana.” Rachel sweetly smiled as the actress took over.

“How’s life with you two?” Blaine asked, having noted the twitch under Rachel’s eye. He knew Santana would get a dig in somehow because the feud had never been solved.

“We’re doing great. I must be doing something right because Sue commented about my cheerleading squad on her blog. She ripped us to pieces.” Santana answered with pride. “Can you believe the old broom has eleven million idiotic followers. I’ve been keeping Brit happy and sang I back up for someone call Kodie Shane.

“What about Brittany?” Rachel asked as she picked up a glass of red wine.

“Brittany, never fails to make me scream like a banshee,” Santana grinned as she leaned into the spicy blond.

Rachel frowned, and stopped herself from saying something by sipping her wine.

The feisty Latino carried on, “Besides keeping my donut warm, Brit’s working with some eggheads from Cambridge in England.”

“Wow,” Kurt’s voice rose in pitch even though Santana’s words made his stomach upset. Sitting beside his husband with Rachel on the other side, he leaned into Blaine, who wrapped an arm around him. “What are you working on Brit?”

“Oh, god,” Santana moaned as she turned away from the camera and reappeared with a home rolled leafy relaxation stogy and inhaled a long draft.

“It’s kind of fun and they let me use crayons.” Brittany grinned and glanced over her shoulder at the white board. “As you see, we started with Galois theory. You know, given a polynomial, it may be that some of the roots are connected by various algebraic equations. For example, it may be that for two of the roots, say A and B, that A2 + 5B3 = 7. The central idea of the theory is to consider those permutations of the roots having the property that any algebraic equation satisfied by the roots is still satisfied after the roots have been permuted. An important provision is that we restrict ourselves to algebraic equations whose coefficients are rational numbers.”

Kurt blinked as an ‘oh my god’ look marred his face. Blaine felt him shrink into him as if his brain overflowed.

Brittany rambled on. “If we exchange A and B, we obtain another true statement. For example, the equation A + B = 4 becomes simply B + A = 4. Furthermore, it is true, but far less obvious, that this holds for every possible algebraic equation with rational coefficients relating the A and B values above. To prove this requires the theory of symmetric polynomials. The Galois group of the polynomial x2 − 4x + 1 consists of two permutations: the identity permutation which leaves A and B untouched, and the transposition permutation which exchanges A and B. It is a cyclic group of order two, and therefore isomorphic to Z2Z.”

“Ummm . . . it sounds fascinating Brittany.” Rachel gave her a strange as she picked a wedge of cheese.

A hand went up to Brittany’s brow. “They hooked me up to these things and measure my head while I ate ice cream rambling off some impossible equation. If A is less than or greater than―”

“I’m sure our friends have other things to speak of, dearest,” Santana calmly said as she stirred Brittany away from the white board she stared at.

“But, it’s reflexivity, just as a being.” Brittany stopped suddenly as her face scrunched up. “Maybe if B were―”

Setting a big slopping kiss her girlfriend, Santana brought her to delicious halt.

The blond leaned into the camera with a huge smirk on her hers. “Just like Schrodinger’s cat.”

“What?” Kurt shook his head as he stared at Santana who flushed bright red. “No, I don’t want to know.”

“Better not to ask,” Santana looked embarrassed, a rare sight indeed. “So, what’s up with you Blaine? Still wiping out hair gel stocks by cutting back?”

“Ha, ha.” Blaine rolled his eyes as he rested his head against his husband.

“Doesn’t Brittany tell you anything, Santana,” Rachel spoke over top of Blaine, “Blaine started school at the beginning of this semester. We’re almost done.”

“Oh, yeah,” Brittany looked to Santana. “I told you the puppy got his feet wet.”

Eyes rolling to one side, Santana gave everyone an odd look followed by a smile. “Brit has nicknames for you all.”

“Really?” Rachel tried to keep her eyebrows from going up. Before she could speak the image on the screen became displaced by the profile of a man.

“―it doesn’t matter.” Puckerman slouched on a couch wearing a wrinkled tank top and swooped his long hair back from his face with one hand. He looked to one side, obviously unaware the video feed has gone live.

“Yes, it does, Noah,” Lauren’s upset voice came from off screen.

Puckerman defended himself. “I’m telling you things are going to get out of hand.”

“Noah, we can help.” Sam bright and happy face pushed Puckerman to one side as he took the prime spot on the screen.

“Hello, Sam.” Blaine perked up at the sight of his blond friend. His husband’s weight shifted on top of him as he rubbed the hand hanging over Kurt’s chest. When it came to Sam, he knew Kurt sometimes got jealous. Not wanting to hold anything back, he told his former fiancé the highlights of their separation while he still attended McKinley. Kurt took one announcement with a raised eyebrow and one of those looks.

“What the . . . fuck.” Puckerman’s tone overlaid Blaine as he whirled to face the camera attached to his computer. The looks on his face suddenly changed. “Hey, guys, you heard that, right.”

The blond returned a startled look.

“Damn it, Sam, your timing sucks as usual. That would have been a good one,” Santana shot back with an evil grin. “Lauren might have fulfilled a fantasy by slugging him.”

Puckerman’s face dropped as he looked to his left. From out of view, Lauren popped into view, shoving Noah to one side with a smile. Lauren looked positively beautiful, even though she had not lost any of the weight. After graduation, she entered the field of pharmaceutical sales and now, she made more money than any of them, except Rachel.

While Puckerman enjoyed the air force, his mouth got him into trouble a few times, resulting in charges and a discharge. She and Puckerman took their old relationship to a more intense level shortly after they encountered each other one day by a hotel pool. Puckerman cleaned it and she sat there greedily watching. They hit a few bumps including Noah doing a few months in prison, during which time she gave birth to a little boy. Living in a good neighbourhood in San Diego, trouble hit a second time when Noah broke his probation and ended up in prison until the end of his one-year term.

With a big grin Lauren said, “You had your chance when you gave him that Mexican fuck job.”

The ex-con sputtered on his drink, giving the big woman a hard look. In turn, Rachel glanced away to hide her smirk, by feigning disgust.

Before Santana could get a work in edgewise, Lauren added, “Blaine and Kurt, long time no see. Rachel, you were wonderful on stage. I saw you the last time I was in New York.”

Smiling to beat the band, Rachel sat up and said, “You should hav―”

“Hello everyone.” Sam butt in cutting Rachel off, as his eyes darted about him monitor noting who signed in. “Puck, I haven’t seen you for a while. How’s tricks?”

Rachel looked dissatisfied, and Blaine hoped this would not go where he feared it would. They released Puckerman only a month ago and Blaine knew of the tension from Lauren. A loving couple ran into her the last time the they visited Lima, where the latest Puckerman news came as a surprise. Luckily, her job allowed her to move around, thus she met with clients and visited the local hospitals writing the entire trip off on his business account.

“Puck?” Kurt silently questioned. “You’re looking good.”

“Yeah, I am but―” Puckerman grinned and turned his head. He looked a little larger in the upper body and sported a couple of new facial scars.

“It’s done Noah,” Lauren commented as she handed him what looked like a beer.

Looking down at the beer, Puckerman nodded. “Guys, I would not recommend prison. It’s not a nice place.”

“Sam?” Rachel butt in forcing a mutual topic. “How’s the New Directions doing?”

The face in the screen brightened and then Sam frowned. Sitting back in his armchair, he passed his hands through his long hair and then down along his goatee. “Alright, but they’re not the best. I not sure if they have it in them to win. Mr. Schuester keeps asking if I need help.”

Santana leaned into the camera. “He needs to yell like a real patsy and need to grow a pair.”

“A pair . . . right he must have those because Emma’s expecting another baby,” Sam replied with a smile.

Various exclamations echoed about the room. When it all settled, Rachel commented, “He’s already has two.”

“Well, we know what he’s been doing in his spare time. Dirty fucking dog,” Puckerman’s expression faded when Lauren hit him. “Ouch.”

Lauren gave her man a hard look and then said, “He’s enjoying the pleasures of married like.”

“You can say that again,” Puckerman snickered only to be hit again, “Hey!”

Beaming, Santana struck two fingers in her mouth and the raked them down in the air as if to say, two for Lauren. “No wonder the New Directions are having trouble. Schue needs to zip it and concentrate with his other head.”

“Don’t say it!” Lauren pointed at finger at Puckerman who played innocent.

“When is she due?” Rachel asked Sam breaking up the current train of thought.

The conversation bounced around babies for a while. An old man should have picked up on some of the comments flying around, but, as usual, his head filled with happy fuzz. Sam talked about the comings and goings in Lima including his latest ex-girlfriend and his troubles taking college classes part time. Showing everyone the cast on his foot, he explained how he got it chasing another girl along the river. Santana laughed and threw it back in his face with some cutting remark comparing him to the father to be.

Recalling those days and the enjoyment, social media provided made old Blaine smile. Modern technology dissolved the distances and complicated lives. In time Skype and similar platforms shrank into cyberspace with the advent of holographic technology. The flux in the environment disrupted many aspects of their lives, but developments kept their tight group of schoolmates in contact. The forced relocation of one family became a public record, especially when a fifty-five-year-old Santana punched a federal official trying to assist.

Following the fiasco with Cooper after their wedding, the couple carefully structured their online lives taking privacy into a count. Ambition told them to populate their public online presence with songs and snippets from their adventures at school. Private accounts allowed for more intimate tidbits to be shared between family and friends. Blaine often complained about someone hacking them, and Kurt shrugged it off until the day someone smashed into his social media account. He had not even realized it until personal pictures and comments started popping up in the online rags. Fixing the account took a little effort, but working the legal system against the media outlets became a real bother. Worst of all it opened up an old wound Blaine thought buried which gave both of them an emotional headache.

The thought of that event made an elderly man cringe. Slowly his hand sunk down onto the back of his departed husband’s hand where a familiar scent fought against melancholy. As devastating and as painful it had been, two old men learned much which helped them battle through its resurgence. In his present situation, remembering only pushed the aches he suffered into the realm of agony. Sweat rolled down his face did nothing other than and into his eyes as the erratic pounding in his chest, climbed up his neck and shot down his legs. Panting, his lips pressed against the hand of his lover in hope it would end in one of two ways—a reunion with his love or another fond diversion.

A faint draft caressed the side of his face as if someone answered, leaving a defused smell of coffee. A jolt to the mind, because it has been years since he drank the wonderful elixir. The last time they splurged on coffee, two middle aged men sat across from each other in a Swedish restaurant. At nearly three hundred and fifty American dollars a cup, they enjoyed, but reconsidered the luxury. Coffee and cocoa growers struggled with the unstable ecosystem and the aftermath of global upheaval.

Drawing in a long and but shallow breath, he followed what he did before and focused on the fragment of his last memory. Once more an ailing mind saw Rachel looking bored as Sam and Noah bickered over something to do with sports. Brittany gave up trying to calm her sweet, who berating them with her sharp tongue, and went to her white board where she scribbled out a formula in coloured markers. An old man recalled his younger self trying not to get involved by concentrating on Brittany’s amusing antics. However, his husband’s unrest prompted him to search for something to fixate on. It took little effort when Rachel suddenly leaned over the edge of the couch and came up holding a glittering gold scepter.

“Leave that!” Kurt blurted out.

Eyes going wide as she smiled, while pointing it at Kurt. “I can’t believe you still have this.”

“You got your crown too, princess Hummel,” Santana’s head bobbed back and forth sending her long hair in all directions.

Brittany yelled as she spun around smearing a long orange line across her white board. “Oh, look a fairy wand.”

Puckerman burst out laughing, and Santana joined in.

Aggravated, Kurt reached for it, but Rachel pulled it away. Pushing away from the comfort of a loving, human pillow, Kurt shuffled across the couch. One of Blaine’s eyebrows went up as he watched Rachel fend Kurt off. Holding the scepter out behind her, she pressed the other hand into the man’s chest. On the screen, Brittany leaned forward with a strange look on her face. Abruptly turning away, she vanished from the screen with Santana staring after her. Puckerman and Sam fell silent excited to watch the ensuing melee.

Music suddenly blared through the speakers and Kurt buried his head in his hands. Without much of a thought, Santana started to sing and seconds later Rachel joined in.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXvd4agfIzY

_Ooh yeah_   
_You can dance, you can jive_

“Stop!” Kurt called out his face red with embarrassment as others joined in raising the volume.

_Having the time of your life_   
_Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene_   
_Digging the dancing queen_

Tapping his lover on the shoulder, Blaine held his hand out with a wishful, one sided smirk. In a low, sultry voice he proudly asked, “May I have the honour of this dance?”

_Friday night and the lights are low_   
_Looking out for the place to go_

Looking up, Kurt blinked and then beamed. Taking the hand, he replied, “Yes, yes you may.”

_Oh, where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

Stepping into the free space in the living room and Blaine wrapped his arms about Kurt and started to slow dance. Placing his head on his husband’s Kurt snuggled close and let Blaine lead.

_You come to look for a king_   
_Anybody could be that guy_   
_Night is young and the music's high_   
_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_   
_You're in the mood for a dance_   
_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen_   
_Young and sweet, only seventeen_   
_Dancing queen_   
_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_   
_You can dance, you can jive_   
_Having the time of your life_   
_Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene_   
_Digging the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn them on_   
_Leave them burning and then you're gone_   
_Looking out for another, anyone will do_   
_You're in the mood for a dance_   
_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen_   
_Young and sweet, only seventeen_   
_Dancing queen_   
_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_   
_You can dance (You can dance), you can jive (You can jive)_   
_Having the time of your life (having the time of your life)_   
_Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene_   
_Digging the dancing queen (dancing, dancing queen)_   
_Digging the dancing queen (the dancing queen, hey)_   
_Digging the dancing queen!_

Friends clapped and cheered when the music faded into the next song, which Santana mercifully canceled. Hugging each other, watery hazel and blue orbs locked as Brittany yelled something which made the others laugh.


	14. A Serious Discussion

Like a storm rolling in from the west, the skies grew threatening removing the twinkle from the small waves. Hurt yelled at him as he recalled having his hand torn from the boy and then getting lost in the surprisingly insurmountable dense vegetation. When he finally stopped, he just sank down to his knees staining his light brown trousers. Twigs hung from his mass of unruly hair as he bowed his head remembering in the boy. So lovely. So moving. So unexpected. 

Self-reliance kept his fears in check, especially when he closed his eyes. Blue coated the back of his closed lids where he should see black. Sparkling heavenly azure spiraled like galaxy imbued with speckles of green. The boy? Yes, a boy? A wonderful, charming, ever so sexy boy captivated him, and his life would never be the same

A branch moved and his head spun around and then, off in the distance, he heard something else. The blood thrusting into his finger throbbed beneath the skin. Desires to wrap the boy in his arms collapsed when panic created a spray of fog which overwhelmed sentiment blurred conscious thought.

Movement to the left made he suddenly turned and run. Branches pulled at his clothing and slapped him in the face. Time became meaningless and, then, Blaine abruptly froze. Heaviness took him driving his heart deep down into his chest where it hit a spike of concern—he missed the boy. Letting the boy down, left a terrible ache in Blaine chest. The reasons became misplaced in the muddle barely realized where he ended up until his feet hit the water. The thought of going in deeper frightened him. God’s what had he done? 

The gloom around Blaine moved as if the day progressed, but he really had no idea how much time passed. Splashing the water with his toes, he remembered to breath and staring blankly at the ripples. Being beaten up left Blaine feeling low and observing the ripples lifted his isolated spirit. 

The head abruptly jolted dragging an old man from the strange mix of a dream and reality. Years later Blaine still felt the pain of those fists slamming into his face and the shoes kicking him. Two boys waited under a street lamp near the edge of the school parking lot when three older boys jumped them. The Sadie Hawkins dance had been fifteen-year-old Blaine’s idea and Tobey loved it. Two days in the hospital put him off a lot of things, forcing a young singer to rethink his life. Now, eighty years later, an old man looked back to see fate playing a card which would find him consumed with love he could never get enough of.

Tobey got the worst of it and stayed in the hospital for a week. His parents pulled him from school and moved away when the police said there would not be pursuing charges. The news saddened young Blaine, who only just began to come to grips with himself. While they never explored sex, they did kiss and cuddle. Blaine liked it, but deep down he knew something did not feel right. Months later he would understand why as a heavenly sight trotted down the curving set of stairs and into his destiny.

Dry and wrinkled lips spread into a smile as watery eyes as he swallowed back the pain injected into his arms and torso. Looking up so he can see that gorgeous face slumped over to one side hanging down, an old man snickered. The wrinkles pressing surrounding Kurt’s eyes pleased old Blaine, who accepted the gracefully path of aging. Kurt often played with his drooping skin while Blaine loved the journey and the way they both subtly changed for the better. 

Lids flashed down over hazel blocking the vision for just a second. How many times had questions like these come to him since the light left those blue eyes? How long would it be before he found them again? Deep down, Blaine, old and young, knew that a love so strong had an enduring purpose.

Twisting his shoulder, and old man felt a sharp twinge of pain. At the same moment his younger self spread his fingers wide like a waking cat. Pushing his bottom lip up over his upper one, a sleepy mind grasped the loud hubbub invading a much-needed nap. Rolling off the bed, a weary man stubbed his toe, which translated into a hard arch of pain racing up an old man’s chest. Drawing in a deep breath, made aged Blaine’s torso throb to match the pain the younger version of himself felt. Rubbing the bags under his eye and old man pressed his face against his palms and drew in a shaky breath. Thoughts instantly shifted as the mind swirled into the mist of despair.

Violently tingling fingertips, set off alarm bells bringing a distinct fear to the surface. An old body wailed at the idea of no longer existing, but the love he had shared with a delightful man rallied his shattered recollects. Tears soaking his skin, and he stuck his nose into old wool and drew in Kurt’s familiar scent just as another sharp pain radiated into his back. Life stumbled around him, but, in his mind, he saw his younger person staggered from a dark bedroom wearing shorts and hauling shirt over an unruly mop of hair. Out in the entry, Kurt literally bounced on his feet as he reached out to drag his confused husband to the living room. 

Blinking back the brightness, the first thing Blaine recognized the unsettled look on Jesse’s face. Brows furrowing, Blaine watched Rachel rummaged around the kitchen digging a bottle of wine out of the fridge. Frowning studied her knew it could not be Jesse because she already played that card. Rachel standoffishly tried to keep Jesse at arm's length, but soon those arms wrapped around him. Five weeks after encountering each other in a theatre, she brought him over to the boys for dinner. While the four of them caught up Rachel unexpectantly caught Jesse off guard by announcing their state of coupledom. At first Jesse gapped and then he smiled before leaning in to kiss her. A little over eight months later Rachel moved into Jesse’s swanky condo close to Central Park. Three months later, Jesse got down on one knee and proudly proposed.

“Rachel, you’re sitting there like a Cheshire cat,” Blaine commented as he stumbled over to the window and pulled one of the chairs forward. 

“It’s been a marvelous day,” Rachel pleasantly replied before sipping her wine before she coyly sat on the futon, with her daintily crossed her legs at the ankles as any lady of breeding would. 

Sitting on the edge of the padded wooden dining table, chair, Blaine yawned. Glancing at Kurt, who had barely moved, he did not like what he saw. Looking back at Rachel, Blaine accused, “What have you talked Kurt into now?”

“Why on earth, would you think I talked Kurt into anything,” Rachel smiled. 

Blue eyes shifted from Rachel and she gave Kurt a stern looked. A formerly elated husband winced and glanced away. 

Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, Blaine set his jaw. Shaking his head, he, sounded annoyed when he finally broke the awkward silence, “Just tell me what’s going on.”

With a worried look on his face, Kurt took two steps and then a tutting sound from Rachel stopped him in his tracks. Sinking to the carpet in front of the shelf he gave Blaine a sad look.

One eyebrow going up, and Blaine nervously tapped his fingers on his knee. During his days at McKinley Blaine discovered her scheming side. The fact she seemed to hold court on his couch had him more than a little concerned. What had she talked Kurt into? What would it cost? Why did Jesse look as if he needed something much stronger than wine? He needed something stronger than wine. Shifting in his seat, Blaine started to push himself off the chair. 

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice could barely be heard.

“Sh-h-h-h,” Rachel chided as she reached over tapping Kurt on the arm.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse started to say something and then fell silent. His eyes questioningly went from Rachel to Blaine and then his forehead crinkling. 

Grimacing, Blaine padded into the kitchen, knowing Kurt’s worried eyes followed him. Struggling with the anger simmered in his chest, he tried not to let his frustrations get the best of him. Opening a cabinet where he found a bottle, he poured two heaping amounts while his ears perked up to Kurt whispering something followed by Rachel shushing him. For a second, he felt like storming out, but he had to admit events had him more than just a little curious. Leaving the bottle on the counter, it took him a took a few steps until he stood in front of Jesse offering him three fingers of scotch. Sitting to the back of the chair, Blaine held his glass up to Jesse and they touched with a soft clink. Sipping the amber liquid, the Tony winning director, sighed and smiled as if to say thank you.

From the other side of the table, Kurt looked with a look he reached the end of his endurance. His nose curled as if twitched with Rachel’s excessive tapping of a toe against Kurt’s thigh. Not liking what he saw Blaine took a long draft of the strong liquid. The warmth racing down his throat spread into his stomach and then out into his torso, making him feel a little better. 

Giving his husband a reassuring half smile, Blaine glanced at Rachel. “Right, you’ve screwed up again and somehow we have to do a free show to benefit cats?”

Her face hardening, Rachel tutted Kurt, who gave her a dark stare in return, and, then, she defiantly said, “Screwed up?”

“Kurt told me about elfgate, doggate and then the flower show followed by sugargate.” Blaine watched his husband and shut when Rachel gave him a withering glare.

Taking a long sip of his drinking leaving a little over half, Jesse shrugged, “I don’t know if you would call this a screw up.” 

Hard eyes shifted to her right and then Rachel reach out rubbing Jesse’s hand with a soft smile. Watching the reaction, Blaine could tell Jesse still did not see eye to eye with Rachel on current events. A lip pressed up into a small sneer and then he took another draft of brown liquid, even as hazel eyes fell on an almost full glass of wine. 

Shaking his head, Blaine noticed Rachel’s foot press deeper into his husband’s thigh. Letting out a low growl, he stood and bluntly said, “Right, I’m finished playing games. I have to get some sleep.”

“Blaine?” Kurt’s pulled away from Rachel and made an astounding statement, resulting in several conflicting emotions and resounding silence. 

Choking on the air pulled into his lungs, Blaine’s chin dropped as he toppled back into the chair almost pushing it over. Eyes bearing down on his husband him mind went numb―good god! At the same time, his heart rose in his chest, pushing the blood up into his ears where it chimed like a bell. With so much blood between his ears, he barely had room to think or even remember to breath. Stall air cascaded over his lips followed by a sharp inhale through his nose. The glass in his hand tilted away and Jesse leaned forward to catch it before he can topple to the carpet. 

Hands coming up to Blaine’s face, his hazel eyes never left the man he loved so much. Water welling around his shining orbs he could not believe what his husband had just said. Words teetered on the tip of his tongue, but they would not slip out. Utterly gobsmacked, he barely noticed his husband hauling himself up and walking over to him. The warmth of a hand fell on his back making small circled on his shirt, caused him to draw in a deep and staggered breath. Blinking, he looked up through wet eyes to see Kurt beaming at him with a funny look on his face. Blaine let out a huge sigh, followed by a shudder. 

In the corner of his eye Blaine saw the expression on Rachel’s face stretch from shock to honest pleasure. It did not, however, absolve her from the many unmentionable words echoing within his head. 

Bending down, Kurt’s low voice implored, “You alright?” 

“Blaine?” Rachel’s voice sounded soft with a businesslike edge to it.

“Let him have a chance to catch his breath.” Jesse stared into Rachel’s dark eyes with both love and apprehension. 

Blaine took his eyes off Kurt only when those heavenly blue eyes cycled toward the couch. Trying to keep it together, a young man’s mind frayed and then an intoxicating thought sparked a moment of reason. Slowly Blaine’s face curled up into a full smile and then he stared at Kurt like a lost puppy. Regardless of the audience, for some reason Blaine, young and old, could eat him up then. 

“I think it’s finally sunk in,” Rachel silently commented. Unlike the others, she did not hover over Blaine, but sat back, nursed her wine with an amused look on her face.

One eyebrow raised, Jesse looked concerned. In a low voice he suggested, “Give him a little room.”

“Honey?” Kurt choked on the simple word. 

“You . . . want us to―” Blaine stuttered on his words again as a visible shiver rocked his body. 

“Blaine, please,” Kurt not only looked concerned by his voice had an edge of terror to it.

Blaine swallowed hard and then let out a heavy sigh, bringing the colour back to his face. Taking his lover’s hands, Blaine stared into those beautiful blue eyes. Gulping down the air in his throat, he whispered in a husky tone, “You want a―”

“Yeah,” Kurt sounded meek, but his sparkling eyes could have lit the room. 

“A little you?” Blaine’s voice could barely be heard. “A baby?”

“Or you?”

“With you?”

“Yeah, a little one of us?” 

“We can flip a coin.”

“A coin, really Kurt?” Rachel chimed in with a disgusted look on her face.

Jesse glanced at his fiancé and shushed her. 

“We haven’t got our degrees yet.” Swallowing hard, the shock faded into seriousness. Gazing at his husband, Blaine straightened up. “Wow . . . a baby?”

“It’s only another year, Blaine.” Kurt beamed at Blaine with watery eyes.

Shaking his head to clear it, a serious thought pressed into Blaine head. In a low voice he muttered, “But we can’t?” 

“It’s not going to happen over night.” Kurt leaned closer as his eyes spun toward Rachel. “I’m sure there are some details to be worked out.”

“Our little one-bedroom apartment would be really small―” Blaine’s thoughts stumbled as he noticed Jesse warning Rachel to keep her mouth shut. “A child?”

“Yes, a little fuzzy haired boy or girl.” Kurt beamed as he touched a soft curl of Blaine’s ears.

Pulling back, Blaine gazed into those heavenly blue eyes, knowing deep down the idea of a child thrilled him. Before his father caught him choking his chicken, he baby sat the neighbour’s kids from time to time. He loved the innocence of toddlers and the way they asked questions which always brought something new into their lives. The young, creative teen enjoyed telling stories, complete with sound effects and voices, and the little ones would sit there enthralled. Then came a fateful day of his banishment from the realm of younger children because his father’s fear. Then the murmuring began among the neighbourhood children and Blaine’s life became lonely. 

His eyes narrowing, a look of wonder etched marks on Kurt’s flawless face. His lips spread into a wide, stupid grin.

Smiling, back, Blaine’s said in a low, excited voice, “My mother is going to be ecstatic and my . . . oh god.”

“What,” Kurt drew in a deep breath.

“My dad.” Blaine stepped back as his hand came up to his face. 

On the couch, Rachel slid forward but stopped when Jesse placed a hand on her arm. Pouting, she picked up her wine and delicately sipped it.

“Don’t think about it, my love.” Kurt caressed his husband’s shoulder. “If it means anything, Burt and Carole will be tickled pink.”

Head bobbing up and down Blaine stuttered, “Wow . . . a baby.”

“Yes, a baby?” Kurt softly answered pressing his hand tightly into his husbands.

“Uh, wait . . . Rachel you’re going to?” Blaine glanced at the three adults surrounding him. Jesse shrugged and indicated Rachel with his head.

Sitting there with a glass cupped in two hands, Rachel patiently watched even though she eyed up Jesse ever so often. Grinning from ear to ear, she finally broke her silence. “We only need to decide who’s going to shoot their load.”

“What?” Three men said at more or less the same time. 

“All we need is a cup, and a turkey baster, you ninnies.” Rachel chuckled and then calmly sipped her wine.

“Gross.” Kurt gave her a disgusted look as he wrapped his arms about his husband who stared at Rachel with a ‘you have got to be kidding’ look. 

Blaine’s chin hung low and then his face scrunched up and then his head thumped against the side of Kurt’s rib cage. The way, Kurt’s shifted on his feet spoke of his shock. Jesse shook his head and took another long draft of his dwindling scotch.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Jesse appeared less than amused. With a hard face, he glanced at Rachel and said, “You’re not helping, dear.” 

Frowning, Rachel peered at her fiancé over her wineglass and shook her head. “And no, they don’t have to do that.”

“That?” Blaine’s brows pushed together.

“You know, lie back and think of England.” Rachel managed to keep a straight face though she eyed Blaine up and down.

Gagging, Kurt looked as if he might say something and then Jesse, said, “Stop playing with them dear. All you are doing is frightening the three of us.”

Out of the blue, Blaine broke into laughter. With a huge smile he planted a big sloppy kiss on his handsome husband’s stubbly cheek. “You and I with a child.”

Still repulsed by the thought of doing that, Kurt stared at Rachel as his head bobbed up and down. “Yeah.”

Cutting his husband off, Blaine’s serious look returned. Eyes shifted to Rachel, he pointedly asked, “Are you . . . serious Rachel?”

“Very much so,” Rachel sat back and then gazed at Jesse taking his hand. 

Turning his head toward the sound, Blaine spread his mouth wide and then looked to Jesse. In a quiet tone he asked, “You’re in agreement with this?”

Scratching his head, eyes slowly went to his future wife. He downed his scotch, leaving a hint of simmering dissent and then he smiled. “If she wants to rent out space, I can’t think of a better set of tenants.”

“Tenants? Wait!” The look of Blaine’s face suddenly changed. “When did this get decided?”

Running a hand through her hair, Rachel leaned forward and took one of Blaine’s hands. “This afternoon at coffee.”

“I can’t even remember how we got on the subject?” Kurt knelt beside his husband leaving his hand on Blaine’s knee. If he could get any whiter, he could have gone out as a ghost on Halloween.

Jesse’s head rolled toward his wife-to-be pointing an accusing finger at her. “You and Kurt were complaining about the mothers in the corner who paid no attention to their crying kids. Rachel said to Kurt something about like, ‘he would not understand unless he had kids of his own’. Kurt retorted with something like, ‘yeah right, I would not even know what to do with a child’. My dearest Rachel replied by basically daring Kurt to come up with the goods. Kurt retorted stating that the two of you kept trying, but something just does not seem to work. Then Rachel, to my utter surprise, blurted out she was open to a rental.”

Eyes going in several directions, Blaine looked puzzled. Running a hand through his messy hair, he muttered, “What about the two of you?”

Lowering his head, Jesse squeezed Rachel’s hand and admitted, “I want kids of my own, but it’s Rachel’s body and her nine months.”

“Our nine months,” Kurt injected with a wide grin.

“Are you sure you want to walk down the aisle looking like a balloon?” Blaine asked Rachel with raised eyebrows. The words squeaked out at first and then his tone settled to almost normal as he still tried to wrap his head around the whole idea.

Turning to the man wanted to marry, Rachel kissed his hand. “I love you, Jesse and I know this is a big burden, but I want to do this for my dearest friends. They’ve done so much for me, from helping me through the turmoil of growing up and Finn’s . . . death. Kurt endured the ranting of my Fanny devaship. Honestly, I think it is a small thing in return.”

“Small?” Jesse’s voice could barely be heard. With wide eyes, his chin dropped and then he finished off his drink. Putting the glass down, he gave Blaine a, ‘I might need more’, look. 

Rachel nodded without saying a word and then she patted Jesse’s hand. Blaine saw a look she would give Finn in her eyes and then glanced at his husband. The jock still lived in their hearts and it made Blaine feel sad.

Smiling, Jesse glance at Rachel noting the sweet smile lightened his mood and he said, “I love you, Rachel and if you want to do this, it is up to you. I can’t pretend it doesn’t bother me and I have no formal claim on your biological functions . . . yet. I guess I can wait my turn for a rental.”

Rachel corrected her fiancé with that firm, no-nonsense tone. “Not rental, rentals.”

Once more the colour drained from Blaine’s as his Adams apple bounced up and down in his throat. “As in . . . plural?”

Rolling her head, a loud puff of air escaped Rachel’s lips. In an authoritative tone, she said, “Okay, Blaine, Kurt, here’s the deal. I know the two of you have talked about it having kids at some point. I’m willing to rent my womb and my eggs on a time limited basis. Once the dear man beside me makes an honest woman of me, the store is closed except for exclusively selfish orders. Now what do you say?”

Two young men gave each other inquisitive glances.

Smiling like a to beat the band, Rachel quietly added, “Tick tock, tick tock, the clock’s ticking?”


	15. Blaineland

Rain splashed against the window front of Blaine standing there looking out at the slick pavement below. A woman made her way along the sidewalk carrying three shopping bags in one hand and an umbrella in the other. The storm struck halfway through his second class, blanketing the huge city in a massive downpour Blaine had not witnessed since leaving Lima. Before his father became an ass, he recalled standing in the window with him staring up at the flashing lightning. If it got really ugly a reinforced room in the basement would protect them against tornadoes.

Rivers of water streaked down the pain of glass separating the young man from the dreadful environment outside. Looking back to the couch, Blaine looked at the thick textbook and shrugged. The day stretched on around him, leaving him in that space between early morning classes and a shift aft the coffee shop. Before the sun came up, he carefully hauled himself out of bed to get ready. Grudgingly, Kurt got up with him and puttered around making his lover a breakfast before going back to bed. A long tender kiss before leaving set Blaine up for the day. On the other hand, Kurt did not have to be at school until ten and the he had a practice afterward. 

It all washed into a typical day, which an old man vaguely recalled. The weeks and months merged in the reality of the past as seen thought an old mind. An acclaimed composer and stage star caught snippets of with this and that as the pain in his chest shook him. A skinned knee or a little one throwing up on his best jacket made for a short chuckle mixed with pain. A look from the audience made his heart flutter and then the feeling those lips pressing against his soothed frayed nerves. Two men walked through blossoming gardens carrying their young children followed by a long night with the twins crying. A car whizzed by splashing water against his leg and then a large man called him a fag. Hazel eyes gazed fondly at the golden idol in his hands as he turned to make a speech thanking his family. Fists struck piano making a dreadful noise followed by the heavenly sensation of Kurt deep inside him making everything perfect. 

The thought stretched wrinkled cheeks and then a thick root of torture shot down his arms, but this felt different. The bizarre struggle left him wondering if he would be remembered after his death. Vanity brought on by fame demanded his name go on, but the realities of life slapped him in the face saying the couple may be nothing more than a footnote. As he grew older, he often brooded on this somewhat irrational fear. After the kids got to the age where they could understand better, Blaine told them stories of what he remembered about departed family members. In his fourties, he started to research and write it all down. When physical books became rare, Blaine had his works properly bound in leather. Giving volumes to his children, he hoped the expanding family would add to it. 

Autographed copies sat in a place of honour behind glass on the shelf below their awards. Blaine ensured the husbands signed each tome for the sake of their love and the future. Digging into the past became a passion of his and he impressing himself with what he found. The Hummel history went back to England of Henry the Sixth. Settled in the Midlands, they farmed the land a landed gentry and made a decent living at it. One branch of the family moved to the colonies in the mid-seventeen hundreds settling in what would be modern day Nova Scotia. Prior to the War of Independence, an offshoot took over a land grant in Ohio where they remained. The family in England became mostly forgotten until Katherine moved there and started to search. 

Pam’s side of the family landed in Boston from France in the eighteen fifties and made a fortune. By the start of World War One they lost most of it, but a shrewd ancestor used the conflict to make it back. In the twenties they owned land on the coast, but lost a good chunk of it in the crash of twenty-nine. World War Two hit the French side of the family hard with many working and dying for the resistance. De Gaulle awarded one of Pam’s great-uncles the Legion of Honour posthumously. 

On his father’s side, Blaine discovered something he did not know— mixed blood. His grandfather married a woman of Filipino descent. When growing up, he wondered why some people would call him derogatory names when he thought he just tanned well. In time he figured out Cooper inherited his looks from his mother's side, and he picked up on his father’s oriental ancestry. The way Daniel had reacted during his informative years, later might be ashamed of his oriental side, thus the way he treated his youngest son. An old man found focusing harder than normal as his mind went to a place he rarely dwelt upon. Slamming his eyes shut, and aged Blaine refused to go there. With his right hand curled up it took only seconds for the images to fade, leaving one word lingering on his tongue—asshole.

Thinking of his father infuriated a dying man resulting a harsh rush of discomfort caressing his extremities. Hauling in short laboured breaths, he pushed his thoughts toward Kurt, but his mind landed on something equally depressing—Alexander’s forced relocation. In twenty forty-eight it became obvious the coastal protection projects turned out to be a dreadful miscalculation with far-flung political consequences. Contentious arguing between the two political parties ended in constitutional reform dissolving the electoral college and allowing the president to serve three continuous terms. By the time they started measuring the rising water in inches per year, but rather inches a month the worldwide crisis forced change beyond measure. 

The largest shift in world thinking occurred when the Chinese realized they could do little to defend their coastlines. With hundreds of billions wasted, they started over again by raising huge walls made of molded plastic, along the rivers starting at the seventy-five-foot above sea level mark. In true Chinese style the whole effort became organized on a truly national scale with national rather than regional planning. Knowing there would be massive shortages they went further than just building walls and moving people. Tens of millions found themselves drafted into a huge public works program where teams dismantled the coastal cities for anything that could be used. Copying an idea the American’s used in Normandy during World War Two they built mobile harbours. Up and down the coast millions of shipping containers found themselves carted inland and retrofitted to house the displaced. 

The Great Wall Against the Flood gave man a chance to stem the relentless flow of water seeping over the fertile lands of the coastal river deltas and lowlands. World tensions slackened as foes joined forces to prevent a larger disaster. While the effort averted the collapse of civilization, it did not prevent riots, looting and the death of hundreds of millions from starvation, decease and armed conflict.

By the time Blaine celebrated his eightieth birthday, Manhattan and several other burrows existed as an island of high-rises. From their rooftop patio the couple often sat there staring at the wall surrounding the city, wondering when the huge structure would collapse. Over the years and with stubborn intent the authorities made it higher and thicker. Connected it to the highlands a hundred miles to the west by a raised causeway, in the last decades of the twenty first century it started to fail.

As the global catastrophe worsened old Blaine often wondered why they tried to save the cities on the coast. In the first third of a new century, most people doubted even though a trickling migration began. About twenty fifty, the exodus hit a feverish pitch with millions fleeing inland, leaving those who refused to give up the fight. Using the scraps from abandoned buildings outside the protective ring to build up the walls. Trillions of dollars later, in the last third of the twenty first centuries the various levels of government finally gave in and forced people to leave. 

Seven years go, the United Nations announced the ocean level showed signs of stabilizing at a staggering one hundred and seventeen feet above the time of Blaine’s birth. The relief which circled the world lasted a few short years until a study of Antarctica added an estimated twenty-five over the next hundred years. Arguments erupted over the new science opening old wounds and creating conflict. The people had enough, and the governments forgot tracking the money they spent. Economically the world suffered worse than the great depression while spiritually religions and faith thrived. 

Thankfully, the combustion engine and coal burning plants became obsolete as factories converted to a new environmentally friendly standard reducing carbon emissions. The advent of fusion reactors moved mankind toward a safer nuclear energy source. Pollution became a huge issue as did the old reactors in unsafe areas. With the fuel removed to underground bunkers far inland, they buried the leftovers under mounds of concrete and lead. 

Dwindling mountain snow packs dropped river and lake levels accenting a problem which continued to haunt society even today—food and fresh water. Consumed with the need to protect and then depopulate the coastlines, reality hit in two thousand seventy-two with the slaughter of close to a quarter of a million people in the Kenya food riots. Hundreds of billions of dollars later, pipelines moved saltwater to inland desalination and purification plants prior to pumping it into massive underground reservoirs and existing lakes. 

Food issues took less effort and money, but needed great innovation. In the end, huge high rises covering hundreds of acres of formally unproductive land around the overpopulated cities. Large livestock took up the ground level with fowl and smaller animals occupying the second. The dung became the fertilizer for the hydroponic gardens on the levels above. Top floors sprouted orchard and plants needing high amounts of light while huge tanks dug into the ground around the perimeter recirculated the runoff and providing a habitat for fish. By the end of the twenty first century civilization looked nothing like it had at its beginning.

The mind slipped to the rare taste of a ripe orange and an old man blinked. Running a hand through his thin hair, hazel eyes caught a glimpse of a timepiece and pondered why his thoughts refused to focus on the joys he relived? Perhaps it had to do with the reason Mary came to visit outside the regular schedule. Three weeks ago, Blaine and Kurt received their evacuation notice and it sent two elderly men into a tizzy. Someplace in Idaho would become their new home and not because of a kind government. Powerful friends arranged for them to move into something which did not resemble a refurbished shipping container. With care and understanding, Mary and her husband prepared them for the day the government movers would arrive to take them away to a new retirement home on a secure government compound.

The thought rattled both of them leaving old Blaine thinking Kurt might have chosen his time. Neither of them wanted to leave and now one of them would never know how it would turn out. Knowing he would soon follow his beloved Kurt, old Blaine considered what his family might end up with? Would the authorities allow them to inherit as they intended and occupy the home put aside for a famous couple in some remote state. Why would a dying man care, but he did? Love for his family made him worry about their future in a world where the weather had never been worse. Some scientists now worried if an ice age would follow the reduction of carbon levels. If he had known the world would be given a major makeover, Blaine would never have consented to sharing his sperm with Rachel’s eggs.

Remaining still for a moment he considered recent events and bit his lip. Tears welled up in his eyes and he suddenly felt guilty about brooding over what he had no control over. Sorrowfully, an old man rolled his head until blurry eyes stared up at Kurt’s loving lips. Jumbled thoughts about those he cherished and life in general spiraled into the peace he felt. The ache in his chest shifted from the erratic pounding of his heart to the warmth only years of admiration could create. The half of his face pressed against cloth and skin curled up into a smirk which always drove Kurt to distraction. 

Sighing, old Blaine wished he could see those dreamy blue eyes. Turning his head, so his lips touched bare skin. Pushing them out, he kissed the man he loved as a beautiful memory allowed him to relive a delightful dinner. Just as fast it flipped back to his childhood and a happy time at a river beach with his family. Then he saw Kurt in Dalton followed by the two of them singing in a grand theatre in Stockholm. Rides on trains and sleeping on planes popped in and out, followed by a dreadful argument ending in loving sex. 

Drawing in a deep breath, pain surged in his chest and back before settling back to a dull ache. Lying with his head on Kurt’s forearm for a short while, old Blaine sensed a faint glimpse of the events of their first anniversary. Candles and a simple dinner followed by dancing with friends before retiring for a gentle and exhilarating end to a wonderful day. It felt special and confirmed how easy wedded life could be. Enjoying the moment, he wished his mind would settle on something, but then it spun off to some other place as if soul played some sorted game. 

Concentrating became a chore. He wanted to remain at that point, but then his mind settled on flittering moment in time. In an instant, a wave of emotional, rather than physical pain, tugged on the muscle erratically pumping in his chest. Two shirtless men lay in bed reading textbooks with the comforter pulled up to their nipples to keep the chill away. Shoulder to shoulder with his love, young Blaine questioned why they studied after sex. The whole moment seemed bizarrely out of place, but then their life boiled about them. Feeling tired but renewed, perhaps he acclimatized to the new reality of short nights and long days. 

Stretching his legs under the sheet, the sigh escaping Blaine’s lips caused ghostly blue eyes to shift. The orbs first went to the man’s chest where a nipple surrounded by short stubble enticingly rose and fell with each breath. An hour ago, someone nibbled on the erect piece of lavish flesh and they felt the chill. Air-conditioning during the summer and blasting the heat in winter proved expensive and stretched their limited resources further. 

Pulling his thought from the sight before him, Kurt brows pulled together. Blue eyes found Blaine staring up at the ceiling and not the thick book balanced on his upright knees. Moving his body from side to side to get his lover’s attention, he whispered, “You’re off in Blaineland, again.”

Blinking, Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. Forcing it out, the book in his hands drooped and he sighed again. “The bane of my existence.”

Shuffling a little closer, Kurt softly asked, “What’s bothering you, my love?”

Rolling his head so that he could see Kurt’s hair, Blaine appreciated what Kurt did. Pursing his lips, he said, “I’ve been thinking about finances.” 

“Again, or still?”

“The MasterCard bill is screaming in my head and I’m hoping the electricity bill is less this month.”

“We’ll be fine and if it means spending more time in bed with you, I’ll take it. Besides, if we stay this way we can turn the heat off altogether.”

“We seriously miscalculated thinking the scholarship would be enough.”

“We could not have foreseen the hidden pitfalls. You needed a piano.” 

“I would have liked a real one, but then the electric one takes up less room. The sound equalization system cost more than I expected and then you needed to go to Montreal.”

Touching Blaine brow, Kurt softly said, “And you came with me.”

“Even though we could not really afford it.” Blaine fist unexpectedly struck the mattress under the sheets pushing a heavy book to one side. “The adding costs just infuriate me. It feels as like we’re getting nowhere.”

Picking himself up, Kurt grasped his husband’s face and stared into his alluring hazel eyes. Leaning in he soundly kissed his Blaine and then said, “My love, there’s no use―”

The words faded as Blaine threw his lips into Kurt’s. When he pulled back, the curly headed man whispered, “Just curl up beside me and be the man I love so much.”

Shifting his body, Kurt place each tome on the side table and snuggled up against his husband. Drawing the covers up, he whispered, “There you go, nice and warm.”

“You always make me warm, my handsome friend.” Blaine nestled up pushing a mop of fuzzy hair into Kurt’s ear. The sensation of a lean body beside him always made him feel better, especially when the thought everything went wrong. 

“I try my best.”

“You’re my Bunsen burner.”

“It’s one of my jobs along with being cook, chief bottle washer and all round fluffer.”

Pushing off, Blaine roller onto his elbow so he can stare Kurt’s eyes. “I do not need a fluffer to get me all hot at bothered around you.”

“Oh, how sweet,” Kurt replied with a deadpan look.

Put out with the statement’s tone, Blaine frowned and then Kurt suddenly pounced sending a large book thumping to the floor. Leith fingers searched for those tender spots where tickling verged on torture. Defending himself, Blaine pulled the sheets about him as he curled up into a ball. Laughing and giggling, Kurt had the upper hand because an exquisite erogenous zone lay beyond Blaine’s reach. On the other hand, running a finger over Blaine’s nipples drove him mad or soft fingers hovering just over his leg hair made him twitch. Two loving men tossed and wiggled until one proclaimed his surrender. When it ended Kurt’s bare butt straddling Blaine’s hip with the bedding tied up around both of them. 

Slowly, even deliberately, Kurt leaned in and set his lips gently to his partner’s thick match. Light and sexually tentative, it mirrored the way their love morphed over their first year of marriage. Teasing as he pulled back, Kurt pressed his nose against Blaine’s. 

Gazing into those exploded pools of blue, Blaine tied to look crossed, but he could not stop himself from beaming. “You’re gorgeous.”

Flopping his head back and passing a finger through his tossed hair, Kurt revealed that smugness Blaine had not seen for months. Leaning in he kissed his husband and whispered, “I guess I am.”

“You’re such a card.” Blaine mused and then arched up to kiss him back.

“It's getting a little chilly up here,” Kurt stated with his nose hovered barely an inch from Blaine’s. Sitting up, he cupped his hands together, and pleaded in an accented tone with an innocent look on his face, “Please sir, can I cuddle with you. I’d like more, sir.”

“Oh, you can have more than just more.” Blaine started to tug at the tangled sheets. “I miss my sexy snuggle bunny.”

They laughed as they untangled themselves, Kurt’s head came to rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder. Smiling, he whimpered, “You worry too much, my darling Blaine.”

“I was looking forward to the perfect cookie cutter life.” Blaine pulled the comforter up over Kurt’s shoulders and then stuffed his arm under the covers. Letting out a heavy sigh, he mumbled, “As the months pass, I get more and more upset. Shit . . . we can’t even keep the heat up at a decent temperature.”

“Sh-h-h-h,” Kurt made a sad face.

“But our dream is dying.” Blaine rolled his head back into the pillow, so he looked up at the ceiling. “We’re never going to be able to―”

Nuzzling up closer, Kurt rested his chin on Blaine’s chest. A hand reached up from under the covers and stroked an unshaven cheek. “We have each other and we’re still in school. Rachel is busy so we have time.”

“Jesse is not going to wait forever.” Blaine let out a long sigh and glanced at the narrow piano pushed against the bedroom wall. “We’re slowly We can’t afford to do any beyond our needs and the emergency fund is all but gone.”

“The yearly scholarship stipend will be coming through soon and then we’ll be flush again.”

“I’ve been thinking of cutting back my course load next semester, so I can work more.”

“Blaine, don’t. We knew it would be tough at the beginning.”

Blaine let out a low growl. “I really would like children.”

“The baby fund is locked away and growing.”

Rolling his head so he looked at Kurt, Blaine groaned. “I’m being a killjoy.”

“Blaine, I get it.” Kurt smiled and stretched up to kiss Blaine on the nose. Placing his hand over his husband’s thumping heart he added, “I don’t want us to fight as we did before our anniversary, but you can’t keep it balled up in here. I’m your husband and I’m here to listen to you get these things off your chest.”

“I happen to like you on my chest, but this is such a bother for you.”

“No, Blaine, it isn’t. We promised to put aside a little time each day to blow off steam. I’m your sounding board just as you pull me out of the mental box I toss all those little problems in like they’re garbage. In many ways we’re opposites, but in others we are so well-matched.”

“I know, but sometimes I think it would be better if we―”

“Oh, my lovely, over thinking Blaine, that’s giving in. We’re not broke.”

“Yet.”

“We’re far from broke, Blaine. You’ve handled things so well and next semester won’t have so many expensive surprises.”

“I hope we don’t get another huge rent increase like the neighbours.”

“Replacing the roof and windows. That’s expensive.”

“But one hundred and sixty dollars a month? We can’t afford that.” Blaine sighed. “We need to find a little more cash or cheaper place to live.”

“And give up the park you love for the less reputable neighbourhood.” Kurt blew warm air overexposed cheek.

Squirming, Blaine moaned, “I just wish something would go right for once.”

“Lots of things have gone right.” Giving his life partner a look, Kurt said, “So, what really brought this on? George?”

Pushing his head into the pillow, Blaine frowned and sighed. “The manager gave the job to a family member.” 

Stroking that curly hair, Kurt stated, “I kind of expected that, but George says there’s another opportunity coming and this time the general manager is doing the hiring. You have some seasoning now with your studies at NYU. That will count for something.”

“It’s twenty-eight dollar an hour versus minimum wage.” Shaking his head, Blaine suddenly deflated as if all the fight ran from him. Half smiling, he admitted, “I’m being a poop aren’t I.”

“Moderately.” Kurt kissed him. 

“I wonder why you put up with me sometimes.”

A hand fell heavily on Blaine’s chest under the covers followed a stern look. Softening his appearance, Kurt spoke in calm tones, “You said this once and I’m going to repeat it. I like the model I have and will never turn him in. Just remember we’re here for each other and will be for many years to come.”

“How I appreciate―” Blaine stopped when his phone produced a piece of piano music his partner happened to love.

Caught in the sheets, Kurt reached backward to grab the mobile device with the bumpy edge of the rubberized padding protecting Blaine’s phone. Straining to see the readout, he said, “It’s your mother.”

Taking the phone, Blaine swiped it and pulled Kurt close as he placed it against his ear. In a soft voice he said, “Hi mom.”

Kurt took note as the expression on Blaine’s face become suddenly serious. Spreading his fingers wide on his husband’s fuzzy chest as concern passed over his face.

“Did dad―” Blaine fell suddenly silent as if he listened and then water glistened on his lower lashes. Closing his eyes for a second, and then asked, “When’s the funeral?”


	16. Cousins

It saddened the youngest to see the grief in his mother’s face. Blaine’s heart fell, but he found solace in the fingers intertwined within his. Fully aware of Kurt’s anxiety, he would be forever thankful for his presence and calm. 

“You heard me,” Pam turned and looked at her husband with stern eyes. 

The whole affair earned Pam a dirty look from the edge of the room. Slowly hard eyes rolled toward Blaine and then Daniel commented, “You always coddled that―”

“Don’t say it!” Cooper warned as he took an involuntary step forward.

Relegated to the edge of the room, the Anderson’s younger son stared across Cooper’s chest at the lawyer. Mother and brother wisely separated a father and the recently married couple, but that did to stop the occasional hateful glare. Father and son had not occupied the same space for nearly two years, and it showed. At one time his father intimidated Blaine, but now the man wore a ring and even though he felt a heaviness in his chest, he would have no more of it. He loved Kurt, and nothing would take that away.

Hazel eyes drifted from the window to the mirror and Blaine looked at himself with sadness on his face. Thank god Kurt lay beside him to make his nights easier. Some say funerals bring the best out of people, but ready of the will could bring out the worst. Well, his father fell somewhere in between. The intolerable man made his opinion known the first night the entire family got together by slamming the door in Kurt’s face with his husband standing right beside him. Two young men stared at each other as raised voices passed through the threshold. Seconds later the door swung open and Trish stood there with a finger pointed at Daniel. Suddenly turning, she drew the two men into a warm huge. From behind Cooper wrapped the three of them in his arms and squeezed tight. 

Shaking his head, Blaine noted Kurt in the mirror on the dresser and smiled. In his heart he felt the power the dear man held over him. Pride swelled in his chest telling Blaine nothing would stand against their happiness. 

“Do you think I should put on another layer,” Kurt asked as he sat on the bed slathering sunscreen over his face. Both expected beaches filled with scantily clad men and women, but he had to settle for a strip mall and pudgy men in tank tops. Luckily, their window overlooked the pool with a slow-moving river beyond a thick clump of trees.

“You’ll be fine, dearest,” Blaine replied as he slipped this tie under his collar. The sun looked good on him with his skin easily gaining that bronze colour.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kurt gave Blaine an apprehensive look. “I should start sneaking bronzer into your body cream, again.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine let out a huff and then commented before thinking, “Oh, our first disagreement.” 

Kurt loudly sighed.

“Sorry.” Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt on the top of his head. “I guess I’m a little stressed.”

“A little?”

“You know what I mean.”

“That was so long ago, and now it's just a fond memory.” Kurt peered up at his charming partner blowing him a kiss.

“You mean something to remind us.” Blaine turned to the mirror and fiddled with his tie.

“That too.” Kurt bowed his head and he turned to gaze at Blaine. “I am so happy your brother was there for you. Neither of us would be here if it had not been for him.”

“Yeah, he has been really cool.”

“He loves his little curly headed brother and so do I.”

“But he tried to give me a noogie yesterday. He’s still a brat.”

“And you’re not?”

“Ha ha. When was the last time I was bratty?”

“This morning.”

“If that’s what you call bratty, I have to give you more.”

Smiling Kurt winked. “You’re just being a greedy bitch.”

“Why not?” Blaine’s face curled up into that one-sided smirk. “I’m not sharing you with that guy at the pool.”

“Oh please, he’s chubby.”

“The way you were looking him up and down, oh please, I never though I married a chubby chaser.”

“You have the only chubby I like,” Kurt smirked and then glanced at his husband, with narrowed eyes. “Who peed in your cornflakes.”

Smirking, Blaine’s eyes rolled toward the window. “Dad’s going to be there and after last night I―”

“You want me to absorb all his malice because he hates me?” The expression on Kurt’s face lay somewhere between comical and serious. 

Taking those steps to the bed, Blaine sat and took his lover’s hand. “I want you there because I love your little sad looks.”

“Now, you’re being a brat.” Slapping that hand ever so lightly, Kurt mused. “But you don’t need to plead. You know I would never let you face him alone.” 

“What I really want is for my dad to see we are a couple regardless of what foolishness he believes.” Blaine leaned against Kurt. “Besides my cousins will be there and I need someone to look pretty on my arm.”

Head rolling to the opposite side from where he looked, Kurt’s hand landed on his cheek and he said in a southern drawl, “Why, I do declare Mr. Anderson, you make me blush.”

Grabbing his life partner, Blaine pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms about him. Heads shifted to grant tongue action, they went on for a little while. 

After pulling back, Kurt looked down, in a soft voice he said, “Now looked what you did.”

A little bit confused at first, Blaine soon realized Kurt’s joystick straining against his pants. Regardless of being in a warm climate, neither of them dressed down by wearing shorts. 

A thin smile stretched an old man’s lips. He felt so nervous that morning for some reason, but the sight of the tent in his husband’s pants sent his head spinning. Back then he knew he could not act on his thoughts and, at this moment, he wished he could. Blaine, old and young, would never have admitted this to anyone, including Kurt, but he fantasized about going out with a bang. When Blaine said bang, which meant straddling his husband in one of his favourite position watching the other man’s face contort as he drew near. 

Wrinkled hazel eyes shifted toward Kurt’s lap and then he draped a wrist over his deceased husband’s thigh. The shyness which attracted Blaine in the beginning played out throughout Kurt’s life minus a few extreme moments. Even though he made huge strides, Kurt still did not like to show outward affection in public. This never stopped them from holding hands on the red carpet and kissing once in a while for the cameras. Sometimes Blaine would do something overt, just to make Kurt blush just to see the adorable look on his husband’s face. 

The mind drifted for a second and another splash of pain shifting his view once more. Staring passed Kurt’s shoulder as he gazed out the window. The earth lay below them spinning in all its glory as spinning patterns of white crossed over shimmering blue. At sixty-three he made it into space riding one of the Virgin Atlantic shuttles to an orbiting cruise ship of he same name. Parties and live photo shoots marked the nine-day round-trip journey to the lunar colony on the light side of the moon. Several of the hotel chains had facilities there and this trip promoted the stark surface of the moon a tourist destination. Blaine never wanted to go, but the idea excited Kurt. It turned out Kurt needed sedating for the ascent into space while Blaine reveled in it. 

With the pain in his chest, spreading up his throat, old Blaine recalled the hilarious frustration of zero gravity sex. Laughing at the top of their lungs, they fumbled as they tried not to send the other one drifting across the room. While the great circle of the thousand passenger vessel spun to create gravity, the owners set up rooms in the central core for such occasions. It cost extra and had to be reserved long in advance, but zero gravity sex became the most demanded private activity on space cruises. Two old lovers could not resist the temptation, especially when they did not have to pay. 

Shifting his legs to relieve the pressure on boney buttock, something in his midsection caught between the folds of fabric and a zipper pinching delicate flesh. Quickly readjusting himself, Blaine recalled how much he hated loose fitting garments. In the present, fashion tended to be utilitarian and suited to the realities of the way the new world. Chaos did little to help the fashion houses and most of them failed. In the last fifteen years new designers reinvented the old industry and Kurt looked at it as a sign civilization would survive even their beloved city would not. With the grand experiment winding down the last residents would be relocated by the end of next year. New York would be allowed to slip beneath the waves killing a dream a nation stubbornly hung onto. 

For five decades the relentless rising of the ocean loomed as the largest threat to their lives. The East River no longer existed as the mass of construction marched toward a former island the government determined to save. The city became a symbol of American ingenuity and pigheadedness. For two men It became a morbid reminder of the power of nature and the change they would eventually face. Every day they looked out of their window to see what the wrath of nature had done to Jersey. For ten years the family tried to get the old men to leave. More than once Mary and her family threatened to let two fools suffer their fate, but love flowed in her veins. 

The wisps of his mind fluttered like butterflies on the wind forcing a tired old man tried to focus. Blurry eyes scanned the room, stopping on the pile of sealed plastic boxes stacked against the wall. A week ago, they packed everything except the mementos in their sitting room and the last bits in the bedroom. Today Mary came to catalog everything for the movers scheduled to arrive in five days. On that day two men would go live with their granddaughter until they made the final move as a family unit. Now Kurt sat beside him with a silent heart, leaving Blaine thinking he had cheated. Emotions swelled, but the pain in his chest told him Kurt led the way as always. He disliked New York at first and now he did not want to leave. He dear husband lured him to the massive city and now the sweet man deemed this the time to make a final statement about moving—dying in their beloved city. 

A smaller wave of pain rolling through his body carried a warm and loving sensation. Gurgling and the sound of spitting twins conjured up the fondness of subtle looks followed by the agony of shrill crying. The darling duo changed both men and regardless of his fear about the future, Blaine loved his children. Concentrating, he willed himself to find a spot in ancient memories and surprisingly, the mind settled back to a point wandering thought disrupted. 

Old and young, Blaine chuckled and then his youthful self said, “I don’t think two nelly queens fit that description.”

“Who are calling nelly?” Kurt flipped his wrist and blew his husband an exaggerated kiss followed by a hug.

“The two of us.” Blaine winked and then a loud sigh passed over his lips.

Frowning, Kurt looked up at his husband and the question which had been hovering on his lips finally escaped. He asked in a low voice, “Was your grandmother that rich?”

“I have no idea.” Blaine thankfully shrugged. “I knew she lived comfortably assuming it came from her Chuck’s insurance. He had a good job in one of the fortune five hundred companies and had a heart attack when I was four.”

“Oh.” Kurt looked innocent.

Touching Kurt on the back of the neck, Blaine slid his fingers over his partner’s smooth skin. Tickling behind the ear, he said, “Finish spreading that goop all over your face and let’s get down there before dad can arrange for you to sit in the next building.”

Moments later, the doors slid open and Blaine, holding Kurt’s hand, stepped from the elevator. Crisp, polished, white and gray tile stretched from one end of the lobby to the other. To either side of the main doors, two plush modern couches placed against the walls with a glass table between them. A pillar surrounded by bright flowers, rose in the center of the concourse with the check-in desk placed between the four elevators servicing the fifteen-story building. To the left of the elevator, automatic doors lead to meeting rooms and to the right a short hallway led to an intimate café and a sunny dining area.

Cooper and his pretty cousin, Kristen, sat facing each other on of the couches gabbing. His lovely cousin posed herself like Rachel when she held court at the Lima Bean. Taller than Blaine, but shorter than Cooper, her presence turned heads. Lounging against a large pillow with her legs delicately crossed, curls of long dark blond cascaded down off her shoulders and onto the arm draped over a cushion. Her bold, handsome cousin leaned toward her with an elbow pressed into the couch supporting his head. At first Blaine thought his brother sat a little too close and the rest of the thought felt so creepy he pushed it aside. 

“Blaine! Kurt!” the older Anderson, son beamed when he spotted the happy couple. Pulling his leg out from underneath him, he shifted and said, “It’s about time you two got out of bed.”

Rolling his head, Blaine drew in a deep breath.

With a tiny smirk, Kristen shot back. “If I was married to either of these two, I wouldn’t want to get out of bed either.”

Shocked, Kurt pulled his head back and glanced at Blaine noting the look on his lover’s face.

Sensing Kurt’s discomfort, Blaine gave squeezed his hand. Two days ago, they spoke late into the night about the relatives-by-marriage Kurt just met. Kristen lived half a nation away in New Mexico and Blaine rarely saw her. As a child, he enjoyed playing the stupid games she made up and chasing her about the backyard. She took to Kurt immediately providing Blaine with a twinge of jealousy. Husband and cousin chatted away like magpies sharing stories of who else—Blaine. 

Defending his chosen life partner, Blaine announced, “We’re been up for hours.”

“I never thought you had staying power,” Cooper injected with an impish smirk.

Blushing regardless of his rising temper, Blaine snapped, “We went out to the river and sunned ourselves for a while.”

“Kurt? Really?” Cooper gave his cousin a look and then pointed at the young man. “He’s so pasty white you would think he’s an onion.”

“Stop picking on them.” Kristen gave Cooper a look and then glanced at Kurt with a raised eyebrow, “He might be pasty white as you put it, but he’s got something you will never have.”

Nose twitching, Cooper looked Kurt up and down and then asked, “What’s that? Dimples? Charm? Something other than my brother?”

“Elegance, grace and a killer ass,” Kristen’s expression remained flawlessly perfect.

Kurt sputtered as Cooper eyes scanned him again prior to releasing a scoffing chuckle.

Fully aware of game played around him, Blaine felt edgy. However, it did not prevent him from having fun. “I think Kristen has it right. Your butt has been getting a little saggy lately big bro and my Kurt here has two juicy melons ripe for―”

“Blaine!” Kurt’s voice rose to the high-end of the register. Eyes wide he stared at his husband as his head pulled back.

“They’re sort of cute when they blush,” Trish commented as she walked up behind Blaine and Kurt. Pressing her head between the lovebirds, she rested her chin on her the shorter man’s shoulder.

‘Hey, cous,” Cooper smiled. “Kristen’s been giving them a bad time.”

“I bet,” Trish chuckled and then said to the young couple, “Now, give me a hug and then I’ll beat that bugger of an older brother of yours up for good measure.”

Blaine grinned because he knew, she once used his older brother for a punching bag. Throwing his arms about her, Blaine smiled because he truly loved Trish. She stuck up for a him when he was a kid and even gave Daniel her mind during the height of the gay issue. Standing slightly taller than Blaine, she piled her long blondish hair into an elegant bun on the back of her head. The oldest of her three siblings, she used to baby-sit Blaine before her family moved to Seattle. She lived there still attending medical school and helping her parents with their store. Fully accepting Blaine and his new husband, she stood in stark contrast to her sister. Janice tried to accept the homosexual in the family, but then she lived in Alabama with her evangelistic husband. Sibling number two seemed forgetful about recognizing their wedding and greeted the newest member of the family with reserved politeness. Their youngest sibling, Oliver sent the boys a nice card and present when the word of their wedding got out. Regrettably, Oliver’s deployment in the Middle East prevented him from attending the funeral.

“You look dapper this morning, my darling.” Trish said as she released her cousin and reached out taking the ends of his bow tie and straightened it. “There much better.”

Blaine grinned and bumped his shoulder into Kurt’s. Fully aware of his husband felt out of his element, he worried. 

“It’s all in their genes,” Cooper shot back. “You know, something about innately knowing how to arrange flowers, choose the right drapes and nice cloths.”

“Ha, ha,” Trish chided as he drew Kurt into a warm hug. 

“From the way you’re dressed, you could use a lot of gay in your day.” Kurt smugly retorted as his right hand waved in a wide circle in the air in front of him while he hung on to Trish. “You’ll never get an invitation by RuPaul looking like you want a noisy moment in the toilet.”

Breaking in hilarious chuckle, Kristen leaned to Cooper and pulled at his shirt. “Oh, that one’s got a quick tongue.”

“It’s one of the reasons, I love him.” Blaine pulled Kurt closer, wrapping his arm about his waist. 

Trish grinned at Cooper. “Right . . . correct, can’t have you Walmart slumming. No one is supposed to know our somewhat famous cousin is here, but then we can arrange for photographers.”

Shaking his head, Cooper gave his cousin a ‘really’ look and his eye shifted to Kurt with a sparkle of admiration. 

“Give him some cowboy boots and a wife beater before shoving him into the piggy barn,” a deep voice with a southern accent injected from behind. 

All eyes went that way and two gay men smiled. Of course, they did because Ken’s shoulders could blot out the sun. To make matters more enjoyable, the fabric of his button-down blue and white checked shirt stretched across his chest leaving little to the imagination. Corn feed and well built from long hours bailing hay and working with livestock, he missed his calling as the front line of a football team. His perfectly tanned, smooth complexion and deep dimples made him look puppy young even if a broken front tooth ruined the look. 

The hunky man stood there with his legs slightly apart as if Ken had been riding horses all his life. Well, Blaine knew this to be true because Ken taught him how to ride. Even in his early teens Ken had a defined body and back then Blaine gravitated to him whenever the families got together. Everything changed when Daniel broke the news about the poofter in the family. A cousin, and more importantly a friend, had little to do with Blaine after that. The emails faded to a trickle and Skype dried up. The last time they met, Blaine attended Dalton and the build boy’s family stopped by one their long drive to Boston for a wedding. An awkward moment followed when the two teens faced off outside the upstairs bathroom. Eyes met and for a moment Blaine saw anger and then Ken’s head suddenly drooped. In a low voice he admitted he missed Blaine and apologized for beating his cousin up the year before. For a young teen, who had just become comfortable with himself, it meant everything.

Emails started up again and it took a while before Ken started asking the tough questions. A few long weeks passed before Blaine excitingly told his cousin about the boy he had met at school. Now, Ken stood close to that man in the flesh and he tried to play it cool. His clumsiness revealed itself when he greeted Blaine with a stiff handshake which turned into a loose hug. When it came to Kurt and the country boy did not know what to. By the end of the day two gay men had the farm boy eating out of their hands. 

Having snuck up to the family gathering in the alcove, Ken placed a hand on Trish’s shoulder. Peering past her, he said, “Our famous cousin with his expensive pearly white smile could easily find him some hometown girl who would give him a litter kids and steady diet of meat and potatoes. Instead, he lives his life in that sin city surrounded by. . . gods know what . . . beautiful harlets.”

“You’re just jealous.” Cooper shot back as his chest pumped out.

Hands on his hips like he stared down a bull, Ken retorted, “Damned right I am. I got the looks you can’t beat and Kurt’s right, your ass is getting flabby. Its sagging like that old lady in the Penthouse cartoons.”

“That’s my brother.” Kristen proudly stated with a playful flip of the hair.

“I dare you, oh, so good-looking, toothless Ken,” Cooper pulled himself upright. “I dare you to come to my sinful city and I can introduce your chicken ass to one or two of my starlet friends. We can stick that imperfect grin in front of the cameras while you pose like a man stuck in pig shit up to his nuts.”

“Maybe I will since your time has got to be running out. In Hollywood years, like dog years, you’re an old troll now Coop. You’re just a leftover tugging on his joystick to prove you still got it.” Ken took a step closer beaming with an innocence which charmed every waitress they came across.

“Look who’s talking pickle dick.” Cooper stomped forward so the towered over his shorter and built cousin. “You still sticking it to old Bessy?”

Glaring up at the taller man, Ken snarled, “At least I don’t’ have to pay for it, almond balls.” 

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand giving him a look and just before he could say something the two cousins threw their arms about one another. Holding on tight and patting their backs, they laughed like dear old friends who had not seen each other for a long time.

A hand fell on Kurt’s shoulder and he looked over to see Kristen’s gazing at him with a relieved look. “It’s about time they got all that foolishness over with.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt looked confusingly at from Kristen to Blaine.

Blaine leaned against his lover feeling with a melancholy look knowing somehow, he had let his lover down. In a soft voice tinged with regret he whispered, “It’s like this every time they get together.”

Smiling at the young, bewildered man, Trish said, “It’s been simmering for two days now, but they’ve been respectful because of gran.”

“Look at the two of them standing there so macho.” Kristen wiggled her eyebrows, “In realty, they’re like two big bucks with little penises competing over an empty paddock.”

Bursting out laughing, Blaine glanced at Kurt as if pleading for something he had not quite figured out. 

Patted Blaine on the shoulder Trish glanced at Kurt and said, “Welcome to the family, my dear, and don’t be afraid to let that sharp tongue waggle.”

A loud sigh escaped Kurt’s lips and he looked to his husband who returned an apologetic gaze. Biting his lower lip, he glanced at Kristen and replied, “I was lame, but it was the best I could come up with at the time.”

A wink and a grin later, Kristen, nodded. “Yeah, it was, but you’ll do fine once you understand the twisted dynamics.”

Ignoring the comments, Ken boasted, “My CD comes out in two months and they have it all set. Photo-shoots talk shows and the greatest looking horse. I’m going to be perfect.”

“My god, he’s like Cooper,” Kurt whispered to Blaine.

“Worse,” Blaine whispered in reply.

“You haven’t seen us at our best.” Cooper winked at Kurt before his hand fell on Ken’s shoulder and said to his cousin, “I told you Walt would come through.”

“What does he sing, Beyoncé?” Kurt sound excited.

Blaine’s nose unconsciously wrinkled above his frown. “He likes country music.”

Kurt made a face.


	17. Sanctity of Marriage

The paper rustling beside him told Blaine he had survived—barely. Eyes closed, the events of the past few days echoed in his thoughts, leaving him feeling exhausted. He loved his grandmother and cried when they lowered her ashes into the small, square grave shared with her deceased husband. With a stoic look on his face, Kurt stood there with two hands clasped his husband’s right while a son held his mothers with the other.

Remembrances of funeral past haunted the two young men and going to bed upset made it hard to sleep. He woke before sunrise to find the sky outside slowly brightening with his naked partner sprawled out beside him. Lying there staring at that calm face, Blaine gave thanks to the man he loved. His darling partner endured the shit heaped on him, both of them by an ungrateful father-in-law who toddled up to the burial site smelling of alcohol. Running a finger over a smooth chest, tanned skin barely touched pale flesh. With care and delicate suspense, he tickled one low-slung ball. When Kurt finally stirred, he found a set of lips wrapped around his engorged cock. Surprised, he let his head fall back as he enjoyed the ride which led to something enthusiastically sweaty. What a delicious way to begin what would prove to be a bad day.

A little while later, Blaine licked his lips and curled up against his toy for the morning. Refusing to allow Kurt to return the favour he flirted his evening intent. Laying there dozing. Looking through a crack in the drapes at the bright blue sky, Blaine quietly asked, “Why don’t we go down to the pool for a swim.”

Kurt smiled at his lover. “Maybe the sun will help you relax.”

“I’m sorry about everything.” Blaine’s head moved as he spoke. 

“Your father’s being what I expected.”

“I wanted you here to be by my side and now I wish you hadn’t come.”

“Blaine, you couldn’t have stopped me. Your grandmother meant a lot to you and why would I have abandoned you anyhow? Love keeps me at your side. Now, lets drag our asses down for that swim.”

Donned long trunks, Kurt slather himself with sunscreen with Blaine’s help. Drawing on shorter trunks, the curly headed man took no precautions against the sun. They swam and played for a while and then went out to a dock jutting out into the river with two boats tied to it. Leaning against his lover, Kurt flipped through a magazine he found by the pool while Blaine read over his shoulder. Contented with the way the morning dragged on, Blaine apprehensively wondered what the rest of the day would bring.

https://scontent.fyyc2-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/51019855_10157065540578055_4928594299236384768_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&_nc_ht=scontent.fyyc2-1.fna&oh=c167ce482cc21628e176403452f7d7f6&oe=5D12AABB

“You feel better?” Kurt softly asked without looking up from the article he read.

“Yes.” Blaine set his lips onto the top of Kurt’s head. 

“You’re breathing heavily, my dear.” The manner in which his hair moved told Kurt his husband shaking his head.

“I could never fool you, my love.” Blaine let out a sigh. “Dad is being a homophobic prick.”

Kurt gently rubbed his hand over Blaine’s knee. “I’m not going to argue with you, but he’s your father.” 

“As far as I am concerned, I have a new father and his name is Burt.” The words came out in a rush as if Blaine barely put any thought into it.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kurt said in a hushed voice, “My dad learned to accept because I forced him to. Well . . . sort of.”

“Your dad is a nice man, Kurt. Yes, we had a few issues in the beginning, but I knew it was out of his caring for you. He wanted to make sure.”

“Yes, he did. The idea of his son with another boy took a while for him to swallow.”

“But at least he did.”

“Blaine, take a long, hard breath and let it go.”

“I’m being me again, aren’t I.”

“I love you Blaine and I will do anything for you, but sometimes you go on with things for too long.”

“I’m trying, but my dad infuriates me.”

“You know?”

“What?”

“I like the way you took your frustration out on me this morning. I can get used to being woken that way.”

“I think we should take our feet out of the river. I’m getting too old to train a new husband.”

“Crocodiles, right.” Pulling his foot up, Kurt’s face scrunched up and pressed his head back onto Blaine in an attempt to look at him. The sun blaring in his eyes caused him to look away. “Trainable?”

“Okay, I would never want to train you. I adore you the way you are.” Blaine extracted his foot from the warm liquid and stretched it out beside the man he loved. “You once said we need to be equals. Well then, we learn from each other and make our way through life knowing we have done our best.”

“You’re so good to me.”

“I know.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s hair again drawing in the scent. 

Snuggling back into his husband, Kurt smiled and there they remained happy and quiet until the turbulence of the plane jarred Blaine’s thoughts. Beside him on a towel, Kurt absently turned a page of Gentlemen’s Quarterly before placing his hand back on top of Blaine’s. The touch of flesh against flesh made Blaine fell whole. Turning his hand over, he tickled Kurt’s palm, causing the lovely man to glance away from his reading. 

Resting his chin on the top of Kurt’s head, Blaine looked over the river at the trees on the other side. The huge plants huge down to the brownish liquid casting shadows over the houses. Children played in one of the yards protected by a fence along the river bank. Hazel eyes watched the three little humans thinking about the offer Rachel had made. Oh, god, he wanted to have little copies of himself and Kurt but then logic spiralled it away as if someone pulled the plug from a full sink. 

Rolling his eyes, Blaine looked down at the back of Kurt’s head and sighed.

Dropping the edge of the page he started to turn, Kurt quietly stated, “I know that tone.”

With a frown, Blaine whispered, “I never want us to be my parents.”

Pulling his legs in and spinning around at the same time, Kurt looked shocked. Blue met hazel and then he quietly asked, “Where did that come from?”

“Let’s just say, over the past few days the light bulb has come on. I’ve watched my dad and I shudder at what I see. I don’t want . . . hurt you.” Blaine’s face overflowed with a mixture of emotions.

“Oh, my love, you will always have a special place in my heart.” Kurt cautiously touched his husband’s hand. 

“We can’t always guarantee that.”

“No, we can’t. There will be times when we are at odds, but remember you will always be mine, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.”

“And you will always be mine, Kurt Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine’s head drooped, and he sighed. 

“It’s been a hard few days.” Kurt stroked the palm of the hand over his. “Why don’t we go back to our room and you can get some rest. You didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Okay.” Blaine replied in that meek, gravelly voice he sometimes got when his emotions ran high. 

Expelling a sharp breath, Blaine squeezed his fingers into Kurt’s hand and rolled his head against the bump on the back of an uncomfortable economy level chair. The flight had one stop in Charlotte, North Coralina before jetting on to New York and he wanted to make the best of it. Even though they did not have to be back at work until Sunday, Blaine needed the time and asked Cooper to change their flights. The former Warbler loved his grandmother and if the funeral had not been bad enough, family politics sucked. For whatever reason, his father had chosen this time to be a complete ass. It started before the burial and got worse as the evening folded into a new day. Pam wanted her boys around for the reading of the will and now Blaine understood why. Sometimes he wished his father would just pack up and leave them alone.

The mind buzzed at a million miles an hour giving him another view of the family awkwardness. The lawyer had barely finished before Daniel began to complain. The sound of his whining grated on Blaine, who already felt tense. The calm morning experience vanished the moment his father made a derogatory remark about the lovers during a conversation with Janice over coffee. 

“Well, that’s about that. The will still needs to go through probate and the final payout might change because of taxes. As for the other items specified in Briquette’s will, they will be shipped when the probate period is over.” The stodgy mid-fifties gentleman closed his brief case after putting a file in and the rose. Showing no emotion, he removed himself from behind the table. 

Blaine’s eyes shifted toward his father sitting with his arms folded across his chest. Shallow breaths announced his annoyance and for a second Blaine felt a hint of sympathy. It however faded when his father looked at him through the corner of his eyes sending a chill up his son’s back.

Pushing the metal hook through the leather strap to secure his briefcase, the lawyer looked to Pam. “You’re going back to Ohio in two days, so I’ll be around tomorrow afternoon with some papers for you to sign.”

“Thank you, Claude,” Pam said with a charming smile. 

A son glanced at his mother and noted the way her temple throbbed. Seeing his mother unhappy tore into him leaving a scar which would never heal. In many ways he blamed himself, but then Cooper told him the split started long before the gay issues arose. With the experience of two breakups in his chest of memories, Blaine now recognized what he failed to notice. These little things did not bode well, but it allowed him to shift some of his thinking. In his quiet way he studied his family since they all arrived, changing old judgments and making new ones. 

Even his image of Kurt changed as Blaine realized her husband’s silent strength kept himself firmly held in place. Now and then he caught that glimpse where Blaine thought his life partner may lose it and then Kurt would look at his husband renewing waning resolve. Last night his heart struck his chest when Blaine started down a path he had never considered—Kurt still mourned Finn. This thought threatened to shatter Blaine’s fragile emotions, but the callousness of his father forced him to keep it all in check. Breaking down now would do neither of them any good and would only feed his father. Rubbing his fingers over the hand he held, raw emotions tightened about his heart drawing on Kurt’s strength. For a moment he wanted to drag Kurt from the room and run, but then Blaine would see his father’s set chin.

The hand in his moved and Blaine found himself looking the Kurt. Blue eyes bore down on him as if he knew. Weakly smiling, Blaine turned his attention back to the lawyer. Even though the man kept a still face, Blaine noted the twitching under the man’s right eye. 

“It was a pleasure.” The lawyer takes a couple of steps and then glanced at Pam. “Mrs. Anderson your instructions will be followed to the letter. Again, you have my condolences for you lose.”

“Thank you,” Karen stated, her eyes sad and her face flush with embarrassment. Rising from her chair, Pam’s older sister sighed and looked to her sibling a concerned look. 

Standing, Pam’s younger brother Fred glanced to his kids and said, “I’m going to take a nap before dinner. It’s been an emotional day.”

Drawing in a breath, Ken arched his back and said, “I’m heading for the bar. You coming, Coop?”

Blaine’s older brother slowly rose from his chair and then bent down, kissing his mom on the check before whispering something to her. Heading for the door, others in the room flowed with them. Pam remained seated and her husband leaning against the wall across from here with her arms crossed. Kristen and Trish herded Janice from the room, leaving Karen, Blaine and Kurt. Two sisters exchanged expressions and then Karen walked from the room. Rising to his feet, Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder and led him toward the door. 

Glancing back over his shoulder, Blaine’ heart rested heavily beneath his ribs. With grief in his eyes, he gazed at his mother knowing a storm brewed. For years he lived those under the threat of his father’s moods, and now he saw a simmering warning in those hollow eyes. At the tender age of fifteen he did not understand, but now he the sight of the glower made his blood boil. The question now rotated around how he would deal with the objectives to his wife’s plan.

The hooded eyes of his father narrowed when they fell on his son and then Daniel turned to his wife giving her a hard look. “Do you know what I could have done with that money?”

“Wasted it,” Pam stood her ground with an unmoving face. Her eyes went to the door where her youngest son stood just outside the threshold.

Slowing, Blaine quarter turned back toward the room and his eyes settled on his mother. Kurt stopped suddenly as if he sensed something had gone amiss and a hand fell on his husband’s arm. Blaine returned the look by biting his lip. The youngest Anderson did not trust his father. 

“No, you’re wasting it on that?” Daniel’s mouth clamped shut as dark eyes went to Blaine again and he started to pace. “We’ve could have turned it into more.”

Steely faced, Pam’s voice had a bite to it. “Just like your last scheme.”

“Give your head a shake for god’s sake, woman and stop being foolish.” Daniel’s voice dropped to a dangerously gruff tone. 

A sharp breath filled Blaine’s chest as hazel eyes locked on Kurt’s pained profile. Their eyes found each other with Blaine’s revealing uncertainty and Kurt appeared very uncomfortable. 

Pulling herself up straight and her shoulder’s squared. “Your tone will get us nowhere, Daniel.”

Daniel pointed at his wife. “For god’s sake, you’re throwing away almost a million dollars.” 

“It’s my choice Daniel.” Pam stood and walked started to walk toward the door.

Reaching out, Daniel grabbed his wife preventing her from leaving. “Have you lost your mind. You can’t do this. It’s a stupid waste.”

Without as must as a flinch, Pam replied in a firm but controlled tone, “Yes I am.”

“Do you know what you are doing?” Daniel fell silent for a moment and then his face turned angry. “You’re shutting me out of―”

“Of what, Daniel.” Pam showed emotion for the first time and then she pulled her arm from his firm hand. 

The heart jumped up into Blaine’s throat and he squeezed Kurt’s hand tighter. Looking to his lover, he said with worry in his tone, “Go find Cooper and get him back here, pronto.”

Nodding, Kurt released Blaine’s hand and tore off down the hall.

“Bloody hell, Pam, you’re going to call that lawyer and tell him you changed your mind.” Daniel let her go and started to pace.

“I’m doing no such thing,” Pam turned around, spotting Blaine in the hall and her eyes went wide. “It’s my money and I will do with it what I want.”

Rage filling Daniel’s eyes, he stomped closer with his fist rising and Pam pulled protectively back. Suddenly he turned for the door and in a deep, angry tone he demanded, “Shut the door and leave us, boy.”

The darkness in his father’s eyes sent a shiver down his son’s back. Head pulling back, Blaine’s blood pressure rose, and his skin flushed. Flexing his right hand, he wished he had not sent Kurt away as an unruly rush of emotions rant through his body. The look on his father’s face brought deep seeded fear to the surface. Fighting to keep calm an image of his mother in the hospital came to mind.

“Shut the fucking door!” Daniel growled at young man in the hall. 

Drawing in a deep breath, he stepped into the room with his hand outstretched. “Come with me mom, let’s get something to eat.” 

“Get out of here!” Daniel snarled at his son.

“Mom let’s go and find aunt Karen.” Blaine spoke in calm tones, though hard sentiment made his chest hurt. 

“Obey me!” Daniel yelled at his son taking a step toward the door. 

“Mom, please, let’s go,” Not moving, Blaine’s hand remained outstretched. In the corner of his eye, he saw someone in the intersection of two corridors stop and look his way 

“You’re not going anywhere!” Daniel yelled at his wife before turning his attention back to Blaine. “Shut that damned door you half-pint little faggot.”

“Daniel!” Pam looked utterly shocked

“No,” Blaine snapped at the same time making a gesture to his mother. 

Snorting, Daniel’s face distorted, and he stepped toward Blaine with an angry look. Pointing at his son, he yelled, “Get the fuck out of here you ass picking queer.”

Footfalls behind threatened to disrupt Blaine’s concentration, but he forced himself to remain focused on his mother. His arm held firm as he felt a body press between the door and himself. Raising his voice, Cooper defended his brother, “Dad, stop this.” 

“This is between your mother and I,” Daniel sounded as if he tried to control himself. “Take this little shit and get out.”

“Daniel, that’s uncalled for, Daniel.” Karen called from the hall with Kurt and Ken at her side. 

Ignoring the objections, Daniel whirled about to face his wife drowning out Karen, “You’re giving that ass picking pile of shit four hundred and seventy thousand dollars for what . . . to keep his deceased sodomite in diapers.”

“Hey!” Blaine’s voice rose in volume. Wanting to take that step, he relented because of the strength by which Kurt’s left-hand folding into his right. The moment skin touched skin, a wave of relief washed up his back dispersing his anger. 

Taking a step toward the door, Daniel came to a halt when Cooper moved to intercept him. His jaw twisted to one side as he stared at his older son.

“Daniel, enough!” Pam glowered at her husband. “This is over.”

“Are you going out of your mind, Pam!” Daniel swiveled on his heel to face his wife. “He’s just going to waste it on that ass packer who defames the purity marriage.”

Tugging free of Kurt’s firm grip, the youngest Anderson boy stood and stepped round Cooper. Suddenly Karen stood in front of him separating father and son. Blaine yelled around his aunt, “Marriage? You call beating my mother marriage?”

“Blaine!” Pam called out as she moved around her eldest son who faced off with her husband. Everyone else just stood there.

Rushing over to her sister, Karen took her hand pulling her back. On instinct, Pam wrapped her arms around her sister and the tears began to flow. 

“How dare you, you Aids ridden pile of shit?” Daniel bellowed at Blaine.

Face turning dark, Cooper yelled at his father, “Dad!” 

“I dare a lot, you bigoted asshole!” Blaine bellowed at the same moment his brother objected. Staring at his father, a sudden intake of air behind him caused him to glance over his shoulder. The sight of those fearful blue eyes sucked on his anger. With his heart ticking in his chest like a speeding clock he stepped back toward the only source of calm he knew.

“I should have thrashed that fucking little faggot to within an inch of your life when―” Daniel yelled.

Inflamed, Blaine stomped forward, his voice overpowering his father’s, “Shut the fuck up!”

Daniel laughed. “The dumb little fag yaps like the silly purse mutt he’s screwing.”

“Dad, that’s enough!” Cooper looked to his father from Blaine and back, making sure he remained between them.

Karen calmly asked while holding her sister. “Daniel, please.”

Giving his sister-in-law the finger, Daniel rolled his eyes at his eldest son, “Jesus, Coop, what have you been doing in LA, becoming a fucking queer like that―”

“Daniel, step back and calm down!” Pam’s voice rose in volume. 

Shaking his head, Daniel gave Pam a filthy glare raising his arm as if he might strike. Karen pulled her sister back while stepping to protect her.

“Leave her alone!” Blaine shouted at his father taking a step closer, but his brother got in his way. “We’ve been putting up with your crap for years now and you’re not going to hit her again.”

Glaring at his son, Daniel smiled, “Or what, you little shit! You’ll gnaw on my ankles.”

“That’s enough of that!” Fred maneuvered entered the room and stopped facing his brother-in-law. “Daniel, come with me and―”

“Oh, fuck off, I knew you would stand up for your sister.” Daniel snarled at his brother-in-law. 

Remaining calm, Fred said, “Let’s go get a drink, Daniel.”

“Dad, calm down and go with Uncle Fred,” Blaine struggled to keep his anger in check. Over the years, he never saw his uncle lose his temper even when a metal bucket full of sand landed hard on his bare feet.

Ignoring Fred, Daniel snapped, “You know what you are, you pansy fucking joke? You’re nothing but―”

“Daniel!” Pam screamed catching everyone’s attention. Taking two involuntary steps, she stopped when her sister’s hand fell firmly on her arm. Shocked, Pam glanced at Karen, who looked more than a little worried.

Inching forward with rage blazing in his eyes, Daniel paid no attention to his favoured son who moved to intercept him. Holding his hand up, he yelled at Blaine, “You see this ring, faggot! This is marriage. Love and obey. A man and a woman. This ring is scared you fucking little queer and you laugh at me. Me! You bring embarrassment to the family with that . . . that . . . I don’t know what that pinko slut is.”

“That’s enough dad!” Cooper roared at his father as he reached out in an attempt to steer him away. 

“Are you a fag hag or a man!” Daniel growled at Cooper and then he suddenly shoved his oldest son away. 

Stumbling backward, his Cooper toppled into Fred, knocking both to the floor. Everyone started to move though Karen stuck with her sister restraining her. Stalky Ken brushed by Blaine to guard his cousin.

“Get out of my way!” Daniel bellowed at Ken pushing him aside.

A hefty cousin tripped into Blaine, who had to step back to prevent from falling, Holding Ken in place Blaine calmly pleaded, “Dad, please stop this.”

Having lost it, Daniel drooled with a crazed look in his eyes. From out of nowhere, he took a swing at his son. Ducking low while swinging Ken out of the way, Blaine startled when he heard his mother scream and Kurt call out. Spinning about, his father’s fist smashed into the side of Blaine’s head followed by a high-pitched gasp from somewhere behind him. Months of boxing took over and in an instant Blaine sent a fast jab into his father’s jaw sending him wheeling back. 

“Fucking faggot, I’m going to have you arrested!” Daniel yelled spitting blood.

Straining against, Ken’s strong grip, Blaine growled at his father, “Fuck right off and just leave me . . . us alone. I’m done with you.”

“Fine with me dog fucker. You were ne―” The plane jerked disrupting his disturbing recollection of his father’s harsh voice. Startled out of his doze, Blaine faced the airplane window where the horizon slowly rose into the blue sky as the plan dipped to the left.


	18. Have You Ever

Playing with the ends of the scarf hanging loosely about his neck, Blaine found it Impossible to smile. In a hushed voice he said more to himself than Kurt, “Have you ever wondered why we live and die?” 

Kurt’s mouth shifted to one side and the magazine drooped against the seat in front of him. An eyebrow shot up as he gave his husband a curious glance. “Where did that come from, Mr. Blaineland?”

Confronted by an abstract thought so out in right field, he did not know how to respond. Brows pulling together, wonderful half smirk pushed up Blaine’s cheek. In a hushed tone, “Don’t you ever ponder the bigger things . . . you know . . . this world and all it has.”

Eyebrows twisting Kurt pull back, giving his partner a whimsical gaze. “If you’ve found god, we’re going to have one of those talks.”

A deep and affectionate smile stretched Blaine’s and gloved fingers traced a line down Kurt’s forearm. “I already have an angel in my life. There’s no need for more?”

Moving his arm so the hand fell flat on his skin, Kurt drawled, “Ah-h, you're so full of it, but I appreciate it just the same.”

“A beautifully handsome love angel.” Blaine bounced his shoulder off Kurt’s. “At least I want to think that way. How do we keep it fresh?”

“What does this have to do with suddenly finding the Holy Spirit?”

“We live. We die. We toil. We laugh. We love.”

Kurt’s eyes rolled as the left eyebrow rose up into his forehead, and then he shook his head with an odd grin.

“I’m being serious.” Sharpness laced the three words stirring guilt within Blaine’s chest. Softening his tone, he went on. “Many words came to mind, but it always comes to the longing in my pulse every time I get a glimpse of you. Love is the cement of our souls. Two hearts, two people and two lives flowing together. Love, could it really describe what I feel for the charming man I chose to share my life with. Love, the desire to stay in those arms all day and feel the gentle breathing in my ear. Love, the sight of your eyes when a sparse light hits them in the dark. Love, the essence of your soul distilled down into a single word.”

Eyes shining bright, a sweet grin rolled up Kurt’s lips as a pink rose in his cheeks. Leaning closer, he whispered, “Oh, my dear, that was beautiful.”

“It’s how I feel about you every time I look at you. To me, we always felt old and seasoned.”

“Ah-h-h-h.”

“As if our souls have always loved each other.”

“Wasn’t there a time when we were young, stupid and filled with angst?”

“Perhaps, but it’s that angst that makes us what we are now. We were young, and we needed to learn. I think we did that.”

“The past little patch hasn’t been fun.”

“I don’t know.” Blaine’s head sank down to the right. “Where did these feelings coming from?”

“I know where it came from Blaine, because I asked similar questions when Finn died.” Kurt sighed and looked past his husband and out the window. “You lost someone important to you and even though we’re young questions linger on the edges. We may not think of them that often, but they consume us as we age. We are born, we live―”

“And pay taxes,” Kurt playfully injected and then rolled his eyes.

“We . . . die. It’s the cycle of things, but then I have to ask your question. . . why? Eighty, ninety, or even one hundred years seems too short. If this is all there is, then what’s the purpose of it all? Damned if I know.” Blaine glanced down at the floor. “What a morbid subject. Forget it, I’m just being weird.”

“When Finn’s died, I searched for something to keep the glue from flying all apart. I don’t know, perhaps there’s something more to all this, but at times I feel his arms protectively around me. We strive and achieve and in the end for what? We may leave something behind, but then it too will be forgotten in time. When it all ends, it ends. There is nothing more but, then, what if there is life eternal?”

One of Blaine’s eyebrows went up. “And you accuse me of getting religious?”

“Eat your words.” Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine with a wispy grin. “Yeah, I guess it falls into the realm of religion, but I think it’s more. Have you ever considered that perhaps the universe is alive?”

Brows going up, Blaine gave Kurt a funny look as if to say, ‘are you kidding’. At the same moment he felt an odd sensation on the side of his face. At first, it prickled and then it felt wet. Glancing out the tiny window, a cloud blotted out the setting sun. Light and fluffy for a second it appeared to take on the profile of someone’s head. The eeriness he felt suddenly translated into rain splattered a window. The uneven and bubbly pane fit into a wooden frame of squares fit into a larger window itself. The storm let up over night and the clouds lifting allowing a view from the dockside inn. The masts and rigging towered over the buildings and the smell of the harbour assaulted the nose. Salt and the smell of human castoff floated on the air, but no one cared. A man stood on the edge of the water, watching crates being loaded. Wrapped in a cloak with one arm held in a sling and thick curly hair fluttered in the wind.

The plane jolted, and Blaine instinctively felt Kurt tense up as obscure thoughts or a man wearing clothes from two hundred years ago evaporated. Blinking, he looked to his left where Blaine found wide blue eyes staring at him. For a second Blaine felt a tinge of pain in his shoulder and then smiled. 

Eyes flickering, Kurt pulled Blaine’s hand to him. Tapping his husband’s forehead, his head leaned to one side with one eyebrow raised. “I know that look?”

Head ducking down, Blaine gave the man in the seat beside him a sideward glance. In a deep and gravelly tone, he said, “I’m just being strange.”

“You're stressed.”

“I just have to know that may mom is alright.”

“I know you are worried, but please, turn it off Blaine.”

“Once we finally land.” Blaine glanced out the window again with the Earth beneath them on an angle as the turn sharpened.

Kurt’s body stiffened.

“I want to thank you for all the support,” Blaine whispered knowing Kurt felt uncomfortable. “I never realized it could be so hard, but now I understand what you went through. You’ve been doing those little special things that make me feel loved.”

“You held onto me after Finn’s death, it’s the least I could do.” He worried look drained from Kurt’s face as he squeezed the hand he held when the plane dipped again. 

“I guess it, brought it home I . . . we will not last forever.” Blaine sighed and noted the look on Kurt’s pale face. “I know it will happen in its due time, but in this regard, I demand selfishness.” 

“You know I don’t take with all that religious stuff, but I’m beginning to think there’s something greater than us.” Kurt grinned at the man he loved. “At times I think there is no way else to explain what I feel at times.”

The curly headed man knew the man he loved forced himself to keep the conversation going. As it became obvious the nose of the plane eased toward the ground, Kurt’s nervousness revealed itself. Ever supported, Blaine pushed his lips out and said, “Why do you think we never talked like this before?” 

“Ashamed because it’s sounds so bizarre,” Kurt paused as the wing of the plane suddenly dropped and the steward announced their intent land. “Do you remember when Karofsky tried to kill himself. I went to the bible class at school and talked to them, but it did not feel right. I spent days thinking about the greater end.”

“Oh?”

“I still do not believe in religion, but have found I believe in something.”

“That the universe is alive?”

“Perhaps, but in what we have and what it can bring to the world. In the love of friends and pets and everyone you see on the street. It opened my heart and made me think of the meaning of life. It helped me after Finn died because I felt he had gone to some better place where religion has no walls. The universe took him back to its bosom.”

A light flashed overhead accompanied by beeping and another announcement and someone tightened his grip on Blaine’s wrist. Turning his hand over so their fingers meshed together, Blaine whispered, “Take a deep breath and try not to think about it.”

“I hate landing.” Kurt sounded meek. “That bump and then, what, we slid off the runway into a flock of geese.”

“It’ll be alright, love. Just hold my hand and now I have you.”

Turning his head, thankful blue eyes locked with hazel. Rubbing his thumb over soft skin, Blaine knew what to expect. First the body would tense, and Kurt’s fingers would pinch his. At the same time, his head would dip, and those heavenly blue eyes would remain closed until the engines stopped their reverse thrust. Only then would he seek the reassurance Blaine’s eyes provided.

They had to get to that point first, but, for now, the panic settled in. Holding hands meant much to his anxious husband, but then the plane abruptly turned as the nose dipped for a few seconds and then the front end of the plane rose. A few minutes later, a husband's hand squished as a silent gasp escaped Kurt like a burp when the wheels hit the ground. Two bounces later the engines reversed, causing Kurt to hold his breath. Finally, the plane settled down into a steady roll and a wave of relief rushed through Kurt’s body followed by that tell tail gust of air and a small, pitiful grin. 

Stroking his lover’s arm Blaine smiled at Kurt. A while ago, they sat in the Lima Bean drinking coffee while Kurt excitedly spilled about his first trip on a plane. He loved flying until one turbulent flight to Ohio when, on landing, it hit too hard and slide on the snowy runway. Fifty passengers screamed as the twin engine plane skidding into a snowbank, where it jerked to an abrupt halt. Moments later the door flew open filling the compartment with icy air and flying snow. Frightened people scrambled forward into the growing dim to the distance flashing lights of speeding emergency vehicles. Surprisingly Kurt had no issue getting on the flight for the return trip, but landing proved interesting. 

At the plane taxied to the terminal, Blaine paid attention to the throbbing in his husband’s pulse pounding in his fingers. Staring at an ear, he waited and then Kurt stirred, bringing their eyes together. A dark hallows surrounded the inner brightness of Kurt’s eyes revealed mixed emotions. With a sigh, he slackened his grip on Blaine’s hand eased, allowing the blood to rush forward. 

Leaning close, Blaine asked in a quiet and caring voice, “We’re there.”

With the colour returned to his face, Kurt whispered, “I’m okay, and thanks you.”

Giving his love a charming little smirk, Blaine said, “I’m proud of you.”

“It's getting easier with you by my side.”

“Always, my love. Always.”

Kurt bounced out into the area where the luggage carrousels stuck out from the wall with his overnight bag swinging from his shoulder. His bag banging against the back of his leg, Blaine hustled to keep up with his excited husband. After the door opened and they made their way forward from the back of the plane, Blaine loved the way Kurt’s butt wiggled. Enticing and inconvenient, Blaine would have liked to have cupped those cheeks right then and there. Grinning from ear to ear as he followed, Blaine enjoyed watching his husband getting more and more excited. 

Burt and Carole said they would pick them up, but Blaine hoped his mother would be there as well. After all, the reason for their impromptu trip rested on a repeating nightmare Blaine suffered since the funeral. A worried Kurt broke all their rules by booking the trip and then surprising his husband. The argument which followed lasted a short ten minutes before Blaine broke down in tears. It stretched the credit cards, but something deep side told him they had to do this. 

The buoyant man slowed when he did not see his father in the crowd of people gathered to greet loved ones and business associates. Noting the look, Blaine came up behind him and discretely placed a hand on the back of his arm. Kurt glanced back with a disappointed look and then his face changed when he noted Blaine’s eyes enlarge. Spinning around Kurt barely had time to prepare himself as his father wrapped him into a bear hug. Picking his son up, Burt twirled his son around with a deeply emotional look on his face prior accepting a kiss on the cheek.

“There’s my boy,” Burt beamed when he put his son down. “You’ve put on weight.”

“Look who's talking. You’re eating fatty food again,” Kurt chided as he gave his father a fond smile.

“I told you he’d know,” Carole casually commented stated from as she stepped up behind her husband with a look only a wife could make. 

Oddly, Kurt knew that look and glanced to Blaine, who stood there watching the reunion. His face pushed up in disgust when his father playfully ruffled his son’s perfect hair.

“He’s going to get you back,” Carole grinned at her husband and stepped around him.

Smiling, Burt softly retorted, “I have no hair.”

“Blaine, I hope this son of mine has not been running you ragged,” Carole teased, and she sauntered over to envelope Blaine in a firm and loving hug. 

“He’s a dream,” Blaine cooed as he returned the gesture with gusto. Placing his head on her shoulder, Blaine found he honestly missed her. She exuded a sense of togetherness Blaine theorized all women who bore children had. Well, Blaine thought as much. 

Winking, Carole commented, “Hummel men have that je ne peux pas vivre sans to about them.”

Blushing, Blaine lifted his head, so he could see Carole only to have his eyes shot open. Letting Carole go his chin dropped along with his heart. In a stunned tone he squeaked a single word, which quite did not make it.

“Hello Blaine.” Smiling at her nephew, Karen stepped around Carole who turned to pull Kurt away from his father. 

Seeing his aunt sent the strangest sensation racing through Blaine’s body. Eyes darting about, he fell into her arms with his heart pounding in his chest. Burying his head into his shoulder, he struggled to push the vision of a repeating dream from his mind. Blood ran down his mother’s face and pooled under her head. She lay on the side on the kitchen floor not moving. Dreadful sentiment erupted in the young man’s chest and the wobbly vision shifted when the woman drew in a shallow breath. 

“You alright, darling?” Karen asked in a hushed tone as she reached out and pulled her nephew into a hug.

His aunt’s voice sent a shiver up Blaine’s back. Fighting to keep his feelings in check, he felt himself stumbling, Karen? Here? Why? The look on his face changed as he drew on the strength of Kurt’s gaze. Lowering his head onto his aunt’s shoulder, he mumbled, “Where’s mom?”

Stepping back Karen did not let go of his nephew’s arms. Her dark eyes locked on shimmering hazel and a deep breath filled her lungs. From behind, Carole interrupted and said, “Pam’s at our place sleeping.”

Looking confused, Blaine barely got out the word at the tip of his tongue. “Why?”

Karen stroked her nephew’s arm. “I flew in three days ago after Pam called me crying?”

“Why didn’t―” Blaine blurt out his eyes seeking Kurt how had moved up beside him to slipping the fingers of his left hand amongst those of a willing right. “What did dad do?”

“Blaine, we can talk about it on the way back to Lima.” Burt’s hand fell on Blaine’s shoulder. “Your mother’s a little tired but otherwise fine.”

Eyes shifting from Burt to Karen and back, Blaine worried his lips. “Cooper played this game with me once and I―”

Suddenly Kurt leaned close and broke all his rules by kissing his husband on the cheek. Blaine virtually melted on the spot.

A little over an hour later, Blaine walked up the front stoop feeling more than a little frustrated. The long drive availed him little information. Holding Kurt’s hand followed by his aunt and his stepmother-in-law and proceeded by Burt he worried. Speeding up when his father-in-law pushed his key into the lock, the slowed when Kurt pulled on his hand. Anxious eyes caught blue and then his husband reassuringly blew him a kiss.

Pushing the door open, Burt stepped and took off his jacket. He barely got a few feet in when he stopped. Following Burt’s line of sight Blaine’s heart rose into his throat. His mother lay on the couch in rumpled clothing with one arm sticking out over the rug. With three pillows packed under her head, she lay in an awkward position. On the table before the couch rested a glass with a thin layer of a brown liquid at the bottom. The sight sent a wave of fear spiking up his chest, but then he remembered the dreams rarely come true. Well, Kurt became the exception.

“Oh dear,” Karen muttered from behind as she stepped toward the threshold of the living room. She stopped when she noticed Blaine turning toward her.

Glancing over his shoulder, Blaine gave his aunt a bewildered look and then sighed. Stepping around Burt, the youngest Anderson boy reached the entry to the living room, noting the absence of what haunted his sleep—blood. The young man stood there while his eyes scanned up the length of the room with his heart pounding in his chest. A bottle with screw top beside it sat on the dining table across from an open cabinet. A loud sigh rushed over his lips and then a familiar touch sent tingling along his skin. Right slipping effortlessly into left, a puddle of warmth melted the icy emotions of his heart. Thank god, Kurt came because Blaine did not know if he could handle this by himself. 

Approaching her nephew from behind, Karen placed a hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed it. When she spoke, her words had a carrying softness to them. “We left her upstairs.”

“Why didn’t someone stay with her?” Blaine stared at his mother. 

“I guess that’s my fault,” Karen admitted, her eyes filled with regret.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Karen, we all thought a single tranquilizer would work.” Carole looked to her husband. “Burt, would you give me a hand taking Pam upstairs.”

Hazel eyes stayed fixed on his mother as his in-laws gently helped her from the couch. Stumbling along between Carole and Burt, Pam looked up at her son with fond, barely open eyes. His heart froze in his chest when their orbs caught. Specks of red flashed in the back of his mind, but a thumb rolled over his skin relaying sentiment words could not express. In fact, no one spoke or moved until Pam made to the top of the stairs. Suddenly, Blaine walked over and picked up the remains of his mother’s drink and downed it. Plopped down on the couch with his head smashing against the back.

Hazel caught blue and then Kurt trotted over to his lover’s side on the couch. Taking his hand, Kurt glanced at Karen, who stood in the threshold of the living room with a weary look on her face. 

“If dad hit her again, I’m―” Blaine started to ask his aunt before falling silent. Staring into the empty glass he held, he remembered he disliked hated the taste of bourbon.

Strolling over, Karen sat sideways on her nephew’s left, so she could see the two young men. Looking down, she said, “Blaine, your mother and I have been talking everyday since the funeral. Your father has been hard on her, but it got really bad a few days ago. That’s when I flew in.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Blaine glanced at his aunt. “Does Cooper know?”

“Your mother did not want any of us to tell either of you.” Karen half frowned. “I couldn’t go against her wishes.”

“That’s bull―” Blaine drew in a deep breath easing his anger. 

Kurt soothed his husband by stroking the back of his hand. “It’s alright Blaine, just let your aunt tell us.” 

Hazel eyes flashed with anger at first and then he nodded. Shyly turned to his mother’s sister, he apologized, “Sorry, aunt Karen.”

“You have a right to know, but I didn’t want to make it worse for your mom.” Karen’s eyes rolled to the right and then down.

“It was all about me, wasn’t it?”

“I’m not going to lie to you . . . yes.”

“Figures,” Kurt murmured.

“Daniel has been incensed since the reading of the will.” Karen looked from to Kurt and back to Blaine. “They’ve been arguing ever since.”

“Did he hit her?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Visibly relieved, Blaine sat back into the couch allowing Kurt to take the tumbler from his hand. Leaning into his husband, he accepted the comforting arm, which fell on his shoulder. 

Watching the lovers, Karen smiled and then said, “Blaine, your father is contesting the disbursement of your grandmother’s will. More to the point, he’s disputing the portion Pam wants you to have.”

“What?” Two young men blurted out at more or less the same time.

“He served your yesterday igniting a huge fight. Daniel made threats and that’s when I brought her over her.” Karen released a sharp breath through her nose. 

Shaking his head, Blaine’s heart pulled inside his chest, and he sadly moaned, “Does he hate me that much?”

“Blaine?” Karen placed a hand on her nephew’s wrist to get his attention. “I can’t deny your father shows indifference toward yourself and Kurt.”

“Indifference?” Kurt voice rose an octave in two words. “Try blatant hatred!”

Giving both men a sympathetic look, Karen said, “I don’t pretend to know what it is going on in Daniel’s mind, but I’m trying to be polite.”

“Polite?” Kurt’s face reddened. “Are you kidding.”

“Kurt, believe me, I understand.” Karen drew in a deep breath and sat on the arm of the recliner. 

“He’s done nothing but make Blaine’s life hell.” Kurt clamped his mouth shut and let his anger ebb away.

“Kurt, I don’t condone Daniel’s actions. I happen to think the two of you are adorable and suited for each other.” Karen’s smile slowly turned into a frown. “He’s always seemed to be a nice man and loved my sister, though I noticed a change when I visited shortly after you were born. It was then he became obsessed with his work and Cooper. I think it has to do with the fact he and Pam debated having another child.”

Surprised, Blaine sat up, his back ramrod straight.


	19. Miracle

Covered by a colourful green, blue and white handmade knit blanket, his mother rested on her side. Her chest rose and fell with swallowing, breathing and her foot twitched now and then. Long stands of dark hair sprayed out over his face and over her shoulders. Regardless of how she looked, a son could not find fault in the woman who bore him. Hugging a thick pillow, she looked at peace. Hazel eyes scanned up her body, leaving a tightness in his chest. Upset by the sight, hazel eyes darted about the room. The two families became fast friends in support of their children who faced disrespect from many quarters. Once again, an Anderson took refuge under the Hummel’s roof and a son had to wonder for how long. Thoughts of sanctuary reminded him of all the times he found himself under this roof. This evening felt no different, but then it did. 

Feeling uncertain, her son wondered why he stood there in the first place. An hour and a half ago, the light of the back porch sent streamers into the backyard. Standing alone under a tree with his arms wrapped around himself for warmth dealing with a mixture of self-incrimination and anger. Without a doubt his father took his loathing for his son to new heights and Blaine found this both Infuriating and insulting. The young man had no illusion homophobia came into play, but why did it all seem to blow up at his grandmother’s funeral? Could it be, he feared his grandmother?

Trying to ease his raging emotions, Blaine’s mind went in circles as it had all evening. Burt’s return to the living room brought silence as nephew and aunt stared at each other. Anger boiled over and regardless of the calm Kurt always created inside Blaine, he lost it. Stomping into the backyard, Kurt moved to go with him only to be stopped by his father. Neither of them expected a full-blown drama when they landed and looked forward to a weekend of family healing and now then it spiraled into personal confusion. 

A young man remembered the cool breeze brushing loose strands of hair as he leaned against a tree. Gazing up at the tree watching the wind rustled the leafless limbs, he slowly let the fumes escape his lungs and he began to hum. Familiar cords tickled his throat, easing the tension knotting his shoulders as his eyes shifted toward the house. Movement in the window caught his attention and guilt washed through him. Kurt stood there with the drapes hanging over him leaning his head on the glass. 

The sight of that charming young man staring at him through the glass almost broke Blaine’s heart. Beaconing his love with his hand, Kurt trotted over wearing a sweater. Approaching at a fast walk, Kurt wrapped the coat he carried around Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder. Snuggling together, two young men sat on a swinging couch suspended from a tree on sturdy chains. The warmth of a cozy body wiped the sense of recrimination from his heart giving him strength.

Smearing the moistness from his eyes, Blaine stared at the door frame thinking about the gentle words two men had exchanged. With everything happening around him, he felt burned. What had he done to deserve all the crap he felt piling on his shoulders? Brooder? Yes. Loosing control? Perhaps? Desperately in love? Definitely. Ups and towns haunted them in the beginning, and regardless of the occasional monetary shortfall, they lived a good life. They did not have Chippendale furnishings yet, but he really had little to complain about. Their desire to make it work forced them to compromise making things far easier. 

Knowing Kurt told the honest truth. Blaine bravely stepped further into the room he, stopping at the edge of the bed. Gazing at his mother for a moment, he gently sat close to her knees. Pam woke with a start only to have a gentle hand fall on her side, bringing calm. Rubbing her eyes an embarrassing belch spewed the smell of booze about the room. Eyelids flashing open and closed, she turned to find sad hazel eyes gazing at her. Biting her lower lip, she reached out and pulled her son close. The ferocity of his mother’s embrace surprised Blaine as he felt her quivering in his arms. 

“Mom.” The word escaping Blaine’s throat came out haunting a low.

“Oh, my darling,” Pam droned as stale breath washing over her son.

A son held on tight enjoying the sensation of her fingers gently carding through gelled curls. “Mom, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m here.” 

The hand on the back of Blaine’s head fell flat against his neck as if she sought a measure of comfort. In response Blaine squeezed her tight and she burped again. Ignoring the odour, he held on as if telling her something words could not express. Drawing on the relief of her body, he tried to control his meandering sentiment. This woman did so much for him from enduring his father’s wrath to comforting him in the aftermath. As a man Blaine could not possibly understand the bond between mother and child, but in this instant, he felt close. 

Feeling the tension in Pam ease, Blaine drew back. Staring into the hooded eyes of the woman who brought him into the world, a thin and happy smile split his lips. At this moment the beautiful woman looked older and the sight pinched at Blaine’s tender heart. The mind, young and old, flipped back to living at home. During the worst of his father’s tirades, she flashed compassionate glimpses at her frightened son. At one time he wanted to fix everything between his parents, but his dad only got more belligerent. 

Fighting with himself to keep it altogether, Blaine looked at his moment as an opportunity to return past kindness. Drawing in a short breath, he murmured, “Hi, mom.”

Those simple words must have meant something because Pam wrapped her arms about son again and held on for dear life. The pain in an old man’s heart eased and the remembrance of her touch dredged up inconsolable longing. The last time he held her, she sparkling eyes closed forever. A man in his sixties shed a tear and gently kissing her on the cheek. Elderly Blaine wished with all his soul he could do that right now, for his loving Kurt. 

A young man quivered as a profound emotional breath countered the unsettled beating of his heart. A frail mind felt the emotions as if he lived it once more. Arms encasing his mother in loving strength, a son slowly rocked her back and forth feeling as if he had gone full circle. In the weeks following his dad's discovery of the true nature of his son, his mother soothed him using the similar manner. Now, each motion broke his heart and helped him to come to grips with complicated sentiments. 

Waiting for her mom’s sobs to settle Blaine closes his eyes and his head shifted so his ear rested against her shoulder. The thumping in her chest reached through her body where it clashed with his own. Slowly his breathing changed to match the pace of his mother’s heart. The soothing thought reminded the young man of the way his heart synchronized with Kurt before they fell asleep. 

Old Blaine’s lips puckered and slid from side to side and kissed the hand beneath his head. The moment the hearts became one felt like heaven and at that moment in his life, Blaine found heaven. Blinking back the tears swelling in his eyes, the agony a failing heart pressed into his body sputtered. Pressing his head down toward his chest a weary man balled up his fits and waited. The head swam and, almost as if he had taken some drug, the regular beating in his chest returned. The breath filling tired old lunges renewed dwindling hope. Decades ago, his mother elevated her head while pushing her son back meeting wet eyes met. Old and young, Blaine sighed. Biting his lip, a youthful man reached up and wiped the water from under her eyes. Thick, full lips stretched into a tiny smirk and then she kissed her son on the cheek.

“Hi darling,” Pam sounded meek and silent as large, loving eyes gazed up at her son.

Smiling, that electric smile, Blaine repeated his greeting, “Hi mom.”

“What are you doing here?” Her eyes flickered and then swallowed.

A concerned look crossed a youthful face. “Didn’t Burt and Carole tell you we were coming?”

Scratching her temple and then flipping her hair back from her eyes, Pam quietly answered, “Oh, yes, he did mention it.” 

“Mom?” Blaine took one of her hands in his and firmly held. 

Glancing down at the two hands covering hers, Pam hiccupped. Shaking her head, she looked confused and then she bowed her head. “I’ve been drinking.”

Her son frowned. “I know.”

“Oh?” Pam’s head dipped. “I’ve disappointed you.”

“No . . . yes . . . it doesn’t matter.” Blaine bent down so he could see her eyes. “Has dad done anything to you?”

For a moment anger filled her eyes and then it all swirled away. Shaking her head, a mother told her son, “No . . . he’s not done anything.”

“Mom?”

“Dear, he never laid a hand on me.”

“But, you’re here?”

Her head fell a little further. “He . . . he made it just . . . to hard. He yelled and slammed doors, but never hit me.”

Sucking in staggered breath, Blaine inched along the bed making himself comfortable. “Karen said he’s trying to stop you from giving me the money.”

Leaning over and catching herself before she slid off the bed, she snatched up her purse from the floor. Fumbling with the catch it opened after her third attempt, and she pulled out her set of keys, her phone and then a folded envelope. All three dropped to the duvet. Tapping the piece of paper container, she said, “It’s all there.”

“Why mom? Why would he do this?”

“He’s just being . . . an . . . I don’t know?”

“What mom?” Blaine sounded worried.

Sighing, Pam glanced up at the ceiling. “He has some big scheme to make money. He thinks he could invest in building houses, renting them out and wait for the prices to rise.”

“That's a good thing, mom.” Blaine hated to admit it though look in his mother’s eyes said more.

Shaking her head, Pam covered her mouth and a rolling burp rumbled in her throat. Embarrassed, she said, “Oops, sorry.”

“It’s alright, mom’” Blaine gave her an apologetic look. 

“He wants to invest in his brother’s company.”

“Uncle John went bankrupt twice and to prison for fraud.”

“My exact argument. Daniel believes his older, dim-witted half brother is wise in the ways of business. I wanted you and Cooper to have it because I know you would not waste it. It would help both of you get a leg up I never had at your age.”

“Mom, I don’t want you to forgo your happiness because of me.”

“Dear, nothing would make me happier.” A puff of air escaped Pam’s lip carrying with it a stale taste. “Your . . . father has always been a schemer.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“He wanted to mortgage the house again to get into the scheme with his stupid brother. We’ve been arguing about that too. Then my mother dies, and he sees dollar signs everywhere.”

Shaking his head, Blaine heavily sighed, looking away and down.

“What is it my nightingale.” Pam list her fingers under his chin and turned his head to face her.

“Nightingale? You haven’t called him that since I was in Dalton. You embarrassed me when you called me that with my friends around.” For the first time since he left his worried husband, Blaine honestly smiled. “I liked it because I had more meaning than my Warbler nickname.”

“Your voice has the beauty of a songbird.” Pam’s face hardened into that look every little boy feared. “Come on, what’s really bothering you, my boy?”

The colour drained from Blaine’s face because he knew he must ask but it felt rude. Bowing his head, he felt the words choking up in his throat. “Mom . . . was I a mistake?”

Sitting up Pam looked suddenly very serious and sober. With narrow eyes, she asked, “What do you mean?”

Awkwardly trapped, Blaine frowned and allowed a loud breath to pass over his lips. “Karen told me you and dad fought about having more children or not.”

Pushing her son’s chin up, Pam cupped her son’s cheeks in both hand and stared in those sad, puppy eyes. “Oh, dear, you were never a mistake. Cooper is my big boy, but you will always be my baby child.”

“Mom.” Blaine’s lip quivered having noticed a hint of hesitation in his mother’s eyes. 

“You have to understand I had a miscarriage two years before you were born. They said I could not have another child, making you my little miracle.” Leaning into the hug, Pam stroked her son’s back while swallowing emotion and the bitter taste in her mouth. “Regardless of what happened between Daniel and I, you were not and will never be a mistake. Always remember I love you, my little miracle.”

Blaine buried his head into her shoulder and moaned, “Oh, mom.”

Renewed pain sprung from the heart and down, tired old arms. Drawing in a deep sigh, old Blaine lost his train of thought to the discomfort. Part of him growled at his inability to keep his thoughts straight, but, on the other hand, he found himself recalling things he had forgotten. Failing mental capacity forced him to give many things, including his beloved music. Stubborn and bit cranky, he hated to admit he needed help to complete his last piece. The finger did not tap the keys as they used to, and the mind struggled to focus. It did, however, allow and aging couple to spend more time with his great grandson Travis. Katherine’s grandson studied music and dance in England when he did not work in one of the farm factories. The handsome man effortlessly pushed thirty and had already made a name for himself where he lived. When he reached twenty-four, he decided he wanted to add to the family history Blaine started and visited often. On one such visit he watched great-grandfather’s frustration as he toiled with a moderately easy passage. Offering to help, he happily endured Blaine’s rants as he learned from a master. Now, with death staring him in the face, an elderly man had to smile—Travis said he would sing at his funeral.

While he recalled Travis’ voice, an old man could not conjure up an image of what he looked like. Angered, glassy hazel eyes drifted toward the wall of memories where family photos set in rows stared back at him only to fall on his mother. Captured in an old styled photo, she stood between her son and Kurt at their surprise wedding in a stunning blue dress. As the night moved along, she got tipsy and Puckerman baby sat her. Knowing the former bully had a pension for older women, Blaine tried to keep an eye on her, but it proved a useless endeavor. After midnight, the grooms found Puck passed out in a corner while Pam boogied the night away.

Water glistened in the corner of winkled eyes as he drew in a staggered breath. Pam died just over thirty years ago, and the old man still mourned her on that day and her birthday. She supported a young couple and with the birth of the twins she visited often allowing two men to have break to find themselves again. As the years rolled on, she struggled with loneliness, leaving Blaine feeling she continued to carry a torch for her estranged husband. Following her divorce, she had no desire to seriously date anyone even though Daniel married someone far younger than himself. 

When Burt passed away, she moved in with Carole and the two ladies traveled to Europe and Japan. Doing both regions in the same year, the experience changed Pam. On her return, she had a more down to earth and took on causes. Working in soup kitchens and collecting for the displaced by the rising oceans flooding through Lima headed west, she reveled in the challenges it wrought. 

The chest tightened and once more his thoughts scrambled with flashes of insight. Long school days and sleepless nights popped up here and there as he drew in short breaths. Two young men meet for lunch someplace between institutes of higher learning where they held hands and stared into each other’s eyes. A man with curly gray hair smiled at the man he loved as he strolled into a café off Fifth Avenue, where he dropped into a padded seat with a huff. The images in a frazzled mind shifted to two husbands walking with their teenage children along the seawall above Battery Park. A massive freighter transferred goods from a floating dock sticking out into a larger bay backed by the skeletons of old high-rises. A girl squealed as her brother snatched her favourite doll from her and both parents rolled their eyes as they pulled themselves off the couch. Rachel blew a gasket with her four-year-old son when the little one poured his juice over Katherine spoiling her dress. Kurt kissed his husband with the light of a street lamp casting shadows across Central Park. Blaine sang to the man he loved from bright stage and then, two men played behind the curtains between scenes. 

Smiling, he vividly recalled when they managed to sneak in private worship sessions when the kids peacefully slept. Later, when they got older, Burt’s words to Kurt the day he proposed rang true. Old Blaine loved the sex of his youth and lamented when age decreased the frequency but not the intensity. Topping or bottoming, Blaine could never get enough of the man who took his heart on a set of curving stairs. 

Hazel orbs twinkled with the thought, but then it fell into a muddle of conflicting emotion. Squinting through the discomfort, an aged body fought back, making him wish he had his youth back. At one time he had a body, a really great body. Now it sagged in the most unflattering places and jiggled as he shuffled along with the help of a walker. The little pot belly replaced the six pack he once owned. During years of studying, he and Kurt, took to the gym redefining themselves. A habit lasting into their early seventies, he missed the days of watching Kurt working out.

Panting through the waves of pain, memories drifted away like leaves on a pond. Hoping the conversation with him mom would come back it faded away into the pool of torments under his ribs. Recollection stirred again, and he saw a young man standing there with his chin hanging low. Dropping his keys as he pushed one into the lock he swore and tried again. Leaning into the heavy fire door, it swung open hitting the closet door with a loud clatter. Tossing the keys, they bounced out of the bowl meant to hold them. Tingling all over, he bounced on his toes staring at the envelope he held.

“What’s going on out here?” Kurt stepped into view of the hall leading to the fire escape. Face scrounged together, he gave his husband. “Blaine, shut the door, please.”

Startled, Blaine blinked and fell back on his heels blankly staring at what he held in his hands. 

More than a little curious, Kurt rolled his eyes and reaching around Blaine. Squeezing past his numb husband, he closed the door locking it. Turning, he leaned his head on Blaine’s shoulder and kissed him on the ear. Peering down his husband’s chest, he stammered, “Is that what I think it is.”

Caring sentiment pushed at the pain in a tired heart. Words flew away like a strong wind picking up a pile of cut grass, leaving a lingering sensation of pleasure. Struggling to keep the moment, old Blaine forced himself into the distress afflicting his body. He wanted this, but the cramping in his chest threatened the fragile memory hung there and furiously drove into it.

The light overhead flickered telling the story of a dying bulb, but it did not affect the mood. Buoyant smells rose from the piles of noodles, rice, steaming pork, mixed vegetables and beef lounged in bowls in the center of the table. The chatter of people accompanied greedy hands worked chopsticks lifting morsels from plates. The luster of red walls and gold trim faded with age and the marks of years of abuse. From the kitchen voices rose in their native tongue, calling the waitresses to the pass. An easy three block walk from home, it became one of their favourite places because the flavours and generous portions did not stretch the wallet. Three quarters of the tables in the small L-shaped eatery had people around them and no one appeared to notice the budding television star by the window.

“―seen their faces when I jumped out from behind the shipping crate.” Cooper grinned from ear to ear as he spoke. Artful fingers dragged a large portion of noodles to his plate which he playfully swirled around. The elder Anderson appeared smugly pleased with himself. 

“That must have made you popular?” Blaine questioned as he reached for the soy sauce with on hand and putting his tea down with the other. Cooper droned on in a constant verbal dribble since he knocked on their door three hours ago.

A mischievous glamour lived in his eyes ever since Cooper met up with the two young men. “Honestly, the set was so stale you could hear the crickets between my co-star’s legs.”

Blaine gagged on the egg roll he bit into giving his brother ‘you have got be kidding’ look. 

“Scaring the director is not a wise thing.” Kurt mused with one raised eyebrow. He worked on his vegetables, trying to keep them separated from the meat. 

Clearing his throat with a swig of tea, hazel eyes watched Kurt playing with his food. 

“The crew loved it and it lightened the mood.” Cooper defended himself. “Gods, we needed it. Shot after shot and nothing went right. After that it all gelled and we ended the day on schedule.”

“You’re going to give yourself a bad name, Coop,” Blaine chided giving his brother a look. 

A brother’s megawatt smile brightened the room. “Lighten up a little bro, we all need to live a little.” 

Shaking his head, Blaine turned his attention to his dinner. As always, the evening cycled around Cooper and his wonderful career. He could not wait for his chance to wallow in his own self-interest. 

“Oh?” Cooper questioned, with a mouthful of noodles and beef. Swallowing, he smirked and then said in a painfully quiet tone, “Dad’s given up.”

Brows pressing together as if he tried to understand, Blaine stared back. “Given up?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Cooper whimsically rolled his eyes and went back to his food as if the comment had been some passing fancy.

“Come on Cooper, you got us sitting here like nuns in a cucumber patch” Kurt whimsically made a face as he as his face as he stared at his rice mixing with the chicken.

Giving his brother-in-law a look, Cooper shook a finger at him. “Nice one.”

“Cooper!” Back straight, Kurt glared at Cooper.

“Okay, here’s the deal little bro-in-law.” Cooper gave Kurt his best charming smile and then shifted his attention to Blaine. “Hold onto your dildos.”

Neither expected Cooper and then he showed up at their door with his arms spread wide. Claiming he had business in town, he had been playing with the couple now he sat across from them noisily slurped noodles into his mouth. Followed it up with a sip of tea, his eyes swirled toward the sidewalk where a group of young girls strolled by in a gaggle. 

Rolling his eyes, Blaine looked to Kurt, who gave him a shrug in return. Lips pressing together, Blaine glowered at his brother. “Coop?”

Artfully turning his attention back to his brother Cooper said in a nonchalant manner, “Oh, sorry, just a bit distracted.”

“If you’re going to play games, I’m off.” Blaine grumbled.

Pleased with himself, Cooper leaned on the table with both elbows. Drawing his face closer to her brother. In a low voice as if he had a big secret to tell he said, “I told dad that if he didn’t lay off mom, I will just give you my part of the inheritance.”


	20. The Park

“It’s still snowing.” Kurt droned as he stared out the window into the street. Thick flakes sparkled in the streetlights almost obscuring the building across the road. Voices and soft music reminded Kurt he should be paying attention to his studies of video biographies of famous stage actors.

“I guess we were due,” Blaine called back from the bedroom where he sat in front of his piano. Tapping his cheek with a pencil while leaning over the unfinished passages of a musical score he did not look impressed. Crumpled balls of parchment lay about his feet as he rested his head against his palm with an elbow pressing on the speaker just above the base keys.

Sitting up straight, his back popped, sending a sense of relieve through his body as he. Welcoming the interruption, for three hours he tinkered with the keys getting nowhere fast. With time running out he wondered why he chose such a hard piece. Maybe it is because he liked Mozart, but having to work off the parts meant for cello only complicated things. He chose his instrument from a bag held by his professor leaving his fate to random chance. The crux of the assignment consisted of using the score associated with the instrument and write the parts for a full orchestra. The resulting work needed to be original and ready for performance in seven weeks time. Blaine pitied the poor woman who ended with the kettledrums.

Tired hazel eyes drifted toward the door and the light in the hall forced Blaine to squint. Shadows played over his face from the point light over the piano. Otherwise darkness took the room, casting the queen-sized bed in dim gloom. Splashes of colour from the duvet and pillows broke up the monotone dim.

“It's really coming down out there. I would be surprised if there isn’t a foot or more overnight.” Kurt continued to stare out the living room window. Hooded blue eyes glanced up, down the street taking in the sight.

“Another New York mush storm.” Blaine moaned as he peeked as his evening's adventure and grinned. They ate early watching the news before switching over to something on the cooking channel.

“It’s a fluffier than mush, but then its New York.”

“I thought you loved New York because it’s New York.”

“I did from the first trip. It’s so alive and fun,” Kurt called back. Pushing his nose into the glass his breath steamed it up. Drawing a heart and spelled out two names in it, he paused and wondered where he put that doodle from Dalton. “I love it when it’s like this. The city seems so quiet and the fresh.”

“All the noise, lack of trees and sun going down at three because of the buildings.”

“Just in Manhattan dear. Besides, you love the theater and go to every free concert there is.”

“I dislike smelling like car exhaust and the only birds are the seagulls which craps on you and the pigeons getting underfoot.”

“And all the food.”

“Yeah, all the food and a gym to keep the love handles at bay.”

“You have a nice six pack.”

“It was a beer pack at one time.”

“Yeah, but you’re all so sexy now.”

Blaine fondly smiled as his head rolled down an up again. Loose coils of curly hair swooped across his eyes casting a shadow. Brushing it back, he considered taking scissors to it.

Poking his head in the door, Kurt leaned against the frame with an erotic smirk no his face. In a low sexy tone, Kurt said, “You know it’s brighter out here.”

Swiveling on his stool, Blaine smiled at his playful husband with adoring eyes. Under this light, the sight of the man almost made his heart stop. They had a rare three days off together and they did what young any precocious couple did—sleep. A Thursday night romp made for lying in bed until noon, followed by a lazy afternoon. That night they pranced about the dance floor with Rachel and friends from NYADA and NYU. Saturday brought a hangover and the beginning of a winter storm. It all brought them to this moment where Blaine licked his lips while slowly bobbed his head back and forth. Slowly he held out a hand.

Bashful eyes flickering as Kurt sauntered over and sat on his husband’s lap. Wrapping arms about each other, the gently kissed and then hugged. Swaying back and forth Kurt rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder and blew warm air on his neck. Hands swooped up and down either back, leaving Blaine feeling loved. Kurt could standoffish and even arrogant, but he had a side to him no one else saw and Blaine adored.

Peeking at his homework, Blaine suggested in a low, sexy tone, “How about we go for a walk in the park,”

Pulling back Kurt stared at Blaine with a ‘really’ look on his face. Grinning he replied, “Okay, but one more kiss.”

Happily complying, Blaine set his lips to Kurt’s and went at it with full tongue. At first Kurt seemed a little startled and then he responded with gusto. Tongues lashing against tongues two men held on to each other tighter as carnal appetite took over. Friends often commented the sexual tension between the two disrupted the calmest occasions. Their affinity always showed whether steaming up the dance floor or passed smothering glances during mime classes. At school, the sometime sickening connection, made them one of the power couples and a target. Several times jealous or unscrupulous people attempted to put a wedge between them dredging up the fear each felt one evening while on their honeymoon.

Fully aware of their magnetic pull for each other, they tried to temper it. Regardless, deep sentiment erupted when they sang duets or acted across from each other. Fate provided relief for those who endured their joy. Three days a week, Blaine studied at New York University, and his friends there did not see the dynamic between the two men as those in NYADA did. The atmosphere in the old halls felt different to Blaine giving him the time to bring his lusty desires in check. He only had to arrive home of have it explode again as they hotly kissed in the entry or danced around making dinner.

Drawing back first, Blaine licked Kurt’s lips and smiled. Stroking strands of combed hair, Blaine softly suggested, “I guess we have better dig out winter boots and jackets.”

Eyes wide with yearning, Kurt pouted and then sighed. “Now look what you did? You got me all hot and bothered.”

Kissing Kurt’s nose, Blaine winked. “It will keep you warm.”

“You’re such a devil.”

“I’ll give you my pitchfork later.”

Fifteen minutes later they stepped out into the snowy street with toques pulled over their heads, downy jackets and warm boots. Tugging his scarf tighter about his neck, Blaine smiled and then leaned into Kurt. Together they stared down the street from the steps of their building. Fresh white coated the streets, cars, tree and balconies like billions of diamonds sparkling in the lights catching it falling from the sky. The breeze lifted the shimmering flakes carrying them down the avenue as if it ushered the young men into the distance. Hiding the sins of a huge city, the virgin layer lay smooth and a couple of inches deep. Eerily quiet, it felt as if the city’s vast population departed, leaving two men to their youthful imaginations.

One of the tumbling crystalline shapes came to rest on an eyelash and Blaine squinted to look at it before it melted. Another large flake piled into that one breaking it away before he could focus. Smiling, he peered at the man beside finding sparkling blue eyes glistened in the light. Errand flakes passed between the two of them and then Blaine slipped his right arm around Kurt’s left and took that step down onto the glistening, untouched sidewalks. Shoulder to shoulder they turned toward the end of the block and the brightness of the park lights set against the snow.

“It’s like a dream,” Blaine whispered as he pressed his shoulder against Kurt.

“It’s lovely,” Kurt looked about and up at the drifting snow caught in the lights. “So peaceful.”

“It’s almost like standing above the fog watching it change before your eyes.” Blaine could not stop himself from grinning.

One of Kurt’s eyebrows pushed up against the knitted fabric protecting his forehead. “The last time it was foggy you could get lost in it.”

Snickering, Blaine squeezed Kurt’s arm. “It’s only a manner of expressing the wonder I see in the mystery and beauty around us.”

Arm in arm the two men strolled down the sidewalk kicking up the snow as they went. Stepping to the left to get away from a tree set into the sidewalk, Kurt said, “It’s beautiful and so’s the company.”

“I can and will say the same.” Blaine bumped shoulders with his husband again as they walked on.

Both men smiled and continued a slow saunter down the sidewalk, leaving a meandering trail behind them. Walking foot over foot, Blaine liked the feeling of Kurt’s hips brushing up against his. In a quiet voice he said, “You, me and the hush. It feels so perfect.”

“It’s like being in a fairy tale.”

“And you’re my pixie queen.”

“Pixie, I can do that.”

“You did, and you looked so cute hanging over the stage.

“I was Peter Pan.”

“No, you were my little pixie who only wanted to share his dust.”

Kurt giggled. “Now that is an image I did not expect.”

“Right here and now, you are my―” Blaine stopped with the glitter of snow in the headlights at the intersection just ahead. A few seconds later a car sped by spraying snow out from underneath it. Heading toward the main road a few blocks away it fishtailed on the slick road. Watching it disappeared around the next corner, he added, “Well, there goes the pristine white virginity.”

Chuckling Kurt pulled the man along and when they got to the intersection, he looked both ways. The red lights of the car created a hallow and the headlights of a car coming toward them illuminated the street. Other vehicles plowed down other streets and the sidewalk looked walked along. Glancing back over his shoulder Kurt frowned.

Having followed the arch of those lovely blue eyes, Blaine said, “It’s kind of expected.”

“Well, we got our piece of it before it gets ruined.” Kurt groused.

Eyes narrowing, Blaine said, “Nothing’s ruined.”

Sliding his arm out from Kurt and grabbed his hand, Blaine ran across the street. Making his way along the wrought iron fence marking the park boundary a lamp shown down from overhead. Trotting, hand in hand, under the leafless trees Blaine’s heart soared with a sense of adventure. Feeling the freedom, he just wanted to run, but in no way would he let that hand go. Playfully swinging the hand in his, he jogged sideways for a short way, so he could see Kurt. Skirting the edge of the amphitheater he stopped at the top the seating and hauled Kurt into a fond hug followed by a kiss.

Beaming, red streaks spread Kurt’s neck and into his cheeks. Eyes squinting, as he gazed into those bright hazel eyes, he commented, “My, you’re in a mood.”

Shyly shrugging, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again. “I . . . I feel liberated.”

“Liberated?” Kurt’s brows went up and pressed together.

“I don’t know how to explain it.” Blaine snuggled closer. “Snow and a gorgeous man at my side, what could be better.”

“Come here, mister liberty,” said with a wide smirk.

Taking his partner’s right hand in his left, Kurt hauled his partner with him. Shaking his head as he smiled, Blaine followed as they made their way along the walkway. Footprints spoke of others passing this way, but their path took them under the leafless trees in an untouched spot of snow-covered grass. As he moved Kurt bend down, scooping up a glove full of snow and tossed it at Blaine. Making a face, Blaine tugged his hand free and scooped up a full hand full before hurling it at Kurt. Exploding into a huge puff the white powder floated on the breeze and away from the target. Going down for more, Kurt suddenly shoved his husband, causing him to crash to the snow. Staring up at his beaming husband, Blaine molded a tight snowball and threw it at the man who already ran away. Striking the adorable man in the butt, Blaine hauled himself to his feet and tore after him.

Two laughing men ran through an open space, throwing snow at each other and they danced about. One darted in and dumped a pile of snow on his partner only to have the it thrown back at him moments later. Casing Kurt over the grass, throwing snowballs, Blaine eventually dragged him to the ground and where he rubbed snow into his lover’s face and Kurt started to complain. Throwing his face at his husband, Blaine shut him up with a kiss. Arms wrapped around him and then the two started to roll about. Coming up on top, Kurt got his revenge with a fresh splash of whiteness in a naturally tanned face. Howling together they hugged and crawled to their feet. Running hand in hand, they passed the baseball diamond ending up on the white grass close to Greene Avenue by Marcy. Here found an unblemished spot of snow and spent a long moment making snow angels.

His heart filled, Blaine noted the line between their angels where they reached for each other to hold hands. Taking out his phone, he snapped a picture and then kissed Kurt. “Your face is all wet.”

“I wonder why,” Kurt snickered.

Turning on the spot, Blaine threw his arm out wide and then beamed at the handsome man. “All this makes me forget we’re in this huge city where the towers grow up around us like mountains. We could have gone for a skate on the river followed by a hot chocolate.”

Kurt turned his head, so he could see Blaine. “You still miss Lima, don’t you?”

“I guess I always will.” Blaine slowed and turned Kurt, so they gazed directly at one another and started to sing.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY sung by Extreme but imagine Blaine and Kurt performing it.)

_Saying I love you_   
_Is not the words I want to hear from you_   
_It's not that I want you_   
_Not to say, but if you only knew_   
_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_   
_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_   
_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_   
_'Cause I'd already know_

Wildly ginning, Kurt took Blaine’s hands and slowly he began to move them in the spot making circles in the snow. Joined in during the appropriate moments, Kurt pitched his voice high to match the original singer. Blue eyes sparkled like sapphires as the flakes around fell with an increased tempo. Glittering in the dim light of the lamps along the snow-covered path it set the tone for the rest of the song.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_   
_More than words to show you feel_   
_That your love for me is real_   
_What would you say if I took those words away_   
_Then you couldn't make things new_   
_Just by saying I love you_

Voices came together making them sound as one and then the chords caused them to separate. Holding hands and spinning in a wide circle they viewed the quiet park different ways. It reminded Blaine of a time when the dam of their carnal desires remained unbreeched and moments like this made two hearts closer.

_More than words_   
_La di da, da di da, di dai dai da_

_Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_   
_All you have to do is close your eyes_   
_And just reach out your hands and touch me_   
_Hold me close don't ever let me go_   
_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_   
_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_   
_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_   
_More than words to show you feel_   
_That your love for me is real_   
_What would you say if I took those words away_   
_Then you couldn't make things new_   
_Just by saying I love you_

Embracing, Kurt picked Blaine up and twirled him around with a joyfully emotional laugh. The words echoed in their minds like dandelion seeds floating on the wind bringing deep sentiment to the surface. The heat of their lips spread down into his chest where it tingled down into cool fingers. A hand came up to rest on Blaine’s cheek as Kurt slowly began to shuffle his feet as if they danced. His tongue slipping deep into his partner’s mouth the growing stiffness in his pants gave Kurt’s intensions away. Slow steps moved them in a right turn as they pressed into each other. Enthralled, a fantasy cycled on the edge of Blaine’s mind—sex in the snow.

The sound of crunching encroached on an intimate moment and then someone cleared their throat.

Startled, two men jumped apart and swirled around. Eyes wide, Blaine’s muscles tensed as he whirled about expecting to defend his lover. He stopped cold and stared. His voice rose a couple of octaves as he choked on a single work, “Gail?”

“In the flesh.” Hidden within a mound of clothing, the redhead spread her arms wide with a huge smile on her face. “Look at the two of you hot and heavy on this cold day. I need to get my phone out.”

Straightening his hat and scarf, Kurt’s forehead wrinkled as he gave the barista an indignant look. “Ha ha.”

“Come on, we’d get millions of hits.” Gail happily bounced back and forth on her feet.

“I don’t think so Gail,” Blaine chided with an impish grin. “If you want to get into that lifestyle talk Matthew into it.”

“Straight sex, really. Two men getting in on is hot. No, more than hot.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt could not stop himself from smiling. “Gail, what are you doing here?”

“I would know your angelic voices anywhere.” Gail glanced at the wings pressed into the snow and smiled. “But I never expected to find a porno in the making.”

Pushing the cuff back so he could look at his watch, Blaine regretted the sensation of something deflating. “Shouldn’t you still be at work.”

“With this ugly stuff,” Gail held her hands out and looked up at the low clouds, “it’s slow as all hell. Matthew phoned and said they’re shutting down the buses, so I am going to see if I can catch one before it’s too late.”

“You lived around the corner.” Kurt pointed out as he reached out taking Blaine’s right hand. “Why go to Bushwick?”

“You guys lived there once so I could not be that bad.” The smug look on Gail’s face gave it all away. “Besides, Matthew is great in the sack and I kind of like waking up with him.”

“And how long will that last?” Kurt mused with an evil glint in his eye.

Swatting Blaine’s lover, Gail shot back. “Oh, girlfriend, why don’t you give me a chance with short and cute. Then we’ll see.”

Giving her an odd look, Blaine said, “Sorry, Gail but you have an innie and like an outie.”

“You’ve been living with Matthew for, what three months and you are still a duo?” Kurt stated before Gail could open her mouth. “There has to be hidden threesome somewhere? After all, you’re addicted.”

“Ha ha, but he’s got a huge cock, lover boy.” Gail pocked Blaine in the chest. “He’d tickle you in placed you have never scratched before.”

Waving a finger in front of Gail’s face, one of Kurt’s eyebrows went up as he gave her a sideways look. “Girlfriend, no one can beat my pecker.”

With his face contorting into a strange appearance somewhere between shock and embarrassment, Blaine stared at his husband. Self-conscious Kurt rarely spoke like that, especially in public, but then, Gail went beyond public a year ago.

Howling, Gail bends forward, resting her hands against her knees.

Suddenly realizing what he said, Kurt furiously blushed and buried his head into the Blaine’s shoulder. His reaction charmed the man with curly hair who pressed down a hand on his toque. Tightening his grip on the left hand, his right, Blaine kissed his husband on the cheek. In a low voice he clearly stated, “I love you so much.”

His head coming up, beaming blue orbs stared at hazel and Kurt whispered, “I love you too.”

“Oh, mush.” Gail complained as she rolled her head.

Giving his co-worker a look, Blaine smiled. “Look kettle, you can stop sucking Matthew’s teeth out at work. You’re so noisy.”

Hand on her hips, the red and blue lights of a police car running along the block reflected on the falling snow and the accumulation. “Well pot.”

“Gail, I do love you.” Blaine’s lips stretched into a wide grin.

“But not in that way?” she countered with a sideways look.

Mischievousness flashed in Blaine’s eyes as he glared at Gail. “Sorry dear, you’re lacking a joystick unlike my large expert here.”

Gagging on his breath, Kurt squeaked, “Blaine?”

Patting Kurt on the top of his head, Gail said, “Give it up Kurt, you’re not innocent and this man of yours is so sickening in love with you. I’m so jealous.”

“He is rather special.” Blaine pushed against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Yes, he is.” Gail sighed and looked up into the sky again. “Well, I guess I have better leave you to finish your porn production and see if the thirty-eight is still running.”

“We’ve been in the park for about an hour and I haven’t seen any buses.” Kurt looked over his should toward Lafayette.

“Damn,” Gail did not look pleased. “I guess I could find a taxi.”

“Come on home with us and wait until tomorrow.” Blaine suggested with a sideways glimpse of Kurt.

“Finally, the threesome of my wet dreams.” Gail winked.

“The couch is comfortable.” Blaine ignored her and turned. Taking Kurt’s hand, he walked along the path toward the theatre.

“I hope you two like it.” Tagging along Gail landed a hand on each man’s shoulder.

“We might even have a chilled bottle of wine.” Kurt commented as he swung his lover’s arm.

“Party!” Gail enthusiastically announced. Her voice drifted through the park.

“With two boring gay men?” Blaine questioned.

“For Christ’s sack, I’ve seen on the dance floor.” Squeezing between the boys, Gail happily smiled.


	21. Santa Baby

“Stop playing with that,” Carole chided as she zipped up her high heeled boots. Wearing a form fitting dark purple dress with a single moderately sized diamond dangling on a golden chain down into her cleavage, she dressed to please.

“It’s a bit tight,” Burt muttered as he pulled at the bow tie of his strapped around the collar of his tuxedo shirt. “I bet Blaine might find it comfortable.”

“You look fine, dear,” Carole smiled at her husband with a polite smile and a twinkle in her eye.

“Do you want Blaine to tie it for you?” Kurt stated with an impish smile from where he sat on the couch watching. A half-drunk cup of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table in front of him next to the latest copy of Vogue.

“I hate these parties.” Burt complained as he fidgeted with his tie.

“Here, let me fix that Burt,” Blaine offered as he pushed off the arm of the couch he sat on. Even though two thirds of the couch remained unoccupied, he sat next to his husband so he could drape an arm across his back.

Burt rolled his eyes and pleaded, “You don’t have to.”

“Stop being a baby, honey and let him help.” Sitting on the edge of the recliner, Carole pulled on her other boot. “You have to do these things, Mr. Congressman. It’s Christmas and you have to show your face and raise money for the upcoming campaign. I kind of like the parties in DC, so you had better put on a good face, dear.”

“Thanks, dear,” Burt moaned as bend down to let Blaine fiddle with his bow tie.

Smiling up at Burt, Blaine reached up and started to play with the accessary he knew so well. “You look great. I’ve seen the pictures of you dancing at the White House with your beautiful wife. Fred and Greta.”

Carole chuckled and winked at her stepson and then stood. Drawing her hand down her gown to press it out she said, “I’m so pleased you marred this one, Kurt.”

“So am I,” Kurt smiled as a pink flush seeped up his cheeks. “You look lovely Carole. I told you purple would work, and the fitting is wonderful.”

“I lost a little weight walking dogs in the evenings.” Carole smiled as she spun around with a playful smirk. “I have to admit I look pretty good.”

His eyes sparkling, Burt beamed, “You always look wonderful, my beauty.”

Carole beamed as her cheeks turned red.

Making a face, Blaine announced, “Stand still Burt, or you’re going to be crooked.”

“Bother.” Burt moaned.

“Oh, stops complaining, dearest. Your team has it altogether.” Carole commented as she reached for her leather gloves on top of a bag carrying her formal heels. Glancing at Kurt, she added, “What are you going to do tonight, boys?”

“That will do.” Straightening out the tie, Blaine nodded. Glancing at Carole he added, “I was thinking we might get together with Sam and catch up.”

Kurt’s eyes rolled and then he smiled. “I was thinking we might stay in. It’s been a long day.”

“You flew in this afternoon after Blaine worked a shift.” Carole stood and went to the hall mirror to check her makeup. “I would imagine you are a bit tired.”

“And don’t thank us again for flying you out for Christmas.” Burt wiggled his nose as he glanced over his wife’s shoulder at the mirror. “This is great, Blaine. Thanks.”

Stepping back to be with his husband, Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt’s left. “I know we thanked you do death.”

“Well, no more than,” Burt gave Blaine a look as he stepped toward the hall closet to get the coats.

“It's not as if we had anything planned New York anyhow.” Kurt said in a quiet voice.

“Rachel’s out of town and I thought you would be lonely?” Burt tugged Carole’s full-length coat from the hanger.

“You mean, you would be lonely?” Carole patted her husband on the shoulder with a sweet smile.

Sudden emotion washed over Kurt’s face. “Dad?”

Holding the coat out for his wife, Burt looked at his son with watery eyes, “Face it, I miss you Kurt.”

A son’s lips started to quiver as he stared at his father helping his wife into her coat. An old man remembered the sentiment that touched his heart at that moment. From the first time he saw Burt hovering over him through hung over eyes, Blaine felt the deep bond between father and son. Speaking in the garage and asking Burt’s permission to ask Kurt to marry him, took all of Blaine’s strength. As happy as he had been to finally wed the adorable man, the look on Burt’s face when entered the side room in the barn, scared him. Sue’s tactless announcement did not help to ease Blaine’s fears. His future father-in-law stood there utterly stunned and then he released a huge sigh.

Over the years Burt continued to surprise, it regardless of Kurt’s claim to being guarded he did a number crazy side in private. In the beginning he tried to hide it from Blaine, which did not last long. The first time he let his guard down floored Blaine making him blush so red it took half an hour for him to calm down. As the years rolled on, he managed to pull off some subtly weird things on the red carpet or at a nice dinner which made Blaine grin from ear to ear. Most of the occurrences happened behind closed door with no cloths on, which pleased Blaine to no end.

Lifting his head to kiss a still hand, old Blaine smiled at the loving bond between father and son. Yes, he felt jealous, and who would not, even though a couple’s love moved in directions father and son could never venture. At times he caught Burt’s envious gaze or Carole’s all so pleased look and it warmed his heart to know he belonged to such a loving family. His father aside, he considered himself lucky his brother turned out to be less of an ass and his mother? Did Kurt get jealous of Pam? Honestly, Blaine would say yes, but then, all of it made Blaine feel special.

Blinking back the water in his eyes, an old man recalled his younger self stared into his husband’s moist eyes. Kurt’s fingers slipped from his hand as Blaine pushed Kurt toward his father. Two men stared at each other for a moment and hugged while Carole gleaming eyes gazed at Blaine brimming with affection. The dear lady inhaled a large breath and then tapped her husband on the shoulder. Lifting his head from his son’s shoulder, Burt glanced at Carole and then she swept her step-son up in an equally loving embrace. Left to himself, Blaine wiped a tear from his eye.

Rarely did Blaine see his darling husband so vulnerable. He knew the first moment he talked to Kurt, the impressionable adolescent kept his feelings close to his chest. The timid teen stood there watching a sweet young man sing with the Warblers with the most delightful grin on his face. When the singers broke up, Blaine crossed the floor to the praise of those around him. All the while he stared into those soft blue eyes, feeling a sense of home he did not understand. At some point the two found themselves standing in front of each other and Kurt seemed so bashful. A soft and polite hello caressed Blaine’s lips even though something inside jumped like a young child in a toy store.

For days after Rachel and Jesse departed, and old man knew his younger self expected the shoe to drop. Instead, she enforced the seriousness of her offer every time one of the boys met up with her. That discussion sent two husbands into a tizzy as reality sunk in. Phone calls to their parents only added to the emotional quagmire they found themselves in. Artificial insemination did not come cheap and this led to several heated talks with Rachel and Jesse. No way in hell could the boy afford the fifty to sixty thousand dollars for the procedure. Burt attacked the issue with his usual calm reserve, well that was after he had a sentimental melt down. With Kurt coming out and after Finn’s death, he never thought he would be a grandfather.

The sound of Burt’s voice did not match the look on his face over the Skype connection. Carole and Pam let out a collective gasp. Young Kurt and Blaine sat close together, holding hands when Kurt spoke the words. The first thing out of Pam’s mouth had been something to do with thanking god because she did not want them to divorce.

After the shock and excitement died down and the truth settled in, leaving old Blaine remembered the collective, awed silence. Pressing his lips into the still hand of the man he loved for nearly eight decades, and aged man recalled the real reason Burt brought them home that Christmas. The day after the fund-raising party would be Christmas Eve and Cooper arrived unannounced from the west coast. Two families, minus an estranged father, gathered at the Hummel’s only to see the chins drop on two surprised young men.

Tears glistened in old eyes at the news, which would shape the rest of their lives. It did not mean the path would be easy, but when two stunned lovers arrived home the day following Boxing Day, they found themselves staring out the window at the snowy streets. Still in shock, one wrapped his arms around the other holding his husband close. Breathing heavily, Blaine leaned back feeling the heat pressing into his back. The luggage sat on the floor in the hall in a heap with their coated, gloves and scarfs piled on top. Allowing the solitude sink into his soul, Blaine still had trouble understanding how fate played wonderful games.

Letting out a huge sigh dispersed the tension in his shoulders and back. The crowded flight home had a couple of screaming children setting most passengers on edge. Now, guilt touched Blaine’s heart when he thought about what he would do in the same situation.

“What is it, dear?” Kurt whispered through the curls of Blaine’s hair.

Shaking his head, Blaine closed his eyes and pulled those arms tighter about him. Another great sigh pressed through Blaine’s lips and then he muttered, “Can we do this?”

“Oh, my brooding, beautiful husband, let it all go,” Kurt pleaded a he gently rubbed Blaine’s hands in his.

“Can you really see us with kids?”

“Yes.”

“On a plane.”

“Yes.”

“No sleep.”

“Yes.”

Another puff of air escaped Blaine’s lips and his head drooped. “We can’t―”

Kurt leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder. “It will be fine.”

“Kurt, it won’t be.” Blaine shook his head. “We can barely make all the monthly payments at times.”

“Blaine, we’re not in this alone.”

“Aren’t we. We will have not one, but two children. Two more mouths to feed, diapers, clothes, toys, books and―”

“Why are we arguing about his?”

Turning within those loving arms, Blaine faced his handsome husband with sad eyes. Hazel locked on blue and tense muscles instantly relaxed. The look on Kurt’s face told a story, he knew all too well―one husband let the other blew off steam. Often Blaine took his husband’s sedate nature for granted, but at moments like this he found it grounding. As hard as he tried not to brood, he found it extremely difficult considering the circumstances.

Returning his grin, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s. Their heads turned in opposite directions as they stepped into the emotions. The taste of Kurt edged him away from his thoughts toward something Blaine adored―affection.

Leaning in, Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder and breathed in the gentle scent of his husband. A mixture of natural musk and depleted body wash, the man he held smelt like home. Since their hands first slipped into one another, that word lingered within the depths of his thoughts and emotions. The longer the hung out together the word moved closer to his heart until the moment the dam of sadness burst. If he could go back in time, Blaine, old and young, would change one thing―a moment of Internet weakness.

The mind suddenly stopped and old man recalled his thoughts on that matter. If he could go back, the two of them would never have suffered the pain they did, which gave them the strength to overcome what would come. Mind you, their fates would have changed, giving the aging process a different definition. What ifs and what could have been, consumed many people, but now, at the end of it all, old Blaine finally understood. What if existed only in a fantasy a disgruntled mind. Thinking back, yes, he had moments of what if, but in general his life, their life, pleased him.

Many years back, he suffered the torments of overanalyzing, and now, he had to laugh at himself. The fates within his mind played games with him all his life and, as much as he tried, he just could not turn it off. Kurt called it brooding, and, yes, it became the bane of his life just as Kurt became it counterbalance. Until his eyes closed for that final time, an old man would never forget the sensation of Kurt.

Pulling back from the darkness, his thoughts threatened to thrust at him, an old man rubbed at the exact time his young Blaine did the same. The youthful skin of his nose touched his husband’s expressing the same sentiment an old man felt. In his mind’s eye, old Blaine heard his younger, more impressionable self, whisper with loving care, “You’re too good to me, my love.”

“I’m trying to be patient, my love,” Kurt softly replied.

“Oh?”

“Blaine, I know you. You’re letting it get to you.”

“It’s a lot to take in.”

“I agree, but you, we, can’t let it control us. We have a decision to make and it will change our lives forever. Personally, I have already made up my mind.”

Surprise crisscrossed Blaine’s face.

Stroking his partner’s cheek, Kurt went on, “Yeah, on the plane.”

Shaking his head, Blaine’s brow pulled together and then he sighed. “Can you see us doing that.”

“Yes, I can, and our family has given us the means to do it.”

“But, it’s a lot of money.”

“Yes, and we have the means, thanks to my dad.”

“Kurt, can we really accept it?”

Taking Blaine’s hands, Kurt looked into those confused hazel eyes, “Honey, you want children, right?”

Flesh touched flesh as Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt’s. In a husky hushed tone, he said, “Kids, you know I would love it, but this will put us so far behind.”

“Oh, my handsome Blaine, we have to take risks in life if we want to get what we want. You want to set up a production company, and I am going to be there at the side, for good or ill. I’m going to be at your side through this as well. Yes, this will put us behind, but we will have two little bundles of joy to make it all worth it.”

“We’ll be great parents.”

“Yeah, but you have to let the strings go, Blaine.”

‘I know.”

Ducking down, Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips again.

Returning the kiss, Blaine giggled into the lips pressing into his. When they parted, he muttered, “I guess all the screaming brought up all my fears.”

“I know,” Kurt stroked Blaine cheek. “You think I’m not scared. Children, Blaine? Our lives will be ruined in the most incredible way. I’m your opposite in this regard and you know that. I hold in a little compartment and stack it away with everything else. It is like a cauldron waiting to explode at times.”

“Yeah, children.” Blaine smiled a huge, honest smile.

“The Lambda Organization will provide us some help.” Kurt’s eyebrows went up. “They’ll cover half the cost.”

“And our families the rest.” Blaine fell silent and pouted and drew in a long breath.

“Blaine, you insisted on a contract and a payback schedule.”

“And your dad insisted we don’t start repaying for ten years.”

“Seems fair to me.”

“It’s just―” Blaine sputtered out.

Smiling, Kurt softly added, “That we’re not getting ahead.”

“Yeah?”

“But we are and when the inheritance is settled, we can pay them back in full.”

“If it’s settled?”

“It will be.”

“If we spend it all on this, we may never―”

“Sh-h-h-h,” Kurt pressed two fingers against Blaine’s lips. “Stop worrying and just kiss me.”

A wide smile brightened Blaine’s face and he leaned in to kiss his husband. Pressing his tongue past Kurt’s teeth, stressed ebbed away creating a sense of ease which drove his trepidations away. Blaine might have taken accounting classes in high school, but that did not mean he enjoyed it. His father, prior to an unfortunate event, wanted his son to have a good job to see him through life and prescribed a path for his development. By then Cooper had run off to find his dreams on the silver screen, leaving Blaine to fulfill his father’s dreams. Well, Blaine knew how that ended.

A piece of plump flesh between his legs pushed against his underwear in reaction to his growing emotions. A few years ago, he did not understand how consuming love could be. With his heart full of its deepest limit, only one thing would make it absolutely perfect, and he only had to let the numbers go. Within his heart he knew he would do anything for this man. It might be uncomfortable or even painful, but he could not resist. Being in Kurt’s arms took it all away, leaving him in a muddle of pleasurable contentment.

The man he adored slowly turned in a circle, taking Blaine with him. Kurt abruptly jerked away from Blaine when he bumped into a dining table, chair almost pushing it over. His legs spread wide to stabilize himself, leaving him in an awkward position on the table. His eyes fluttered wide when a hand cupped his budging crotch as those lips pressed in on him once again. Caught up in the moment, Blaine rolled his fingers over the firmness beneath stretched fabric and then started to tug at Kurt’s sweater. Fingers found the soft mounds of the six pack Kurt sculpted doing his years in NYADA. The feel of those muscles and sight of the man naked continued to mesmerize Blaine.

Allowing his yearnings to take over, Blaine forced Kurt further up onto the hard table top pressing him down with his lips. Hand searched up a lean torso beneath soft cashmere finding a hard bump. A single finger swirled around an erect nipple and a wonderfully delicious groan rolled from Kurt’s mouth into Blaine’s. Rutting up against his husband between his delightfully spread legs, Blaine licked his lips Kurt’s appetizing lips turning his attention to the cheeks and neck. Sucking and licking the flesh just below the ear Kurt grabbed at Blaine’s shirt from the back, pulling it up exposing his back to the chill air from an icy window.

The feeling of slender fingers against raising goose bumps heightened the pressure in his pants and his growing need. With deliberate disregard for his partner’s enthusiasm for taking his clothes off, Blaine began to hum into his lover’s ear. The body swayed with the music in his head and then he pulled back just far enough to allow whispering lyrics to caress Kurt’s ear.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ci-ZkaHxYDA the actual song starts half way into the scene. Now, it will take a stretch of imagination to replace Blaine for Santana with a low sexy, hushed voice. I slightly changed some the original wording.)

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_   
_Been an awful good boy_   
_Santa baby, and hurry up my chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too convertible too, light blue_   
_I'll wait up for you, dear_   
_Santa baby, and hurry up my chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I'm blessed_   
_Think of all the handsome fella I’ve kissed_   
_Next year I could be also good_   
_If you'll check off my Christmas list_

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_   
_Been an angel all year_   
_Santa baby, and hurry up my chimney tonight_

_Santa honey one thing I really do need, the deed_   
_To a platinum mine_   
_Santa baby, and hurry up my chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks_   
_Sign your 'x' on the line_   
_Santa baby, and hurry up my chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_   
_With some decorations bought at Tiffany_   
_I really do believe in you_   
_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_   
_I don't mean on the phone_   
_Santa baby, and hurry up my chimney tonight_   
_Hurry up my chimney tonight_   
_Hurry, tonight_

Taking Blaine’s face in both hands, Kurt feverishly kissed the man on top of him. Squirming on the tabletop he started to laugh when they started to slide as a unit precariously to the edge. Catching each other before they crashed to the floor, Blaine strained to pull Kurt to his feet while chuckling to himself. Wide hazel-amber eyes caught vibrant blue and then their lips smashed together again. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they slowly turned from the window with cloths feverously flying in all directions. As two men bounced off the wall, tripping over the coffee table and onto the futon. Kurt tumbled on top of Blaine remembering to take care not to crush the man as his lips played delicious games. His legs spread apart beneath his eager husband, Blaine moaned with delight as a large projectile pressed into his spreading crack. Rolling his eyes back, Blaine breathlessly whimpered, “Make me have two babies.”


	22. Stretched

BAH 12:22 PM: Hey, you there?

BAH 12:24 PM: Forgot, it's morning there. ☹☹☹

He saw his pouty faced husband off on a trip to Paris with Rachel fidgeted at his side. A few weeks earlier two young men jumped for joy when Madam Tibideaux announced the best of the best would be going to the Conservatoire national supérieur de musique et de danse de Paris. Kurt fell in third spot and, of course, Rachel commented she would have been first if she had not dropped out. Blaine wished he could have gone, but no, school and the pocket book worked against him.

Feeling unfulfilled, a sullen young man returned home and cleaned up the clutter before starting the laundry. Down in the basement, he struggled against the lose he felt while going over a textbook to dance. Otherwise, he folded the laundry, made lunch for tomorrow, showered and tried to force his heavy heart to let him get some sleep. In his mind he envisioned Kurt out on the town, eyeing up all he Parisian boys as he commented about the fashions. Sinking into the swamp of his own making, he hated the way he made things up in his head and the unbearable ache in his chest. 

As the days moved on, Blaine found some relief because his love kept him in the loop. Trying to keep Skype PG proved easy because Kurt shared a room with Glen. Both men knew of Glen’s reputation and he respected their privacy, most of the time. Twice he interrupted when he brought a French girl back to the apartment, but his habit of walking past the camera very naked became the biggest concern. Kurt slammed the computer shut the first time it happened stunning Blaine. When they reconnected, Kurt’s white skin radiated hot red while Glen made excuses in the background with his manhood hanging low for all to see.

On the other hand, Kurt’s relationship with Cathy caused nothing but tension. A social climber from southern Bible Belt, she made Rachel look rational. Going into her fourth year like Kurt, her nasty streak made her many enemies, even if she could belt out a song. When Madam Tibideaux relented and let Rachel return, the tall, lean brunette took a royal fit. To her, Rachel represented a threat to her Queendom in NYADA. Conniving and ruthless she used sex appeal to get her way and when that did that fails, threats followed. Many of the female students feared her and the boys, well some chased her. From day one she rubbed Kurt the wrong way and it only got worse when she started to try and convert Blaine.

Happy go lucky Tabitha tended to be a follower until placed behind a piano where she killed it. Born with a clubbed foot, she gained her grade eight in piano by fourteen and won several national awards by the time she turned eighteen. It pleased Blaine to have Tabitha there with his husband because they got along famously. Some students belittled her because of her disability, but Blaine knew it only gave her strength. Once he found her crying in one of the stairwells and, as he had with Kurt years ago, Blaine talked her through it. The adventure may not have garnered him flowers, yet the pleasure of seeing her pick herself up spoke volumes. 

Barbara did whatever Barbara wanted. A bit of a hippy free spirit, she made both men laugh with her wacky comments and suggestions. She loved the meditation classes and smoked a little too much weed. Without a stash, she became growly until one of the girls Glen hooked up with provided something to relieve her angst. Mellowing out, she became the usual, funny Barbara most people loved. Her happy-go-lucky attitude clashed with Cathy which made for a few interesting arguments from across the hall. 

Flopping back, Blaine’s head whacked against the headboard. Wincing, he dropped the phone as a hand shot up to rub the back of his head. Laughing at himself, Blaine knew he over reacted. Letting out a loud sigh and then glanced at the clock. Needing sleep, he picked up the phone and typed.

BAH 12:31 PM: Dreaming of you, my love. Nightie night.

Staring the words for a little while, Blaine carefully placed the phone down. Blowing a kiss to the picture of two men dancing at their wedding, he turned out the light and rolled into the pillow marking the vacant side of the bed. Burying his head in the pillow he drew in a deep breath, hoping to find some hint of hair product. It took a while for dreams took him and when it did, he went out like a light. Sometime later, he jumped for the phone and swiping up, he found a text. 

KAH 1:39 AM: Hey sexy. OMG, I miss you.”

Blurry eyes and fat finger produced works autocorrect had trouble with. 

BAH 1:41 AM: Piss you say lunch.

KAH 1:42 PM: Woke you? Huh? 

Releasing a huge yawn, Blaine dropped the phone on the duvet and then scooped it up again.

BAH 1:44 AM: Damned autocorrect. Yeah . . . how could five simple words mean so much, but they do.

KAH 1:45 AM: Ahhhhhh

BAH 1:45 AM: How are you? How did Paris treat you today?

KAH 1:47 AM: I walked passed Dior and almost died.

BAH 1:48: One day, my dear.

KAH 1:49 AM: I’m sorry I woke you.

BAH 1:51 AM: I’m happy you did. 

KAH 1:51 AM: You have to work in the morning and then off to school for ya.

BAH 1:52 AM: So, I’ll yawn a lot. 

KAH 1:55 AM: I should let you sleep.

BAH 1:55 AM: No, I need this. I miss you so much and this week is going to be busy with two exams and a recital. 

KAH 1:57 AM: You’ll kill it.

BAH 2:01 AM: I’m not looking forward to work in the morning. Gail and her boyfriend had a fight and she stomped out. She’ll make life miserable.

KAH 2:02 AM: I wish I could hug you.

BAH 2:03: I wish I could see your face and hear your voice.

KAH 2:04 AM: The others are about. We’re at the Eiffel Tower for sunrise. Sending a picture.

KAH 2:04 AM: Picture of Kurt and Madam Tibideaux with the lit tower in the background.

BAH 2:07 AM: Cute. I’m sending it to Rachel, she will be so jealous.

KAH 2:08 AM: I bet. How are you doing, really?????

BAH 2:09 AM: Miserable. The bed’s so empty.

KAH 2:11AM: I know. You could pull out the Kurt puppet.

BAH 2:13 AM: It will have to do until the real one gets home. Sigh. Are the three weeks over yet.

KAH 2:15 AM: It’s not that far away.

BAH 2:16 AM: I know. ☹

KAH 2:16 AM: I could just kiss you right now.

BAH 2:17 AM: You’re making me all hot and bothered.

KAH 2:19: The gals are bugging us to get breakfast.

BAH 2:20 AM: Have fun. I’ll sleep better now.

KAH 2:21 AM” 😊😊😊

BAH 2:22 AM: Love love love love love you.

KAH 2:23 AM: Love love love love you too.

Swiping down, the long list of texts from Paris, Blaine stared at other rows of hearts. Yes, he brooded and why not? Kurt came home and now he’s on the other side of the continent getting ready to start his four-hour shift at Vogue dot com. The problem cycled around the fact Blaine sat at his cousin’s table on the west coast. Being in Seattle thrilled him even if he felt off this morning. Both husbands planned to celebrate Trish’s graduation from medical school only to have Paris change everything. It killed him to leave two days after Kurt got back without the man he loved. Kurt needed the spending money for Paris meaning they could only afford the one ticket. 

The pain behind his eyes spiked when he looked down at his phone on the table. His cousin stood next to the sink in front of a rain swept window preparing homemade bread to go into the oven. The sound of her puttering around her two-bedroom condominium woke him a couple of hours ago and he, only recently, dragged himself into the land of the living. Sitting there waiting for the coffee to brew and hoped Kurt would reply to his six texts, while he privately wished Trish had a magic pill. 

Sighing, he looked down at the multitude of Paris related texts crammed his phone’s memory. On the flight across the country, he smiled at some and pouted at others. The day Kurt came home to a gleeful Blaine proved separation only made love and love making stronger. Leaving three nights later left both of them both sad. School, work and Rachel kept Kurt busy and Blaine left, he could say the same. 

Pushing the device away, Blaine groaned and peaked at the coffee maker. Fighting the desire to stomp over there to stop the annoying sound of the water being forced through the filter he decided standing to be a dangerous act. Why did not she have a Keurig? At least it would be faster and less noisy? 

“You’re having a tough time of it this morning,” Trish commented as he opened the oven to put three loaves of bread in. “I’ve got some Tylenol?”

“Ah . . . okay . . . maybe something stronger.” Blaine moaned.

“Nope, just the normal stuff.” Trish opened a cabinet next to the sink and pulled out a red bottle. Taking the lid off, she dropped a couple of tablets into her palm. Pulling the coffee pot free from its nest, she poured and then stepped forward, placing both in front of Blaine. 

Popping the pills followed by a generous portion of unsweetened coffee, Blaine made a face and groaned, “Thanks.”

“Give it a little while and you will feel only tolerably miserable.” His cousin started to clean up the counter next to the stove.

“Gee, I love you too Trish.” Blaine moaned just as the phone buzzed on the tabletop. Painfully jerking back into his chair, the rush of blood pumping from his pounding heart made him feel worse. 

KAH 1:01 PM: Hey there love. Sorry it took so long. I just got in the door and heading for my workstation.

With a halfhearted grin Blaine snapped up the phone and started to type. All the while he smiled to beat the band. 

BAH 1:01 PM: OMG I love you so much.

Turning away from the counter, Trish pulled herself up straight as she watched Blaine happily staring at the tiny screen. The man looked up with a stupid grin on his face and she waved at the phone.

KAH 1:02 PM: Blaine, you just made my day.

BAH 1:02 PM: I miss you.

KAH 1:03 PM: I miss you too. How was the ceremony?

BAH 1:04 PM: It was nice. I could not stop myself from smiling when Trish accepted her diploma. We have a doctor in the family who promised to help me with my hangover.

KAH 1:06 PM: Poor baby. 

BAH 1:07 PM: Yeah, from my personal doctor. Oh, Trish says hello.

KAH 1:08 PM: Tell her to join.

“Trish, Kurt wants you to join our chat.” Blaine felt every word behind his eyes.

Nodding, she picked up her phone.

BAH 1:09 PM: She’s signing in now.

KAH 1:09 PM: Do I get to hear the puke story?

BAH 1:09 PM: Ich, no. There was none.

KAH 10:10 PM: We have time.

DocTrish 1:11 PM: Hey there cutie pie. Don’t worry, Blaine is being a good boy. I only had to drag him away from one hunky dude.

KAH 1:11 PM: Was he cute?

DocTrish 1:12 PM: Greatest ass.

BAH 1:13 PM: Trish? Kurt don’t listen to her.

DocTrish 1:14 PM: That brute of a husband of yours just hit me.

His head spinning, Blaine paid for the smack he gave his cousin. He fumbled his rebuttal a couple of times before getting it off.

BAH 1:16 PM: I barely touched her, and I haven’t been chasing other men. Now she’s laughing. 

DocTrish 1:17 PM: Really Blaine.

KAH 1:18 PM: I’ll bend him over my knee when he gets home. 

DocTrish 1:19 PM: Please do. He’s being a growly little cub and he’s hitting me again.

KAH 1:20 PM: Play nice Blaine or I will have to take your toys away.

BAH 1:20 PM: Me????? She started it.

DocTrish 1:21 PM: Okay, I pushed him into the guy. So, sue me.

KAH 1:23 PM: ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

DocTrish 1:23 PM: I’ll leave you two to drool over each other. I have to watch the bread and I’m going to have to put something in Blaine’s stomach.

KAH 1:26 PM: See you Trish. Try to keep my sweet little cub out of trouble.

DocTrish 1:27 PM: Will do. You should have come. He really misses you.

KAH 1:28 PM: And face the wrath of JS.

“JS?” Trish asked Blaine as she turned to find her coffee. For a morning it looked dark thanks to the clouds hanging just over the trees. “We could call him you know.”

“He’s at work,” Blaine replied as he typed away.

“He must be bored,” Trish held up a mug in her cousin’s direction with a quaint smile.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine typed away.

BAH 1:32 PM: Trish says work must be boring.

KAH 1:33 PM: Yeah, it is.

BAH 1:33 PM: I miss you too.

KAH 1:34 PM: Now I know what you felt like when I was in Paris. Oh, I missed you then, but I was excited. I was in the fashion capitol of the world.

BAH 1:36 PM: I know. You were always great at finding deals.

A few moments passed, and Blaine leaned into the table with his head in his palms waiting for a reply. Slowly the pills took the agony behind his ears replacing it to a grinding ache. On top of everything, the smell of baking bread made him uneasy stomach rumble. Remaining in that position for several long minutes he listened to Trish moving around humming. 

“I want to thank you for being quiet.” Blaine carefully broke his silence. He felt like as if death tapped a teacup and the tinging sound drove into his head like a nail. 

Smiling as she reached up for her coffee, she said, “That’s alright dear. I’ve been where you are many times. It’s an occupational hazard for the young.”

“Great, more shit to worry about.” Blaine opened his eyes and waited for the blur to fade.

“When I was your age, I tied it on like the best of them.” She replied before taking a huge sip from her mug.

“I got drunk once, and kissed a girl, Rachel, in front of Kurt.”

“I’m sure he liked that.”

“We weren’t together yet . . . well, officially. I questioned my sexuality for a while until she side blinded me with another kiss. Worst of all Kurt saw the whole thing and stood there with a look of vindication. I went to the washroom and cried. Kurt came in shortly after all I could do was hug him.”

Walking over to the table and tapped his mug. “Drink up, it might not make you feel better, but it will take the fuzz away.”

“Thanks.” Blaine pulled the mug up to his nose and took a long breath. 

“You’re welcome.” Turning back to the counter and then looked back. “You are really stuck this morning, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know why?” Lifting his head, Blaine grinned at his older cousin. 

A gust of wind forced the smell of the cedars in the rain through the slit in the window. Blaine liked Seattle because the trees grew everywhere like weeds. Unlike New York the streets always appeared clean and Blaine saw wildlife from racoons, hawks and even an eagle snatching up a fish from Lake Washington. The marvels did not answer the question why he felt lost.

Sitting next to her cousin, Trish placed a hand on Blaine’s arm. “To be so much in love.”

Smiling, the young man looked to his cousin. “He’s my soul mate―”

“But?”

“When Kurt got back from Paris it as like Christmas. I couldn’t get enough of him. We laughed and played like we had just met again.”

“So, what’s wrong.”

“Between Kurt and I, nothing. We couldn’t be better. We have little tiff now and then, but we also talk.”

Sipping her coffee, Trish nodded. “That’s a good thing, but it doesn’t answer my question.”

Glancing at his phone, Blaine hoped to find a message there but nothing.

“Blaine.” Trish’s head titled to one side.

Pouting, Blaine took a long draft of his coffee as he looked to the window. With a sigh, he admitted, “I just feel so. . . stretched.”

Trish leaned closer. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how to say it.” Rolling his head from side to side, Blaine looked unhappy. “Maybe it's because we’re so busy and then Kurt gets this chance of a lifetime. He loved it there and sends me pictures everyday. He passed the Dion fashion house and got so excited. Well, you know Kurt and his clothes. He came back with a new suitcase of stuff which cost us to get it through customs. I could have killed him, but I couldn’t stop loving him.”

Looking concerned, Trish inquired, “Money’s tight?” 

“Yeah,” Blaine spread his arms wide. “Thus, the reason I came alone. Our scholarships cover all the school expenses, but New York isn’t cheap to live in.”

“Nowhere is, Blaine. Housing prices in Seattle skyrocketed after Expo 86 and the Olympics in Vancouver.”

“I guess I’m just frustrated we’re not getting anywhere.”

“Blaine, you’re young and in school. Dial it back. One thing at a time.”

He sighed. 

“Is everything really alright with Kurt?” Trish asked in a tender, low voice. “You know sexually?”

Blinking, Blaine looked to his cousin and drew in a deep breath. “It’s great . . . but―”

“Again . . . but?”

“We never seem to have time for each other anymore. My first year at NYU passed in a haze and now were a three quarters of the way into number two with the summer classes I took. It’s like we’re ships passing in the night, even though we’re together every night.”

“Does Kurt feel this way?” Trish asked.

Light brown eyes went to the phone again. “I don’t know.”

“Blaine, you need to speak to him. For god sakes he sat threw all that shit Daniel threw at both of you.” Smiling, Trish slid her chair closer and poked her cousin in the chest. “You know the man adores you so give him a chance. Tell him what you feel in here.”

“Dad was . . . well, I’m not going there. I just wish it would all be settled. Cooper made his ultimatum and now everything has stalled.”

“I see that look on your face and don’t go there, Blaine. It is not your fault your parents are headed for divorce and you’re gay. It’s biology. The fact your dad turned out to be a closeted religious asshole is his issue, not yours.”

The metaphor made Blaine laugh, which jiggled his brain enough to make him cringe. Groaning, he picked up his coffee and swallowed a large draft. “We’re not giving up on my dreams.”

“To become a famous Broadway star.” His cousin said as he stood and walked toward the coffeemaker. “A touch up.”

“Sure, please.” Blaine pushed his cup across the table even though the sound aggravated his head. “I love performing and writing music. It makes me feel alive. Kurt and I have a plan to set up a production company.”

“That’s ambitious.” Returning with the coffee pot, Trish tops up his mug. 

Nodding, Blaine went on. “We know we can’t do little about it while I’m in school. We’re thinking of getting started near the end of my third year. By then we’ll have a game plan worked out.”

“Take it slowly and―” Trish stopped when Blaine’s phone suddenly beeped.

Looking down Blaine smiled as he picked it up. 

KAH 2:22 PM: Sorry love, JS called, and I had to take a quick pee before we get down to it.

BAH 2:23 PM: Design a killer layout.

KAH 2:24 PM: Text when I’m free.

BAH 2:25 PM: Love you and miss you so much.

KAH 11:26 PM: Love you back.

“I like it when you smile,” Trish observed with a wink. Putting her mug down she turned and glanced at the timer on the stove.

“He makes me smile.” Blaine sipped his coffee glancing out the window and over the balcony railing. “The girl I mentioned, Rachel, she had the lead in Fanny on Broadway and almost blew up her career. Long story. Anyway, she’s seeing Jesse St. James, who won a Tony for direction. He’s giving us advice.”

“Wow.”

“He says we should use whatever connections we have to their advantage. We’re planning to tap into the resources at school and reaching back into the past. Prior to our wedding, an influential woman took a shining to me and learned a lesson on what love can be. Well, that aside, she’s rich and not afraid to spend her billions on the arts. Every year we exchanged Christmas cards and chat on the computer every so often.”

“That’s fantastic.”

“I was so flattered when she first approached me after Kurt, and I sang for her. Then she didn’t want Kurt, so I lied saying I had a part for him. It got messy, but I was willing to give it all up for him. He urged me not to.”

“Lying isn’t a good way to make a relationship work.”

“Yeah, I know. Anyhow, June set up a showcase for me. When it came down to the last song, I told the crowd, if they want to know me they should get to know my one true love. You should have seen the look on June’s face. I thought, well, there I just flushed it, but I wanted Kurt to know he will always be my number one. We sang and wooed the audience, and, in the end, June admitted she was wrong.”

Peeking through the oven door glass, Trish chuckled. “You’ve got horseshoes up your butt my boy. Cooper is going to be so jealous.”

“He was,” Blaine grinned and sipped his coffee and smiled. “Rachel, well, she’s a bit of a diva and she’s got all excited about us setting up a production company. She started telling us what we should do, and she should have the lead. Jesse calmly shut her down. They’ve got an interesting relationship which started back in school. Their egos―”

His cousin cut him off as her eyebrows pushed together. “That’s nice, Blaine, but I really don’t need to hear about Rachel private life.” 

“Sorry,” Blaine felt embarrassed. “Anyhow, Rachel has offered to be a surrogate for Kurt and I.”

Trish spun around on her heel with an odd look on her face. Her brows went up and down a few times and then she walked over and sat again. Head slightly tilted to one side, she gave her cousin a ‘we have to talk’ look.

Staring the doctor right in the eyes, Blaine added, “Yes, and she says she’d do twins.”

“Holy god, Blaine!” Trish’s chin dropped as she fell back against the edge of the counter gobsmacked.

Blaine nodded with a happy little grin on his face.

Eyes fluttering, Trish said, “Well . . . that’s a huge order.”

“Tell me about it, but, don’t worry, it’s not going to happen until after graduation.” A curly haired man half shrugged with a goofy grin. 

“You’re going to need your grandmother’s money.”

“I know, but Burt found an organization which helps pay fund part of the cost.”

“But, twins?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck Blaine!” Mouth hanging open as Trish stared.


	23. Renewal

Blaine thrust his lover through the door and into the cabinet against the wall, pressing his lips to Kurt. The luggage landed on the floor with a thump as he closed the door with his foot with a crash. Caught off guard, Kurt wrapped his arms about his husband returning the physical reflection of free emotion. Head tilted, their tongues met creating a playful shock within his chest. Fingers twitched and then roamed down Blaine’s back finding the edge of his coat. Pulling it up, Kurt dug his fingers under the belt tugging at the shirt. Skin touched skin, bringing a loud, lusty groan to his throat. The garment ended up on the floor in short order.

Grinding his hips against his lover, Blaine smiled into Kurt’s lips. The heart pounded in his chest sent blood rushing into an anxious object between his legs. Already aware of the monster, spreading in his lover’s underwear, hands reached down, grasping Kurt’s ass squeezing his hard buns. The man on the receiving end squirmed and playfully pulling his head back so great oceans of blue stared into dazzling hazel eyes. 

A demigod in tight dark green pants, deck shoes and a bright sweater over his shirt just stood there looking like a hot meal to a famished wanderer. One sexy motion of one side of his mouth and Blaine felt Kurt body puddle around him. Deliberately slow, Blaine’s hands slide around Kurt taking both hands in his. Lifting them together to his lips, he gently kissed both as unknown sentiment effervesced within a heaving chest. Beautiful did not describe the alluring blue eyes belonging to the sexy man he gazed at. He stood there like a smothering Adonis waiting to be worshipped and Blaine desperately wanted to pray. 

With whirling emotions clouding his mind coherent the soul drank in the heavenly sight, leaving a deep sensation of home settling in his heart. The touch of smooth skin pressed to his propelled Blaine into the tiny memories which made the seven hundred square foot apartment the place to be. Painting stark white walls, they laughed as they flicked paint at each other. The mirror counted the hours both spent standing in front of it making sure they would always look the best for each other. The carpet resisted muddy shoes and the drapes over the fire escape window told them they would always have their special privacy. The rings on their fingers scraped against each other reminding them that even in the darkest moments they belonged forever together. 

Somewhere on a shelf, almost hidden from view, a silver coloured frame immortalized a snapshot in life both their lives. Two adults in their late thirties stood side by side with an eight-year-old boy between them. The large photo of poppa Hummel holding a five-year-old in his arms with his beautiful, redheaded mother filled the upper right-hand corner of the frame. Backed by a breathtaking landscape of water and snow capped mountains, the sky had a purple tint to its blueness. Overlapping the lower left corner of the first picture, the image of a stunning woman with long, wavy, brunette hair smiled warmly and gentleman who proudly draped his arm over the shoulder of a lean teenager. The young boy with a large mop of curly hair looked so adorable in his little blazer. The only reminder of a time when Blaine felt the wholeness of his family, he often wondered why he kept the four inches by three-inch picture. Then, when laid next to a young Kurt with his mother and father, it all came―two complete and happy families. Blaine wanted this for himself and the children yet to come. Blaine often found himself staring at the combined pictures wondering how events might be different if Kurt’s mother lived. He could certainly see where his darling husband got his fabulous looks. 

For good or bad, these little things spoke of the life two men made with each other. Sometimes they did not succeed and in those moments, Blaine felt the love deep down in his chest give him hope. Here, with Kurt squeezed against him any misgivings the long flight might have dredged up faded away as a wave of unbelievable sentimentality washed over Blaine. Salty water welled up in his eyes and then rolled down his cheek. Catching his breath, Blaine’s chest squeezed tight. He loved Kurt so much and only wanted him to be happy. God knows, he made Blaine more than happy. 

Staring at the tear held by the short stubble of Blaine’s cheek, Kurt drew in a contented breath. Those pretty hazel eyes enriched him and in the instant all he wanted to do involved enveloping the darling man in his arms. Kurt’s Adam’s apple shifted at the same time as Blaine’s. 

An abrupt intake of air from both froze in place. Neither of them made a move and then they started to fondly chuckle. Lips spreading wide they stared at each other while holding hands between them. A moment of lust faded into something soft and loving as their souls moved beyond primal needs of the body. The beating of two hearts became one allowing a calm to spread between them. Pressure down under deflated easing the tension stretched with taunt fabric.

Blue locked on sparkling amber-brown, revealing a deep-rooted hunger for several long, wonderful ticks of an imaginary clock and then Blaine blinked. Fate took hold of him and a hand slipped from Kurt’s striking Blaine’s thigh with a thud. At the same time, the right foot slid back one pace, forcing the body to follow. The humid breeze passing down the hall felt good, but not as virtuous as the sight before him. Every inch of his love looked impeccably tasty. No, beyond impeccable. The slightest hint of five o’clock shadow made him drool, but what he saw inside tantalized. Counting every lash and memorized the way his medium length hair rolled this way and that Blaine felt a lingering regret. Thick lips curled up as his expression revealed a fondness Blaine did not know how to express in words. The of love his life stood still like a mirror, peering into his soul. 

A shoe lifted, and Blaine took another step back. When the other shuffled beside the first, Blaine let out a soft puff of air. Eyes locked on the object of adulterant yearning and his knees went weak. The reflection of the other boy’s humanity revealed things he had never imagined. In his mind Blaine saw two teenagers lounging on towels beside a slow moving and heavily forested river. One of them soaked up the sun while the other sat beneath a large umbrella. The darker skinned boy looked up at the other with love in his eyes. Peeking past the magazine, he read Kurt seductively winked. He loved that afternoon, but had never vocalized it to the man he worshipped. The right side of the Blaine’s face lifted tailed by the rest of the mouth followed with the fond remembrance.

The twinkle of light on the blue seas of Kurt’s eyes brightened as a pale pink rose in his cheeks making Blaine feel warm all over. For hours he worried about this moment and what would come of it. Thoughts of messy, horny sex filled his fantasies, but reality turned out to be an easygoing sensuous erotic affair. Emotions ran hot and cold along with the expansion and contraction in his pants. 

Trembling nerves eased a foot behind him, forcing the other to follow. The space between them increased when Kurt unconsciously matched the step creating a subtle and erogenous dance of intimacy. The light streaming down the hall slowly shifted as the sun set behind the building across the street. Reflecting off the mirror the brilliance highlighted the faces of a couple standing a couple of feet apart. Both men held their breath and then exhaling at the same moment, sending goose bumps rolled along Blaine’s arms. Chests and stomachs rose and fell as the hesitant moment edged on. 

Inhibitions held until Blaine let out a long breath. Slowly, the curly headed boy reached up and pulled at the bow tie about his neck. The hand tied fabric effortlessly slithered out from under the collar of his pull over shirt. The accessary hovered there for a long second before gravity slowly hauled it the last inch. It floated to the floor with twisting lightness.

His chest inflated to its fullest and all of Kurt’s apprehension whittled away. Wide eyes noted every motion without looking away from the beautiful globes across from him. Shining hazel greeted him and his heart halted for a single beat. Naturally tinted fingers hovering just below Blaine’s chin for a brief half moment. Slowly the curly headed teen undid the three buttons loosening the collar. The faintest hint of fine dark hair just below the nape of Blaine’s neck caused a raspy gasp to Kurt’s lips. Blue eyes widened as supple fingers pressed large buttons through knitted fabric and then, with a shrug of the shoulder, Kurt’s brightly coloured cardigan tumbling to the floor it settled at his heels. 

Their eyes remained locked as Blaine tugged his shirt over his head, exposing a fine layer of chest fuzz his lover enjoyed so much. Holding his arm out straight he watched the depth of Kurt’s gaze as the man’s shoulders moved with his soft breathing. Eventually, gravity caused the garment to slip from his fingers.

Several buttons popped through the fabric and then the soft cloth slid off Kurt’s shoulder. Tiny bumps about the nipples spoke of the chill air tightening the skin around two deliciously erect mound of flesh. Effortlessly drifting down to the floor, the soft fabric coiled in on itself. 

A pregnant pause filled with seductive looks faded when Blaine’s legs moved as one shoe came off one after another other. Bare feet touched cool tiles, sending a pleasant chill up his spine. 

Toes wiggled within brown and light green socks after Kurt slipped off his footwear.

The pressure about Blaine’s waist band released itself in an exotically slow. Shucked his pants past his ankles the garment dangled on Blaine’s right foot. He nonchalantly kicked his pants to one side. 

With casual disregard both hands reached for his zipper. Down it went and with a quick snap Kurt pushed his pants off each leg taking his socks with him. For the duration of their contortions blue and hazel never separated.

Standing there facing each other in intriguing undergarments of different designs, flashes of motion gave provocative hints of the other’s body might offer. Outside the sun dropped further below an artificial horizon, casting shadows across the floor and up onto the wall. The brightness emphasized heaving torso muscles. Both men just stood there drinking in the beauty of the sight before them. Then Blaine drew in a provocative breath and both boys dug into the waistband at the same time. Pushing the garments down, legs and hips moved, allowing the last obstacle to their nakedness to drop to the floor. In unison they lifted their feet and pushed the articles of clothing aside. Fat penises hung down in content peacefulness. 

A tweak of lust touched Blaine’s heart as he gazed at the adorable man in front of him. Internal ticking echoed in his ears and then, with deliberate slowness, he enveloped the other man in his arms. Lips smacking together, he kissed Kurt so hard the man almost fell backward. Grabbing onto Blaine for support, Kurt held on as if his life depended on it. Blood rushed through their veins igniting passions and their resting giants. Swaying in each other’s arms, the yellow-orange light reflected off a silvered glass surface cast points of brightness over their harmonizing bodies. 

Unbridled appetite took Blaine and his teeth tugged on his lover’s puffy lower lip. Fully aroused Kurt thrust his lover hard up against the opposite wall. Arching closer, Kurt pushed his face into Blaine’s thick, sexy lips. At the same time his thumb traced a line down the soft hair of Blaine’s chest, sending a shiver up his husband’s back. Reversing the motion, three digits ran up the channels of the stomach finding a stiff nipple. Blaine’s eyes fluttered and with a groan, and he pulled his loveable husband tightly to him. 

Wandering fingers passed around to the back where fingers softly tucked into the long crack of a firm buttock. The point of no return passed when a large toy pressing into this thigh slid up to its full and tasty length. The sensation of his lover’s finger skimming over soft hair brought an awed look to Blaine’s face. With little effort he shifted his body just enough to release two engorged appendages pressed flesh to flesh. The shorter man’s erection swooped down below Kurt’s enormity where it deliberately strained against the scrotum. Closing his eyes, Kurt spread his legs providing a hint of the pending future. Goose bumps rose upon exposed skin. 

Relishing the sensation of Kurt submitting, Blaine wandered the paths of intensified sensuality created by the tantalizing gentle touch of his lover fully captured him. An excited groan rolled up his throat as one of Kurt’s long, fingers traced a line up his back causing him to quake. Grinning into the lips on his, Blaine leaned forward with his digits still playing around Kurt’s nether regions. With a concerted effort, he tried not to let the moment get to him even though he felt he wetness at the tip of his thick love muscle. 

Amused. Kurt slid his tongue down the soft hair of Blaine’s body, he crouched down as he kissed down his left side. Stopping inches from the edge of the hair at the base of a delightful lollipop, he released a controlled puff of air. The man on the receiving end shuddered and grabbed Kurt’s hair. Dragging the wisp up a hard length of flesh Kurt turned his head so the angle of the air changed. 

With the wickedest smirk on his face, Blaine threw his head back with that ‘oh god’ sensation rolling up his lean body. Lost in the moment his hands reached down to naked skin where they began to massage muscles shoulders. His form trembled as Kurt worked his tongue down his inner thigh. Smiling, Kurt kissed a knee and lightly chewed around to the back side, causing his lover to call out. Fingers grasped lengths of hair as Blaine gently tried to pull Kurt from an erogenous zone which threatened an immediate expulsion of juicy goodness.

Playfully taking the hint, Kurt trailed his tongue up Blaine’s body until he found a nipple. Drawing himself to his full height eased a hand to the back of Blaine’s head gently urging it forward. Noses bumping up to another again, once more lips touched. Tentative and playful his tongue searched until his charming husband reciprocated. 

Desirous of more, Blaine groaned as he pushed Kurt away. Throwing his face at those pouty lips, he sucked for a long moment as he maneuvered his sexy husband into the bedroom. With a quick shove, he tossed Kurt to the mattress and then threw himself on top of him. An hour and twenty minutes later a drop of moisture fell onto Blaine’s sweaty chest. Head pushed back against a pillow he delighted in the manner in which Kurt scratched the insatiable itch he felt all week. Fighting to keep control of a growing need, he reached to grip his scrotum and abruptly paused when Kurt pressed his lips into Blaine’s causing a burst of excitement. A thick tongue lunged into his mouth extenuating the thrusts deep inside. The tempo increased and then the man on top made a sudden hard plunge accompanied by a grunting squeal. Pressing his lips greedily into his lover’s, Blaine let all his inhibitions go. Toes curled up as a long stream of warm liquid splashed up against Kurt’s smooth chest. 

With their lips and nose pressed together, the pounding in Blaine’s chest began to hurt. Drawing his head back so he could draw in a much needed breath, a drop of thick gooey liquid fell onto Blaine’s chest. Giggling into Kurt’s mouth, Blaine gently butted Kurt’s lips away by pushing up with his nose. Kurt tucked his chin down to his chest and rolled his eyes. He softly chuckled when another strand of goo gave way and fell. Arching his back, Kurt smiled down at Blaine. 

Gently extracting himself from his husband, Kurt lowering Blaine’s legs while kissed his way down a calf to the thigh. Suddenly, Blaine grunted when Kurt’s full weight squished down on top of him. In response, the curly headed teen wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him into deep, passionate kiss. Tongues dug into their months and lips squished around and rubbed across five o’clock shadow. Hands roamed down Kurt’s sweaty back finding his buttocks. Two fingers wandered down into his crack, causing Kurt to push his ass up like a cat. 

Separating from Blaine’s blood enriched lips, Kurt hovered half an inch from the other boy’s mouth. His eyes closed, and his head arched up ever so slightly to the left. Taking advantage of the moment, Blaine playfully bit Kurt’s chin followed by several kisses down the side of his neck. 

The man on top shifted and Blaine released his bear hug. Ecstatically pleased, he enjoyed the sensation of Kurt rolling off him and to his side. Tufts of hair pressed into his ear as lips touched his cheek and then a head came to rest on his chest. Two fingers stroked the sweat soaked hair and the smear of drying cream spread across his chest. The skin prickled suddenly when a finger hit the sensitive zone just above his hip and below the stomach at the joint. A wild shiver rocked his body, making him smile. 

Laying his hand flat on his husband’s stomach, it rose and fell as Blaine’s heart retreated from animalist emotion. After a week, he needed the grounding only his darling husband could bring. Cousins spent hours talking. Kurt and Blaine spent hours talking late at night. During all the talking Blaine felt conflicted and now it washed away, giving him the clarity. 

Enjoyed the moment of utter peace which followed sex, a lusty twinkle accented the love in Blaine’s eyes. In a deep, hushed tone, he whispered, “You’re incredible.”

Moving his head so he can see the face of the man he leaned against, Kurt huskily replied, “Oh, my.”

Rolling over so he faced his lover, Blaine kissed the tip of a pointy nose. In a soft, shaking voice he said, “I missed you.”

Lost within his remembrances an old man felt a jolt of prickling race up his left arm as sweat beaded on his forehead. Closing his eyes, he fought to keep the words in his head in one piece. Then the room spun, and his vision blurred. Passing as quickly as it showed itself, if left old Blaine feeling as if his world had gone sideways. 

Why now? 

Motion down between his legs surprised and aged man because that did not happen as often as he would like anymore. In his youth it a look from Kurt could make it swell and he missed that. There would be other reunions, but that one felt like a turning point for Blaine. The weeks leading up to that moment had been a roller coaster filled with a complex mix of sentiments. 

Feeling his age, elderly Blaine panted as he tried to steady his heart. The discomfort in his chest intensified with each breath leaving him blinking back tears. His love called to him from wherever death had taken him, forcing Blaine to relive all he could. Life demanded it and love complied. Somewhere within the surge of pain, Blaine’s failing brain settled on youthful lust.

A grin spread old lips and within the fog of his mind old Blaine heard the words of his charming young husband. Likes puffs of air on a warm day, they caressed his ear. “I so happy you’re home.” 

“I can tell,” The three simple words seemed to fade as a second dreadful pulse raking a wrinkled body. 

An echo pierced the pain leaving a faint reflection of Kurt’s tantalizing voice. “A few times when I heard your sweet voice, Mr. Hand got excited.”

“Not too excited by the way you went at me.” The sentence carried so passion a dying man felt for the recollected about his long life. 

“I scolded Mr. Hand telling him to behave until a certain someone got home.”

“A certain someone is very pleased Mr. Hand paid attention. That certain someone is very, very, very pleased.”

“That certain someone is very, very, very loved.”

“That certain someone shares that love with another certain someone.”

Throwing himself at his husband, Kurt kissed him not with the lust of longing, but with the tenderness of deep-rooted love. Deft fingers zeroed in on a place beneath Blaine’s arm close to his shoulder causing him to jump. The body coiled up into a ball as he tried to push Kurt away, but they only ended up laughing as a full-on tickling match ensued. Within memories of a long life, two young men rolled about giggling even though the muscles in his arms and back bunched up. Drawing in a shallow breath, and old man wanted to see what he came next. Overcoming the storm of pain washing through his nerves proved difficult, but somehow, he saw Kurt’s lips mouth a single word—What?

Old Blaine groaned at the word he remembered. Slowly he looked up, feeling the same guilt which stuck him back then. Closing his eyes, and aged man's mouth the words, his younger self muttered to the man he loved, “Can I be honest?”

Clarity flashed within an ailing mind and Kurt’s brows scrunched together. “You didn’t?”

“Kurt, god no. Never again.” Young Blaine’s voice came out at a higher pitch, sending a spike of pain into a damaged heart. Slowly curling his hand into a loose fist, and the old man knew those two words rang true within his soul.

Staring at those wide puppy eyes, Kurt looked concerned. In a soft tone he asked, “Then what?”

“Snuggle next to me.” Blaine almost pleaded as his heart pounded in his chest. It translated into deep chips within an ailing heart, causing an old man to cringe.

“Okay.” Kurt settled next to his husband allowing an arm to fall on his back. “Please, tell me.”

Frowning at himself, closed his eyes. “Your brooding husband’s back.”

Tracing a finger along a nipple, Kurt stated, “I figured.”

Blaine took the finger playing with an excited nipple in his hand and held it. “Things have been so crazy and I’m feeling . . . well . . . stretched.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt murmured.

Noticing the look those blue eyes, Blaine’s chest tightened. For a second, he regretted voicing himself, but he opened the dam and he had to go with the flow. With a sigh, he responded, “I love you so much, but we barely see each other any more. Sometimes I feel like we’re ships passing in the night.”

Blinking, Kurt lifted his head to see his partner’s face. Worry etched lines in his brow and then he said in a low tone, “I know what you mean. I miss you so much even though we are in the same city. Sometimes I turn a corner at school and hear laughter and think it's you. Our past has cemented us together in ways I find hard to understand. At times . . . well I don’t really know how to put it. All I know is you have me hook, line and sinker. Yes, we might squabble, but we love so deeply it’s scary at times.”

“What do we do about it, then?” Blaine’s question came out a bit flat.

“First, round two.” The words spirally within a young voice mixing with old man’s feeling of being strangely renewed.


	24. Unwanted Attention

The vision of a body arched up into the air caused an old man to curl his legs up closer to his body. The pain forced a drop of salty water ran down the side of this face and then he breathed easier. The meanderings of his mind became lost so much within the sharp sparks radiating out from an unsteady heart. Awareness felt the eternal darkness edging ever closer, leaving a faint hint of dread in the back of a frail mind. It slithered like a coiled snake and ready to strike, yet something held it back. Unforgiving sentiment wailed against what the gloom as the heart grasped for whatever it could.

Hands crushed together as two people ran across the street while the rain pelted down on them burst into awareness and then faded into black. Two children playing on the carpet while two men leaned against each other half asleep. Dinner with friends became an embarrassing argument between two women took a reunion to new heights. Later the two women talked civilly, only to have their fleeting moment of peace splash against the rocks to become nothing.

Some part of the failing mind reached deep for a life raft to protect itself. It found what it sought when a short intake of air swirled the ebbing fog revealing the dim limits of a room. Large with a high ceiling, a bar ran its full-length at waist height on two sides in front of a mirrored wall. The ends of the vast room consisted of huge arching windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling. A set of double doors occupying the space on the west side of the room next to the glass art at each end. Three rows of boring lights ran its length illuminating a pile of mats and one end and the other a baby grand piano on the other. The hardwood floor had seen better days.

The misty shadows seemed to hold the spinning body in light fingers giving an elderly man a thrill. Toes pointed, the right foot lightly landed on the mat and then momentum twirled the moving form to the left. Muscle flexed beneath clothing as beads of sweat rolled down a translucent face and bare arms. A young body went rigid holding it in place as the arms went out wide a leg went straight back. The young man hung there like a religious symbol.

A fond smile stretched weary lips. Old Blaine had all but forgotten how much he enjoyed dancing in bare feet. It spoke of long-lost youth and one of the loves of his life.

Arms going up, the left leg swung around to the front completing a half circle and the extended foot pressed flat on the mat, a thick leg held the body firmly in place.

Oh, the flexibility and strength of his formative years, edged an aged desires toward something more than memory.

With the torso swooping down toward the floor at the same time the left leg circled backward. When the toes touched the floor, the right leg bent to balance the weight. Hazel eyes circled to the right spotting a heavenly sight. His delightful husband made a similar move, allowing shimmering hazel to gaze at the beautiful view of tight shorts covering a fine ass. Ten other students completed the complicated dance routine ending what Blaine considered his favourite part. In all his months he never tired of that sight of Kurt moving his supple body.

The music swelled, and motion captured the student at the far end of the line. One by one, the dancers kicked off with their extended leg lifting the bodies just enough to create a half spin which would make them face forward. Ducking down again so their chests pressed against the left thigh with their arms spread wide and back, three women walked on the toes around three men in the center in long and graceful strides. The moment Blaine’s turn came, he pulled his left foot away in an arc creating momentum. A female form blocked the vision of his husband as she completed her last stride. One arm raised over her head, the young woman swooned down onto Kurt’s right thigh and leaned in close. Her head resting on Kurt’s shoulder facing his neck, she breathed in his ear with a naughty grin on her face.

Aged eyes rolled and then a smile spread dry lips because Stacey represented one of many, but never a threat. Throughout his life women and men threw themselves at Kurt even though the ring permanently occupied his place of honour on his finger. It started in school with a friend and continued in Hollywood soundstages and the New York public library. Kurt had that boyish charm which remained with him until a few minutes ago. An adoring husband had never and would never forget the affect the man had on him.

Blaine did not find himself getting off scot-free. Ladies and men fawned over him ever chance they could from a disturbing night while on their honeymoon to a twenty-six-year-old making overt advances toward a sixty-year-old pianist. Fame played a part, but so did his good looks, charm and amazing smile. Oftentimes the attention flattered and only made him think of the man he loved that much more. Sometimes it got scary resulting in restraining orders.

The teacher started clapping before the music ended and students rose to a normal posture. Slowly Stacey stood and offered Kurt a hand to help him up. Briefly smiling, blue eyes sought hazel and a Blaine returned that sexy half smirk. The lean, long-haired blond hovered over Kurt until he rose without assistance and stepped toward his husband. Her face screwed up when as a left hand effortlessly found someone else's right.

“That was excellent,” Robert D’lairé, NYADA’s premiere dance instructor strolled around the perimeter applauding.

Blaine, young and old, drooled. The tall, handsome man looked to be in his thirties, but, in reality, he almost pushed fifty. Incredibly flexible and fit, his thirty-five years of dancing put his young students to shame. On many occasions he and Kurt walked into him in this very room to find a shirtless Robert going through a routine. Born in Marseilles, his deep French accent influenced everyone, including a young married couple who would sigh and then chuckle. Devoutly devoted to his equally talented wife and his three children, Blaine could only hope he could match the man when it came to his own family.

“Mr. D’lairé,” one of the male students put his hands up. “The second movement where we exchange partners is still confusing. Can we go through it again?”

Nodding, Mr. D’lairé ran his fingers through his thick hair and the light flashed off his wedding ring. Smiling, he said, “When I first went through this routine, I fell flat on my face.”

Some of the students laughed.

The snickering did not stop the instructor from going on. “You have been at it for a couple of days and you are doing so well. Take a ten-minute break and then we’ll look at it in depth.”

The class broke up as students sought water, towels and somewhere to sit. Stacey tried to steer Kurt one-way, even though he automatically gravitated in a different direction. Sauntering over to the window where their bags rested against the wall, Blaine glanced back to see his husband trotting to catch up with him. Smiling as he stooped down to pick up a towel and wiped his face, Kurt’s grinning face appeared beside him. The delightful young man bent down to collect the water bottles as Blaine watched through the corner of his eye. It did not take a scientist to understanding why Stacey would find the man attractive. Blaine certainly did.

Taking the bottle offered to him, Kurt screwed the top of his and commented, “I like this piece. It flows nicely.”

“I’m certainly enjoying it,” Blaine winked before taking a swig of his water. “And so is your admirer.”

“Stacey’s enjoying it a bit too much,” Kurt grumbled after he swallowed. With a small white cloth, he dabbed his forehead.

“She has a crush on you.”

“Yeah, right.”

“You should be flattered.”

“I happen to have a crush on someone who has the right pieces between the legs.” Kurt’s voice went lower as he thought rolled out. An old man remembered he never really lost that endearing trait.

Smiling, young Blaine leaned over to stake his claim for all to see by kissing his life partner. Smiling as he pulled back, he said with an impish tone, “It's kind of cute. You have a groupie.”

Kurt drank some more as he rolled his eyes in that Kurt way. “I’m just too damned famous.”

Blaine grinned. “When the world realizes what I already do, you’re going to have to get used to photographers at every corner and people trying to get pictures of you peeing.”

Almost choking on his drink, Kurt gave his life partner an annoyed look.

Laughing, an old man enjoyed the bantering conversation until they had to take their spots again. While Kurt and Stacey had the leads, Robert selected different principals for each new dance to give all his students the chance to be in the spotlight. Kurt and Blaine danced the leads in Swan Lake even though the shorter of the two struggling with ballet. As his strong arms lifted his husband in the air, it reminded Blaine of Peter Pan flying over a stage filled with aging actors. He relished spending half an hour helping his excited fiancé gluing cloth leaves to a green outfit. The look on his face when he poked his head between the curtains to see Blaine and friends waving back at him forever found a place in his heart.

Volunteering at the retirement homemade Kurt happy and a happy Kurt made Blaine beam. They started a new life together in a huge city, hoping the past lay behind them. Well, both men had no idea what would come of their hopes and then one rainy day the dream fell apart. Swallowing, the ache in an old heart came from remembering one of the lowest moments in his life. Drawing in a deep breath, old eyes blinked, and he forced the world within his mind to shift.

“You want to go to Trudy’s?” The question echoed within the and ailing mind of an old man leaving him feeling greatly relieved.

The reminiscence caused an old man to look at his wrist as if he wore a watch. Back in time, his younger self softy answering, “We’re got time. Next class is at one thirty.”

“I’ve been drying for their empire salad,” Kurt’s young voice almost became lost within the agony of a squeezing heart.

Faint of hearing did not affect the reply the old man heard in his head. The memory of his young voice soothed. “I could go for a burger, but I have to keep an eye on my weight.”

“You’re looking fine.”

“I can pack it on if I let myself go.”

“What you really need to do is to keep away from the pastries and doughnuts when you’re upset.”

“I love sugar, but it doesn’t love me.”

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine’s arm and circling down to the next level. Playfully pulled at each other as they made the turn, they passed a gaggle of first year students. From a few steps down, they looked over the lofty lobby where lunch brought a crush of students headed toward the door. A familiar figure stood out within the crowd net to the elevator holding court. Returning to NYADA after her success in Fanny and her embarrassing television show, Rachel enthusiastically challenged many courses receiving credit for some. Constantly reminding people of what she had achieved and where she wanted to go, a detractor tested her that afternoon. Kurt told Blaine while lingering around the café counter, but Kurt being Kurt, forgot Rachel sat next to him. Or did he?

An old man giggled, and the motion caused the pain to pump in his chest. The lobby collapsed into the dream leaving the body writhing with the aftereffects. Eyes slammed shut in a feeble attempt to still the increasing distress. Lasting only a few erratic beats, the clouds swirls into a vortex leaving him light-headed. Giving into his pain, the images of his mind floated around bringing little things to the surface. Rain flooded the street as two men stood on the stairs watching a river run down Fourty First holding their children in their arms. Visions of a birthday with nine candles and a child bringing her first boyfriend home to meet her famous dads folded in on each other. The shock of two fathers when they caught their son playing with the captain of the high school baseball team at the age of thirteen.

Within the morass of jumbled visions, sounds stuck. Crisp and clear he clung onto the memory and the anxieties he body endured settled back to numbness. Drawing in one, large and surprisingly easy breath, an aged man found himself conjuring up a song.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuJrEBtmM1Q song by Ronan Keating but imagine Blaine singing)

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_   
_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_   
_Try as I may, I can never explain_   
_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_   
_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_   
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh...)_   
_But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)_   
_You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)_   
_Try as they may, they can never define_   
_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face let me know that you need me_   
_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_   
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all...oh_

_Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me_   
_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_   
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_   
_(The smile on your face)_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_   
_(The truth in your eyes)_   
_(The touch of your hand)_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_   
_(Let me know that you need me)_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)_   
_You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)_

Tears glistened in old, caring eyes as he realized where his mind had taken him. A moment of redemption, it the heart thumping moment flickered and merged with the previous memory remained. Stacey chased Kurt into the summer, even though the two men would kiss in front of her. Rachel said she tried like hell bent to convert Kurt. Well, that conversation ended with the three of them howling her heads off. She texted Kurt as the summer wore on, but those words became lost within the lyrics echoing across a lake. A grumpy congressman, who demanded going back to his roots of fishing as a break from the bullshit of public life, and put his foot down. Making arrangements with a member of the Canadian Parliament he befriended during bilateral meetings and often talked a deal got struck. The Canadian politician offered his eighteen-hundred square foot log cabin on the Lake of the Woods in western Ontario while he took his family to Europe. Fully stocked with a hot tub, solar panels and three real showers, three weeks without the Internet started as a disaster for Kurt but soon became a godsend.

The days of sitting on the rocks on a cliff overlooking the water and the joys of just being with each other healed and grounded a loving couple. Tender evenings of going to bed without exhaustion quenched a thirst which haunted them. Yes, the year had stretched them, but with graduation behind him, the felt the could relax a little bit. Blaine completed his three-year degree at NYU and NYADA with honours. Kurt kept his promise and took additional courses at NYU to top up his degree and to Rachel’s consternation, Kurt graduated above her on the list. Cautious of their wants, they discussed the year ahead to ensure they would come out the other end stronger and whole.

“I bet he felt the stress in your voice?” Blaine questioned as he lay listening to the wind in the tree and the waves rolling against the shore. Wearing only a pair of Aussie style shorts, he soaked up the sun like a sponge turning his skin a beautiful golden colour.

“I wouldn’t put anything past my dad,” Kurt replied. For once he wore smaller shorts than his husband and similarly, lay out in the hot Canadian sun. Unlike his husband, he had covered himself with sunscreen before venturing out to the cliff which made for a perfect place to jump into the cool water.

“He’s a good man, even if he unnerves―” Blaine suddenly shut his mouth as if he had said something wrong.

“What?” Kurt rolled his head over, so he looked at his husband. “My dad intimidates you?”

“Well, the way he looks at you . . . me.” Blaine frowned. “I love it here.”

“Changing the subject?” Kurt accused as his eyebrows went up.

Winking, Blaine, shrugged. “Yeah.”

Snickering, Kurt air kissed his husband,

Returning the sentiment, Blaine knew Kurt understood where he came from. Smiling at the sweet man, he added, “It’s so quiet?”

“Really? The crickets keep me up at night and the toads, frogs, whatever, creep me out.”

“I was hoping I kept you up all night, but I can accept I’ve been supplanted by a toad.”

Playfully swatting his husband, Kurt smiled. “There’s being up and then there is being up. This is just being up as in not able to sleep.”

“You’d rather have the sound of cars twenty-four seven and the screaming of sirens?” Blaine rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. The rock proved hard, so the boys dragged two of the lawn chair cushions along with them.

Rolling over to face his husband, Kurt set a similar pose. Pushing the bag full of drinks and snacks out of his view, his blue eyes sparkled in the light. “You will always be a little Lima, my love, thus the park. I know you miss all this, but you love New York and you love me.”

Kurt’s pouty face made Blaine smirk. “I love you more, and I can live with New York, but to have place in the country where we can escape and unwind.”

“Unwinding has been delightful. I don’t think I’ve had this much sex in . . . months.”

“And you have better not stop,” Cooper’s voice echoed out over the lake as he loudly interrupted.

Surprised, two young men looked over their shoulder to see the older Anderson child running toward them wearing a Speedo. His muscles moved with the motion accenting the fact he looked fabulous in comparison to the young men he interrupted. Yes, both Blaine and Kurt had tight, muscular bodies, but Cooper put them both to shame with his eight pack and broad chest. Kurt insinuated, Blaine inherited a larger something where it counted.

Screaming as he leapt from the ledge, Cooper splashed into the water a few seconds later. Blaine counted in his head and then he heard the yelps of his brother cursing the sudden chill. The curly headed man laughed and looked to his husband who reacted in much the same way. After their first startling shock, Blaine has to use all his charms to get Kurt back into the water. Payment invigorated them both as they explored the joys of outdoor sex. Close to where they climbed back up, the rock formation made for a private little area both men learned to enjoy. Back in the cabin, they controlled their urges, but now they found a wonderful place to scratch that alluring itch.

Cooper’s arrival changed the dynamic in the cottage and the boy’s extracurricular activities. As expected, the older Anderson bugged the boys to no end getting him in trouble with Pam. Over time Pam became part of the Hummel clan as much as her sons had. This pleased her youngest child because she needed a place to go an collect her thoughts. Joining her extended family for the last week at the lake, she surprised everyone by bringing Cooper along with her. Apparently, he stopped in Lima a few days beforehand as an unexpected treat for his mom. Privately, Cooper told Blaine he checked up on Daniel, who made some uncomfortable remarks a couple of weeks early.

The family news did not settle well with Blaine when mother and brothers got together for a private chat. Daniel continued to be an ass and according to Cooper, he found himself someone else fulfill his sexual needs. The inheritance remained a sticking point which ignited several fights. The man remained at home, sleeping in Cooper’s old room and often he came home last into the evening. Out of the blue, Pam let it slip she had a chat with Burt, who frightened Daniel by having an off-duty friend from one of the security agencies pay him a visit. Blaine laughed at that one even though he knew it could get Burt into big trouble.

Weighing whether to tell Kurt or not, Blaine had to speak up. The congressman’s son boiled over, and it made for a short discussion with accusations concerning elections being at the forefront. Leaving in a huff, Burt gave his son-in-law a long, hard look and then went fishing with Cooper. By nightfall everyone sat about the fire singing and telling jokes. Burt might not be able to carry a tune, but with three men in the performing arts it made for a fun evening. Kurt sat next to his dad with their arms about each other smiling and giggling. The sight made Blaine warm over.

The sight of Kurt always made Blaine warm in someway. Today, the sounds of his brother splashing about did not dampen the contentment. Looking at his husband, Blaine’s right eyebrow went up as if making an offer. The other man made a face and climbed to his feet. Holding his hand out to his lover, two men walked to the drop off and looked down. Cooper swam a hundred feet from the rocks headed out further. Suddenly he turned and waved and started to swim back.

Looking at each other, Kurt said to his Blaine, “Do you think we can pawn him off on Stacey?”

Amused, Blaine impishly winked and then two men jumped off the edge holding hands.


	25. So What’s Next

“There you are,” Rachel pounced as she threw her arms about Blaine giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
Radiant and tanned, she looked every part a star in flowing purple with a new set of diamond earrings and matching necklace.

“Rachel was about to call Santana and sick her on you.” Jesse gave his wife a playful look. Her new husband, wore a dark blue, fitted suit smiled at his wife’s friends and former competitors.

The amusing look from a Tony winning director received translated into a haggard inhaling of breath. Aching lungs accepted the life-giving gases, which disturbed the blackness encroached on an old man’s thoughts. The voice touched a nerve and for a second a numbed mind saw a lean face gazing at him with a lustfully evil grin. Something inside recoiled from the snake threatening the apple hanging from his tree. A rippled rolled up an old man’s back and his eyes squeezed tight. A soiled hand reached for him in the dark and an old man doubled over in pain. Thoughts shattered, and everything flew away into the dim except a tiny fragment of a thread. Fingers scrapped across his palms and his toes curled up in the slippers keeping his feet warm. 

The chill caressing his soul left a mark as if somehow it had been stained. Light and dark battled along the edges of his awareness which gradually twisted into itself. The face of the apparition reappeared with a dreadful smirk accompanied by the lingering vestiges of a stale toilet. Gloomy hues oozed along the curving shapes of bone and skin like the sheen of oil. Slithering through the conscious mind, and old man refused to go where the entity demanded. Decades ago, he recognized its reach within the spray of red splashed into his eyes. The two had not crossed paths for many decades, but somehow this felt eternally loathsome.

From out of nowhere a breeze coiled the fog and it bellowed away into shafts of dim light. Eyes flicking, an old man swore he smelt the faint scent of coffee and the sound of soft voiced. Instinctively his head moved that way and for a second it felt as if something moist pressing against his forehead. The body shivered as the vile repugnance threatening the root of his soul. Drawing the sins of life to the surface the repugnant sensation ate away at the heart. Then a thought hit—who determined the meaning of sin? Only two people could and one of them absolved him long ago while he other languished in the place somewhere between tick and tock. The gloom of everlasting darkness hovered close by seething at its inability to conquer life. Off in the distance a tarot of fate turned face up and the light increased.

Again, he heard words and a single name and then, out of the blue, it all ended as if someone drew the drapes back. Morning sun washed over the old man, and he realized a ray of heavenly brightness traced a line across the living room floor and up his body. The head automatically lifted, allowing the warmth to touch wrinkled skin. Through the large pane of glass next to a stack of packing containers, the towers of the city came into view. He learned to love New York even if it became an overcrowded island the government finally sacrificed to the relentless sea. For three decades longer than they should have, the tall buildings stood as a testament to human’s stand against nature and to their stupidity. Thus, an aged man strove for one final masterpiece before his frailty stopped him. Meant to be a reminder of what they had lost and how they got there, it played in theatres around the world to sold out crowds. His grandson Phillip, who took care of the aged couples affairs, talked to a producer who wanted to make a movie out of it. When his mind grasped the extent of the offer, pride swept an old man who felt the new sense of entitlement squandered the lessons of the past.

When the authorities ordered them to move, he got so upset it put him in hospital for a few days. Just thinking about it caused the pumping in his chest to reach beyond the constant pain he found himself becoming accustomed to. Compelling himself away from the edge, his head fell on the hand of the man he loved so deeply it hurt in a different way. Closing his eyes, something told him Mary’s arrival hit a snag and he felt relieved. He loved Mary, yet she would not understand the things as they lay at the moment.

Selfishness touched him and weary eyes flickered closed. In that instant he felt a strong love drawing him away from reality. Foggy elevator doors opened to reveal a colourfully painted and decorated antechamber flooded by strands of bright exterior light. Tall palms grew out of large pots set against large, round panes of glass set into a slightly angled exterior wall. The faint hint of jasmine drifted breeze produced by the air-conditioning. Off to the right, in a curving alcove in the center of the long seating area, sat a baby grand piano where a man in his fourties dressed in black tie playing a classical piece. A staff member walked through one of two sets of double doors partially hidden by two decorative screens a few yards from the piano. 

He gasped for air, realizing his thought recycled to the beginning of a happy thought. Need won out over what he endured creating a sense of solace. Part of him wanted this, no needed this, and it surprised him even though his mind reacted to the reoccurring agony he suffered.

The lips spread into a smile as the as a smartly dressed woman stepped out from behind a counter and cheerily greeted the two men garbed in their best suits. Exchanging a few words, the elegantly attired woman took them to the right and up a set of stairs to an upper curving balcony. Looking over the main floor and out across the snow covered Columbus Circle to Central Park, it provided a secular view of the night skyline. Here they found individual, circular rooms separated by high privacy walls. Three people enjoying a spirited conversation occupied the one at the top of the stairs. Three middle-aged couples occupied the second and the third remained empty. The elderly gentleman occupying the fourth impatiently looked at his watch in the fourth while fondling a small wrapped package new to a bouquet of bright flowers. Two staff members cleared the table of number five while talking quietly to each other. The party stopped at the sixth, where the hostess signaled the two men should enter. A table set for four stood in the center of a small round room which provided enough space to walk around the outside with ease.

Twisting memories intertwined leaving a single word hanging there like ice crystals suspended in bone chilling arctic air—Santana. Someone snickered and within the fog a figure stepped around the table from the opposite side. Offered Kurt a hand, Jesse pulled him into a hug. Puzzled at first, Kurt relaxed into the emotional greeting with a large smile. 

“How was the honeymoon?” Blaine sounded excited as he stepped back, bumping into Jesse, who reached out with an arm to grasp him. Rachel twirled around him and then threw herself at Kurt with an excited squeal. 

Drawing Blaine into a firm hug, Jesse said, “You have to go to Jamaica. New Years on the beach was fantastic.”

“The water is so clear and blue. It's amazing.” Rachel added still holding onto her best friend. Suddenly her brows crinkled together, and she stepped back. “But, you my friend, would need to shower in sun screen.”

“You two look fabulous,” Kurt pointed out and then he looked at the man sitting beside him. “Three weeks in the sun took that ghostly look from you Rachel.”

“Ha, ha, look who talking, porcelain,” Rachel shot back with a fond grin.

Kurt’s eyes rolled and then he shook his head. “You’re no where close to being a Sue.”

Chuckling Blaine to his lover’s hand and squeezed it before saying, “I remember the feeling of being newly married.”

“It is something you never forget,” Rachel fondly smiled at Jesse as she stepped closer to run a finger down his arm.

“Yes.” Kurt leaned in and two men kissed. “It was heaven.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt blowing him a kiss and the other man playfully caught in on his cheek.

“Still so much in love after all this time.” Rachel cooed with a beaming face as she rubbed her belly.

“You could only be so lucky?” Kurt playfully shot back with a wink at the man he loved. Gazing at Rachel he placed a hand on her belly. “And, how’s our little bundles of joy.”

“Really small, Kurt,” Rachel happily grinned. 

“No kicking?” Kurt asked in a soft, almost meek tone.

“Not yet.” Rachel replied with a small smirk. “I have a doctor’s appointment at the end of the week. You could come along.”

Kurt glanced at Blaine and both men nodded.

Stroking Kurt’s arm, Rachel looked radiant. Smiling, she added, “I never thought being pregnant would be so satisfying.”

“You’re not changing your mind, are you?” Kurt gave her a pleading look.

Patting her best friend on the cheek, Rachel’s eyebrows went up and down. “Na, one of them will look like you and I don’t know if can handle that.”

Snickering, Blaine wrapped an arm about his husband and said, “Yes, Kurt is a lot to handle and its―”

“Kids, we don’t need to go there?” Jesse warned and then shook his head. In a quiet tone he steered them back to an older subject. “I know what you mean, Blaine. Marriage changes you.”

Burt’s words echoed in Blaine’s head and he knew Kurt thought of something similar. The circumstances might have been different, but the meaning had never been lost on them.

“For the better, I hope?” Rachel stared at her husband with adoring eyes as she hugged him.

“Very definitely for the better.’ Jesse kissed her on the top of her head.

Rachel kissed her husband. “You’re so sweet.”

Two gay men looked at each other and then Blaine cleared his throat. Walking over the table, he pulled out a chair for his husband kissing him on the cheek. Jesse helped Rachel to a chair already set askew from getting up earlier. A small smile etched lines on Blaine’s cheeks and then he noticed a distant look in Kurt’s eyes. Leaning toward his lover, Blaine whispered to the man he loved, “Finn would have wanted Rachel to move on.”

Two young men stared at each other and Kurt nodded. Deep down a husband wished he shared a table with brother and Blaine knew it. Emotion swelled within his lover the day of their wedding, while Blaine held his soon-to-be husband as he cried. Similarly, best friends and old show tune rivals shared a long cry prior to their nuptials. Rachel felt guilty and Kurt simply asked is she loved Jesse. Days later two proud dads walked their daughter down the aisle in the flowing white dress Kurt designed. Standing next to the officiate the look on Jesse’s face told the story—undying love. No one thought anything of Blaine and Kurt standing up for Rachel, but Santana’s presence surprised. On a cloudy, damp, early December Saturday, a half orchestra provided the music for the ceremony taking place in a beautifully adorned Broadway theatre. 

The arrival of a beautiful waitress with a bottle of champagne broke up an emotionally awkward moment. The older teenager trotted along behind her carrying a shimmering wine chiller on a stand, and soon a cork popped, followed by bubbly liquid filling tall flutes. Raising his glass, Kurt swallowed his thoughts and then announced, “To the happy couple. May you always find happiness and love.”

“Here, here,” Jesse pronounced with pride.

Giving him a look, Rachel’s nose wrinkled and then the raised her glass. “To both happy couples.”

Three sets of male eyes caught one another, then the glassy chiming of flutes touched punctuated the silence. Hazel eyes studied the man beside him as Blaine recalled the night of their wedding. Pressure from two brides led to a wonderful moment where two men finally accepted their fears. Sometimes he wished they could have enjoyed the ceremony they planned and if he had the chance would he go back? No. The way everything worked forced them to deal with their leftover crap and for that he would forever be grateful.

The old man pondered this for a little while longer as the pain in his chest irregularly rose and fell. Then a sharp pain wiped it all away and the memory he viewed shifted. With great effort he found his focus again and a circular room returned to his thoughts. Left over morsels of steak, lobster, salmon, sauces and vegetable dotted the various plates around the table. Regrettably, Blaine turned down the dreadfully sinful dessert after pinching his side and settled for fresh fruit. Jesse did not care and shared a large slice of cheesecake with Rachel. Kurt gleefully pinched tidbits from Blaine’s plate.

“You’ll not believe how warm it was.” Rachel droned on as she picked at a lonely chunk of crust on her plate. “You can see all the way to the bottom and see the fish swimming about.”

“And we had not even gotten out of bed yet,” Jesse added with a smile before downing the reminder of his wine. Reaching for the bottle he topped it up again. After all, he drank for two—himself and his wife.

Swatting her husband, Rachel rolled her eyes, “You would think of that.”

“Why not,” Jesse looked toward Blaine and Kurt. “I bet they didn’t get out of bed.”

Kurt blushed, and Blaine merely grinned from ear to ear. 

“Rachel got up several times.” Jesse mused. “It had something to do with morning sickness.”

The colour suddenly drained from Blaine’s face, followed by a light shudder rolling up his stomach. Swallowing, he blinked and then asked, “It didn’t . . . well―”

“If you mean that?” Rachel cocked an eyebrow and then looked up at Jesse with sparkling eyes. “The doctor recommended we do that as often as we can until six or seven months.”

“Or even longer,” Jesse gushed with a big smile, forgetting they had company. 

“But―” Blaine sputtered out.

Rachel shook her head. “There was more to do on a honeymoon than just that.”

“I happen to like just that.” Jesse winked.

Ignoring Jesse even though she took his hand, Rachel added, “Swimming with the fish was magnificent. We dined on fresh seafood every night and laid around on the beach by day. We para-surfed and went on a day long sailboat cruise.” 

Jesse purred. “And you looked so damned sexy in the that bikini.”

Lightly smacking her husband across the thigh, Rachel looked to Kurt.

Making a face and shrugging, Kurt responded, “Don’t look at me. I have to agree with Jesse.”

Brow pushing together, Rachel peeked at Blaine for support. Pointing at Kurt she asked, the curly headed man, “You sure he’s gay?”

“Oh yeah, very gay.” Blaine beamed at his husband and then added in a deadpan tone. “And sorry, Rachel. I have to say, the bed won out. Did you want me to lie?”

“Lie!” Rachel looked put out. 

“Dear,” Jesse placed a hand on Rachel’s shoulder with an impish grin. “I could have stayed in the arms of my beautiful wife forever adoring you.”

“Before after throwing up?” Rolling her eyes, Rachel leaned into Jesse and the two kissed. 

More than just a peck, Blaine looked to Kurt, who glanced back. Both men shrugged and then grinned.

“Are we making you nervous?” Rachel’s broke the silence she gave the boys a sideways glance.

Half of Blaine’s face lifted into a smirk as he spoke. Hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. “How many times have you had to endure the two of us kissing.”

“More than I can count,” Rachel bluntly replied with a straight face, which turned into a sweet smile.

“It’s catch up time,” Jesse joked.

“It’s a contest?” Kurt’s eyebrows went up and down several times.

Giving Rachel a look, Blaine added, “We could spot you a few hundred.”

“Do you really expect me to . . . no . . . I am not going there.” Rachel finished off her herbal tea and then held it out for Jesse to top. Her husband picked up a fine china tea pot and poured.

“So, what’s next? A family?” Kurt’s face dropped as if he suddenly realized what he has said. 

The newlyweds looked gave each other goo-goo eyes and the then kissed.

Later that night two men lay side by side in bed, staring up at the ceiling. With the thick quilt pulled up to his neck, Kurt felt oddly discontent. Beside him Blaine remained still with one arm behind his head on the pillow. The illuminance from the streetlights reflected down the hall provided the room a faint sliver of light. The air felt heavy―perhaps a bit too heavy. 

Rolling his head to his left, Blaine stared at Kurt’s shadowy silhouette. Even in the dark, he could see the handsome young man stared straight up. The manner in which his brows pushed together told Blaine his husband considered something, and he could only guess his embarrassment played a role.

Slowly turning over to face his lover, Blaine’s finger gently stroked the faint stubble of the man’s cheek. The skin flinched, but Kurt did not move. In a low, sad voice, Blaine said, “I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

“You don’t need to tell me again, Blaine.” Kurt’s head turned to face the handsome man lying beside him. “It’s not like we’re broken up.”

A shard of pain struck Blaine’s heart and he drew in a deep breath. “Oh, a cheap shot, but I deserve a cheap shot.”

“That wasn't fair.”

“No, we’re happily married. At least I think we are.”

Smiling to beat the band, Kurt rolled into his adorable husband planting a tender kiss on his lips. Slowly separating from his partner, Kurt held Blaine’s gaze for a moment and then their lips locked again. A hand came to rest on the side of Blaine’s neck as he leaned in with more gusto. Down below something stirred as his husband responded. A moment later, when Kurt came up for air, he his broad smile warmed Blaine’s bruised heart.

“Oh, my worried, worried Blaine,” Kurt cooed from on top of his husband. “You know I love you.”

Snuggling up to Kurt, a less serious husband rested his head on the other man’s shoulder after kissing bare skin. “I love you to Kurt, and―”

“No ands, buts or yets, Blaine” Kurt placed a kiss on his lover’s nose. “I love you with all my heart.”

“I’m still, sorry.”

“I know, my beautiful husband, and it's nothing to worry about.”

“I let you down.”

Two hands carded Blaine’s floppy hair and Kurt could not stop himself from smiling. “Blaine we all have our moments where―”

“Yeah, deflate, hang low, fail to come up with the good.” Blaine chided himself as he rolled his eyes and sighed. Feeling embarrassed and upset, this had never happened with Kurt before.

Drawing his husband into a hug, Kurt whispered. “Blaine, Blaine, my darling Blaine.”

Adjusting himself in the bed, Blaine leaned on one elbow and gazed into his husband’s eyes. “I’m so ashamed.”

“You had a few drinks, and another issue.”

“Issue?”

“There’s no reason to get testy.”

“You’re right, sorry. I . . . it’s . . . I was just so excited by all the talk about children. You wanted to try for ourselves and I just could not―”

Lips met again as Kurt drew Blaine close. “The evening was way over-the-top. Gods, she’s starting to show for F’s sake. Show!”

Grinning from ear to ear Blaine kissed his husband on the forehead. “Yeah, the ovens working, and I wanted to celebrate only to―”

“Blaine, don’t. You had a small power failure and . . . well . . . I thought it was kind of cute.”

“I don’t know if I would call it cute?”

“The look on your face was adorable.”

“At least I didn’t have to run to the toilet just as you go down on me.”

“That would have been a first.”

“This whole pregnancy thing is a first.”

Hazel eyes rolled and then Blaine started to laugh. Shaking his head back and forth, his mop of hair flew around before his head smashed into Kurt’s chest. The dear man wrapped his arms about his chuckling husband and joined in. After a few moments they kissed a few times and then Blaine snuggled up again while Kurt played with his hair. The shorter man still felt stupid even if Kurt remained joyfully optimistic.

Rubbing his nose against an ear, Kurt encountered locks of curly hair. Setting his lips gently to the flesh, he followed through with his tongue. As Blaine squirmed, Kurt said in soft tones, “You know what I like.”

“What?” Blaine’s voice rose slightly as he pushed his shoulder up toward his ear. Kurt knew all too well who sensitive his ear could be. 

“Seeing you naked.” Kurt’s hushed voice teased as he tickled the hair around his partner’s belly button under the covers. “Wonderfully nude.”

Wildly smirking, Blaine turned his head to meet Kurt’s lips. Sticking his tongue in, his fingers slid through mounds of hair. “Please, don’t look at what happened as a reflection of my love.”

“Never.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s nose.

“You know something?” Blaine asked after a long silence.

Blowing a puff of air into his husband’s hair, Kurt asked, “What?”

“I’m really looking forward to being a dad.”

“So am I.”

“It’s such a huge step and I can’t think of anyone I would rather do it with.”

“Barring Rachel’s participation, same here.”

“I have to wonder if tonight is going to be indicative of what’s to come.”

“What, you not getting it up?”

Blaine playfully swatted the man he loved while sweetly smiling. “No, feeling like I am going to throw up.”

“Jesse is happy it’s not him,” Kurt grinned.

“You’re closer to her than I am.” Blaine shook his head. “Why me?”

“Because you’re adorable.” Kurt ran his fingers lightly along Blaine’s arm. “Helga’s pregnant. She told me her best friend, Curtis, is experiencing sympathy morning sickness.”

“No way?” Sarcasm laced Blaine’s soft voice. “I’ve, only felt sick . . . what . . . half a dozen times.”

“Maybe a few more times than that.”

“Ha, ha . . . well perhaps. I thought it was all I drank at her wedding, but now . . . I’m pregnant.”

Snuggling up as he tried not to laugh, Kurt whispered. “Better you.”

Digging a finger into his husband’s ribs so he jumped, Blaine grumbled, “You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Only a little? Okay, in sympathy and yes, I came close a few of times.”

“Apparently, Curtis, rolled over one night and ran from the bed after he almost threw up on his boyfriend. He asked Helga the next day if she threw up about the same time. Since then he’s been getting sick when she does and phones her and tells her to eat.”

“Lovely.”

“No, kidding.”

“We can get you some of Rachel’s herbal tea and we can keep a bucket beside the bed.”

“Funny.” Making a face, Kurt violently shivered and then smiled. “I can hardly wait.”

“I bet.” Without asking, Blaine knew where Kurt went. When he lived with his father, Kurt would wear masks whenever Burt got the flu. He insisted Blaine sleep on the couch when he had a cold. Mind you, Blaine insisted, because sickness seriously screwed up his sleep patterns and he wanted Kurt to be rested. Sleeping regularly meant the worst of it lay behind him. 

Blaine sometimes called his husband inconsistent, but never to his face. While the man had the constitution of an ox, when he took sick, he moaned and groaned like the best of them. Out of love Blaine pampered him and prayed he did not catch the bug. On the odd occasion, when they both went down with something at the same time, living together became an adventure in frustration. Until death do us part, the traditional ceremony ascertained, but sickness sucked at times.

Waving a finger in front of Blaine’s nose, Kurt joked, “Don’t you dare throw up on me in the middle of the night”

“No guarantees, but it’s been, it must be ending soon At least I hope so?”

“Yeah, yeah, but for now let’s see if we can get your engine out of neutral.” 

Without hesitating, Blaine threw himself at his willing husband and they tumbled together. The alarm went off too early with one of them felling tingling around a particular part of his body. Neither cared because they finally saw a clear path for their life ahead―children.


	26. AFNY

The seven-story building occupied a former warehouse constructed of brick in the early nineteen hundreds. Occupied by several businesses over the decades, underground sex shops, drug houses and squatters took over the crumbling neighbourhood in the mid-fifties. In the late nineteen seventies the state and city began to clean the area up creating an up-scale community featuring arts and dance studios, small theatres, restaurants, nightclubs and a very nice waterside park. An over the past four decades a forest grew up in the area reclaim era reclaimed from dilapidated docks and ruined buildings. Workers found the remains of a sailing ship circa eighteen twenty, which archaeologist lovingly dug up. Not much more than the keel, they erected an art gallery to house the reconstructed remains in the spot they found it. Visitors wandered around the main gallery walking on a thick glass floor the skeleton and three cannons they found. The old dock next to the gallery became an amphitheatre with the stage backing onto the river. 

At one time you risked your life walking the streets, but now they teamed with people of all shapes and sizes. Two lovers often found themselves lying on the sloped grass on a few occasions listening to the symphony, taking in an opera or some rock band in the park. Sculptures, old and new dotted the long, thin green space with a roller skate park at the far end. Artful graffiti, from some of the city’s best, covered high cement walls set aside for this purpose. In the past few years the areas have been used to shoot several large budget movies and features several major festivals.

The city kept the early nineteen charm of the district, insisting development match the old. The rundown state of the area meant many buildings came down with new ones went up using modern methods and then coated with recovered brick. Blaine liked the region, but Kurt found the huge freighters and the stacks of industry dotting the far bank creating a bleak. 

From the ultra modern reception room with slick brink walls, an elegantly dressed middle-aged woman escorted them to the room where they waited with a pleasant smile. The moderately large lounge had three plush off-white couches placed around a circular glass coffee table. Two polished brick walls stood opposite each other, with sheets of glass with sliding doors looking out into the hall. A bright, modern carpet filled the space between the couches and soft point light shown down from the hundred-year-old beams. Large, potted palms rested the four corners with a bright floral display in the center of the table. Soft background music drifted into the room from the hidden ceiling speakers giving the room a light atmosphere.

Sitting side by side, quietly talking, both men stood the moment a beautiful blonde stepped through the door. Tall and slender, she wore a tight fitting dark blue, knee length dress stepped through the sliding glass door followed by a smartly dressed young man. Making introductions, she sat with her ankles crossed on a couch with a backdrop of a huge circular window. An arm nonchalantly across the back of the couch, so she faced her guests on an angle. The light caught her beautiful features in layers of light and shadow.

“Mateo, I would like a coffee.” Mrs. Hayes said to the handsome gentleman standing just inside the door. Her words did not quite come out as a command and then she peeked at her guests. “And you two, Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel, coffee, tea, water, wine, beer?”

“Water would be fine, thank you,” Blaine replied as he shifted on the couch to face the faultlessly dressed thirty-year-old woman. He might be gay, but he admired her striking Nordic features the moment they first met. 

Sitting back so he did not block his husband’s view Kurt stated, “I would love a coffee, black and one sugar.”

“Do we have cookies, Mateo.?” Mrs. Hayes merrily asked. 

“I believe a batch came out of the oven. I will go check and then being your drinks.” The average height, wide shoulders, impeccably dressed man with wonderfully dark Spanish eyes, nodded. With a bright, cheery smile he turned a left. 

“Please forgive me for my tardiness.” Their host stated with a polite smile. “We’re an informal lot here, so can I call you Blaine and Kurt? Please call me Mary.”

“By all means, Mary,” Kurt smiled to hide his relief.

“I’m told you are both chosen to finish your degrees at NYADA with you, Blaine, splitting a degree at NYU?”

Grinning, Kurt answered, “It's been a busy ride.”

“I can understand. I went to the Royal College of Music in London. It was hectic and at times I doubted I would make it.”

“Me too.” Blaine admitted with an embarrassed grin.

Giving his love a quick glance, Kurt’s lips curled up into a small smirk. Blaine noted and smiled, a tiny smile. The two had their struggles and it had not all been Blaine. In his last year Kurt had an identity crisis when he almost failed a critical course. His parents went through a low point in their marriage and it distracted Kurt. Events is Washington forced Burt to be away from home for longer periods as he got drawn into a very public scandal. Not personally implicated, Burt made a few statements which pleased his voter base, but infuriated some powerful opponents. 

His poor husband lay up at night worrying and it dragged on Blaine, who knew he would do little but support his lover. The tension spilled over into the occasional disagreement, followed by some sweet little gift and a heart filled apologies. It all worked out with Kurt being given a second chance and his parents rekindling things on a cruise. The discussion the boys had gotten into faded into the background as their lives moved on. Now they faced another test, and this one excited them. 

“You both chose a hard path and I applaud you for it. From what I’ve read, June arranged for you to both have full scholarships. You do realize we do not offer scholarships.” Mary’s dark blue eyes passing from man-to-man.

“Yes.” Kurt commented with his head tilted to one side as if he considered something. “We did a little research when we got the notice.”

“Excellent.” Mary shifted on the couch ever so slightly. “I was speaking to, June. She apologizes for not being here and says she’s doing much better.”

“Has she been ill?” Blaine glanced sat Kurt. His thick brows furrowed and, in a reality, separated by decades, a wave of pain washed down an old man’s left arm. “Neither of us have spoken to her in over in six months. She’s been traveling.”

“Oh, dear. Please forgive me.” A hand went up to Mary’s chin and she frowned. “She was in Brazil when she had a minor stroke. That was two months ago, and she’s at home recovering.”

“Is she alright?” Blaine questioned even as his older counterpart’s fingers balled up into a fist. 

An old man remembered the flat feeling in his chest and the guilt he felt for not being a better friend. While, June, Kurt and Blaine had never really been friends, but rather good acquaintances with benefits. They often passed like ships in the night, going for months without a word, and then there would be a flurry of activity. Years after their date with Mary Hayes, he would find out, in the most startling way, June considered him as something beyond a friend.

The thought brought a fond, loving smile to his wrinkled face. Hazel eyes circled up to his peaceful lover and a deep warmth overrode the hurt he endured. Kurt did not like June at first and in the end, they shared a similar goal―Blaine.

The thought made the old man smile because the old gal had spunk and a great sense of irony. She openly flirted with Blaine and other young men she took a shine to. A chuckle rolled down his throat as he remembered some of Kurt’s reactions at the time. It made for a few awkward moments followed by silence and at least one argument. At the showcase, two stubborn people learned something about a man, how older self could now laugh about. 

Stroking Kurt’s wrinkled hand, old Blaine’s thoughts meandered, and he heard his young husband’s voice. “We should send a card or drop by.”

“I think she would appreciate if you dropped by.” Adjusting herself on the couch, Mary crossed her legs. “June lost a little mobility and none of her spark. She’s speaking very well, and the mind appears to have suffered very little. She has nothing but praise for the two of you, so I see no reason why we can’t get things started.”

“The last time I spoke to June she told me she was setting up something. I never thought it would be with the Arts Foundation of New York.” Speaking politely did not hide Blaine’s excitement.

“June and her husband Jacob were two of the founders fourty-three years ago. She continues to be on the board and acts as our ambassador to the world.” Mary glanced toward the door with a small grin.

Stepping through the threshold to the lounge, Mateo carried a ceramic tray with a china plate holding a dozen cookies, cups, a tall glass of water, a delicate coffee craft, cream and sugar. Holding his back straight, three cloth napkins folded over his forearm.

“White chocolate chip macadamia nut, fresh from the oven ten minutes ago.” Mateo smiled as he put the tray down followed by the napkins. “Would you like lime or lemon, Blaine?”

“Lime, thank you.” Blaine offered the man a smile and a nod. 

The handsome man used tongs to pick a lime wedge from a small glass bowl and gently released it into the water before handing the crystal glass to Blaine. 

Blaine took the glance with a smile. “Thank you, Mateo.”

“You’re welcome,” Mateo nodded and then poured steaming dark liquid into two fine china cups sitting on saucers. Picking one up, he handed it to Kurt and then Mary. Afterward, he stepped back a couple of paces with his hands behind his back.

“I think I have it in hand, thank you Mateo. Tell Ted I’ll call when we are ready for the contracts.” Mary picked up one of the cookies and took a bite before glancing at the two young men. “Please before they cool off.”

Taking a napkin Blaine leaned forward, picked up a cookie and placed in on the napkin. Offering it to Kurt, his husband shook his head. Speaking to Mateo., Blaine said, “If you have some fruit, my husband would be happy.”

“I will see what I can stir up,” Mateo smiled and then left the room.

“He’s a good man,” Kurt stated as he watched the assistant pause at the door as if listening and turned into the hall. 

“He makes a killer latté.” Mary took a small bite of a cookie and smiled. “Now, to business. We at the AFNY focus on helping artists, such as yourselves, to reach their goals. We are a nonprofit and have a worldwide reputation and contacts. We work with various established production companies and experts who will help you plan, but not carry out your dream. Financial support is provided in the form of grants or a cost sharing agreement depending on what your ambitions are.” 

Kurt glanced at his partner and they both nodded.

“Your bio tells me you’re involved in theatre and music.” Mary went on after noting the absence of any rebuttal. “We will be requiring information from your school, half a dozen references, and I would not recommend using your father, Kurt. Many of our clients have used political personages as references, but we like to keep the process as free of family influence as possible.”

“I understand, Mary,” Kurt looked a bit out of sorts for a second and then he perked up.

Tapping his partner on the arm, Blaine said to him, “We have many people who can vouch for us. Rachel and Jesse for starters.”

“That would be Rachel Berry?” Mary inquired. 

“Yes,” Kurt replied.

“She and her husband have talent.

“She is a force onto herself,” Kurt added with a little grin. 

“Excellent references and having June on your side carries a lot of weight.” Mary smiled and picked up another cookie. “I believe Rachel was at your showcase Blaine. I don’t know if you remember, but I was there as well.”

The young man blinked. 

“I was there with my husband and I can say we were impressed with the both of you. June has excellent taste.” Mary commented and then sipped her coffee again.

Squinting, Kurt leaned forward and then pulled back suddenly. “Your husband is director Malcolm Hayes and you were a redhead.”

“A phase Malcolm liked.” One of Mary’s eyebrows shot up a couple of times. “We have been to a few of June’s showcases. I have to admit I have rarely witnessed June being humbled.”

“I’m assuming the fact you were at my showcase has a bearing on why you're interviewing us?” Blaine asked and then he immediately resented the comment.

“I can see your apprehension, Blaine, and its understanding under the circumstances. June is a member of the board and she is a strong sense of what she feels is right and wrong.” Putting her almost empty coffee down. “I hope there will be no issues.”

Hazel and blue met as Blaine turned to get a glimpse of his husband. The directness of his words surprised young Blaine as did the truth they garnered. He had always known his husband to be that direct while maintaining his shy manner, but that day he revealed a business side Blaine had not expected. He spoke in absolutes and Blaine in abstracts which oddly complimented each other. As the years passed this combination would prove important and frustrating.

Scarves pulled up around their necks, Blaine pressed an arm through Kurt’s, so they wrapped together. His gloved hand rested on his husband’s forearm as they slowly strolled along a path in Central Park. Snow kicked up about their feet on the path a plow cleared only hours before. Light now fell around them blanketing the city in a soft whiteness which muffled the sound. Blaine loved this and liked to walk in the park where, for a little while, he could imagine himself somewhere less busy. The meeting ended on a high note and the boys knew what they needed to do over the next week. The statements they brought with them would not be enough and they had to talk to Burt. 

“It feels good to have that part done with,” Blaine muttered as his shoulder rubbed against his husband as he walked. Hazel eyed fondly peered up at the snow and he smiled. 

Patting his shoulder bag with his free hand, Kurt playfully kicked up a fluff of snow and giggled. “It’s nice to finally see everything coming together. Those extra coursed you forced me to take will come in handy.”

Tugging on the arm, he held, Blaine objected, “Forced?”

Shrugging, Kurt purred, “Out of love.”

“Okay, I’ll take that.” Blaine bumped Kurt as the two swayed along toward the Wollman ice skating rink. Up ahead a gaggle of kids ran in the snow tossing it at each other as two sets of parents strolled along the path laughing. The smell pot wafting in the breeze came from the right where three teens build a snowman.

“We’ll have to get the papers to Roger,” Kurt commented as puff of white air escaped his mouth to mirror his words. Ducking his chin down into the woolen fabric wrapped around his throat, he shivered.

“Not, today.” Blaine said in low tones. “I want to spend the rest of the day with you doing nothing but being us.”

Grinning, Kurt nodded and drew in a deep breath. “Maybe we can go for a skate and then catch a bit to eat somewhere.”

“I was thinking Greek.”

“You just like the waiters.”

“We’ll the twins have nice butts.”

“Yeah.” The word escaped Kurt’s throat in a breathy blast and then he beamed. “Twins Blaine. Well have twins.”

Two men stopped and stared at each other smiling. Embracing, they jumped up and down as they allowed their happiness to take them. Last night Rachel looked radiant as lay on the couch with her hands on her swelling belly while Jesse messaged feet. She had her moments as her body changed, but pregnancy calmed her usually ambition nature. As expected, she excelled on a stage and the costume designers said they would be able to hide the growing baby bump for a little while later. A concerned husband had already arranged for a replacement for her when she got bigger. The doctor recommended she slow down starting in month seven. 

His head rapidly bobbing up and down Kurt found it hard to contain his excitement. Bouncing on his toes as he walked, he kept knocking his shoulder into his lover. “Can you imagine, twins, though—”

Brows furrowing, Blaine sputtered on his single word response, “Though?”

Pulling his life partner closer, Kurt let his head fall on his husband’s shoulder, “Our kids will not exactly be twins in the traditional sense of the word.” 

Snickering, Blaine shook his head, allowing his curls to tickle Kurt’s forehead. “You would think of that.”

Stopping and standing straight, Kurt looked hurt. “Well, through Rachel, yes, but we did the deed for one each.”

Gazing into those soft blue eyes, Blaine murmured, “I guess, you’re right, but which one is from which one of us?”

“I guess we will need to have them tested.” Kurt started to walk toward the people gathering near the skating ring. 

“More money.” The moment the words escaped Blaine’s mouth, his shoulder sank with a huge sigh. 

“You’ll never change.” Kurt’s voice had a sudden edge to it.

“I’m trying, but some habits die hard. Dad wanted me to be an accountant after all.” The last part of his comment did not settle well with Blaine

“Have you ever listened to your dad?”

“Not lately.”

“Well, then, you’re not an accountant so please turn it off.”

“It’s easier said than done.”

“It’s annoying.”

Blaine’s head turned toward his husband feeling the heat rolling up his neck. “I thought you wanted a quiet moment out.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to give Blaine and odd look. Saying nothing, he walked on with his husband at his side.

“It’s important that we consider these things,” Blaine motored on without really thinking. “We just can keep throwing money.”

“We’re not throwing money around.” Kurt’s voice went low.

“There’s legal bills, doctor’s bills, and then you come home with expensive bread maker we never use.”

“Fine, I’ll make some bread.” Kurt’s tone went up in pitch.

“Kurt,” Blaine suddenly stopped. “It’s not about bread. It’s about keeping us above water. We dipped into the emergency fund again last month to help pay the utilities. You have to be more careful about what you spend it one.”

“We have all that money from your gra—” Kurt’s tone rose and suddenly fell off to abrupt silence.

“That’s for our dream.” Blaine quickly retorted with a hardness in is voice. 

Facing his partner, Kurt’s hand slipped free from around his husband as his brows pulled together. “Our dream and you’re the one who decided to replace the futon without consulting me.”

“I thought it would please you to have something that looked a little nicer. It was lumpy and too thin.”

“Yeah, but you did not have to buy a cadillac.”

“What about all your cloths. We don’t have enough space in the closet for them all, so I hang mine in the storage room.”

Kurt stood there with his hand on his hips. “At least I do not buy them at Nordstrom’s like that coat of yours.”

“My mom sent me the money.” Blaine stared into Kurt’s steel blue eyes with intent.

Pulling on the collar of the coat his husband wore, Kurt growled, “You could have bought something less expensive and then we would not have had to dip into the emergency fund.”

“Look here, I’m—” Head twitching ever so slightly from side to side, the heat in Blaine’s cheeks flared. Stepping back into the snow behind him, he snapped. “One little, nice thing for myself. For god’s sake, I’m trying my best.”

“Obviously you’re not if we have to keep dipping into your precious emergency fund.”

“If you would just follow the budget, we would not be scrapping along.”

“Look who calling the kettle black.”

“Kurt, I don’t—"

“Well, maybe you should try harder, yourself.”

“I’m am.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Kurt?”

“Come off it, you do nothing but keep bitching at—” Kurt went silent and his eyes went wide. Abruptly turning, he strode off along the path the way they had come.


	27. A Plan

An elderly man watched the replay of his love disappeared from his life in a swirl of snow. In a mind corrupted by the imbalance of his body, it felt as if everything turned in slow motion as a sharp pain ripped through an old man’s heart. A hand pressed against his chest as he curled into himself. Pulses of agony tore through his limbs to the tips of his fingers and the soles of his feet. Hallows obscured his vision and even when the pain forced old eyes shut, they persisted. With each pump in his chest, his suffering took on new dimensions, but it did not compare to what he felt that day in the snow.

The disruptions he experienced went beyond his ailments sliding into sentiment where drifting snow became a lost vision. Spectres from the past occupied thoughts as the mind berated his failings. An old mind had little defense against this slippery villain when it lived within his very being and soul. Every living thing had its bane and old Blaine knew this all too well. It played around him like a despondent child not wanting to share the sandbox. Temper tantrums kicked up sand casting it into the face blinding him. Each grating like piece poked at inadequacies and self-loathing.

Far from their worst incongruity, this little tit-for-tat etched itself into lasting memory. Old and young, upset or soberly thinking, the sensations made him feel like a manikin— strangely empty. With every ounce of his being young Blaine wanted to run after Kurt and draw him into his arms, but, for some reason, he stood there glued to the spot. Haunting truth slapped him in the face, leaving a mark which reach all the way do to his soul. His chin handing low, whirling emotion settled on some abstract reflection of a continuing dream. Two men stood dressed in long coats with ascots crawling up their neck toward their chins faced each other with anger and hurt in their eyes. Standing on top of a hill with the sea and billowing clouds in the background, their horses grazed not far away. The shorter man with curly hair stood there with his head drooping while the other expressed himself in hard words.

The images leeched into Blaine’s sadness as he watched the falling snow with vacant eyes. A few moments ago, and angry man stood in front of him and now, the heart lay on the top of the stomach sinking like the Titanic. A long trembling rolled through his body, allowing the heart to settle back to near normal. From the perspective of advanced age, he questioned what life taught him? The turmoil of youth, the pressures of a successful and public life, coupled with the pleasures of their deep love, created situations. Two men weathered the storm of an ever-changing world, their joys and conflicts of family life and the passions they felt, something felt off.

The answer lay not in the body of the disagreement, but in its unsettling aftermath. A young man grappled with his stupidity, but seventy years later the sensation felt just as strong. Biting his upper lip, vibrant recollections collapsed around a young man sitting on the plush new futon with his head in his hands hating every moment of his silence. Staring at the soft, fabric covering its thick cushions, his inner rage waned into the loneliness of increasingly wild considerations. Boiling it down to a thick stew, it threatened to cook down to a messy searing blackness on the bottom of the pot.

On the subway ride home, he watched other couples with envious eyes as his simmering pot of regret grew thicker. Fleeting hope had him desperately regarding each person who got on for a familiar face. His feet felt heavy as he trudged down the street from the bus stop and by the time, he pushed the key into the lock regret festered. Standing in the entry with the door opened behind him with his optimisms dashed, and for a moment he felt like dragging the new futon down to the garbage. Slamming the door, he shucked his damp shoes against the closet and stomped into the hall.

Stopping next to the sliding door into the storage room, Blaine sighed. His head abruptly slumped and he bit his lip. Pushing the door to one open he stepped into the dark room and turned toward the shelf. Standing on his toes, he tugged on a travel bag on the upper shelf. Thumping to the floor, he gazed at it for the longest time wondering why he did what he did. Sitting against the shelf behind him, he remained there for a long time with his eyes set on the dark gray bag with a red strip.

Foolishness told him to calm down and then more rational considerations would flip over to something more fervent. Losing track of time, the sound of the snow plough going down, he street roused him from his stupor. Inhaling a couple of times, he shoved the bag back into its spot and shook his head. Walking into the living room, he looked at the futon and sighed. Staring at the bright colours of the modern pattern a frown pushed his lips down at the side. Silently turning to the window, a few steps later he peered out at the falling snow with a small blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

At some point Blaine turned back to the living room, noting the clock—six twenty-two. Shaking his head, he sucked on his lip and squared his shoulders as if he had come up with some plan. A little while later, five candles pulsed on the coffee table where a bottle of wine and two glasses resided. Gazing at the patterns pressed against the hall wall, Blaine’s waited as he struggled with a feeling of being incomplete. Backtracking in his mind, he considered all he felt and thought with a rational mind. After Kurt stormed off, he sat on a snowy bench lost in his emotions. He remained until the chill running up his backside told him he had to go. Brushing the snow off his shoulders off his coat, he departed with a heavy heart.

Closing his eyes, he hated finding the apartment the way. The meeting ended on such a high and then it crashed so fast. Unlike other fights, this one made him think of his life from the point of the view of a true adult instead of a teenager pretending to be an adult. This line of thought brought him to the opinion he fooled himself over the past few years. He did not call it brooding, but rather worry. How many hours . . . one . . . two . . . four . . . had passed while he sat here thinking. His chest felt heavy and all he could think of was his love wandering the streets of New York angry. Snow or no snow, the alleys of the big city could be dangerous as Kurt found out a few years ago. The thought of his love lying in some gutter created fear, but then logical thought took over. Kurt holed up somewhere warm to think as they had prior to Blaine moving out months before their second break up.

An ‘oh, my god’ feeling forced him to press his palms to his eyes, Blaine mind went to that wild place stirring greater fears. His resolve distorted and the chest tightened in two time frames—that of memory and reality. Squeezing his eyes, pain shot up an old man’s neck and up over his head. His breathing became laboured once more as he struggled with something which haunted him all his life. No, he could not, would not give into the that negative voice in the back of his head. In such, he pushed his mind away from his present thoughts, diving them back into memory. With his love overpowering his brooding, he finally felt as if he passed some rite of passage.

Calming victory over something which controlled his private thoughts since his childhood, did not come easy. In the silence of the apartment, he rebuked himself when his mind snuck back into the old patterns. Sentiment welled up and heart looked for avenues of escape. At a time, he thought he faced his issues head on, but it took a young man with a high pitched and wonderful singing voice for him to see it. The engraved motives of his mind resisted and required dogged inspiration to drag him clear of the obstruction. Until this afternoon, he thought he had dealt with it, but no, he had misled himself.

Carefully measuring his meandering sentiments, old Blaine allowed himself to think back to a single, heartbreaking day. Infidelity and being told their wedding would not take place listed high, but his mind landed somewhere he never expected. Steeling himself, the devil twisted into his heart and an old man remembered a young man pondering a question―arguments over money destroyed many relationships. Not really the root of all evil, society made wealth and wealth management the cornerstone of civilization, and it permeated everything leaving its mark.

Fear shot through his chest, threatening to derail Blaine’s discoveries. Marshaling his strength, he would not allow himself to go there—no, no, no. Folding his arms over his chest and pulling up is knees, he stared at the light dancing on the green bottle and patiently waited. He refused to entertain such thought finding belief he and Kurt had matured. Yes, life felt busy, but it also felt timeless as aggravating temperament took a side line to pride and passion.

Sometime later, a head popped up with a start when he heard the front door open, causing his heart to crash against his chest. Keys rattled in the bowl and someone opened the closet to hang up a coat. From a distance he heard the sounds of someone sighing followed by silence. A few seconds later Blaine heard the rustling of crinkly plastic as if something scraped on the wall. Reddened eyes looked up to see the candlelight illuminating a bunch of bright yellow, red and white flowers backed by a familiar face.

“Hey.” The word came from Kurt’s mouth at barely a whisper

Gazing at the pretty flowers conjured memories of the first time someone gave him flowers on the school’s steps. Without moving, Blaine quietly replied, “Hey.”

“I brought you these to say, I’m sorry.”

“I lit these candles to say the same.”

“I’ve been stupid.”

“We’ve been stupid.”

“Can I come in?”

Smiling a sweet, adoring smile, Blaine scooted away from the center of the futon patting the cushion beside him.

Padding across the room, Kurt sat on the futon close enough to his lover, so their thighs met. Holding the bouquet just below his chin, he smiled over-the-top of the blooms with soft, sad eyes. Shyly smiling, he quietly pronounced, “I’m sorry.”

Sticking his nose into the blooms, twinkling hazel eyes stared through them and Blaine said in a husky tone, “I’m sorry too. I should have—”

“No, Blaine. No should haves.” Kurt almost pleaded.

“The day had been so good.” Blaine paused for the span of a inhale of breath. In a low gravely voice he asked, “What happened?”

“I don’t really know.” Putting the flowers down in his husband’s lap, Kurt took both of Blaine’s hands and bashfully grinned. “It killed me to walk away, but I had to before I said something worse.”

Blaine’s mouth opened and then shut again as soft hazel eyes scanned the flowers. Reaching out he touched the petal of one of the flowers with a small grin.

Noting the look, Kurt went on, “I know you try your best. More than your best. You keep us warm, with food and overflowing with happiness. I went for a walk up to the lake and then found a coffee shop. I sat there watching a young couple fighting over money and I did not want to be them. I wanted to be us. I wanted to know my love for you will overpower our differences. I wanted to tell you, it’s your brains which have kept us comfortable and it’s been my . . . desires which threw the balance off.”

Wrapping his arms about the sorrowful man, Blaine drew him into a tight and loving hug. With the plastic crinkling between them, their heads came to rest on each other’s shoulders. Soaking in the warmth of the man he held, Blaine whispered, “I came home hoping you would be here only to find it dark. I didn’t like it dark. I like it when your lovely smile brightens my day and makes me feel safe. I’m sorry for hounding you, but I’m not sorry you’re in my life. I love you Kurt Anderson-Hummel.”

“I love you too.” A sniffle followed the heartfelt words.

“Kurt, I promise not to be such a bullhead. We can figure it all out.”

“I promise to help us reach our dreams by putting more away.”

“Oh, my Kurt, you’re so special to me.”

“I want to be. I need to be. I don’t want to see us where we once were.” Kurt pulled back and kissed Blaine on the side of the head. “I want to see us live our dreams.”

“Okay, that’s a plan.” Blaine lifted his head and his lips met with his husbands.

“We need to talk,” Kurt bashfully stated.

Resting his head against his lovers, Blaine whispered, “I’ve been thinking.”

“Me too.”

“I believe I’ve grown up today.”

“You were always grown up.”

“I just knew how to hide . . . you know.”

“Not from me.”

“Never from you. I’m sorry I’ve been such a nag. I’ve—”

“Blaine?”

“Kurt, please let me explain.” His husband nodded and Blaine went on. “I’ve been sitting here with my mind going all sorts places. Somewhere in the brooding mess I decided I can’t let this control me anymore. Understand, Kurt, it is part of me. It has been with me since I was a kid and I just can’t easily turn it off. I want you to tell me when I’m like that, but please be gentle about it. I don’t like fighting.”

Burying his head into his partner’s shoulder, Kurt rocked gently back and forth. In a low voice he said, “I’ve been thinking too, and I’m stubborn, more so than you. I don’t want to fight either. When we talk, I say my piece, but I don’t really say it, if you know what I mean. I put it all into that compartment and there it stays. I’m beginning to understand that is not healthy for either of us.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Blaine replied as he put two hands on the side of Kurt’s face and pushed him gently back. Staring into those sparkling blue eyes, he kissed the man he loved.

They snogged for a few minutes and then Blaine picked the flowers up and gently placed them on the coffee table. Leaning over, he blew out the candles and reached for his husband’s hand. Drawing Kurt up with him, Blaine drew him into a hug. Resting their heads on each other’s shoulders, they stayed put for a long, comfortable moment. Finally, Blaine kissed his partner as he slid his right hand into Kurt’s left. With a gently tug, Blaine walked toward the bedroom, pulling his willing spouse with him.

The sweater came off easily and there everything stalled. Two men stared at each other in the dim light cascading down the hall and into the bedroom. Soaking the vision of shadow and light, Blaine found the monster in his head rising to the occasion as disrupting thoughts caused his slowly growing desire to wane.

Grasping at his previous thoughts the battle raged, his head tilted to one side as Blaine’s mood tumbled along a path with several exits. Conflicting with his desires, mischief flashed in his hazel eyes. With malicious intent Blaine pushed Kurt over onto the bed. Rolling this way and that, they kissed as their hands dug under fabric to find soft skin or strands of fine hair. Searching finger hit a tender spot, forcing Blaine to curl up into a ball dragging the debate into hills and valleys. Playfully struggled, they laughed until Blaine slid off the side of the bed and onto the floor with a grunt. Scurrying to the edge of the mattress Kurt’s feet dangled as they sought the floor. Suddenly Blaine’s popped up in front of him with the all so sexy half-cocked grin of his. Stretching so his nose touched his husband’s, Blaine beamed.

 

In some other place and time, old Blaine could not stop himself from smiling even though the pain in his chest flared. The moment marked a turning point, but not the end of his internal war. The monster known as brooding would inflict misery all his life, but he had figured out a way to head it off at the pass before it could consume him. Other events helped Kurt open up, and regardless of his desire to help, he realized he could not always do that. Yes, they supported each other, and increased understanding shed light onto many things in his life and helped both men move forward as the trials of life surrounded them.

Unlike the wild play of previous make up sessions, their sex morphed into something slow, caring and filled with comfortable need. They played each other for hours lightly rubbing fingers over their bodies making Blaine twitch with utter ecstasy. A few days ago, an old man enjoyed the exotic sensations of a soft trace across a hairy chest waking him from an afternoon nap. Age might have curtailed more robust activities, but their passions and needs never abated. Over the decades, tender, touching became the cornerstone of their affections leaving them panting for the rambunctious past.

Two male egos clashed ever so often, and an ailing man recalled the ups and downs as Rachel’s swelling belly monopolized their time as the days turned into weeks. One moment she would be the kindest person and then the dragon would bare its teeth. Jesse endured even though he made a few comments to the boys on the side. The swings in mood might have been compared to her past, yet, pregnancy tugged at emotions.

Five months into the pregnancy, Kurt cried when he finally heard the competing heart beats for the first time. Holding him close, Blaine gazed at Rachel as he lay on the bed watching the action of the ultrasound on the screen. The mother mischievously toyed with two fathers as she described what she saw on the screen. Refusing to know the sex of their children in advance, Blaine and Kurt stood to the side of the room which made viewing impossible. Jesse on the other hand, leaned over his wife with one eye on two fretting men. More than once, she disrupted Rachel’s twisted game preventing her from spilling the beans. Later that same day, two couples sat in a swanky café chatting and laughing. Kurt had an adorable look on his face, and Rachel could not help herself by to bug him.

On a few occasions and usually to do with the unborn children, Blaine got close to melting down. Well, he did once, but Jesse stepped in and talked him down. While Kurt fawned over Rachel, Blaine found himself bonding with her husband. The two took to walking in the park talking about all sorts things. Steering away from the obvious, they about music, the stage and the old days in Lima. When the blessed time neared, Blaine realized how steeping out with Jesse taught him the virtues of patience.

Shortly after her weddings, Rachel went back to work in a new play to popular acclaim and broken box office records. All high and mighty again, to the surprise of three men, she took care of herself. Jesse commented to Blaine and Kurt one evening he did not need the rope. Two expectant fathers gave him a strange look and then started to laugh. Eating well and taking long breaks during rehearsal helped ease fears. Her director and husband had to do a little insisting now and then, but then she would smile and take a nap. Blaine privately knew Rachel enjoyed the game she played and let her think she got away with it.

Plans moved forward as two men got their production company off the ground in preparation for their first production. Constrained by overlapping commitments, they tried to see June, but she jetted off to some faraway warm place to continue her recovery. Kurt joked she wanted to sit on the beach watching all those scantily clad men. Making a face and shrugging Blaine had to agree. She got back to them after they sent her a fruit basket with a card saying fruits from my favourite fruits.

Hectic and wonderful weeks passed complete with a visit from Pam and two from the Hummel's. The grandparents to be, fawned over Rachel even as Kurt protested. Without revealing the news to the reluctant fathers, Rachel let a little rabbit out of the bag to Pam. It did not take long before Carole pushed all of Kurt’s buttons while chattered away on the phone. To her his point across he hung up on his step-mother and when Burt called back, annoyed, Kurt hung up on his too. The secret would remain a secret, but for how long?


	28. Tiny Blessings

The wrinkles to the side of his eyes crinkled up when an old man chuckled. He first remembered the strange vision when he was so young, he did not understand. The passage of time made the vibrant scenes part of him and, now when he looked back, he realized they sparked his desire for music. Those two men sang to each other at night or caught glimpses across a fancy dinner table giving them life. At the same time, some part of him, saw two farmers working the fields of some medieval lord fearing the violence of their day to day lives. Separated by religion and the loveless women who bore their children, they met in secret. Likewise, the desires of position and money pulled two heartbroken regency era nobles apart. In the abstract, they became the glue holding Blaine’s secret world together. Did these two men represent a construct of the mind? He often wondered even though those people felt strangely familiar. At first it seemed only to be a curiosity, but then he saw those blue eyes and in that instant time caught up with him. Logic told an old man he should be dead even as the soul grasped at something greater.

Many years ago, Blaine struggled with his gayness and doubted a day like this would ever happen. Yes, he knew he liked men, but could he find love? He watched mainstream movies and porn where gay life swayed around frivolous sex, parties and over the top sensationalism of the homosexual stereotype. Some filmmakers, mostly foreign, created meaningful drama where the principals struggled but found real love like those men in his visions. At a young age, he understood the difference between lust and love, but he did not know how to get it. Then Kurt came into his life and the shades drew back into a brave new world. A kiss with Rachel turned that all on end, bringing confirmation of what he truly felt. Now the swirling mass of emotions transgressed physics to hold a weak man in loving arms.

It all flowed into a special aspect of life an old man did not take seriously until he started to slip away. In his heart he heard many male voices beautifully harmonizing with three rising above the rest. Two belonged to those same two men he knew in his dreams and the last belonged to a man who had filled his life with joy. Swirling mists pulled at the fabric of time leaving Kurt’s angelic voice overshadowing all of them. Images flashed in a weary mind as Kurt smashed Rachel in a late-night secret sing off Blaine knew of only in story.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X510my0LsQo)

_Someone to hold you too close,_   
_Someone to hurt you too deep,_   
_Someone to sit in your chair,_   
_To ruin your sleep._

_Someone to need you too much,_   
_Someone to know you too well,_   
_Someone to pull you up short_   
_And put you through hell._

_Someone you have to let in,_   
_Someone whose feelings you spare,_   
_Someone who, like it or not,_   
_Will want you to share_   
_A little, a lot._

_Someone to crowd you with love,_   
_Someone to force you to care,_   
_Someone to make you come through,_   
_Who'll always be there,_   
_As frightened as you_   
_Of being alive,_   
_Being alive,_   
_Being alive,_   
_Being alive._

_Somebody, hold me too close,_   
_Somebody, hurt me too deep,_   
_Somebody, sit in my chair_   
_And ruin my sleep_   
_And make me aware_   
_Of being alive,_   
_Being alive._

_Somebody, need me too much,_  
 _Somebody, know me too well,_  
 _Somebody, pull me up short_  
 _And put me through hell_  
 _And give me support_  
 _For being alive,_  
 _Make me alive,_  
 _Make me alive,_  
 _Make me confused,_  
 _Mock me with praise,_  
_Let me be used,_  
 _Vary my days._  
 _But alone is alone, not alive._

_Somebody, crowd me with love,_   
_Somebody, force me to care,_   
_Somebody, let me come through,_   
_I'll always be there,_   
_As frightened as you,_   
_To help us survive_   
_Being alive,_   
_Being alive,_   
_Being alive!_

A giddy sensation pushed through the constant ache and the old man felt the vibrations of the sound dispersion. At this moment being alive, meant everything. Decades ago, it meant something much different. Standing so close they could have been one, Blaine wrapped his arm about his joyful husband as watery hazel eyes gazed upon a little girl covered with her mother’s fluids. The moment the doctor laid in the newborn on Rachel’s stomach with the umbilical cord still attached, Kurt crushed Blaine’s hand. In return Blaine lay his head on the other man’s shoulder and sniffled. Together they gazed at their daughter’s scrunched up little face as she squirmed and let out tiny wails. Tiny eyes looked their way and Blaine felt a shiver as he noted they gazed at Kurt with curiosity.

Leaning closer to get a good look, Kurt made little baby noises and wiggled his fingers. Blaine inched closer with a big smile and then the approaching nurse interrupted to take the infant away. Longingly watching his daughter disappeared into a small room, Blaine backed into Kurt, who absently pulled him closer. His eyes went to the mother lying quietly panting with Jesse hovering close by. The fetal monitor continued to beep as a doctor pressed a stethoscope to her extended stomach.

Rachel flinched when the cold instrument touched her skin, she stared up at the man she married weeks after impregnation. On her special day, she got away with a stunning dress and now she looked like a weird octopus with her legs held apart by a padded contraption. While it took him a while to fully comprehend Rachel’s need to do this for two men she loved like family, Jesse proved adaptable. Though their first meeting had not been the best, the gay pair admired him. Jesse stuck it out, defending his wife with all the love he could muster. He took the new fathers into his life, making them part of their extended family. Yes, he wanted to start a family of his own, but he accepted this disruption with grace.

Now at his wife’s moment of need, Jesse hovered protectively close to her side as the minutes passed. The joy of Rachel holding her Tony award must have reverberated within the womb, because as she turned to step from the stage two husbands watched her go into labour on national television. Friends stared as Jesse ran up on stage as officials helped her toward the wings where medics rushed to her side. Stunned, Kurt just stood there mouthing—too early, Roderick took up the mantle and ushered the expectant fathers out of the suite toward his car followed by a rush of friends.

A worried husband whispered encouragements in his wife’s ear reminding her to breath and to remain calm. Every so often, his eyes went to the two men standing back watching. Holding onto his partner, Blaine found himself trembling and emotional. One moment he exuded worry and then then next undying happiness. Oddly, an old man remembered a calm façade hiding frantic emotions.

Rachel called out when a contraction causing to onlookers to lean closer. At the same time Jesse squeezed here hand with his lips less than an inch from her face. In response, the high-pitched sounds of a fusing baby crying in a narrow side room caught everyone’s attention. Four sets of eyes went that way and Blaine found himself taking an involuntary step in that direction. The motion jarred the man he had his arms about forcing an excited father to take a breath. The professionals knew what to do.

“She’s a demanding one and this little one is in no rush,” Doctor Elizabeth Merrett mused as he looked up at the digital timer on one of the instruments. The middle-aged woman sat on a low stool looking up the mother’s body under the sheets hanging over her legs. Dressed in surgical scrubs, she looked up at the young oriental nurse and asked for something. The nurse picked up a pile of gauze and handed it to the doctor.

Repeatedly drawing in a hard breath, Rachel suddenly belched. Mortified, she grumbled, “Her brother is proving to be as stubborn as his fathers.”

“All in good time, Rachel,” Elizabeth softly commented.

“Rachel?” Kurt shrill voice spoke over the top of the doctor. With a medical gown over his clothes, he shifted to look at his husband with deeply distraught look. “You know we didn’t want to know the sex of our children until—”

“Well the moment’s here,” Rachel growled through another small contraction. “So, suck it up.”

“Dearest,” Jesse whispered to his weary wife.

Down at Rachel’s other end, the doctor said at the same time, “Remain calm, it won’t be much longer.”

“When you pass a bowling ball you can argue with me, Hummel!” Rachel ignored Elizabeth as she glowered at the two men.

“Getting upset will not speed things up,” the doctor cautioned.

Growling, Rachel sharply stated, “Well, what are you going to name your daughter and SON? Butch and Sissy?”

Kurt stared at the mother of his children, and his eyes angrily narrowed.

“Kurt?” Blaine firmly said to his husband, though his face gave away his shock. “Rachel’s not exactly herself.”

“Oh, she’s normal,” Kurt chided.

Rachel snarled a less than flattering five letter word starting with the letter B.

“Now, that was not kind, dearest,” Jesse quietly chastised his struggling wife.

Hard eyes glared at her husband and she looked as if she might say something. Another contraction brought an end to that thought as she clinched her teeth.

Shaking his head, Kurt watched Rachel and then his face softened, “We’re saving those names for our dogs. You know, the female is Butch and the male Sissy.”

Rachel’s laugh cut through the pain she felt as she tried to smile at her best friend.

“Jokes aside, we had two sets of names for each sex.” Blaine squeezed his husband’s hand giving him a serious look. “Katherine.”

“Katherine?” Kurt glanced at Blaine with a questioning look.

Blaine nodded. “As in Katherine Hepburn.”

“No, Katherine Rachel,” Kurt’s voice had a hint of triumph in it.

Rachel appearance shifted from annoyed pain to surprise. Her head flopped to the left, so she gazed at her best friend. Behind her, Jesse leaned in and tender kiss his wife on the ear.

Looking to his husband who nodded, Kurt added. “And Alexander Kenneth?”

“No,” Blaine hesitated.

Kurt gave him a concerned look as his head pulled back.

Glancing at Rachel and then back at his husband, Blaine’s heart raced. With theatrically hesitation, he announced in a soft tone, “Alexander Finn.”

Teary eyed, Rachel gazed at the two men and then up at her husband. Stroking her neck, Jesse kissed her on the cheek. Looking up at the two fathers, he smiled, knowing all too well what this meant for his wife. In his way, Finn did battle for Rachel winning on stage by disqualifying the New Directions. Blaine knew his wife still loved Kurt’s stepbrother, but for some odd reason, the circle felt happily complete.

Spinning toward his life’s partner, Kurt stared at Blaine with dumbfounded and watery eyes—Finn had not even come up for consideration. The teenager held a special place in his heart and Blaine’s love for Kurt demanded this. Enfolding him in his arms Kurt squarely kissed Blaine.

With water running from her eyes, Rachel reached out to the boys and then suddenly released a high-pitched grunt. Both men looked up at the same moment as an old man remembered that moment with happy tears. Pressing his head against Kurt’s unmoving arm, that odd joining provided clarity. A dying man felt odd for a second as if something touched his soul, making him feel oddly at peace. Unending joy pushed the constant ache in his chest aside as the warmth of this natural happenstance spread through his body. The faint sounds of newborn babies fluttered around the edge of his thoughts like distant chants from a monastery. Flesh touching flesh spoke of the reality, even though the heartfelt the etherealness of his husband’s drifting spirit.

Watery, aged eyes looked up at his loving husband’s face and for a brief second an old man saw that impish grin on his husband’s quiet face. Salt stained lips spread wide as a soft wail from the past pulled an old man from his loving thoughts. Decades before the mother of his children pushed down again with Jesse whispering inspiration in her ear. Multiple births had inherent difficulties and the professionals took every effort to ensure nothing went wrong. Wanting to watch, Blaine, dragging Kurt to the left until he found a position where he could see the blessed event. Stretching his feet so he stood on his toes, he cursed himself for not being taller. Beside him, Kurt radiated his ideal of excellence as he supported his shorter husband.

The head crowned and Blaine found it hard not to crowd the nurses. Rachel called out and then, to everyone’s surprise it all ended as a pink baby boy slid out from between her legs onto the waiting blanket. The doctor cleared the mess from around the child’s face and then patted the child on the rump. Alexander’s first breath sent shivers up Blaine’s back and then the child called out. From the other room, Katherine answered as if welcoming her womb mate into the world. Beaming at the sight of their son, two devoted men glanced at each other and pressed their faces together. Together they made little jumps of joy as they hugged―they had a son and a daughter.

Leaning in close Jesse kissed his wife’s forehead even as Elizabeth rested Alexander on her heaving abdomen. The little man’s eyes opened, and Blaine’s heart stopped. Age and youth trembled in unison and Blaine saw two farmers standing naked next to a pool of water being fed by a waterfall. Within the rising mists two Roman legionnaires in distant Britannia shimmered within the droplets while to translucent images of two Egyptian youths floated within the waves. A pair of nobles dressed in a style favoured in the early eighteen hundreds, sat in a stately room sipping on port overlaid the others. Around them, unrecognized others joined in stretched into the prehistory blessed the children.

Wrinkled eyes closed to a fine slit, as Blaine fondly smiled. Deep down, some faint figment of his heart mixed with a bizarre truth, making the presence of the interlopers feel right. The sensation charged up Blaine’s spin sending his thoughts settled on the view of a sterile room where Rachel tolerated the ministrations of the doctor. Eyes closed, she looked at peace while Jesse gently stroking his wife’s matted hair whispered something followed by a kiss.

“Well, that’s that,” Elizabeth commented as he continued her work. “Two happy babies and three standing men.”

Shaking his head, Jesse chuckled.

“Wonders.” Rachel drew in a shaky breath.

Hovering close Jesse said to his wife, “Rest, my dear.”

He stooped closer to the future mother of his children, Jesse gently whispered, “Thank you.”

Rachel opened her eyes and grinned as her head swiveled up to meet her husbands. She looked puzzled and then she laughed. “You’re thanking me.”

“For being you and being so kind.” Jesse leaned in and kissed her.

Allowing the couple to have a moment, two excited husbands just stood there holding onto each other still finding it hard to believe. Leaning his head on a shoulder, Kurt said, “They’re lovely.”

“Yes, they are,” Blaine replied as reveled in that homey distance feeling encasing his heart. “I’m so proud of you.”

“We should be proud of Rachel. After all, she did all the work.” Kurt lifted his head with a bright smile. “Shooting into a plastic cup was the worst sex I ever had.”

Rachel laughed and then winced.

“Hold, still,” Elizabeth advised without looking up from under the blankets. She held out her hand and a nurse handed her a length of thread.

Jesse rested his chin on his wife’s shoulder and whispered something which made her blush. The two on lookers stepped back not wanting to disrupt the moment, however, Rachel beckoned them close with a simple gesture.

Together, Kurt and Blaine laid one hand each on Rachel’s outstretched palm. In a low voice, Kurt proclaimed, “You’re the best, Rachel.”

“Yes, thank you for this miracle. Both of you.” Blaine’s tone matched that of his husband.

“At least I will be able to sleep,” Rachel purred as she closed her hand around theirs with a fond smile.

“Not with all that milk you are going to have to squeeze out.” Jesse joked.

Eyes rolling up Rachel gave him that look. “You’re all heart.”

“I could help?”

“Now, there’s an idea.”

“Yes, and we can work on that co-production I mentioned.”

“Not until she’s healed up,” the doctor said with an amused tone from the mother’s other end.

A husband frowned and then kissed wife.

“Rachel, thank you so much,” Kurt reiterated. “Might you―”

“Don’t you dare suggest it, Kurt,” Rachel glared at him. “The rental unit is closed.”

“About time,” Jesse smirked. He then looked at his friends.

Rachel suddenly flinched with a small gasp.

Grimacing, Blaine leaned closer and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I think so,” Rachel replied.

“She will need a few weeks to fully recover,” the doctor said as she poked her head over the cloth and pulled down the surgical mask covering her face. “Everything thing looks as expected from this end.”

“Gee, thanks doc and the drugs,” Rachel groused rolling her head back and forth.

“You’ll be your normal grumpy self in no time,” Jesse teased his wife.

“Just you wait.” Rachel reached up and patted her adoring husband on the cheek.

Jesse said in a wicked tone, “Hand jobs aren’t the same thing.”

The doctor chuckled as she turned and asked the nurse something.

“Jesse?” Rachel’s tone had an edge to it.

Kurt’s cheeks suddenly flushed red and the doctor just laughed before glancing down for another look.

“Come off it, Kurt, you two do it more than rabbits.” Rachel’s smirk pinched with a sharp pain somewhere else.

Looking away Kurt turned redder and Blaine just smiled.

“I hate to interrupt, but perhaps mom would like to see her children,” one of the nurses commented as she entered the room carrying a bundle in a pink blanket. Behind her another nurse carried a child wrapped in blue.

Holding both of Kurt’s hands in his, Blaine took a hesitant step and the stopped, His eyes caught Rachel’s who softly said, “You put me through this so say hello to its bounty. Let the daddies hold their children.”

The lead nurse nodded and walked around the birthing chair to carefully lay a baby in Blaine’s arms. Nervously taking the little bundle protectively in his arms, he beams at his newborn daughter. Little Katherine’s bright eyes reached into the former Warbler’s soul stripping him bare. A little bit scared he might be holding her wrong, he proudly kissed Katherine above the brow. Swayed his hips from side to side, he did not know how to explain what he felt.

Kurt’s face exploded into a massive smile when the other nurse laid a little boy with puffs of dark hair in his arms. Glancing down, the child’s father stared into the baby’s eyes with the cutest look on his face. Lifting the child so he lay against his chest, Kurt cradled him with the most profound look of love.

 Marveling on the look on his husband’s handsome face, Blaine’s eyes went back to the child he held. In the foreground, the nurses cleaned Rachel and made her more comfortable. As soon as they finished, one of the nurses interrupted and took the child from Blaine. His finger’s lingered as the nurse slowly turned and handed the baby off to her mother.

Kurt pouted when the other nurse gave him a look indicating, time ran out. Stepping close to his love, Blaine took his hand once the nurse turned away. Together, two new fathers admired their squirming, crying children knowing those two little people touched their souls in a way very different from the love they shared. The profound nature of it made Blaine light-headed as a sense of distance touched him. Elsewhere, another Blaine breathed deeply as his fingers of his right hand splayed out. Gasping for air an old man somehow felt those familiar arms wrap around him.

Rachel beamed as she held her arms out to accept both children. Gazing at her children, she then looked to the gays in the room. “Come on you two, get over here so we can take some pictures.”

The two men quickly kissed and then one of them trotted around to the other side of the birthing chair. Crouching down, with Jesse resting his head next to Rachel, they gazed at the babies. When the flashes stopped blinding people, the nurses took the babies again while Jesse and the doctor helped Rachel to a wheelchair. The entire cavalcade moved down the hall into a private room. Comfortably laid out on a bed, Rachel took the babies again and settled in with one in each arm.

Standing over his wife, Jesse grinned and then said, “I can’t wait for my own.”

“In time, dear,” Rachel made a face as if she felt a sharp pain.

“When the time comes, we’ll return the favour,” Blaine suggested.

One of those looks contorted Rachel’s face. “Good, you can carry it.”

The new father glanced at each other and they snickered. Privately Blaine wished he could have, but men being men, made it very unlikely.

“They’re so pretty,” Rachel glanced at the twins. One rested against each side of her chest tenderly held in each arm.

“They may even have your nose, Rachel,” Kurt joked.

“Maybe that pointed beak of yours,” Rachel sharply replied. “But then who cares. They’re beautiful.”

Katherine squirmed and started to bawl, and her brother quickly joined the chorus. As if by instinct, Rachel fully exposed herself, allowing the children to each find a nipple. Rachel quickly realized her mistake because juggling the two at once took skill she soon mastered. Once provided, the twins made a demanding case forcing her to endure.

The adults watched the greedy pair for a few seconds of silence and then Blaine said, “We’re in for restless nights.”

“All well laid plans have an Achilles heel,” Rachel pointed out.

Blaine made a face. “I get the feeling baby time is going to doom us.”

“You’ll do fine, lads,” Jesse stated. “Besides, we’re going to be over often enough in the next few months. I’m sure we can let the two you have a little pillow time.”

Rachel evilly smiled at the two fathers. “As long as they aren’t as loud as they were in Bushwick.”

Blushing red, Blaine looked at Kurt. “I told you those damned room dividers were a bad idea.”

“At least you weren’t a screamer.” Kurt glared at Rachel.

One of Jesse’s eyebrows went up.

“Just a howler,” Rachel shot back.

Swallowing, Blaine tactfully changed the subject. “You have been so patient with us. How can we repay you?”

“Baby-sitting, when the time comes,” Rachel instantly replied.

Jesse smiled. “You’ll be the godparents of our children as we are for yours.”

“You’re more than just a godfather, darling,” Rachel did not look away from the two children at her breasts. “You’re their stepfather.”

The colour drained from Jesse’s face.


	29. First Days

Two men jumped up and down as their excitement overflowed as a passing nurse paid no attention to the display. Dressed as they had the night before they looked at each other and suddenly threw themselves into a wild embrace. Having just stepped from the elevator, they stood to the right of the sliding doors in the middle of the hall. Beaming eyes, held them still and then they hugged. Down the hall a clatter of shuffling chairs and raised voices pulled them sway from each other as the bevy of enthusiastic friends beckoned them.

Pressing their lips together the Anderson-Hummel’s madly smiled into one another’s mouths. Both men virbrated and their peculiar emotions manner radiated into an old man. Remembering the energy of their kiss, old Blaine pushed his face into a worn sweater. Deeply inhaling, he felt utterly content, even though the pain in his chest pulsated into his back. Reliving the birth made him him hope that somehow his departed love felt it too. Even after all this time, he could not forget the thoughts his younger self endured. What kind of world would their children come to inherit? Would they have good lives? Would they be good parents?

Yes, he brooded about that and more back then, but, now in hindsight, it all worked out. Their children grew up making happy lives for themselves, regardless of the ten year rift between them. It reminded of the ups and downs of his relationship with his own brother. As a child Cooper made life interesting, when two men got married, he proved to be a wonderful brother. Later, when a sibling’s fame eclipsed his things turned ugly. Like his kids, brothers would find each other again.

Shaking his head caused a sharp pain to flash up and old man’s arms. Melancholy thoughts had no place in his world. Looking up, that quiet face, he smiled and then kissed the hand he held. Wonderful hazel eyes could still see the look on his husband’s face. Raised feelings for Kurt played through the old man pulling him back to memory. The rush of exhilaration expanded when the two approached their friends. Everyone stood there with huge smiles and making demanding questions. Holding hands, the young men found it hard to contain their enthusiasm. Hugging everyone, they showed off cell phone pictures of the two bundles of joy lying on Rachel’s chest.

“They’re beautiful,” Tina crooned. She wore the bright wore the bright dress she started the evening in. She smiled at her Blainiedays like she had never done before.

“Congratulations,” Roderick smiled as he clasped hands with the two men. The chubby, former New Directions sold cars for a living and sang at church on Sundays.

“What a busy night,” Kitty smiled. Giving her husband Roderick a pleased look, she looked relieved. “How’s Rachel?”

“Resting,” Blaine replied as he pulled his husband close, wrapping an arm about him. “They kept her occupied.”

“I bet,” Kitty commented. She glanced at her husband Roderick and grinned. Her last year of nursing drew closer with a job waiting in the wings back in Philadelphia. The two hoped to start their own family in a couple of years. “Two children? I still can’t believe it. What got into her”

“Seed?” Tina cut in without even a thought.

Choking on the air, he inhaled, Kurt coughed and glanced at his husband. With a shocked look on his face Blaine responded, “Yeah . . . right Tina. Let’s just say she presented certain assets the new babies could not turn down.”

“With two new mouths to feed?” Mercedes chuckled with a radiant smile as she looked around at the other the ladies. “Figures the gays would beat us all. First Santana and Brittany and their five-month-old and now these two handsome gentlemen.”

Kurt blushed as Blaine playfully rested his head on a new father’s shoulder. In a low voice, Kurt remarked, “Well, we beat them with two at once.”

“You do know, Santana is calling you copycats.” Kitty injected with a wistful grin.

“Let her boast.” Blaine proudly announced with a huge smile. “We have twins and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll call soon enough to give you shit about something,” Tina gripped and then she looked sat the pictures on the phone again. “How’s the babies?”

“They took them to the nursery.” Kurt stifled a yawn as he looked from face to face.

Artie commented, “They’re so small.”

“I was afraid I might drop her, but then I felt so protective.” Blaine fondly glanced at Kurt who stroked his arm.

“It was incredible,” Kurt said in a hushed tone.

Tina gave the two men a look. “And you didn’t faint?”

“Maybe later.” Kurt excitedly replied. “I was too excited. You should have seen it.”

“No thanks,” Roderick appeared a little upset.

“It’s a moment of beauty watching a new life come into the world.” Blaine patted his large friend on the shoulder as he sang Kurt’s hand with the other. “I never knew babies had cone heads when they came out. It concerned me, but the nurse said it was normal.”

“It was kind of gross, but, exciting.” Kurt bounced on his feet as he cut in. “You know there is all that fluids and—”

“Please don’t.” Roderick pleaded as his hands rose in front of him.

Stroking the man’s arm, Kitty chuckled, “Oh, my brave man.”

His face scrunching up, Roderick looked away only to find Artie and Tina grinning at him. He shuddered and then walked toward the water cooler. Taking a paper cup from the dispenser he filled it and then downed the contents.

“You’ll be right there with Kitty when the time comes,” Kurt said to his friend while squeezing Blain’s hand. “I thought I would have . . . well . . . but it was amazing.”

“If it helps, Roderick,” Blaine commented from where he stood. “Kurt and I watched vet shows where animal gave birth to prepare.”

“It was gross, and it turned me off, but I wanted to be there. Yeah, if felt squeamish, but then we saw the head, pushing out and something took me. It felt so natural and beautiful.”

Roderick choked and Kitty wrapped her arms about him. The two got married a little over a year ago and still had that loving look about them. Many of their old friends, including Kurt, Blaine and Rachel, went to the huge late winter wedding. She wanted the ceremony to look out onto a frozen lake glistening with flaming torch. Well, she got her wish because, at it turned out, Kitty had rich relatives who flipped for the whole thing.

“They’re three weeks early, right?” Tina sounded a bit concerned from where she sat on a chair next to Artie.

“Are they putting them in incubators,” Kitty asked.

“Yes, for a few days,” Blaine apprehensively replied.

Kurt smiled and turned to Kitty and added, “They’re healthy. The doctor says they will need to stay here for a week, and that works out well because Rachel will be lying about her for a while.”

“I bet she isn’t going to like that.” Kitty chimed in. “She has her fantasies playing out on stage after all.”

“I doubt it, considering the last review,” Mercedes glanced at her friends judging the looks on their faces.

“I think she has a bigger role now.” Blaine gave Kitty a look.

Sliding his arm about his husband’s waist, Kurt stated, “Being pregnant changed her.”

“What, she’s no longer a diva?” Kitty gave Kurt a look.

“Oh, she still a diva, but—” Kurt sighed. “Okay, Kitty, do we take bets on how long it will last before she returns to her normal, sweet self?”

Everyone snickers and then people started to hug again. When they broke up, Mercedes demanded. “What have you named them?”

Kurt looked to Blaine with an adoring smile. “The boy, Alexander Finn.”

The name provoked a certain amount of sentiment. They all knew Finn’s history, but some of them knew him as friends. Tina, Artie and Mercedes glanced at one another with watery eyes and then back at the new fathers. Mercedes held her arms out and the five of them gathered around Artie for a hug.

An old man still remembered the look on Kurt’s face when he suddenly announced the name change. The idea had not exactly been spontaneous as he made everyone think. A few times he almost dropped the ball. Finn meant so much to his husband and the woman who bore their children. Until the words left his lips, he had not considered Jesse in the equation, but the man seemed to take it all in his stride.

“What of the little Kurt? Little Kurt?” Roderick asked with a whimsical rise in his voice.

Chuckling, Blaine’s eyes shifted to his husband knowing he played the lady more than Kurt ever did. He loved having that wonderful man deep inside him.

Shaking his head, Kurt gazed at Roderick knowing exactly what he meant. In a neutral tone he pronounced, “Katherine Rachel.”

“I hope you didn’t create a monster?” Artie joked as he pushed his chair back a little way.

Tina swatted him and then snickered.

“The perfect nuclear family . . . three mothers.” Artie smiled up at Tina. Parked in his wheelchair beside a couch, she sat on the arm beside him.

“Artie?” Tina objected.

Shrugging Blaine, commented with an odd look on his face,” But’s true. . . in a form of the word.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt said nothing.

“Why didn’t you tell us the sexes earlier?” Mercedes sounded a little put out.

“We didn’t want to know. Rachel’s known all along.” Blaine shrugged.

She’s been hanging it over our heads for months.” Kurt’s face went dark. “Revenge will be sweet.”

Roderick joked. “I bet that was hard for her to keep to herself?”

“She blew it when it counted,” Kurt grumbled.

Frowning, Blaine shook his head, and then wrapped his arm about his husband pulling him closer.

“Breast feeding or formula?” Kitty asked from the couch, she sat next to Roderick on.

“Breast,” Kurt and Blaine replied at the same time. Throughout the pregnancy, they constantly feed Rachel the foods which would help the baby even if she craved something very different.

“There’s your revenge Kurt.” Tina chuckled. “She’s going to be pressing milk for months.”

Mercedes changed the subject. “Maybe you should move in with her?”

“Been there, done that,” Kurt retorted with a warm smile. “Months in the barn in Bushwick. Fun times and annoyances. Nah.”

Giving his husband a look, Blaine suddenly rolled his eyes. How many times had he said something like that?

“Come on, a McKinley commune,” Artie joked. “We could all move in.”

“Ah, I don’t think so,” Tina corrected. She leaned over Artie giving him a look.

Artie picked Rachel’s Tony Award from his lap. Pointed it at Kurt he said, “I guess she wins best mother as well.”

Looking suddenly upset, Kurt nodded. “Poor girl. She didn’t even make it to the after party.”

“We’ll make it up to her when she is up to it. We can have our own party,” Blaine suggested.

“You sure you’ll be awake for it,” Kitty pointed out. “Twins? What got into the two of you?”

“A turkey baster,” Kurt blurt out.

“Kurt?” Blaine objected.

Kitty laughed.

“Does this change your plans for pride?” Tina asked. She sneaked a peek at the picture again.

Blaine looked to Kurt, who merely shrugged. Blaine said, “I don’t see why?”

“You’re going to take newborns to that zoo.” Mercedes objected. She gave the new fathers a stern look. “Are you out of your minds?”

“You’re singing, right?” Roderick asked.

Blaine nodded. “Yes.”

“Then you will be out of the crush,” the large man added with a content grin.

Not looking impressed, Mercedes sat down next to Kitty.

The feisty blond patted her on the shoulder. “All they’ll need is a babysitter for that hour or so.”

“Don’t look at me, I’ll be in Japan,” Mercedes retorted.

“We’re going to the festivities in the park. Maybe we can look after the kids,” Artie volunteered with a fond smile. “We’ll be in town that week.”

Two men looked smiled at each other and Kurt replied, “Thanks. We can work out the details later.”

Tina nodded as she stroked Artie’s shoulder.

Roderick looked pleased. “Hey, why don’t we all get a drink?”

Kurt and Blaine peered at each other.

“Come on daddies, time to unwind. Enjoy one last night because as soon as you get them home you can forget about Greenwich Village for a while. No more prancing about in drag,” Mercedes threw at the boys.

“We don’t do drag,” Kurt objected.

“After some of that stuff you wore in high school, one has to wonder.” Mercedes shot back. She stood and muscled herself between the two men taking their arms. “Now come along. I need my arm gays . . . again.”

Kurt and Blaine gave her a look.

Not letting them weasel out, she pressed. “I know a few people at Henrietta Hudson’s who can see to it you have one last night a freedom.”

Both men glanced down the hall toward the elevator. A mother needed her rest and Jesse wanted to hold her hand. They tried to pull him away, but he insisted on staying. Blaine blushed at where his thoughts went.

“Come on,” Mercedes pulled at Kurt and Blaine trying to steer them toward the door.

“No buts,” Artie shot back, holding up Rachel’s trophy. “Besides, I get to pretend I’m a Tony winner until she reclaims this. Might be good for a freebie.”

Kurt’s head drooped as it shook from side to side.

“They’re not going anywhere,” Blaine said to his husband.

Kurt glanced down the hall. “But―”

“Come on, you old fart, lets kick our heels up for one last night.”

“A short night.”

“Come on, my little dove?”

“Ah, okay.” Kurt pouted and looked back down the hall toward the entrance where the rising sun meant the drinks would have to wait, but breakfast?

Between work, their first production and the babies, the days spread by in a blur. One day they arrived at the hospital to find the babies nowhere in sight and Rachel in virtual hysterics. Newspapers spread all over her bed and floor, he looked irritated. Shortly after they stepped through the door, she wailed about the good write up her replacement received. The fire storm got worse when a strange doctor walked and dropped a bombshell. In an instant wrapped his arms about her, drawing her head to his shoulder.

Staring at the two of them, Blaine swallowed and withdrew from the room. Pulling out his cell phone leaned against the wall with a disturbed look on his face. Making a call he spoke in soft tones for a few moments and then after a short, deep breath, he said in a normal tone, “Thanks, Jesse,”

“—your fault Hummel.” Rachel’s voice carried into the hall through the partially open door.

“Have to go, Jesse, the divas are at it again,” Blaine mused as he turned toward the door. “Yeah, and please. Yes, soon.”

Quietly closing the door behind him, Blaine looked to his partner where he sat on the edge of the red faced and angry.

“Maybe this is a conversation best spoken in private?” The older doctor neither Blaine nor Kurt recognized recommended.

Not listening, Rachel ranted on as she pointed at the two young men. “You’re the ones who put those babies inside me.”

Without moving, the doctor’s eyes shifted from person to person. Backing toward the door, he quietly retreated from the room.

Feeling sorry for the doctor, Blaine reached for his husband. “Kurt, maybe—”

Wide eyed, Kurt’s voice rose in pitch as he offered a rebuttal, “You’re the one who insisted. We could have—”

“There is no way I was going to let Santana—” Rachel suddenly glared at Blaine. “Is that worthless husband of mine on the way?”

“Yes,” Blaine stated.

“Rachel, that’s not kind,” Kurt chided over Blaine’s single word.

Gazing at her best friend with doe eyes, she drew in a deep breath and threw herself at Kurt. Crying into his shoulder, blue eyes sought hazel as Kurt wrapped his arms about Rachel holding her close. Half an hour later, Jesse arrived to find his wife calmer and happy to see him. Two husbands stood on the sidelines for a moment, watching as Rachel tearfully gave her husband the news. For a second his face went white and then sat on the edge of the bed to cradle his wife. Tapping Kurt on the arm, Blaine led Kurt from the room and slipped down the hall to see their children.

Along the way Kurt suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall. Turning back, Blaine stood before his husband and then bend down so he could look up into his sorry eyes. Frowning, Kurt slowly looked up and then threw his arms about Blaine sobbing. Seeing their children brightened their mood, but their hearts remained heavy. Sitting in the parent’s room holding a baby each, the two men said little as they enjoyed the moment. Neither had to because Blaine knew exactly what Kurt thought.

The next day proved to be a bit of a scramble as the two men set out in different directions. Kurt ran to the theatre to settle a problem and Blaine raced to the lawyers to settle an issue of a status change of their production company. Frazzled by the time they met at the hospital found the twins with Rachel in her room to get an earful—Rachel seemed determined to change the parenting agreement they had all signed. The boys left angry as Jesse and his wife continued the heated discussion alone.

The following afternoon, they found Rachel in a more civil mood. She sat up in bed with one sleeping protectively between her legs while the other greedily appeased her appetite. Looking up as soon as the door opened, she placed a finger to her lips and looked own at Alexander curled up in her blanket. The two men stopped and smiled before taking a couple of pictures. Settling down on the chairs under the window, they spoke to Rachel in hushed tones. When Jesse arrived, the husbands sat side by side holding the twins.

The news from the hospital, hung heavily on the air for the days to follow. When they released Rachel, broke down the moment she got home. Regardless of their desires to visit their children, who remained in the hospital, two new fathers comforted their friend. Her hysterics compounded their concerns about their wee children. Katherine weighted just under five pounds and Alexander around four, but, as they drained Rachel’s breasts, the two packed on the ounces. They worried about their two darlings left alone in that big room in that machine.

Rehearsals and other business kept Jesse away for most of the day. Calling often, he apologized for not being there and that he would be home as soon as he could. When he did show up, he supported his wife who argued with Blaine of her latest fixation. It took Jesse some time calm her down, leaving the boys wondering if they should speak with the lawyer. Blaine felt stressed already because the premature birth sent the two into a frenzy of activity at home. Cleaning and preparing the storage room, took top priority where plastic containers, held blanket, little articles of clothing, supplied of diapers, wipes and gels. They dragged two of the shelves down the hall setting them up in the on either side of the fire escape window. Kurt thought the natural tones pine shelves ugly, so one afternoon when he had nothing better to do, Blaine painted them to match the shelves in the living room. Housing the boxes filled with china, their Christmas decorations, containers of spare bedding and clothing, it worked.

That weekend to men climbed the stairs to their apartment after getting out of cab feeling tired but elated. With a backpack hugging their shoulders, they each held a removable car seat with a slumbering child in it. Outside their apartment, they stopped to talk to one of the neighbours who cooed at the babies before complaining about keeping the noise down.

As soon as they got in the front door both men looked at each other and smiled. In a hushed tone, Kurt said, “Home at last.”

With a pleasant sigh, Blaine blew his husband a kiss. “Here’s to sleepless nights.”

“Yes, sleepless night.” Kurt air kissed back and then he looked down at Alexander before carefully putting the car seat down. “I’ll put these two down and you can take Rachel’s contribution and put it in the fridge.”

“And our new life begins,” Blaine commented as he put Katherine down and then slipped off his backpack. It shifted suddenly as the liquid within slopped in their containers.

“I would have it no other way,” Kurt slipped his pack off an handed it to Blaine with a pleasant little smile. Bending down, he gazed at their two little treasures wrapped in blankets sleeping.

Watching Blaine’s heart felt full and light. Fondly grinning, he said I quiet voice, “I have to wonder how all this is going to play out for Rachel. She’s been subjected to all sorts of tests.”

“I hope they have insurance?”

“I hope our premiums haven’t gone up again.”

“I’m never going to get the accountant out of you.” Kurt grinned as he straightened up and give Blaine a kiss. Stepping between the two baby seats picked them up and noticed those hazel eyes rolling. “Blaine, I love you the way you are, warts and all.”

“Gee, thanks.” Blaine smiled as he shook his head. Picking up his pack he indicated with his head, Kurt should proceed him.

Smiling back at his adorable husband, Kurt said in a soft voice, “How, I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, now go put them down and then we can make some dinner. Rachel will be along in a while and then things will get noisy.”

“And argumentative.”

“That too. Now stop procrastinating unless you want to wake them up and play for a while.”

Sauntering down the hall with a car seat in each hand, Kurt sexily swished his hips before he turned sideways to get into the bedroom. They moved the bed closer to the wall providing a wider space for the crib while allowing for a narrow corridor for Blaine his side of the bed. Relocating the piano to a spot under the living room window allowed for the placement of a small change table stocked with powder, creams, diapers and wipes underneath. Cramped for he adults, they wanted to have their babies close for the first little while. In time they knew they would have to wean themselves off their little ones and move them to the area set aside in the former storage room.

Padding softly toward the kitchen, Blaine paused and stuck his head in the bedroom door just as Kurt put the car seats on the bed. The dear man leaned close to each giving his son and daughter a fond look which settled into Blaine’s chest leaving a steady warmth. Smiling, he turned away and stepped toward the kitchen, placing the packs on the floor. Opening the closed one, he extracted three sealed plastic containers filled with a creamy white liquid. Putting them in the fridge, he knew how demanding the twins could be. While lounging in the hospital with little to do, Rachel busied herself pressing breast milk. The labels on each container spelled the best before date based on what the doctor told them. Each container would keep for perhaps five days, thought Blaine doubted young appetites would see them last past three.

From Kurt’s pack he took out another container of milk, and then some things they had been given to them by friends—little stuffed kittens and three small blankets. Placing them on the counter, he fondly looked at the cute, fluffy toys with a wide smile. Artie and Tina brought them during a visit before jetting off to Las Angeles for a little business before returning to New York for Pride. Mercedes would already be in Japan for her Tokyo concert. Kitty and Roderick stuck around in town for a couple of more days before school forced them to return home. They planned to drop by tomorrow night before leaving.

Later, with the rays of sun stretching across the floor toward the bookshelves, two boys sat side by side on the futon. Each held a sleepy baby in his arms, leaning against one another half dozing. The kids slept for an hour, which gave their parent’s time for a quick dinner and then a few moments of romance. High-pitched wailing emanating from the other room soon taught two young men how quickly children could do to ruin their lives. Fortunately, good news blossomed when she learned she would be able to have more children after all.


	30. Two Babies and a Queen

Carole pushed the stroller with two sleeping infants in it while cautiously eying up crowds. With a hint of unsettled nerves in her voice she stated, “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Did you lock Finn up at that age?” Kurt retorted. Holding Blaine’s hand, he walked like a proud mother hen. Wearing a slinky but boldly colourful tank top and shorts, sneakers and a rainbow flag over his shoulders, he played it up as the sauntered down the street. 

Carole looked to her husband who just shrugged. With Congress in recess, Burt and Carole came to take some of the stress off the boys as they struggled to cope with a new reality no one had prepared them for. Two husbands insisted they sleep in their bed, but the Hummel’s would not hear of it. Thus, they slept on the plush futon, two men had argued over a few months ago. The happy grandparents took everything easily in stride taking the twins off their hands, allowing the boys a chance to sleep or whatever. They talked to the new parents about balancing their lives which consisted of work, their production and the finishing touches of school. The first couple of days two tired young men cuddled up and simply passed out. Getting down and dirty on the third day relieved all sorts of built up tensions. A less robust Thursday morning left them with a higher water bill. 

Arriving the previous Friday, the happy grandparents got their first chance to spoil the babies. Kurt met them at the airport while Blaine stayed at home with Jesse and Rachel, who came over to do their daily duty. It did not phase the eager grandparents when they entered the apartment to find Rachel with Alex to her breast and Blaine changing his shirt after Kate threw up on him. Jesse rocked the little girl in his arms but stopped when he saw Carole expression and then graciously handed her over. Rachel’s husband and the Hummel’s knew each other from the completion for Rachel’s hand in school. The kind man grew on them to the point the Hummel’s and the Anderson’s found themselves invited to the wedding. To Blaine’s surprise, his father showed up and actually behaved himself, well mostly. He made a few snide remarks about real marriages which almost set Blaine off. Luckily, Cooper interceded and dragged him away.

Three couples stayed up late that first night after the twins had been put down in the crib. Carole made the comment they needed a bigger place while inspecting the converted storage room while her step-son countered with the cost of renting. The little encounter made for a few tense minutes, ending with Carole shrugging before returning to the couch. 

The ladies, and Kurt spend a good portion of the evening looking at the cute baby clothes the Hummel’s brought while the rest stood baby duty. Blaine and Burt went to the bedroom when the babies started to cry while Jessy heated up some of the milk from the fridge. Granddaddy Hummel cooed as he expertly held Kate in his arms while roasting his son with baby stories. 

Sunday morning and, as usual, the babies set the hour of their awakening. With Carole and Blaine busy preparing coffee and breakfast, with Burt watching the twins in the living room, Kurt made a daring entrance to announce his attire for the day. The congressman virtually choked and then the gruffness of his words broke the silence. Defending himself, Kurt’s voice rose in pitch waking the kids. The discussion ended in short order as Blaine stomped into the room, giving the Hummel men a sour look. Privately, Blaine snickered with Burt’s reaction because, god, his hubby looked sexy. 

The ride on the subway turned out to be an interesting affair considering the state of the city this day. A double stroller got the family a prestigious position next to the door and all the jostling it brought. At each stop more people got on than off making Carole increasingly uncomfortable. Now, as they strolled from the station to their destination she had not eased up. 

“Burt and I could have taken care of the children back at the apartment,” Carole protested as her eyebrows furrowed at some of the colour figures prancing down the street.

Grinning at is a wife and then looked at the babies, Burt stated, “The overprotective grandmother hen syndrome.”

“They’re going to get burned.” Carole looked at her stepson. “You’re going to get burned.”

“We slathered them up with sunscreen and they're covered with a thin blanket.” Blaine looked down at the two wonders snoozing against each other. Curled up on her side, Kate hugged her brother. A thin sun shield pulled over the opening protected the three-week-old twins. 

“Come on Carole,” Burt was shaking his head. “There’s no harm in this.”

“Look who’s talking, Mr.Tell-your-son-to-dress-properly,” Carole shot back. 

Blaine watched Kurt grimace even though they both knew the grandparents put on a show. In many ways, Burt and Carole become a role model to Blaine. Unlike his own parents, who fought outright, they Hummel’s did it with subtle jokes which made it appear less serious. Once in a while they let go, but for the most part it looked like an easygoing conversation ending with fond smiles. 

“I gave on that when he was nine . . . no six.” Burt softly retorted.

Glancing at her husband, Carole chuckled, and nothing more had to be said. Looking up at the tall buildings past the wide brimmed straw hat Kurt bought her protected her shoulders and the bright rainbow design could be seen for blocks. A warm gust ruffled her long sun dress giving not only her relief. The stifling warmth of the subway car gave way to the coolness of the underground station only to be dashed by the barreling heat reflected off the buildings. 

“Why lock the kids up for the day. They're asleep and the fresh air will do them good.” Burt added. He looked Washington casual with no jacket or tie, but a crisp shirt with the sleeves rolled up and slacks. He looked hot already and the day had not even begun. The hat Kurt gave him the Christmas of his first breakup with Blaine sat squarely on his head. 

“You mean the smell of exhaust and that was that a block ago . . . pot?” Carole shot back.

“It’s not as if we could have dropped them off at Rachel’s since they ran off to Vermont on Friday,” Blaine stated. A button-down shirt lay in a knot about his waist, exposing his six pack to the sun. Unlike Kurt’s daisy duke styled shorts, he wore the more respectable half way up the thigh type. Sandals guarded the bottom of his feet from glass and sunglasses protected his vision.

“After nine months of having to put up with us, she needed a break,” Kurt grinned at Blaine as if to say, the two of them needed the break from her more. “Besides, they wanted some alone time to enjoy the fruits of being a couple.”

“Getting married while pregnant, must have cramped the honeymoon,” Burt commented.

Slapping her husband on the arm, Carole rolled her eyes. “Men.”

Winking at Kurt and Blaine, Burt went on, “She’s going to be alright?”

“Now, that she will be able to have more children.” Burt’s tone sounded a bit heavy. The night Rachel dropped the bombshell about altering her parental rights, the boys spoke to Burt, who had been involved in the original agreement. 

Nodding, Blaine replied as he checked on his sleeping kids, “The doctors have said they will just have to be careful, but there is no reason our kids will have a little brother or sister.”

“I would hate for her to miss out,” Carole searched the colourful crowds swelling the streets. Now and then she smiled or shook her head.

“She has two already,” Burt did not sound sympathetic.

Patting her husband on the arm, Carole said, “You’re not a mother, dear, so you can’t honestly understand. Rachel needs to have one or two of her own with Jesse.”

Kurt and Blaine could not agree more. They wanted to remove her parental desires from the equation. 

The end of the long block marked the entrance of a massive green space among a sea of concrete. A pair of mounted police officers with flowers tucked in the tack of their horses, road along the street following the park’s outer perimeter. Other officers stood by the gates watching the crowd, talking and keeping a sharp eye. Volunteers with pink reflective vests moved within the crowds just inside the part directing people along the path toward the large field the festival would take place. Bright rainbow flags flew from the gates and spaced along the walkway rose several rainbow arches made of balloons. The distant sound of music and joyful screaming filled the air. 

The steadily flowing crush slowed at this point and Blaine noticed Carole tensing up again. However, before he could say anything, Burt took her hand and said, “Nothing is going to happen. They have two vicious she-wolves to protect them.” 

Posing, Kurt gave his father a look over the top of his sunglasses and let out a little growl.

At the same moment, Blaine felt the way the twins worked against him and yawned. While they both loved their little bundles of joy, some days they wished for a good night’s sleep. Looking at the crowds, he looked a bit distant.

‘Penny for your thoughts,” Kurt whispered to his husband. 

“Just thinking.” Blaine suddenly winked and then chuckled.

Perplexed, Kurt’s eyebrows went up. “Or thinking of—"

“Go back to watching the scantily clad men.” Blaine mused as a blush rose in his cheeks. 

“You’re all the scanty, I need,” Kurt pinched one of his husband’s nipples.

Blaine pushed himself into Kurt with a wide smile 

“We can wait by on the corner for you boys,” Carole said with a straight face. “I’m sure there is a dumpster in an alley you can hide behind.”

“Uh . . . hummm . . . it’s okay mom.” Kurt’s cheeks turned deep red. 

Carole suddenly blurt out. “They’re nice to look at.” 

“Who?” Burt asked in all innocence. 

Carole smirked and pointed at a passing group of half-naked men. “Everyone.”

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

“And I’m not?” Burt feigned hurt pride.

Glancing up at Burt she said, “I might be happily engrossed in old people sex, but I’m not dead.”

“Why, thank you, I think?” Burt’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You alright dad, for an old guy.” Kurt replied with sarcasm slopping off his tongue.

With a furrowed brow Burt stared at his son, glanced away and then back again. Kurt impishly smiled back with hidden satisfaction. While he often left his father, puzzled, Burt rarely found himself lost for words. The last time that happened, Kurt and Blaine informed him of Rachel’s generous offer. The silence on the other side of the line dragged on and the two worried young men started to frantically chatter in worried tones. The muffled conversation on the other end line overpowered Burt’s shock. Finn’s death dashed Burt’s hopes for grandchildren, and now he could not be prouder.

The south entrance to Central Park consisted of a mass of teaming humanity. Tall, short, fat, thin, male, female, in drag, some wore as little as legally possible, colourful and dull it flowed like an orderly machine into the heart of the park. The vast majority looked like anyone else in the city out on a nice walk on a warm day. With the parade still weaving through the city, those who had already viewed extravagant pageant congregated to enjoy the merriment to follow. Pride attracted hundreds of thousands of people and, honestly, Carole had never seen so many in one place at one time.

“My, he’s tall?” Carole asked as he stared at a man who would be well over six feet tall excluding the nine-inch heels, and hair for miles. “How can he wear those? They would kill me.”

“Careful practice.” Burt replied with an odd look on his face. “Did he have canaries in hair?”

“Yup, cage and all,” Kurt replied with a grin. He and Blaine knew gay pride would be an awakening for his parents. The boys tried to get them to go shopping, but they wanted to stay with their grandkids. 

Artie and Tina waited for them to the right of the park entrance in the overhanging shade of a tall tree. Tina crouched down beside Artie talking to him while digging into a large bag hanging from the back of his wheelchair. Confined in his wheel chair, Artie dressed to protect himself from what may prove to be a hot day. Tina wore something neither Kurt nor Blaine thought she would wear again―a throwback to her Goth phase with more colour. The two waved when they spotted the Anderson-Hummel clan crossing the closed off thoroughfare.

“Howdy there, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel,” Artie called out as Tina rose. “Blaine, Kurt.”

“After all these years, how many times do we have to ask you to please call us Burt and Carole,” a grandfather replied with a smile. 

Tina bent down in front of the tram and gazed at the twins. In a soft voice she commented, “They're getting bigger.”

“Careful, they’re asleep,” Kurt warned.

“Come on poppa Anderson-Hummel, kids are more resilient than that,” Tina shot back. She continued to stare at the children and then her eyes shift to the right. “You might as well have worn drag, Kurt. Those shorts look like something out of the Dukes of Hazzard.”

Giving Tina a dirty look, Kurt suddenly glanced at his chuckling husband. 

“My thought exactly?” Burt groused as he rolled his eyes.

Shaking her head, Carole, bent down to give Artie hug. Knowing to change the subject, in a soft voice she said, “Kurt told us you’re going back to South Africa.” 

“For a little while,” Artie tipped his hat forward to cut out the glare.

“It’s a wonderful country,” Tina commented. “I really like it there.”

“You’re moving?” Blaine asked as he untied his shirt from about his waist and hauled it over his shoulders without buttoning it up.

Artie glanced at Tina, who waved her fingers in front of the sleeping children. “Don’t know yet. An extended vacation is in order.” 

“Let us know what you decide.” Kurt released Blaine’s hand and bent down beside the stroller. He unzipped the little cooler on the rack and stuck a finger in. “Still cool.”

“It will keep, Kurt, as long as you keep it closed,” Carole told her step-son. He watched a barely clothed, but extremely well-built middle-aged man strolled by. 

“We’ll let everyone know when the time comes,” Tina replied with a small grin. 

Beyond the gates, the crowds meandered along the paths and spread out onto the grass. A VIP pass and a little wangling with the twinkie at the gate got the Anderson-Hummel horde behind the security fence. The eager young man in a revealing pair of shorts and a reflective pink vest, balked at allowing anyone other the Blaine and Kurt in, but the other warden cut him off. Well, more like cut him up. The head of the props department at the Metropolitan Opera saved the day by giving the young stud a dressing down as only an old drag queen could. Charles intervened wearing an inflated kiddie pool about his hips complete with rubber fish and a few other items Carole did not want to look at. The matching lime green and pink dress pulled the pool up over his shoulders. A set of very large breast stuck out like dangerous implements for destroying eye sight. Bright green swimming flippers set into bright red high heels flopped on the grass. Three feet of green hair coiled up onto his head ending in a mermaid tail. Seven bright colours circled his eyes and down go his grayed beard. 

“That was an exotic,” Burt commented as he looked back over his shoulder. The six adults with a stroller walked along a considerably less busy path away from the various vendors toward a group of barricaded tents set aside for invited guests.

“New York has its mysteries, dad,” Kurt said. He and Blaine walked hand in hand on the grass. Carole happily pushed the stroller along the paved path with Artie and Tina followed along behind.

“Have you ever done that?” Carole asked as she shifted the thick pink rubber band on her wrist. 

Artie snickered. “You should have seen Kurt in high school. That Lady Gaga outfit, that was quite the statement.” 

Blaine chucked. “I wish I was there.”

“We were all a spectacle, Blaine,” Artie smiled. “I’ve got some pictures somewhere. I’ll forward them.”

“I wonder if the shoes are still in my locker.” Kurt scratched his chin. Pulling up, he turned to see Carole bent over the stroller tugging on something.

“Doubt it,” Tina pulled on the wheelchair bringing it to a stop. 

“We just have to go back and find out.” Kurt bent closer to the moving carriage and looked in.

“Please do,” Carole enthusiastically said. She looked down at the kids as Kate rolled about a little bit. Alex moved to match her and then they settled back together again. 

“Mom, we’ll be along in August.” Kurt bent down and fondly stared at his children. “They’re so perfect.”

“These two are going to be complicated.” Carole commented as she found the battery powered fan she had bought the other day for the crib. Attaching it to the edge of the stroller the pointed the softly moving air at the twins. 

“What do you mean?” Kurt questioned as he snapped the back handing hanging from the back of the stroller back up. 

“Look at the two of them and asked yourself,” Carole cautioned with a raised eyebrow.

“If they take after Kurt, they will be,” Burr snickered.

Glancing up at his husband, Kurt gave him an odd look and then he winced at the words coming from somewhere behind him, “Nice ass, Hummel!”

Kurt twisted his head about ever a Blaine spun around on one heel to gaze at the approaching display. Swishing across the grass came a tall, very thin man in twelve-inch platform heels and a multi-coloured, full length daringly cut gown. Twirling a wide and wild rainbow umbrella over his shoulder, his hips wildly swayed back and forth. The purse hanging on a long leather strap that vaguely looked like dildos had various pieces of plastic glassware attached to it along with an exaggerated bottle of vodka. Beside him trotted a far shorter and shapely woman wearing a bright red tuxedo and tails with bright rainbow coloured hair. 

“Oh my,” Carole whispered with wide eyes.

“Hey, Blaine, you still with this piece of driftwood,” Karl snapped his head to the right and his hands moved with flourish. “You could do better.”

“Once again, Karl, I’m happy with the model I have.” Blaine grinned as he affectionately rubbed Kurt’s back. 

The towering drag queen shot back. “Pity, I’ve always wanted to find out if you sang during rimming.”

Puzzled, Carole and Burt glanced at one another while Tina tried not to laugh and Artie merely smirked. 

“You’ll never know, Karl,” Kurt stood and wrapped his arm about his husband.

“Hopelessly in love, still?” Karl moaned. “Sickening, I could puke.”

Kurt responded by dipping Blaine and planting a big on him, causing Burt to cough. 

Coming up for air, Blaine winked at his husband and then said to Karl, “You’re in fine form this morning.” 

“He got that one from the gym last night,” Beth butt in. The tiny woman swirled her tongue about her lips and then poked it several times against her cheek, pushing it out while she jerked her head back and forth. 

“No?” Kurt’s hand came up to his face as his chin dropped.

“Leather and a chandelier.”

“You’re got to be joking? He’s one of the one of the S&M types.”

“Yup.”

Kurt gapped at Karl and then looked to Blaine, who appeared not care about the conversation. Even as the drag queen and his husband exchanged gossip, he unsuccessfully tried to bring attention to his in-laws. He knew how this could end and he did not want to embarrass Carole and Burt. 

“S&M equals stand and model.” Tina translated for Kurt’s parents who stood there silently wondered what they observed. 

“Stand and fester is more like it,” Beth’s voice cut with little regard to those present. “He smelt like he has not douched in twelve days.”

Carole choked on her breath.

“Easy, Burt,” Artie tapped his leg. He had noted the manner in which his brow furrowed. “It’s just ritualistic blood sport.”

Blaine loudly cleared his throat and his eyes went to Kurt, then Burt and back.

Turning to his parents, Kurt’s cheeks flushed bright red. Awkwardly grinning, he sucked on his upper lip and then made introductions, “Burt, Carole, this is Karl and Beth. They’re from NYADA. Karl, Beth, my parents.”

“Oops, overdid it,” Beth blushed under her makeup.

“No harm, darling, we all wail like fish monger’s wives at time,” Carole replied with a straight face.

“Oh snap,” Karl flicked his fingers in front of his face and then he looked to Kurt and added, “You have a cool mom.”

Pulling herself up to her full height of barely five feet, Beth bowed with curlicue to Burt and said, “Ah, the congressman.”

Mortified, Kurt tried to keep an even tone. “Yes, the congressman.”

Swallowing, Beth’s confidence fell. “Are you speaking today, sir?”

Burt hesitated as he glanced at his howling wife. Shaking his head, he calmly replied, “Just baby-sitting today.”

“I can see where you get your looks Hummel,” Karl bent closer and pinched Burt’s cheek with a wicked little smile. “He’s a cute one.”

“Do I call Santana?” Kurt warned

To Burt’s relief, Karl stepped back

Rolling his eyes, Blaine asked Karl, “Why aren’t you at the parade?” 

“He got stuck trying to get off the bus,” Beth held a pose. “His wig died a terrible death.”

“Poor baby,” Kurt cooed.

“Speaking of babies are they, them?” Karl bent forward and then reached out to Beth for support. “Wait, I’ll take your word for it that they’re adorable. Can’t see much from this height.”

“They are,” Tina stood and hugged the tall drag queen. “How’s tricks Karl?”

“Tolerable.” The towering man smiled, and then looked Artie “You still looking for people?”

“We’ll let you know Karl,” Artie looked up as if he stared at the Jolly Green Giant. “We’re in editing with another film planned.”

“Right, keep this flamboyant young stud in the loop,” Karl waved his hand in front of his face and then glanced down at Beth. “Let’s get a move on my little chickadee. Height might help me by you’ve a tiny thingie.”

“Bitch,” Beth snarled with a grin. 

“Tootles, boys, see’ya on stage.” Karl waved as he gracefully passed into the park where he played it up for other people he knew. 

Burt watched the odd couple leave and then shook his head. “All I can say is interesting.”

“This is going to be a fabulous day.” Blaine spontaneously hugged Kurt. Everything went as expected until Kurt maneuvered his father to say a few words.


	31. Snowy Night

The twins suffered. Their parents suffered. The tedious process of teething began just after New Year’s. Alex started it and, not to be beaten, his sister joined him three weeks later. Reading told the new parents what to expect and speaking to the grandmothers gave them ideas, even though reality turned into something very different. What rhythm the twins maintained went right out the window along with valued sleep. Working in shifts, worked best with them scheduling their time so that one of them would be home at any given time. Heated discussions grew more frequent or it took great patience and stamina to work through things. Even though the joy of having children wore thin they adored them as much as the loved each other.

February marched onto the full moon and Old Man Winter proved to have a foul temper by dumping three days of heavy snow in the huge city. In many ways the vast community slowed to a crawl as roads became clogged and businesses shut down. Crews did their best to keep everything going but the buses stopped running even if the subway rolled on. The inclement weather did not aid Kurt and Blaine because Vogue Dot Com kept pushing up the volume and the opera carried on as if nothing had happened. Any thought of a break faded as inches became feet. 

Leaving an hour earlier than usual, Kurt tried to get home in time to relieve Blaine so he could snowshoe to the subway. It made for long days and longer nights. The children needed their attention and they had a couple of days of breast milk, four of formula, but luckily both started on solid food. Diapers became the issue the day the storm peaked, and luckily the store around the corner remained open. Donning boots and a heavy jacket, Blaine ventured out into the howling storm. Sometime later, the adorable snowman came back with an arm load of pampers, milk, other baby necessities and a small treat for two wary parents. 

Thank the gods the heat stayed on because last winter the hot water tank ruptured in the middle of a cold snap. It made for weeks of borrowed electric heaters and thick quilts. Not surprisingly, the boys found their own way to make heat. This winter such an occurrence would prove disastrous. 

Sitting side by side on the futon under a blanket they each had a baby in their arms. Wrapped up warmly, the little darlings fidgeted as they chewed on their teething rings. Half an hour ago, Katherine’s crying woke the boys up from astonishingly long power nap. Blaine volunteered to let Kurt sleep, but when Alexander started to wail it meant all hands-on deck. Diapers for one and feeding for both. The target now became getting them back to sleep.

The dreary rerun of a sitcom from two thousand and ten played softly on the television. Dressed to relax, Blaine wore loose fitting jeans and a T-shirt. Baggy track pants and unflattering sweater kept Kurt warm. They learned early not to dress in their trendy clothes when dealing with the children. The first time Alex threw up all over Zac Posen jacket, Kurt almost dropped him. Other messes forced them to slum it at the bargain stores. They loved their clothes and tried not to let their friends see them downgraded.

Kurt glanced over at the clock―it felt later than seven twenty-three. Yawning, he suddenly shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of it. Squinting, he tightened his jaw―no luck. Absently his eyes went to Kate snuggling against his chest.

Looking up from Alex, Blaine dreaded the next time he looked at himself in the mirror. The rings under his eyes made him look older. He felt older and out of touch with the world beyond their complicated lives. Friends and co-workers complained all the fun had gone out of him. He had commitments and the young theatre crowd found it hard to believe even as the older lot fully understood and sympathized. Of course, he wished he could go out dancing or enjoy a long chat in a coffee bar without a stroller. With the kids teething, the parents did not want to subject others to the weeping. Yes, it made them boring, but it also made them blissfully happy and overly fatigued. On occasion, the crew allowed him to nap back stage. 

“I would love to get twenty-four hours sleep,” Kurt moaned as he gently shifted Katherine in his arms. Her eyes looked heavy as the slit open and closed again.

“You and me both.” Blaine yawned. “We have to stop talking about sleep.”

“I wish my eyes would stay closed.”

“Half an hour or perhaps an hour if you’re lucky.”

“You’re all heart.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“I keep following asleep on the subway. Almost missed my stop yesterday.”

“I did.”

The two stifled a laugh in hope they would not excite the kids.

Bobbing his head to his right Blaine gently tapped Kurt’s shoulder. He whispered, “How I love you.”

“You did not always feel―” Kurt caught himself. He stifled a yawn as he turned to his husband. “Sorry, not thinking.”

Stretching neck to the right, something popped. “No harm done.”

“I feel stupid.”

“I understand. You’re just worn out.”

Daddy K pouted as fatigue filled dragged his eyelids down. “You now the look on your face still haunts me.”

“What? Wait.” Shaking his head at the same time, Blaine tried not to move his upper body. “We’ve been through this.”

Kurt looked unhappy. “I screwed up so bad.”

Slowly leaning over Blaine attempted to cuddle up to the man he loved. Suddenly he stopped when the baby in his arms yawned and stretched. For a moment he prayed and then he softly breathed out. In a low voice he whispered, “Close.”

“Yes,” Kurt chuckled. “They’re lovely horrors.”

Ignoring the comment about the kids, Blaine asked in a serious tone, “Why do you keep kicking yourself over that?”

Eye brows squished down toward his eyes, Kurt yawned, yet again. Shaking his head, he said in a strained tone, “When I thought I lost you, well―”

“Kurt, I thought I was the brooder?”

“I guess you’ve rubbed off on me.”

“My love, yes I was hurt.” Blaine sounded irritated. “Yes, I said something that turned out to be a total lie.”

“Blaine, I drove you into Karofsky.”

“That really bothered you didn’t it.”

“When I saw . . . Karofsky?”

Suppressing a yawn, Blaine gazed at his husband with fond eyes. “You went to the washroom and you cried, right?”

“How did you know that?”

“Is saw it in your face.”

“You knew me too well.”

“Kurt, we’re together and will be for the rest of our lives. I can think of no one else I want to be with when the end finally comes.” Blaine paused and pouted. “Why are we talking about this, anyway?”

Exhaling, Kurt suddenly yawned. “Sorry.” 

Blowing his love a kiss, Blaine said, “You’re so cute.”

“Baggy eyes and all.” Kurt frowned. “I’m sorry. Just tired.”

The look in his husband’s face reminded Blaine of a dog with a bone. “Kurt, once and for all, we lived in the wonderful state of denial for weeks. We did things we may not have been proud of, but we found each other again. For that I thank all the gods, Buddha and . . . what the hell . . . our stubbornness. You’re right, we were young.”

Kurt laughed, but shut up when Kate started to squirm and settle down again. Rolling his head to one side, he looked dejected. “Blaine, I felt so bad. I let you down. I let us down.”

“Kurt?”

“Blaine . . . damn.” Katherine rolled her head over and her eyes popped open. Almost.

“We’re lucky Kurt. With all the sh―” Blaine glanced at Alex and suddenly blushed. “The stuff we went through taught us to accept.”

“Really.” The little girl stretched and yawned. Pushing her head to the right, she snuggled into the warm blanket. 

“What do you mean?”

Kurt sighed as he watched his daughter. “I was done with you until you kissed me on Rachel’s steps.”

Blaine looked shocked. 

“I was tired of it.” Letting out a puff of air, Kurt made a face. He looked to the man he loved. Shame cut across his face. “Yes, I liked having you around. Yes, you are the most handsome man I have even met. Yes, your dreamy voice made me weak in the knees. Yes, singing with you is so much fun, but I couldn’t handle the ups and downs. It was ripping my heart out.”

“Kurt?”

“That damned kiss. You looked so cute when you pulled away. I got no sleep that night. It killed me to think of you. I wanted the mess . . . it hurt so much, but then you were not . . . damn, I―”

“Kurt, you seemed so determined at one point.”

“It was.” he glanced down Kate has moved beneath the fabric. “I felt so stupid. Walter utterly surprised me by telling me to go for it and not to let go.”

“Wise man.”

“Blaine, I wanted to talk to him about moving in together.”

Dark brows furrowed, and Blaine eyes blankly locked on the television. A young man felt baffled, but an old man rolled his eyes. Secrets. It all hovered around secrets. Looking up at his departed love, old Blaine gazed at the peaceful face feeling upset. Slowly a bizarre notion dawned on him and his head drooped. Guilt pushed into the ticking time bomb trapped within his ribcage―riddles kept and not shared. True love and commitment meant hiding nothing and his culpability flared within the agony of an ailing body. A tear fell from his eyes mirroring the regret lingering in the depths of his heart. 

Sniffling, an aged Blaine closed his eyes―why did he think of this? A staled mind stumbled over the thought leaving him feeling off. Something felt out of place as the memories of a long life bounced about within his mind like fizzy liquid in a tall flute. Each bubble carried some repentance which drifted to the surface only to burst, releasing of built up tensions. A puzzled look passed over a dying man’s face because, somehow, he felt the bubbles tickling in his veins. The sensation felt surreally intoxicating and then, without reason, the answer flashed within incoherent thoughts―freedom. 

The idea exploded into a weary mind pushing his physical discomfort into the background. Most people never gained a glimpse of this fragile truth. Accusing fingers always pointed elsewhere and never at the heart of the problem – the self. The primitive need for survival prevented the pain and to peer inward to where all the horrors of the soul silently festered took guts. To unravel the terrors took strength greater than lifting cumbersome weights or climbing the side of a cliff with only your hands. Somehow Kurt understood that pealing the stratums away led to the discovery of genuine inner self-worth. The simplicity of the knowledge bowled and old man over. Why had he not released this earlier? 

Shaking his head, the pain throbbing within his chest scrambling his thoughts. The fluff within his mind stumbled over itself as he saw the clues strewn along the path of his life fade. In his youth he might have been able to figure this out, but age made him feebler than he would admit. Yet, his memories flowed from his formative years and, just maybe, he could discern what logic considered to be impossible.

A baby cooed flinging the mind back into the past, into a point in history where angst filled a young heart. Ex-lovers sang together in a friend’s basement not knowing the U-turn fate intended for them. They laughed with their friends and then walked out together. An old man knew his younger self had every intention of saying good night and walking away. Talking about their past, the faced each other on the steps and it felt as if a hand reached out from somewhere tapping young Blaine’s heart. A man in two different phases of life swallowed. 

“Blaine?” Kurt’s hushed voice echoed within the ping of time.

Unable to respond, Blaine sat there staring into the television with blank, distant eyes. His Adams apple bobbed up and down as a strange sensation emanating from the pads of his feet rolled up his body. 

“Say something, please?” Kurt fought back the urge to take his handsome husband in his arms, but the weight he held restrained him. 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Blaine’s tone hinted of discomfort as the young man struggled with conflicting emotion.

Colour drained from Kurt’s face and in a panicked voice he said, “Because I’m tired. Because I adore you. Because we have always been honest. Because, it is better late than never.”

Glancing down at his son, Blaine drew in a deep breath and then his heart constricted. Pain shot through his right arm to his fingertips, leaving him feeling oddly remote. Worry etched across his brow as if somewhere in his future, he felt embarrassed. Letting his head fall, Blaine hated to admit he enjoyed goading Kurt into fits of ire in order to secure hot sex. 

“Blaine?” Kurt stared at his husband.

Shaking his head, young Blaine felt the distant feeling fall away. “Thank you, Kurt.”

Tilting as far as he could without disturbing the child in his arms, Kurt looked troubled. “You alright?”

“You didn’t have to tell me that.” The sacrifice of truth touched his heart. “It took bravery.”

“We’re husband and husband.” Kurt paused and drew a deep breath. “Back then, I carefully plotted the words I thought Walter would have liked. Yes, he was far older, and kind, but―”

Blaine swallowed again and muttered a single word, “But?”

“But he was not you.” Kurt sighed. “At the Lima Bean I wanted to say those words, but my heart spoke the loving truth. The truth is I loved you more than life itself and Walter let me go, Blaine he knew.”

“Karofsky, knew as well.” Blaine admitted. Turning his head to face his husband, he half smiled. “David told me the clock ticked against us the moment you returned to Lima. It killed me to see you in Scandals and later at the music store.”

“You cared for David?”

“He was sweet. I don’t know if it was love.”

“Love?”

“Yes . . . No. Whatever it was, it was something soft and even boring.” Blaine’s forehead scrunched up and then his eyes went down to the child in his arms. “I would never have done this with David.”

Kurt looked puzzled. 

“This is special, Kurt. Special to only the two of us.” Blaine closed his eyes and he saw two men with stiff collars and cravats standing in front of a fireplace in a large, ornate room. Holding hands, they looked into their eyes with the words of a serious conversation surrounding them. The fear they felt rippled within Blaine in a similar manner to what he felt on moments earlier. Blinking, he softly added, “I can’t explain it any other way.”

Kurt suddenly beamed. “Timeless love?”

A shiver ran up Blaine’s back. 

Sighing Kurt said, “We were fools.” 

“Agreed.”

“When I think about it, it really felt strange.”

“You rigged the spinning of the names, didn’t you?”

“Well, not at first, but then it landed so close, that voice in the back of my head told me to give it a gentle nudge.”

Once more, an eerie feeling effervesced through Blaine’s vein’s. Glancing at his husband, he said, “When I left the music room part of me was so mad, but, gods, I could have kissed you on the spot, my adorable Kurt Anderson-Hummel.”

“Why didn’t you, my sexy Blaine Anderson-Hummel?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. It felt horribly deceitful.”

“Did you really plan to kiss me on the stairs?”

“The idea grabbed me as if someone whispered in my ear.”

“Sue.”

“What?”

Chuckling, Kurt looked down. Katherine slept. “That stupid fake elevator.”

“She knew us better than we did.” The child in Blaine’s arms moved as she slept. In the back of his mind, he had an inkling, Sue had little to do with the kiss.

“You know what I’m thinking right now?”

“Perhaps?”

“Seven plus.”

Blaine’s eyes went down to the baby in Kurt’s arms. Katherine’s head pressed into the blanket draping over her. “Look at the way she’s sleeping. You sleep like that.” 

One of Kurt’s eyebrows went up. “They are adorable, but why don’t we put them down and if we’re really quiet?”

With the proof of his desires thickening within his pants, Blaine could barely remember the last time he felt his husband deep inside him. Eagerly nodding, he carefully shuffled to the edge of the futon. With practiced steps, both men made their way to the crib in the bedroom. Cautiously lying the twins down, they instinctively cuddled together. Both men thought this odd until Rachel told them, it sometimes happened with twins. Discouraging the habit presented a new obstacle that would be settled prior to their second birthday.

Pulling the blanket up over them, the two men supported one another as they watched. The smile on Kurt’s face enlarged when a hand pushed into a loose waistband. Turning, his hand probed the firmness inside Blaine’s jeans, he leaned in for a kiss, and then stopped suddenly. Two sets of eyes expectantly looked to the crib. 

Gently touching the unshaven face of the man next to him, Blaine took his lover’s face and turned it toward him. Smiling, he softly laid his lips upon his husband’s, the space between them faded as their bodies pressed together. The tent stretching Kurt’s garments slid to one side as hands searched and pulled at clothing. Fingers dug between the fabric and skin as Blaine traced his fingers up and down the crack of Kurt’s ass. The other man responded by moving his pelvis from side to side.

Suddenly they became immobile and both men glanced at their sleeping children again. The expression on Blaine’s face faded into remorse. The contemplated feast would leave their two wonders alone. Being a parent had a price. 

Taking note, Kurt kissed his husband gently on the cheek. Blaine turned to see his love holding a finger in front of his mouth. Taking his hand, Kurt dragged his affectionate lover from the room and around the corner. Tugging at the futon, it effortlessly unfolded into a queen-sized mattress while Kurt tugged the drapes closed. 

Stopping Kurt from ripping off his clothes, Blaine pushed his husband on the extended couch. He man landed with a loud huff and the two men froze as their eyes and ears sought the baby monitor―nothing. Letting out a long breath Kurt had a ‘perhaps we should not’ look on his face. Without hesitation, Blaine smashed his lips into Kurt and proceeded to rediscover his husband’s stunning body. 

Running his hand threw Blaine’s dense curls, Kurt pushed him down to his throbbing manhood beneath his track pants. Blaine protested as he pulled at his husbands top with his teeth. Pushing the cloth up, his tongue washed up the other man’s hairless torso. A nipple came into view and Kurt moaned the moment that delicious, moist piece of flesh warmed it. Goose bumps rose as he pushed his pelvis up into Blaine. His husband responded by pushing down with all his weight. 

With reckless abandon, Blaine pulled the sweater over Kurt’s head and then kissed him deeply. Strong arms pulled Blaine in closer as the two men enjoyed each other’s months. Passion beyond measure gripped them as they gently rolled to one side and Kurt came to straddle Blaine. Pulling his husband’s shirt over his head and then pressed his arms down onto the mattress and began dining on his sexy neck. The burn of five o’clock shadow heightened his desire. 

At the same time, fingers sought the buttons of Blaine jeans. One by one he popped them even as he pressed his lips into his engorged husband’s face. Blaine groaned when his lover reached down, and those supple digits wrapped around his thick shaft gently pulled. A low growl reverberated deep within in Blaine’s throat, but within a few minutes Blaine tore them away. Understanding, Kurt tugged on his husbands’ balls as he dove at Blaine’s right nipple. Biting the tiny bump of hard flesh, the pain turned Blaine off producing the desired deflation.

Pushing up at Kurt, Blaine forced him over so that they lay facing each other. His hand slid beneath the fabric grasping his favourite toy and a low moan escaped Kurt’s throat. Having children forced them to subdue their abundant noise levels. Kurt groaned and moaned while Blaine tended to call out when the final act arrived. Both had to admit restraint, added a new dimension of tension to their lovemaking. 

Tugging on the loose-fitting track pants, Blaine slid them off his husband in one swift move, leaving a large monster swimming beneath the fabric of his underwear. Smiling, he fumbled with his own pants throwing them to one side. Suddenly Kurt reached up hauling Blaine down on top of him. Hands roamed his lover's body finding the light hair coating Blaine’s firm ass. Running a finger ever so lightly across a cheek, his husband playfully squirmed. Suddenly squeezing the delectable melons, he rolled his head to the left even as his upper body moved that way. Stretching down to the bottom shelf he fumbled with a small wooden box which lay just out of reach. 

Leaning over, Blaine pulled it close and flipped the top open. Grasping a transparent brown bottle, he showed it to Kurt and the other man greedily noted. Twisting off the top Blaine heard the pop of escaping pressure. Lifting it to his nose, he breathed in deeply and held it. Letting it out he drew in another long draft and close his eyes. Taking the small bottle, Kurt raised his head and pressed it against his nostril. Inhaling a long waft, the euphoria struck almost immediately making him lightheaded. With a second intake he handed it back to Blaine, who screwed the top back on. The bottle rolled off the futon to the carpet as Kurt pulled his husband into a deep kiss. Melting into each other’s embrace the spreading effect heightened aroused passions. 

Rolling his husband off him, Blaine pushed Kurt’s remaining garment down. With his tongue he created a slick trail down Kurt’s stomach, around the belly button and down the top of the right thigh. Lingering at the knee for a few minutes made his husband squirm. Regrettably, he by passing the toes, which always threatened a loud response. Working up the other side, he tantalized the nether regions for a moment before working his way up to the neck. There he played for long while leaving his mark. Rolling back and forth, they ended up in a position where they sucked opposing pulsating poles. 

Working themselves to the point of explosion, they equally worked to bring each other down as a soft gentleness took over. With their lips finding each other again, Kurt’s arm flopping off the side of the futon searching for something. Without removing his lips from the dear man’s vulnerable throat Blaine reached down to find the bottle again. Placing it in Kurt’s hand, his husband twisted the top off and held it up for Blaine. Deeply inhaling, Blaine allowed Kurt to get his fill. Finger fumbled with the lid and then the bottle fell to the mattress as its effects took over. With wild abandon, they kissed and then Blaine found the box again. Squeezing a large blob of gel onto Kurt extended love missile, Blaine rubbed some of the cool moistness into his willing pucker. With his lips pressed into Kurt’s he straddled his lover positioning himself for the ecstasy to come. Then, without warning, everything crashed to disappointing limpness as cries crackling over the monitor.


	32. Sleep

Rachel held the door open while Blaine walked backwards, pulling the stroller into the entry. Cool marble gave way to polished dark hardwoods and large plush area rugs. The double wide stroller took up most of the space, pushing the adults to one side in the wide entry. Kurt squeezed by and ducked into the kitchen holding a towel underneath their dripping boots. The boys refused to enter the suite until they had cleaned the stroller off and removed their foot gear. The tile looked new, and well it should, the St. James’ had just completed an extensive renovation updating the nineteen thirties look.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Rachel commented pressing herself against the wall opposite the coat closet so she could swing the door shut. 

“I’m not about to ruin your new floors,” Kurt replied as he started to strip off the layers. It hovered just around freezing outside, making layers and scarves a necessity. Looking down at wet trail the wheels dotted on the floor, he made a face. “You got a cloth I can clean this up with.”

“Kurt, don’t worry about that.” Jesse commented as he stepped through the kitchen from the other side. Rachel’s husband looks smart with a few days grew of beard. “Here, let me take those,”

“Thanks” Kurt handed over his outer layer, gloves and scarf. Stepping back into the crowded hall, he took the bags Blaine handed him from the back of the stroller. 

Crouching down Rachel began to unsnap the thermal cover protecting the stroller. Radiant as always, she greedily dug away trying to sneak her first peak at the eight-month olds. She asked, “You have trouble getting here?”

“Oceans swamp the sidewalks. The wind whipped up a horrible chill.” Blaine complained as he handed his heavy coat to Kurt who passed it off to Jesse.

Jesse commented as he took the coat. “Two heavy snowfalls in two weeks. What fun?”

“I think this is the first time we have been out of the apartment since Washington,” Kurt grumbled. He wrapped his arms across his chest as if trying to warm up. A colourful sweater hid an expensive shirt. 

“How did that go?” Rachel looked up from the stroller. “You only gave us the overview.”

“Fun but what a whirlwind.” Kurt let out a sigh. “In on Friday, out on Sunday, singing on Friday and Saturday. Lots of parties and no real time to relax.”

“The Clintons were good to us. We were put up in the Hilton. Very nice.” Blaine couched down and looked for something under the stroller. 

“A presidential invitation. Wow, that is going to look good on your resume,” Jesse said from the hall where hung up their coats. 

“Oh, they’re all buried in there like a roast destined for the oven,” Rachel cooed as she finally pulled away the protective layer. She made a face and the children gurgled as tiny arms reached up to their mother. Lying the outer layer against the wall, she grabbed the stroller and hauled it toward the living room. Kurt followed along behind her holding the blanket Rachel tossed at him. 

“We may not have cleaned everything off,” Blaine complained as the stroller rolled away from him. His hand hovered in midair as his fingers had not quite grasped something. The previous topic died a premature death.

Jesse chuckled. “We have a mop.”

Stretching, Blaine felt the muscles along his spine stiffen up. Grinning, he asked Rachel’s husband, “So how are things?”

“Busy,” Jesse replied as he pushed the narrow glass table back into place. Smiling at Blaine, he added, “We’re at the casting stage. Pity the two of you aren’t available.”

Blaine sighed and peeked into the living room. “I would love to, but I don’t think we will ever be available again.”

“It’ll get better.” Jesse placed a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

“The last few weeks have been trying.”

“Sorry, we haven’t been able to assist more.”

“Jesse, you have your own lives.” 

“Come on, I’ll pour some wine and you can melt into the couch,” Jesse wrapped his arm around his friend hauling him into the main room. 

This being their first visit since the end of the renovations, hazel eyes looked about the enlarged room. The wall between the old den and the living room vanished opening up the room to more windows. Two Tony awards allowed the St. James’ to afford a nice condominium. Taking up a quarter of the floor it composed of three bedrooms, Rachel’s dressing room, a proper dining room, two full baths and a spacious kitchen. Against the wall, behind the couch, an oak and glass cabinet proudly displayed their collective awards, crystal and fine china. Pictures of their adventures hung on the wall with prints from Jesse’s successes. Rachel and Jesse bought the place shortly after they married in preparation for their own family. Blaine would love to have something like this, but the boys could only dream at this point. Their crowded apartment would probably fit into the living room, dining room and kitchen with space to spare. Tiny and comfy, Blaine would say. Just tiny, Kurt continually countered. 

Being careful of the glass and gold toned round coffee table, Blaine sat on the plush blue-gray couch with a sigh. It felt wonderful. Resting his head on the back of the couch, he forced himself to stay awake by following Rachel as played with the kids. Vastly more comfortable than their futon, he sank further into the cushion with a happy sigh. 

Accepting the glass offered to him by Jesse, Blaine enjoyed the taste of cherry sliding down his throat. He had not been eager to make the long trek to Manhattan in this ungodly weather and now he felt utterly satisfied. Closing his head, he felt the tension drain from him as he relaxed. He stirred suddenly when he felt someone sit beside him. Glancing to his right, Kurt sat on the edge of the cushion next to him holding a glass of red wine. The glass his husband once held rested on the coffee table. 

“Sorry,” Kurt whispered to his husband. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I fell asleep?” Blaine sounded embarrassed.

“For a bit.”

“Did they see?”

“I think you’re safe, my love. Rachel is dealing with the kids and Jesse is in the kitchen preparing what looks like finger food.”

“Damn.” 

Bending closer, Kurt kissed his wonderful better half. “I don’t think they’ll mind.”

“Kurt, it’s not even noon?” Blaine sat up. 

“So.” Kurt picked up the discarded glass of wine and offered it to his husband. 

Taking it, Blaine sat up. Sipping, he said, “If you see me drifting off, kick me.”

A little while later, Blaine stirred again to find a head resting on his shoulder. A little startled, he blinked as he looked about until his eyes fell on Jesse. Rachel husband stood over him with a baby chewing on a plush toy in his arms. Behind him, the clock over the mantel ticked toward one thirty. Sudden motion caused the other person jerked awake with a snort.

“When was the last time you guys got a good night’s sleep.” Jesse asked with a smirk while the baby greedily sucked on the bottle. 

“May two thousand twenty,” Kurt flatly replied as he rolled his palms over his eyes stifling a yawn. 

Jesse laughed. “Why don’t the two of you borrow the spare room and get some sleep? We can take care of the kids.”

“Jesse?” Blaine objected. He pulled himself upright. 

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” Kurt gave his husband one of those looks as he stood. Holding out his hand, he gestured for his man to take it.

“Take his hand Blaine and go get some rest,” Jesse bounced Kate up and down. The little girl dropped the little bear as she squealed in delight.

Too tired to argue, Blaine allowed Kurt to drag him down the hall and together the stumbled down the hall. 

Curled up on top of the bed, Blaine jerked awake. Eyes fluttering, he glanced about the dark room as everything faded into fuzziness. The children? His heart raced and then he remembered. Sighing, he rolled over expecting to find Kurt only to find a ruffled duvet and the dent where his husband’s body had been. Vaguely remembering the moment, they hit the bed, he recalled Kurt curling around him. After that, the world faded into a dreamless world. 

Dragging himself to the edge of the mattress he yawned as he ran a hand through his hair. Fingers got hung up in curls and gel for a few second and then dragged down his face. Rubbing his chin, he stared at his shirt rested across the back of a chair with his bow tie on top. Kurt’s sweater lay over the arm. Just sitting there, he drew in several deep breaths in hope his fatigue would fade. 

Suddenly he caught sight of the clock beside the bed. It read six fourty two. What? Standing, he pulled on his shirt and pants and head for the door. Padding to the door in bare feet, he squinted at the brightness. Reaching for the wall he used it to guide himself toward the sound of people talking. Entering the kitchen, he found three adults sitting about a glass table holding an offering of cheese, crackers, fruit, wine and a baby monitor. 

“Oh, there you are sleepyhead,” Rachel purred with a pleasant smile. 

Looking at Kurt, Blaine smiled and then asked, “When did you get up?”

His husband smiled. “About a half hour ago.”

“You should have woken me?”

“I didn’t have the heart.”

“Sit and have something to eat.” Jesse pulled out a chair. “We gave up on a real dinner.”

“Sorry,” Blaine made a face scanning the empty high chairs. “Where’s the twins?”

Rachel picked up a glass and offered it to Blaine, “Napping after their dinner.”

“At least they can sleep.” Sitting, Blaine sighed and took the chilled white wine before yawning.

“What’s wrong?” Rachel asked.

Picking at the grapes, Blaine answered, “Feels like a wasted day.”

“We’ve had a great time,” Jesse leaned against the chair behind Rachel. “We took the kids down to the recreation room and let them float about in the pool.”

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

“Down, daddies,” Rachel chided. “Their bobbed around just fine. Beside you needed a nap.”

Kurt’s tension pressed into Blaine in that now familiar weirdness. Both parents trusted Rachel and Jesse but the pool? What it . . . no Blaine pushed that away?

Jesse picked up a piece of cheese, holding it out in front of him and waved it in front of his two friends. “Now, I am not going to hear a no from either of you. The two of you are staying here tonight.”

“Jesse?” Kurt blurt out.

“For Christ’s sake,” Rachel’s tone had an edge to it, “The two of you are exhausted.”

Blaine leaned forward. “Rachel we don’t want to impose?”

“We can’t have someone snatching the twins in the subway?” Rachel challenged Blaine as she rested her chin on a fist.

“Preposterous!” Kurt objected. 

“Listen, you’re wound up. The last time we were over at your place, we heard the two of you arguing,” Rachel divulged. 

“I bet you liked that,” Kurt’s tone had that high-pitched edge to it. 

Rachel pointed a finger at both men. “Now, let’s get this straight! I am no longer the uptight bitch you knew during the Fanny era.” 

“Thank god for that?” Kurt whispered.

Glaring at her friends, Rachel growled, “I heard that Hummel.”

“I guess we don’t need to call in Santana to get you off your ass this time,” Kurt shot back with a smirk. 

“At least I did not need Sue to trick me into getting ma―” Rachel caught herself but a little too late. 

The guys blinked, all three of them. Blaine’s wine glass dropped to the table and he caught it before it toppled over. Downing his wine, the piece of cheese Jesse held vanished into his mouth. Even though it eventually died, it never really went away. Everyone at the table knew what the two of them had gone through to get this point in their lives. In high school, Rachel had a habit of speaking before thinking. It continued as she got older. After all, the world revolved around Ms. Rachel Berry.

Mrs. Rachel St. James swallowed hard and looked away. Drawing in a firm breath, she pulled at her lower lip and apologized, “I didn’t mean that.”

Blaine frowned and then looked to Kurt, who glared at Rachel. Placing a hand on Kurt’s thigh, he felt time pass with a staggered, inconsistent beat. The weird disjointed feeling returned. Elsewhere an older version of himself gagged on the memory. Awkward went beyond the meaning with the bubbling of a violent retort. The thought sent a shudder through an old man’s body. The comment created weeks of simmering discontentment. Weariness placed Kurt on them edge, leaving and old man with a partial answer. The words that followed tempered everything and in a weird way, a young man realized he could change everything.

The flexing of a thigh muscle cautioned Blaine and the heart beats ran out. His mouth moved as the words swirling with distant mists. Giving in, he stated, “Truth be told, Rachel, yeah, you’re right.”

In that odd way, Kurt deflated. Something inside him recognized the phrases for their actual meaning. Staring at his husband, a Kurt took his lover’s hand and kissed it. He then glanced at Rachel and said, “She knew us better than we did. All I can say is, thank you Sue, wherever you are.”

No one spoke until Rachel draining her glass. Holding it out to her husband, she said, “Hey guys, I’m so sorry.”

Reaching across the table, Kurt placed a hand on Rachel’s. “Your mouth is as sharp as ever, Rachel. What can we say? A fact is the fact, and I think I can speak for Blaine that we own our happiness to her strangeness.”

Filling his wife’s glass, Jesse’s eyes revealed how uncomfortably he felt. With a grin, he suggested, “Let’s watch a movie.” 

Feeling sheepish Rachel let out a long breath. “We can haul all this stuff out to the living room, find another bottle of wine and forget about my bad manners.”

Climbing to his feet, Kurt walked over to Rachel and hugged her. “Oh, Rachel Berry, how love you.”

“St. James,” Jesse corrected.

Kurt beamed at Jesse. “In this case, Berry. Mrs. St. James is a classy lady. Ms. Berry was a mouthy bitch,” 

Slapping Kurt on the arm, Rachel hugged him back with a chuckle. Looking past Kurt’s shoulder, she winked at Blaine and then asked, “Well, my drunk, spin the bottle kisser, what will it be.”

“Brokeback Mountain,” Blaine announced feeling a familiar twinge of discomfort. Once again, he incited his love and like brooking, it became a habit he needed to control.

Expectantly Kurt rolled his eyes, giving Blaine a look. “All that twang, yuck. I vote for Cabaret.”

Jesse interceded, “I heard of this movie called, Make the Yuletide Gay.”

“I haven’t seen that one?” Rachel said in a neutral tone. She knew all too well the debates choosing movies created and after putting her foot in her mouth she wanted to play it safe. When the boys came over usually watched something with a gay theme or some musical. 

“A couple of the dancers suggested it. They say it’s cute and fluffy,” Jesse added with his head in the wine cooler. 

Kurt glanced at his husband who nodded.

Thankfully, with the ease of the choice, Jesse proclaimed, “Done. Netflix?” 

Kurt nodded as he drew a large C in the air. Picking up the cheese, he headed for the living room. Putting it down on the coffee table, he said, “I am going to check on the kids.”

“They're fine, daddy K.” Days after the birth of the twins, Rachel gave the boys nicknames. No one argued, so they stuck.

Strolling over to Rachel, Blaine wrapped his arms about her and drew her into a hug. He whispered, “Don’t sweat it. Everything is good.”

Picking up her wine glass and the bowl of crackers, she admitted, “He’s right.”

“Yes, he is but we love you just the same, classy Mrs. Rachel St. James.” Blaine kissed her on the neck and let her go.

“Will you stop making out with my wife and get your ass on the couch,” Jesse called from the living room. 

By eight thirty Kurt snored on Blaine’s shoulder and the movie faded into the background. Rachel and Jesse let them snooze as they feed the twins and put them back to bed again. With that done, they gently herded the exhausted parents to the spare room. About noon the next day, the two strode down the hall holding hands with a bounce in their step. Finding the St. James’ sitting in the kitchen with two children in high chairs, two dads smiled. Kate’s face looked like carrot and Alex had mushy peas all over the place. 

“Good morning sunshines.. You’re as noisy as ever.” Rachel looked away from Kate holding a spoon in her right hand. “You leave us any hot water.”

Jesse gagged on his coffee and the boys wildly blushed. 

Rachel mercilessly added, “What it’s been, a week? Two?”

Knowing he could not avoid it, Blaine glanced at Kurt and then said, “Other than a good blowjob in Washington, early January.”

Man and wife gawked at each other and Rachel openly swallowed. “My god.”

“We managed to sleep in Washington and not much more,” Blaine glanced at the children and instantly regretted his choice of language. Rarely did he speak like this, but then he still felt miserably tried. With a sigh, he bent down to run his finger along Kate’s cheek. Sticking it in his mouth, he added, “Yum.”

The little girl giggled. 

“Our adorable children have been conspiring against us,” Kurt stated as he redness in his cheeks from a previous comment faded. 

“Guys, you should have said something?” Jesse placed his hands on his hips. 

Blaine looked at both of his friends. “We’re fine.”

“What happens if one or both of you get sick?” Jesse nodded as he poured himself more coffee. 

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other. 

“Rachel and I talked about it,” Jesse said with a tone that meant business. “We’re going to make adjustments to our schedules to give you guys a break.”

Before either parent could inject a word, Rachel stated, “You two are fraying at the seams. We’re in this as one big family. Jesse and I can give you a weekend off now and then so that you can have a break. Go out and dance. Get drunk. Sing in the park and basically have gay old time.”

“Ha, ha, Rachel,” Kurt had a serious look on his face pulling out a chair for himself and Blaine. “We have responsibilities.”

“Kurt, Blaine,” Rachel leaned into the table and stared at both of them with the high school determined look. “You have better get accustomed to it. You now have a standing reservation at the St. James’ hotel from Friday evening until Sunday evening every three weeks.”

“Rachel?” Kurt complained as he sat. 

“We love you both and our kids,” Rachel gave them a look. “Please don’t argue. It’s our turn to keep up our end of the bargain. One weekend out of three for the two of you to go prance about at Evolve or just sleep.” 

Kurt looked puzzled. “Why three?” 

Parking his butt in the chair, Blaine said at the same time, “Rachel, you’re in rehearsal?”

“We’re both in a lower cycle every third weekend,” Jesse commented. “We’ll be around more often in the evening as well.”

“So, are you going to contend with Ms. Rachel Berry―” One of her eyebrows went up. “― or agree with Mrs. Rachel St. James?” 

Staring at each other, Kurt and Blaine looked dumbstruck. Finally, Blaine started to say something, but his husband interrupted by placing a finger on his sweet lips. Blowing a kiss at Blaine, Kurt said, “Okay. Is there coffee?”

Smiling as she lived a spoon to a child’s mouth, Rachel purred, “Perfect.”

“I’ll have my car take you home tonight.” Jesse commented as he poured brown liquid into cups. “You want some Blaine.”

“Yes, please.” Blaine’s curly hair flew all over the place. He had no product in it. “You don’t need to chauffeur us about Jesse.”

“Yes, we do, and I will. My driver will be available if you need him. He will also be driving you to and from the St. James hotel.”

“Jesse?” Blaine’s voice had a gravelly tone to it.

“No buts, Blaine. Yesterday proved one thing to us, you two need a break. Twins, jobs, theatre and doing it all in shifts. I’m surprised you’re not dead?” Jesse placed two mugs on the table. “Pancakes?”

“You have blueberries?” Kurt asked as he added sugar to the nectar of the gods before him.

“Straw and black.” Rachel’s husband turned back to the stove. He padded about in bare feet wearing baggy shorts and a sweatshirt. Neither he nor his wife dressed particularly spiffy. Blaine and Kurt had to make do with what they wore yesterday. 

“How else can we help?” Rachel asked. She cleaned Kate’s face.

The two men looked at themselves and Blaine said, “Jesse, we could use your advice on our second play. We’ll pay.”

“I won’t accept a dime,” Jesse shot back. “Just give me a call later in a couple of days and we can plan something.”

“How are you for money?” Rachel blurt out digging a spoon into a bowl of squished peas.

Kurt made a face. “No, you don’t.”

“You forget, gentlemen, they are my children as well. I have responsibilities other than squeezing these,” Rachel pointed at her breasts. “We can flip for diapers and things like that.”

Frowning Blaine grumbled. “You’re making this hard for us.”

“I know and it’s wonderful?” Rachel peered at Jesse. “When our children come, we can negotiate.”

“I know a lost battle when I see one.” Blaine glanced at Kurt over the rim of his coffee cup. “We can’t take up your entire day.”

“Yes, we can,” Kurt sniffed the air loving the smell of pancakes. It conjured up images of a naked Blaine prancing about the kitchen on a Sunday morning getting breakfast ready. 

“The kids like the pool. We can take them down there for a while.” Jesse said as he poured the batter into the hot frying pan. The thick liquid sizzled.

“Too hot, dear,” Rachel absently commented as she looked at her friends from McKinley. “You two can relax in the hot tub.”

The young men grinned and bumped shoulders.

“It’s a family friendly establishment,” she corrected. “Jesse can lend you shorts.”

“Yes, mother,” Kurt sipped his coffee and glanced at his husband with a wink.

“Speaking about mothers,” Rachel went on, “Baine, didn’t your mother say she might be coming out in March?”

“Yeah, she does not know exactly when or for how long. Dad’s being a dick.” Blaine suddenly looked to his kids with a red face.

Rachel sighed. “She deserved better.”

Staring into his coffee. Blaine did not look happy. “I wish I could do more.”

“You have done enough.” Kurt patted Blaine’s knee. “She’s a grandmother and that pleases her to no end.” 

The grin on Blaine’s face turned into an outright smile and then he said to Jesse and Rachel, “You know that she stood guard outside the door the night Kurt so shamelessly stretched my virginity.”

Rachel almost choked on her coffee.

“No?” Kurt gushed.

“Cooper told me at last week.” Blaine sighed. “Mom didn’t want me to know, but dad is using stuff like that against her. He claims she made me gay.”

“That's stupid.” Giving Blaine an odd look, Rachel wiped her chin.

“Tell me about it.” Blaine looked upset. “My dad forgets he caught me watching gay porn before I met Kurt. Then he tried to bond with me when we rebuilt that stupid engine. Oddly, I actually enjoyed that.”

“Thought he could make your straight?” Jesse injected.

“Yeah, but Rachel thankfully confirmed the truth for me.” Blaine gripped Kurt’s hand. 

The Tony winners gave his gay friends a look. 

“The Lima Bean,” Kurt injected the reminder. 

“Oh, right?” Rachel shook her head with a faint smile. “I never did get a song out of that.”

“Maybe I’ll write you one, Rachel.” Blaine drained what was left of his coffee. Getting up, he pulled the pot out of the maker and topped everyone up. “I’ll make it the title theme for my first musical.”

“You’re writing a musical?” Jesse looked at Blaine with curiosity after flipping a large fruity pancake.

“I started toying around with something in high school while I moped around broken hearted.” Sudden regret flashed across Blaine’s unshaven face and then he placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder. With the coffee pot in one hand, he bent down and kissed him on the cheek. “I learned what real love is and what it can cost.”

Turning in his chair, Kurt stared up at Blaine. “You wrote music about that?”

His husband nodded, “Yes.”

“How terribly sweet.” Kurt beamed at his husband. “Can I hear it?”

“I’ll need to dig it out, but yes, I can―” Blaine’s stopped in midsentence as Alexander tossing food at his sister marking the beginning of the real day.


	33. The Rainbow Room

The last vestiges of the snow died except in the corners where plows had piled it high, leaving the hillocks of Battery Park coated in brownish grass. Tiny green buds split the thickening branches of many bushes and trees, leaving a light, lime green hue. Black and white geese vigorously pulled on the little green pushing to the surface. Seagulls squawked as they floated on the breeze searching to and empty food container to attach. All sorts of people walked about taking advantage of a beautiful day shedding off the yoke of a nasty winter. Blaine loved this time of year because spring renewed and fall depressed. Thankfully, Kurt dreamed up the most delicious ways to lift his spirits.

The balminess of the sun allowed them to walk with the jackets undone even though the wind had a bite to it. Strolling hand in hand, Blaine and Kurt said little, as enjoyed a hotel weekend. Taking advantage of the lack of children, they got together with friends from school and paid the price the next morning when they woke with nasty hangovers. Retreating to their apartment after the club, they immediately passed out in each other\s arms. Getting up when the phone rang, Rachel proved unforgiving as the children screamed in the background. Giving the boy’s crap for going to back to the hotel, she had to stop when Kate threw up on her brother.

Nursing their first coffees over bagels, while waiting for the aspirin to take effect, quietly talking. Eventually, Blaine started to speak about making the afternoon into a date, which arousing Kurt. Cleaning up became a festive affair and then they headed to one of the favourite placed in the city.

“Feel that warmth, what a wonderful day,” Kurt purred swinging his lover’s right hand while in his other he carried a coffee. Smartly dressed to match his mood, he had a spring in his step.

Sipping his coffee and playfully swinging his partner’s hand in his, Blaine bobbed his head from side to side as he took int eh spring time beauty of Battery Park. No longer feeling the pounding in his head, he breathed in the fresh sea air with a smile. “I love this park. Look at the view of the Lady Liberty and the ocean. The sun is playing off her making her look surprisingly young. I could sit here all day looking out to the horizon dreaming about seeing the European coast.”

“One day, we will get there and Japan, Australia and the whole world.”

“One day. I was afraid what would happen when the scholarships ended, but our first production is at least keeping a roof on our heads.”

“I wish we were selling out.”

“The accountant in me, is happy but, the father in me feels guilty.”

“Come on daddy, you were so relaxed a couple of hours ago.” Kurt wrapped his lover’s arm around to his back, pulling Blaine close. With a bright smile he leaned in and kissed his husband.

“You do that for me.” Blaine grinned and squeezed his partner’s hand. “This just feels sort of weird.”

“They didn’t exactly force this on us.”

“Did they?”

“Okay, I agreed too fast, but you must have felt what was happening to us. I love our babies, but what about us.”

“Are we going to argue?”

“Oh, my darling Blaine, you have always been the more sentimental of the two of us.” Kurt banged his shoulder into his husband. “I guess you married a cold-hearted bitch.”

“You’re not cold, nor are you pre-Fanny Rachel.” The words rolled off Blaine’s tongue without hesitation and a hint of sarcasm.

“I certainly hope not,” Kurt rubbed Blaine’s hand with his thumb.

Liking arms, they walked along the path toward where the river and the ocean mixed. Older children ran about, with a man and woman watching them from the park bench they shared. He smiled as they walked by and she gave them a bit of an off look. As soon as they passed by, she got up and moved protectively closer to her kids. Kurt noticed, and Blaine hauled him along around the path.

Once they reached the water, they both leaned against the railing, watching the current run by. The tides and spring runoff pushed level up the cement they stood upon. Shoulder to shoulder they stared at the sun shining off the buildings across the river. A tug boat steamed by, its wake splashing up beneath them. Blaine commented, “That sound reminds me of those days we spent by the river snuggling by our rock.”

“I both loved and dreaded it,” Kurt turned so he faced the park with his back to the river. He stared at the budding trees and the high rises. “I kept imagining Karofsky and some of the football goons jumping us.”

“Do you know that guy who gave Karofsky a bad time after he saw you together at Breadstix has gone to jail?”

“What?”

“Yeah, Sam sent me the news article. He beat some poor fellow up outside of Scandals. A bunch of drag queens chased him down.”

“No way?”

“There might be hope yet, my love.”

“I thought New York was a mecca, but look how that turned out. I got bashed and Artie got mugged . . . twice. It’s not the as safe as I would like, but I it’s better than Lima.”

“Seeing you in the hospital broke my heart.”

“It got you into NYADA.”

“It proved to me how fragile we are and how strong we can be. You were brave Kurt. Foolish, but brave,” Blaine sighed and glanced around. One a small rise, he spotted a man with a camera and then a child ran out from behind a piece of artwork. The cameraman swung away pointing the camera out toward the glistening water.

Watching something bob into the rippling liquid, Kurt said in a low voice, “You didn’t hear my dad.”

“I was just outside the door.”

“Why didn’t you come in?”

“No, no. That was a father son moment.”

“You’re all heart.”

“I know.”

Pushing off from the railing, Kurt took Blaine’s hand. “You know, even though I was drugged up, somehow I heard you sing.”

Surprised, Blaine’s head shifted as he recalled lying beside Kurt on the bed. In a quiet tone he said, “Really?”

Smiling at the man he loved, Kurt added, “I will always know when you’re close.”

“A disturbance in the force?”

“That and other things. You know, life is not what we thought it would be, but I’m happy.”

“So am I,” Blaine fondly smiled.

Kurt pointed at a nearby new high-rise. “We should think of moving up though,”

“It’ll get tight in our little place when those kids or ours start running around.”

“Cozy and tight like your rump.”

“Kurt?”

“A couple of weeks adds to the adventure.”

Blaine suddenly turned and kissed Kurt soundly on the lips. Arms wrapped about each other; over Kurt’s shoulder, he saw the same man with the camera again looking their way. Speaking into his husband’s ear, the former Warbler said, “It’s been a wonderful ride.”

“Finding ourselves again, yes.” Kurt purred. “Do you think we’ll ever be able to live up there?”

“I might have a spare two million in my pocket?” Blaine impishly shot back.

“You’re been holding out on me?”

“Not if this morning was any indication? You know, I have a delicious idea.”

“It’s my turn to play Jane to your Tarzan.”

Grinning, Blaine rocked his body back and forth so that Kurt moved with him. “Let’s go out for dinner and then dancing.”

“Burgers and Evolve?”

“Na, I was thinking of the Rainbow Room?”

Kurt suddenly stopped dragging his husband to a halt beside him. “Blaine, we can’t afford that?”

“Probably not, but I don’t really care?” Blaine gazed into his husband’s soft blue eyes. “Kurt, I love you more and more each day. You grow on me like a fine moss making me warm.”

“Gee, thanks?”

“The last few months have been, well . . . trying, but I would repeat it all over again if you were there at my side. Tonight, let’s just forget about it all and have a fun time.”

“You already made reservations?”

“Three week ago.”

“You bugger.” Kurt clouted Blaine on the shoulder.

With his hands dug into the pockets of his fleece hoodie, Blaine enveloped Kurt with his arms. Sinking his head to the other man’s shoulder, he felt his husband’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

 

Swaying back and forth, Kurt said in a soft voice, “I guess we work a little overtime.”

“No, mom gave me some money and told me to treat myself. “The fussy haired man kissed his husband. “You’re my treat.”

A few hours later two young men dressed in the white tie and tails Blaine had mysteriously borrowed from Charles, took advantage of one of Jesse’s offers. Cuddling together in the back of a vintage nineteen sixty-one Rolls Royce Silver Cloud sipping on Champaign, they said little as the enjoyed the ride. Jesse might have been a bit of a jerk when they first met, but the man had class. The couple’s success allowed them to have a diving service, with a range of cars and Jesse used the Rolls Royce for a special occasion and town car for everything else. During a previous hotel weekend, Blaine cornered Jesse swore him to secrecy about what he planned.

The doorman held the door as two young men helped each other out of the shining silver and black car at the foot of the Rockefeller Center. They rode up in the elevator with a well-dressed middle-aged couple who stood slightly apart. The man paid little attention to the two of them, while the woman kept sneaking peaks. Beneath the floor length fur coat, she wore a shimmering dark blue gown and a stunning diamond set. Her husband played with the collar of his stiff white shirt, adjusting a black tie. The look on her face told the story as he spoke to his wife about something business related.

Allowing the other couple to exit first, Blaine and Kurt paused before approaching the second maître’d standing at the top of a set of stairs. Greeting the lavishly dressed young men, he checked the reservation and asked them to follow him. From the top of the curving stairs two men stared at an opulent room of glistening crystal, glass, polished metals with great star set into the center of a circular dance floor. The tables arrayed around the star where a large chandelier hung in a place of honour. Over the decades the Rainbow Room maintained their famous reputation for its wine, dining and dancing. New York’s elite, visiting celebrities and the wealthy from around the world frequented the grand establishment for decades.

Soft, live music drifting through the large room added a sense of perfection to the outing. Fine china, crystal stemware and sterling silver cutlery backed by a crisp white table cloth greeted them when they sat. The attentive waiter took the white napkins from the side plate and put one on each of their laps before presenting them with the menu and wine list. Kurt deferred to Blaine concerning the wine, who had a better palette for such things. A bottle of Peter Michael Cabernet Sauvignon Oakville Au Paradis soon arrived.

“Would you look that view,” Kurt leaned back so he could see out the window. Their table rested against one of the solid supporting walled for the skyscraper with a bright sconce over their head. While it did not allow them to easily see the outside world, they only need to look about to see the tops of the towers of the great city.

“It’s magnificent. The city looks so different from up here.”

“Wouldn’t be great to live so far up.”

“One day, perhaps.” Blaine said as the waiter placed a bowl of lobster bisque before each of them.

“You’d miss the trees?” Kurt winked.

“I’ve seen pictures of penthouses with treed balconies.” Raising his glass, Blaine smiled and then proposed a toast. “To the man I love with all my heart. He I would never want to be parted from.”

Blushing, Kurt raised his glass with a fond smile and the crystal goblets touched with a light chime. With emotion in his tone, he said, “How I adore you, love you and cherish you.”

Regardless of the nearby tables, Blaine did not curb his enthusiasm. “Our road here has not been easy, my love, but here we sit, married and with children. What more could there be?”

“A Tony?”

“Well, yes, but if I had to choose, I would always choose you.”

Raising his glass, Kurt made his own pronouncement, “To all that was, all that is and all that will be. Together for all eternity.”

Portions of their meals came and went as the two men talked and occasionally laughed. The curly headed man enjoyed heart of palm salad followed by bigeye tuna tartare and beef Wellington while Kurt indulged in a Caesar salad, crab Louis and lamb. By the time Blaine sipped on what remained of the bottle of wine, he broke into an amazing smile and asked his handsome husband, “I hope you’re enjoying yourself?”

In all innocence, Kurt said, “It’s over?”

Pulling his lower lip in, Blaine had an impish look on his face. “Do you remember your junior prom?”

“How could I not,” Kurt made a face.

Standing, Blaine walked over to Kurt’s side of the table and stood over him. Holding a hand out, he said in a soft, seductive tone, “Excuse me, may I have this dance.”

Smiling, Kurt breathed out holding his gaze on Blaine’s radiant face. His mind jumped to the humbling embarrassment of Karofsky leaving him there standing along and the prince who came to his rescue. Taking the hand, he said, “Yes . . . yes you may.”

Hand in hand, the two walked to the dance floor where three other couples took a turn. Taking the led, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt’s waist and began to move across the floor. The soft classical music came from an ensemble nestled between the stairs leading down to the main floor. The band consisted of piano, drums with a saxophone, flute, clarinet and trumpet, various strings which occasionally found itself accompanying a delightful male and female duel. The music varied from Straus to swing and themes from many modern artiest recomposed for a slower atmosphere. In many ways it felt as if they had gone back in time with a modern flair. Holding each other as a waltz demanded, they moved about with trained grace.

Enthralled with the magic of the evening, they smiled, chatted and laughed every so often. Other couples joined those already on the floor, the youngest which must have been in their forties. A little stiff, they had obviously taken dance classes, but enjoyed themselves as if they had been dancing together for years. They acknowledged the two men as they passed by in a large arch on the floor and a two men smiled back.

Gliding around the floor, dinner wound down as more and more people joined them. The Saturday ritual repeated itself as it had for decades. Four style changes later, Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him to the table. Pulling the chairs up so that they sat knee to knee. A moment later the waiter came by and inquired about drinks and the desserts. The cheese cake arrived first, followed by two glasses of Louis the Thirteenth brandy.

“Just how much did your mother give you?” Kurt asked as he sniffed at the brandy. While he did not like the taste, he was not about to upset his gorgeous date.

“We’re not talking about money tonight,” Blaine replied as he held the crystal snifter on his palm, he swirled the orange brown liquid.

Kurt made a face when he sipped the brandy. His head moved to one side. “Not bad.”

“Not the . . . what do you call it?” Blaine shifted the brandy to his left and took Kurt’s left hand in his right. It felt natural.

“Battery acid.” Kurt smirked. “I have to admit you have good taste.”

“In husbands, definitely.”

“Oh, that’s sweet,” someone interrupted. The boys had been so intent to themselves, they failed to note a middle-aged woman walking up behind them with the help of a cane. Dressed in a flowing skirt with a matching blouse and jacket, she smiled at the young couple.

“June?” Blaine sounded surprised and then he pushed his chair back as he rose.

“No, no, sit,” The fabulously flamboyant and rich June Dolloway patted him on the shoulder. “May, I join you for a tiny bit?”

“Yes, by all means,” Kurt had risen just as Blaine had.

“You there. Can you get me a chair and I will have one of whatever they are having?” June said to a passing waiter and a chair arrived almost immediately. Standing behind June, the starched waiter held it as June sat. The moment her body connected with the chair, she looked pleased. “I’ve been watching the two of you, and it looks like you are having a lovely time?”

“We are,” Kurt smiled at his husband.

“We haven’t heard anything from you in a while. We tried to see you when we heard about your―” Blaine cut himself off and glanced at Kurt.

“Oh, that little thing? I’m not letting a stroke slow me down.” Giving the boys a charming smile, June’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “I’ve been in Europe and the orient. China is dirty. Japan to exact and Europe is Europe. What else can I say?”

“Fun or work?” Kurt inquired.

“A bit of both. I was on a fact finding mission for the Met.” She rolled her eyes. “They're planning a world tour.”

“Sounds exciting?” Blaine sipped his drink with a small smile.

“It was tedious.” June leans back. “But what about you two? Other that singing at the White House, I’ve not heard about either of you in the Broadway News lately other than your play is still running and you’re in the fringe circuit. Well done.”

“We’ve been busy finishing school and setting up out production company with your help I must add,” Kurt picked at his cheese cake and paused.

“Oh, please don’t let me stop you on either count.” June impish grinned. “And, yes, I might have something to do with that.”

Kurt slipped his fork into his mouth with a little smirk.

“I here you two are married.” June raised her glass. “Congratulations.”

“And with twins. Katherine and Alexander.” Blaine proudly answered.

“Oh my, that explained that,” June leaned back as a hint of pain crossed her face.

Kurt and Blaine shared a glance and then Kurt asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, just the joys of getting older.” June accepted the brandy offered to her by the waiter. Placing it beneath her nose, she smiled. Glancing up at the man she added, “Oh, Andy, I will take their bill when they're done.”

“June?” Blaine objected as he nervously shifted his chair.

Looking at the young man she gave a leg up to, she patted Blaine on the cheek and said, “Having loads of money means I can throw it around. Indulge an old lady who has an eye for fine talent. Think of it as a belated wedding gift.”

Tapping his partner on his arm, Kurt smiled and said, “Thank you June.”

“It’s the least I can do for two young men who have given me so much pleasure,” the wealthy woman said with a fond smile. Sniffing the contents of the snifter she added, “One of you has excellent taste.”

“You can thank Blaine, but it’s a life I could get accustomed to,” Kurt purred.

“It’s not all it knocked up to be, dear boy,” June rested the warm snifter in his hand and swirled it. “Mary has kept me abreast of what you have been doing and I really underestimated you two. Jesse St. James, I’m impressed he’s helping you. I’m happy you’re not giving up on your dream. You have the drive and I am sure you will make it in time?”

“Thanks to you, the dream is going strong, June,” Blaine sipped his brandy and then let out a short breath as he enjoyed it.

June pulled her cane up closer to her chair as she turned as if to take a pain away. Rocking the snifter back and forth in her hand, she said, “Just don’t forget the call of the stage. I’m looking forward to hearing the two of you sing again.”

Staring at his husband, Blaine’s eyes flashed with adventure and the right side of his mouth rose.

Looking uncertain, Kurt commented, “I know that look.”

“I would love to sing at this moment,” Blaine winked at June and then looked to the piano

“Oh, no you don’t” Kurt’s brows pushed together. “They wouldn’t let you anyhow.”

Sighing, Blaine frowned, “You’re probably right.”

Lifting her hand to get someone’s attention, a forty something year old man who passed by step close, “Francis, would you be so good as to ask Marcel to join me?”

“Right away, Mrs. Dolloway.” The waiter walked off heading for the front of the house.

Puzzled, Blaine asked, “What are you doing, June?”

“Being a shareholder has its privileges,” June patted Blaine’s hand.

Five minutes later the band broke for an impromptu break. Leaving her cane behind and escorted by two handsome young men, June approached a shiny white piano. Kurt helped the rich heiress sit on a stool beside the piano while his husband placed himself behind the ivories. Watching Blaine, he waited to find out what they would sing as he pulled up a stool for himself. Reaching for a microphone, Kurt waited.

“Can I have your attention,” June called out in a strong but not loud voice. She gazed out at the full tables and when the noise did not fall off. Kurt offered her the microphone, but June put two fingers to her lips and whistled. The chatter faltered and faded to dull level and then she took the amplification device. “Okay, now that I have your full attention. Most of you know me, and I know this is a bit of a departure from the usual, but please indulge a dreadfully rich matron. Now I hope some of you, and you know who you are, will let the word spread about these two handsome studs with me. So, with no more focus on me, I would like to introduce Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel, two bright and hopefully soon shining Broadway stars."

A group of older people in one section enthusiastically clapped, others joined in without so much gusto.

Adjusting the microphone on the piano, Blaine waited for the applause to fade. Gazing at the man he loved, the former Warbler, spoke to the gathering, “I would like to sing for you a song no one has heard before―”

Kurt gave Blaine a strange look.

Winking, Blaine went on without interruption, “―I wrote this in my late year of high school.”

Even as fingers played across the keys, creating a haunting, even sad sound, forcing Kurt to look to his husband. Stared back, Blaine’s eyes shimmered with deep emotion as his sweet voice rose above the chords of the piano:

_I look around at the trees and water,_   
_I sit here asking myself, where is he,_   
_Memory warms me, but I fell so alone?_

_The wind cools the hot sun,_   
_It burns but does not destroy the tear,_   
_I feel all alone._

_Is it foolish to long as I do,_   
_To miss the joy I once felt deep inside,_   
_He’s not here to hold my hand,_   
_I’ve lost his smile and gentle touch,_   
_I wonder if in his sorrow he feels the same,_   
_Is he like me, afraid to be alone._

_I wish he might have responded_   
_Something nice, something sweet, something angry,_   
_I hear nothing but resounding silence._

_I cry knowing he feels his own pain,_   
_I would not change him._   
_He is special and may also feel all alone._

_Is it my fault that I feel like this,_   
_I stare at the water thinking how dear he is,_   
_A tear is all that I share in my loneliness._

_Is it foolish to long as I do,_   
_To miss the joy I once felt deep inside,_   
_He’s not here to hold my hand,_   
_I’ve lost his smile and gentle touch,_   
_I wonder if in his sorrow he feels the same,_   
_Is he like me, afraid to be alone._

_I’ve lost his smile and gentle touch,_   
_I wonder if in his sorrow he feels the same,_   
_Is he like me, afraid of being alone._

_The tears staining my cheeks sustain me,_   
_He is my morning, my afternoon and my pleasant night,_   
_Is it enough I do not want to be alone._

_Is it foolish to long as I do,_   
_To miss the joy I once felt deep inside,_   
_He’s not here to hold my hand,_   
_I’ve lost his smile and gentle touch,_   
_I wonder if in his sorrow he feels the same,_   
_Is he like me, afraid to be alone._   
_Is he like me, afraid to be alone._   
_Is he like me, afraid to be alone._

Crying, Kurt squeezed onto the piano stool beside his husband taking his head in his hands, kissing him. Some of the onlookers rose to their feet and the Rainbow Room echoed with applause.


	34. Parental Joy

“It’s your turn,” Kurt grumbled into his pillow followed by a yawn. Barely wake he held onto Blaine folding a hand across the man’s hairy chest. A little overheated sometime during the night he had thrown the thin blanket back to uncover his body.

Groaning, a sleepy curly haired man stretched his legs edging the stiffness out of his joints. His back moved as he pressed back into the comfort of the form behind him. In a low, hard to hear tone, the moaned, “Na!”

“Blaine, come on, It’s your turn.” Kurt whined giving his husband a shove. “I have to work in the morning and you’re on duty today.”

Expelling a huge burst of breath, Blaine grudgingly rolled out of Kurt’s arm regretting the chill from the blowing air-conditioning over the fire escape. The early September humidity made the city unbearable for the children curled up in their crib against in the redone storage room. Glancing back at his husband who grappled his pillow against his chests, Blaine had to smile. Kurt always looked cute when he slept. 

The shimmer from the clock revealed the time to be just after three in the morning. Stumbling along the side of the bed and out into the hall following, with programmed precision, he followed the sounds of screaming children. Unfortunately, he stubbed his toe on a box in the hall. Swallowed the swearword stuck in his throat, he hopped around for a moment with one hand on the wall to steady himself. Stepping around the obstacle he headed took a few steps and turned toward the little room the twins occupied. Remember the large box just inside the door, Blaine flicked on the light casting a light blue radiance over the room. A stack of four boxes stuffed between the door and the crib reminded him he had to do something about the basement storage locker in the morning. Someone broke into it the other day and went through the stuff down there taking a few things Blaine thought no on would want to steal.

The blue light did not bother the eyes as much as a normal light would allow Blaine to see the wailing dual. Leaning over the crib rail, he checked their diaper and frowned. Picking the nearest one up, he laid the bawling child on the change table and got to work. Wet nappies came off and up went the legs for a wipe down and fresh diapers. The second child turned out a little more challenging when he decided to pee the moment the he lifted his son by the leg to slide the diaper out. Luckily, Blaine acted fast enough press the diaper down again to catch most of it.

When a sleepy dad placed Alexander beside his sister, both babies cuddled and fell asleep. Standing there for a short while, Blaine smiled even though he wished for a day off. The hotel weekend ended a couple of months ago when Rachel gave birth Barbara. The first production slowly wound down and Blaine started to worry about money again. As usual Kurt reminded him, they would be fine considering they made the seed money back with a small profit on top of it all. Squirreling away the profit, ensured them at least eight months rent should disaster strike. 

Their first production, while not popular it did receive good reviews and in turn some interest from would-be investors. Once again, they applied to the Arts Foundation of New York for assistance and tapped Jesse for ideas. Their first musical play turned out to be a twist on an older work with no copyright issues to complicate things. This time they wanted to do something with a little more risk and the haggled with Jesse over how to make it work. 

Days turned into weeks as the two men tried to balance their lives through all the stress. Visits from family and friends gave them a chance to recoup their energy. Thriving on the mayhem Jesse stood out as a shining knight as he always seemed to know when things might boil over. Busying himself with his latest play, a demanding wife and his own joys, he always appeared to be a point of calm in the storm. 

“You owe me,” Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt as he headed for the baby’s room in the middle of a cool night in November. “I’ll go warm up the bottle, while you check for messes.”

“Ewww,” Kurt made a face as he pulled on a shirt. Luckily Vogue Dot Com finally allowed Kurt to work from home most days, which gave them so wiggle room. “They’re sick and I don’t want to get it.”

“Too late my love, but then our immune systems are more developed,” Blaine wrapped his bathrobe about him and headed for the kitchen. 

Grumbling under his breath, Kurt padded into the nursery to a smell he did not like. Making a face, he called to his husband, “When you’re there, can you bring back another package of wipes and the deodorizer.”

“Okay, I’ll do it, you can get the milk.” Blaine poked his head in the door and wiggled his nose. They weaned the kids off Rachel’s breasts at about six months and now they mostly ate solid food which provided their fathers with a new wonder―noxious odor.

Turning, Kurt smiled and said, “Thank you honey.”

“You’re welcome my tender, hubby,” Blaine softly hugged Kurt as they changed positions. 

“You’re such a dear.” Kurt responded as he vanished around the corner and into the hall. 

Blaine chuckled and proceeded to change the children starting with Katherine, who fused the most. Humming as he worked, lullabies danced in his head and he leaned over the twisting, miserable baby sticking out his tongue. Soiled diapers did not deter Blaine regardless of the offense. He loved his family, even when he would be jolted awake from a power nap or pulled away from the piano with a start. Yes, the lack of sleep and a busy schedule infuriated him, but he need only look into their wide, impressionable eyes to have his anger faded away. Innocent and completely dependent on their loving parents, he would do anything for them. 

His fingers pulled on the adhesive strap of the diaper while he made funny faces at Alexander. Attentive ears noted footprints in the hall and then two bottles coming to rest on the narrow table next to the crib. Leaning in, he picked up the freshly changed Katherine and gently rocked her in his arms. The wailing and thrashing ceased when the warm nipple of the bottle touched her lips. 

Watching the child in his arms, Kurt turned to and glanced at his bare chested lover with a smile. In a tone which carried over the fussing Alexander, he said, “You’re a dear, my love.”

“It’s a team effort, and we’re such a great team,” Blaine commented as he finished up with his daughter and picked her up. Silence filly came when she greedily grappled the bottle pressed to her lips sucking in all it contained. 

“They’re so darling,” Kurt’s sleepy face brightened. “I couldn’t let you steal every moment with them.”

“And you kicked me out of bed.”

“It is, but I decided I wanted to play.”

“I like it when you play.”

“It has been a while since we played,”

Stifling a yawn, Blaine managed to say, “Yes, it has.”

“I never thought it would be like this,” Kurt admitted as he held the bottle up so the remaining contents to flow.

“They’re a handful alright, but I would have it no other way.”

“Maybe they’ll sleep for three or four hours.”

“We can hope.”

“Will you fall asleep in my arms?”

“Easily and happily.”

Several days later Blaine pulled his head away from the shoulder, he leaned on as he woke with a start. The brain cringed at the sound of Alexander wailing with the motion and no less than a second later, Katherine started in. A groggy Kurt yawned while he cradled his daughter in his arms. The two men had sat down to watch early morning television with their children on the laps and dozed off. The show they watched had moved onto the next destroying all good intent. The clock in the corner of the screen said, eight thirty-six.

Scooping up his son to rock him in his arms, Blaine looked worried. “I have to get going or I’ll be late for my meeting.”

Sticking a finger in Katherine’s mouth to placate her, Kurt looked adorably sleeping as he pulled himself upright. Blinking, he glanced at Blaine. “Let’s put our darlings down and then you can get quick shower.”

Yawning, Blaine looked sad. “Sorry, love, I really have to get going.”

Kurt responded with a weak smile. “I know, will you text me?”

“Always.” Blaine bent closer and kissed his husband before trotting off to get ready. 

An old man remembered, getting to the meeting a few minutes late, the discussions secured the venue for their next production. With the cast mostly made up of their students from NYADA and NYU, rehearsals would begin after the New Year. On those days, both men had to be at the theatre, they took the children with them. Luck had it, a couple of their friends agreed to watch the kids off stage for a fee of course. Kurt and Blaine happy paid them because of the bother of twins and the fact the couple really needed some extra cash. Most importantly, they trusted them, especially when they played the role of godparents in a non-religious way. 

December snow covered the nearby park when Kurt woke to a wet surprise seeping through his pants into his skin. Making a face, the child started to scream bringing the singing lunges of the other out to play. Both of them threw up on him and they then had the worst gas. He wished Blaine would come home early yet the text he received said he would home early. By the time Blaine rolled in, an irritated Kurt refused to raise the question as to his lateness. Later, when the question did come up. Even now old Blaine did not remember sending a text. Too tired to argue, Kurt went to bed, leaving Blaine to put the children down for the night. Luck had it, the twin’s sleeping pattering improved allowing the adults to work through this little bump in an intimate manner.

How could he not forget the day Katherine gave his younger self a horrible scare. Sitting at his piano, which had been returned to the bedroom, he watched the little darlings in the mirror on the wall. Alexander played with his feet, but Katherine just lay there. Not uncommon, he glanced at the silvered glass a few seconds later and he still had not moved even when her brother rolled over onto her. A sense of dread filled Blaine even though fidgeting boy looked up at him with an adorable smile even as a father’s brow furrowed—Katherine’s looked at little blue. Eyes going wide panic gripped him as he reached for his phone to call nine one one. Just as his finger touched the dial pad, she loudly burped and then rolled over into her brother. Scooping her up in his arms, she called out, followed by her brother. Calling the doctor, she told him to take Katherine to emergency where a worried Kurt met him.

Sometimes, no matter what they did, the children would not sleep. Nights led to the occasional moment of weakness where one of both called in sick to catch up on their sleep. Obviously, their sex life took a hit and for Blaine this proved difficult. An old man admitted he became addicted to a little loving before they slept. Within weeks of the kid’s birth, they just slept wrapped in each other. Back then, Blaine did not want to lose himself, or Kurt along the way. To keep things as fresh as could be, Blaine did those little things which would make Kurt smile. Wearing a right pair of shorts or walking around in his underwear brought a smile to his darling husband’s face. Dinner on the table, or just holding his hand walking down the street kept the warmth they felt for each other burning. A quick blow job now and then helped, but it did not relieve the itch Blaine desperately wanted scratching. 

As expected, communications got screwed up from time to time. At times they're well laid plans failed, resulting in a terse comment of two away from the infants. Thankfully, they continued the process of allowing themselves to freely speak their minds, they set up prior to the marriage. Sometimes the moments stretched in duration, but they tried their best to keep expressing their joys and frustrations. Regardless of their issues, the children depended on them and they would do anything for them. 

Much of what they endured became second nature by the twins second Christmas came about. Family descended upon them for the holiday for a few days of fun. The grandparents stayed at a nearby hotel, their presence allowed the boys a chance to be boys again. Rachel and Jesse hosted a wonderful Christmas complete with screaming children and Jesse’s perfect dinner. With three ladies to look after the kids, Burt took the time to speak to his son, son-in-law and Jesse about the upcoming production. 

Six weeks before the opening of their second production. Blaine rejoiced when his cousin Kristen dropped by for a surprise visit. Two harried men thought little about it at first and then Burt let his worrying slip to Kurt one night. Washington kept him busy and neither he, nor Carole could visit thus Pam wrangled some of the family into helping. Having Kristen around took the pressure off giving Blaine time to finish the final changes to the score. Early rehearsals revealed the pitfalls of the original adaptation of the nine-fifties play, which Mary strong suggested should be dealt with. 

Opening night came and went to mediocre reviews and ticket sales. Three weeks into the run, it looked like the musical would flop, and then one of those odd underground newspapers did a spread on it and ticket sales shot up. Looking out through the curtains after the article hit the fringes of the theatre world, the couple noticed a number of goth types and a several fully decked out drag queens. That started Kurt down a road which took Blaine a few months to settle on. With an increase in sales, the play ran past its scheduled closure and even made the local news one night. This mild success buoyed their confidence and provided them with a nest egg from which to attack their next venture. They would still need the Arts Foundation of New York’s support, but it also gave them a little clout. 

The spring sun coated the city with warmth after a long week of constant rain. The leaves began to show, but any hope of an early warm spell would delay nature’s progress. The weather allowed them to take the kids to the neighbourhood park, which also gave their father’s a chance to enjoy the outdoors. While their first play had shut down, provide a small income from the fringe theatre network, their second production had broken even with a hope of a profit to come. Working toward their third production, Kurt brainstormed how to shoot some life into number two, while Blaine struggled with the logistics of number three. Once again, Jesse warned them about running multiple productions at the same time saying their company needed to be larger. Using his connections at NYU and NYADA, Blaine arranged for the production students to get extra credits and cash for helping out. 

Much of what happened since the twin’s birth felt like a blur within an old man’s mind punctuated by moments of stark reality. Seventy years later, the memory of looking down into those sweet faces buoyed an old man’s flagging confidence. Oddly, at this moment in his life, and he felt as if he had done something those two regency era nobles never had—raising a family as a family. Society had grown up since the Regency era of the early eighteen hundreds, to the point where homosexual rights became part of normal life. Even with the world suffering the effects climate change and social-political upheaval, basic human rights managed to survive. Not everyone welcomed two gay men raising children and some people walked out of their lives forever. With a growing fan base within the alternative elements of the New York theatre scene, several media articles mentioned their marriage and family. At this point they started to get crank comments on their social media and even the occasional message on their answering service. While none turned out to be scary, they concerned the two men who went about changing all their personal contact information. 

Shortly after that, the couple discovered the power of social media as set of hardcore fans set up blogs to support them. As expected, this created a different level of interest in the two of them as artist and parents. One day Kurt sat down and looked into the blogs believing it to be small group only to discover several hundred interlinked blogs. With a little more digging Kurt found a connection through the fringe network spreading across the country and to several other countries. The fandom went wild when the husbands published a personal note of thanks and appreciation for what appeared to be the led blog. The outpouring moved them, and from time to time they would comment on the discussion at hand. Then one day, they found themselves with their first sold out show and to their surprise it turned out to be mostly people from the fandom. Showing their appreciation, the two sat on the edge of the stage signing autographs, chatting and taking pictures. Seeing the potential in the fans, Blaine came up with the idea of putting teasers of their third production on the blogs creating a buzz.

Aged Blaine grinned as he allowed his thoughts to meander again. The blessing of good fortune made his, their lives comfortable, but not always easy. It surprised him, they managed to remain in New York for as long as they did, saw their grandchildren as often as they did, and pleased their fans as they did. Even in the late stages of his life, both Blaine and Kurt received fan mail and from their millions of followers. Six months ago, they spoke to a group of school children from around the world on the holographic graphic version of the internet about living their dreams. 

Sighing old Blaine felt suddenly sad, because he wished he could go back for real and change one thing. Laying his head on Kurt’s still hand, he sighed and closed his eyes. Breathing a few times, he allowed his mind to drift back to a point ten days before the second production opened. 

“Thank you for coming,” Kurt said as he put the suitcase down on the floor next to the door before taking the coat of their guest. “It’s awfully quiet. Normally our little darlings would be crawling all over the place with one of us not far behind to keep them out of trouble. We learned when they first started to become mobile to place things higher on shelved or put them away all together. Please forgave the pile of toys in the corner of the Living room. It never seems to get smaller.”

“I hope Kristen was a help,” Pam asked as he slipped her coat off and handed it to her son-in-law. 

“More than you could believe.” Kurt opened the closet and hung the light leather coat up. “She was a godsend and the kids loved her. She spoiled them rotten. She spoiled us rotten. She would order in a five-course meal while taking care of the twins while we slept, or she took us all to a kiddie pool. Marvelous describes it best.”

“I guess I have some spoiling to make up for?”

“No one can compare to a grandmother when it comes to spoiling.”

“Oh, you are a dear. I hope Blaine keeps you.”

Wiggling his ring finger in front of his mother-in-law Kurt stated in his best May West voice, “I think it's too late for that.” 

Chuckling, one of Pam’s eyebrow mischievously shot up. “I guess your sex life has improved.”

Blushing, Kurt swallowed hard.

“That’s alright dear, I’ve been through this once or twice.” Pam fondly stroke Kurt’s arm. “Just remember you can’t forget yourselves and your needs. I was more than worried when you mentioned twins, but I could not be prouder of both of you. You’ve succeeded in raising a family while opening plays in one of the toughest theatre cities in the world.” 

Beaming, Kurt water welled in his eyes as he struggled for what to say. 

Patting the young man on the arm, she added, “Do you think they’re asleep.”

Peering toward the bedroom, Kurt replied, “I guess so. I don’t hear Blaine at his piano”

Smiling, Pam reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. “I want to get a picture of this.”

One of Kurt’s hands came up as if to object, but his mother-in-law already padded off toward the bedroom. With a sigh, he gave chase. 

Lying on his side, Blaine’s arm rested across the one-and-a-half-year-old twins. Cuddled to one another, Alexander hugged his sister, I front of him as he pressed his back into his slumbering father. The lights of the electronic piano cast a glow over the dim room highlighting the print on the wall, lamps and the occupants of the bed. 

Kurt stopped in the door with a look of fright when his mother-in-law flashed the room. Startled by the sudden brightness, Alexander jolted and started to cry quickly bringing his sister to the same state. Protectively jump up, Blaine looked shocked and a little bit angry. Blinking, he saw the blur of a figure standing at the edge of the bed and his lover in the door. 

“Mon?” Blaine moaned half asleep turning to his bawling children. Picking up Alexander he held him in his arms, rocking gently back and forth.

Dashing into the room from and around Pam, Kurt attempted to pick up Katherine, but his mother-in-law got there first. Sitting on the side of the bed, she held her granddaughter tightly in her arm cooing at her. The sparse light danced across illuminating the happiness on her beautiful face. 

“I’m sorry dear,” Pam apologized. “You looked so cute.”

“He’s always cute, and on that note, I’ll go warm up something for them,” Kurt murmured from the foot of the bed watching the Andersons tend to his children. Turning, he strode off toward the kitchen looking back once to give his husband a warm smile.

“Thank you dearest, your great,” Blaine said just before he yawned. Calming the child in his arms with slow, even motions with his torso, he failed to notice his mother’s expression subtly shift. “I’m sorry I fell asleep, I wanted to have the kids up to meet you.”

Shuffling up the bed a little bit, Pam gently swung Katherine in her arms. Smiling at the sweet child, she quietly said, “It’s alright dear, I’ve raised children and know the bane of sleep.”

Stifling a yawn Blaine nodded and looked down at his son. “They’re a little bigger than the last time you were here.”

Smiling, his mother commented, “To be expected. How is everything going?”

“Busy.” Blaine sighed as he continued to rock the child. “There is so much we have to do in the next week. I am so happy you’re here mom. I miss you.”

“I miss you too dear,” Pam leaned in and kissed her son on the cheek without disturbing Katherine. 

“Thanks for giving us some slack, Mom.” Teary eyed, Blaine replied and then he noticed the look in his mother’s eyes. Sitting up straighter, he added, “Mom, what’s wrong?”

Gazing at the baby in her arms, Pam bluntly said, “Your father served me with divorce papers on Monday.”


	35. Humming

“This isn’t going to work,” Blaine grumbled as he balanced on his tiptoes with his arms reached up over his head. 

“I have my hands full and they’ll here anytime now,” Kurt’s exasperated voice came from the baby’s room where he had one of their little darlings on the change table. Holding legs up, he wiped the mess and with a slowly turning stomach. 

“You’re taller, maybe you should do this.” 

“This room is too tiny at times.”

“Are you saying I’m tiny.”

“You told me to change them, and now you want me to . . . do everything.”

“I just . . . oh, it’s not worth it.”

“Blaine?”

“Kurt, why did you leave this to the last minute, anyhow.”

“Because you had me doing all the shopping yesterday.”

“And thank you.”

“You could have pulled yourself away sooner.”

“I tried.”

“I bet.”

Feeling the ache in his calves, Blaine frowned by but kept trying to get the streamer in place. “I did!” 

Kurt coughed and made a face, followed by a loud grunt. 

Dropping down to his heels while holding the sparkling colour ribbon over his head, Blaine looked out into the hall, “What?”

“I just had her change and now she’s peed again.” 

“You want me to?”

“No, I got it.”

Poking his head in the former storage room, Blaine padded up behind Kurt and placed his hands on his back, “Kurt, I can take over.”

Looking crossed, Kurt leaned into his husband with a sigh. An old man had to smile when he remembered the look in those blue eyes reflected what they both felt—tried, hopelessly in love and happy. The months following the birth held many wonders even if the twins made life hectic. Both men looked forward to their first birthday. An old man recalled their two heavenly creations waking them at one in the morning and it took over an hour to get them to settle down. Alex started and not to be outdone, Kate joined in with high-pitched screams. Sometimes, it surprised Blaine, old and young, why they never received an eviction notice for a noise violation. Then the next door neighbours had parties until four in the morning and the people upstairs, well, he did not want to think about what they did. 

Alex proved finicky, and refused to eat solid food, as he pleasured himself by tossing it at his sister. Kate ate lots and then threw on Kurt and then they had to change her again. The grandparents showed up about noon, with arms full of carefully wrapped presents. Walking through a door held open by a frazzled Kurt, the dueling sounds of crying babies immediately assaulted them. Two women glanced at each other and then dumped their bags on Kurt and trotted down the hall. One of Burt’s eyebrows went up and then he shrugged.

Jesse, Rachel and a few NYADA/NYU friends came over a later to watch the kids throw more food around and busy themselves with some new plush toys. With the kids wired on sugar, the boys paid the price that night when the children would not stay asleep. Thank the gods when two grandmothers showed up early the next morning, giving two husbands a chance to sleep. Later, when they came back with Burt, Pam joked about handing the kids back after getting them all wound up again. Two young men glanced at each other, but that night, the children slept a full seven hours.

Seven hours felt like heaven to two men who curled up against each other with barely a grope to satisfy themselves. The feeling of comfort spun away as a shaft of pain shot up his crooked back and into his arms. Trying to get back where he had been, the mind snuck back to something that nagged him all his life—the rift between the twins. One day they laughed with each other and the next they fought like rabid beavers. Two men in their mid-fifties tried to find out what happened, but neither child would come clean. Soon after Kate moved to England with her husband, and Alex left for Florida leaving their parents scratching their heads. With Ray’s accidental death in twenty sixty-six Kate’s life spiraled into the void. Surprisingly, Alex hopped the first flight to be at her side and everything seemed forgiven. His sister remained in England for a few more years before packed up and returned to the States. She lived with her parents for a few months, before relocating to central British Columbia where her son Phillip and his family lived. Today, the twins dwelled in the same complex in the wine rich region of the Pacific coast region.

Even during their separation, one thing brought the twins together—their desire to see their parents leave New York. Alex made a huge push prior to the beaches of Miami strip vanished beneath the waves, and Katherine tried guilt. Two stubborn men refused, with Blaine admitting he loved the city. Yes, they knew what the sea could do, and regardless of the occasional scare, the seawalls and pumps did their jobs. Perhaps, Fred, the granddaughter’s husband made them feel safe. Mary found romance with a man who worked with the city of New York in the engineering department. They lived on the constructed high ground at Springfield, where the causeway coming from Scranton split south to beleaguered Philadelphia and north to Albany and a recently evacuated Boston. Fred oversaw a huge pumping station at the cornerstone of the expensive water suppression systems. When the twins failed to convince the crotchety old men to leave, Mary said she would take care of the two old fools. 

Licking chapped lips, old Blaine held his breath and frowned. He worried when his kids flew the nest. He worried when they had their own children. He worried when the twins had their angry split. He worried for his Kurt. He worried for himself. Even now, with his pulse pounding in his wrist, he asked the same old questions. What would the family do without them? Would they grow together or spread further apart? Environmental circumstance and government demands dictated where they lived, and it surprised old Blaine it took this long to clean out New York. The lovers had a name for themselves, and Blaine’s used to title his last musical―rebels.

An old man suddenly sighed because he missed his children. Maybe being so boneheaded robbed them of the opportunity to be with their little darlings but moving scared them more than staying. With the upheaval and mass migration, the three North American nations dropped the need for immigration certificates because they would never have been able to manage it anyhow. The emergency changed politics, seeing the three nations moving closer to a union. Some hardcore Americans wanted this new union, if it happened, to be completely based on the values and laws of the United States. The majority, however, did not care, because all they wanted was a return to a normal life. Canada feed their beleaguered southern friends because what the their southern neighbours lost in fertile land, the opening up in the arctic increased the size of the grain belt. During the presidency of the would-be dictator strained relations caused fears of invasion, but nuclear threats from an irritated Russian settling that issue and others. 

During those brief weeks World War Three loomed on the horizon an already scaring frightened population forced the removal of an angry president from office. With world breathed a collective sigh of relief hoped for peace, only to find the opposite. Russia’s worst flooding occurred in the sparsely populated regions east of the Ural, and the leadership took advantage of the confusion by annexing the many of the nations which made up the former Soviet Union. When it came to the nations on their western border, many of them stood up against the intimidations. With tension high with North America, Russia leadership backed down.

Right wing extremists around the world wanted to close the borders and deport millions, but massacres in Mexico, the Middle East, Europe and Southeast Asia brought hundreds of millions onto the streets in protest. The bloodstained streets in many cities proved too much for politicians who started to push for comprehensive worldwide disarmament. The old-world order could not sustain itself under the pressure and a few years ago international talks considered the idea of a single world government. The major power objected, but many nations did not listen. The emergency strengthened the European Union making it work more as a single nation and several African nations entered into confederations. Australia, New Zealand, New Guinea, Indonesia, Malaysia and the few surviving small island states formed a block based on the European model. In South America, Argentina, Brazil and Chile formed a new nation called Inca.

When the water levels started to level off, the world breathed easier and the slow changes continued. Prompting a number of long-winded discussions, two famous old men often found themselves laughing at their foolishness. Kurt liked the fact the world could be headed toward a single government, and Blaine countered saying their grandchildren would be long dead before that happened. 

The heart suddenly stopped, but not in a lethal way. Banging his fist onto the side of the couch, Blaine cursed under his breath. Politics? Why did the think of this now when he would rather be reliving the twins first birthday? Again, his mind had taken a right turn dragging him away something pleasant to the torture of a world on the edge. After his fight with cancer and the stretching of age, he grumbled at where his mind went at times. Alzheimer’s or dementia came to mind, but he remembered songs he had sung and how to write music. 

A flash of insight brought his head up. Dragging in a deep breath, and the old man closed his eyes and imagined them both young again. It proved difficult to get his fractured mine to play along until he started to hum. An old man smiled and then a nursery rhyme echoed in the back of his head. Images of the twins playing, crying, pooping and basically making the two husbands happy came to mind. The day they crawled for the first time, dada and papa, walking, stumbling, giggling and hovered on the forefront bringing small smiled to an old face. The little things pressed into one another creating a pleasant montage of the pass of time. 

With the twin’s second birthday looming they planned to hold it in New York, but Pam’s struggle with Daniel overrode everything. Instead, they bundled up their family and headed west. Joined by Jesse, Rachel and the eight-month-old Barbara, it made for a seemingly endless trip. Borrowing a luxury seven-seat Lexus RX L from Jesse’s diver service, they headed out along the I-80 stopping at Falls Creek for the night. With the backfilled children’s things and the luggage packed in the cargo pod on the roof, Blaine or Kurt cared for the twins in the middle row. That left Jesse driving and Rachel in the back with Barbara. Leaving New York turned out easy because the kids napped, and the noise did not start until they hit construction a couple of hours later. Fidgety children ensured they often stopped, and when they reached the hotel the adults could not wait for sleep.

Arriving at the Hummel residence late the next afternoon, four adults felt relieved when a horde of grandparents stormed the driveway to gobble up the kids. The twin’s little sister found a place of honour in Pam’s arms as the four husbands emptied the car. Pam wanted to put Jesse. Rachel and family up at her place, but Daniel’s presence made that impossible. Thus, the entire crowd descended on the Hummel residence. Blaine, Kurt and family got Kurt’s old room, with Rachel and Jesse getting Finn’s old room. Carole quickly regretted her decision when Rachel got emotional leaving the St James’ in the basement on the hide-a-bed. Pam got into a fight with her husband over the phone leaving her in Finn’s room.

The twin’s actual birthday fell on a Thursday, but the party took place on Saturday. With balloons hanging from the back porch, Blaine and Kurt wanted a gathering of around two dozen friends and family. Well, it did not end up that way as Rachel conspired with Burt, Carole and Pam. Prior to the arrival of their grandchildren, Burt and Carole made the rounds of the neighbours warning them of the of the coming party and issuing initiations. In the end, about fifty people, including twenty odd children, swarmed the house. 

Most of the family showed up before lunch, with the Schuester’s and their five children dropped in about one. Sam followed a few minutes later with his four-year-old boy and his latest girlfriend. Carole ran into Brittany but surprise the week before in the mall, thus she, Santana and their son found themselves invited. To everyone’s surprise Becky and her cute boyfriend showed up with Sue Sylvester and her daughter. The husbands knew Tina and Artie planned to visit family after a stint in Los Angeles and, thus, they found themselves on the guest list. A much thinner Trent and his stunning model wife arrived fashionably late, with David and his pregnant wife. Cousin Trish flew in from the west coast and Ken made the trip from Texas to bug Cooper, who showed up last, but not alone.

With a pile of presents, beside the kitchen door, the event went along in an orderly fashion overseen by the two grandmothers. As feisty as ever, Sue’s tongue wagged with its usual sharpness providing a few tense moments with Santana. Burt and Blaine moved to intervene only to watch Brittany put Sue in her place with a simple word. Stunned, Sue stared at the bubbly blond and she walked off to find Becky. 

Impromptu singing broke out as people passed through the kitchen to pick at the dazzling array of morsels. Everyone laughed and talked as they watched the children at play in the deep backyard. At some point Blaine and Kurt started to open the presents and thankfully it ended up to mostly oversized clothing. Then, Kurt opened up a large, soft package and his chin dropped. Letting the paper fall away, he stared at a beautiful set of matching blankets. Handing them over to Blaine, who held them up for everyone to see, Kurt got up and walked over to Becky and embraced her.

Squirm away with a guff rebuff, Becky made a face. “Eww . . . yuck. I’m to free pink face, Trevor gona get jealous.”

The very handsome man who made Blaine feel tall, flexed an amazingly large arm. Blushing and snickering at the same time Becky fondly leaned into Trevor. Blaine smiled, because she looked genuinely happy. School turned out to be a long and arduous affair for Becky and after graduation she had a hard time adjusting. Sue tried to help her the best she could, and she got out of hand. Becky met Trevor during a short period of institutionalization. He worked at the facilities maintenance unit and he managed to get her to calm down when she had a breakdown one day. Together for four years, Blaine and Kurt hoped to receive a wedding invitation.

Smiling at Becky, Kurt pulled back and said to her, “Thank you Becky, they’re gorgeous.”

“They look homemade,” one of the neighbours, who sat close by, commented as he admired the fine piece of artistry,

“Duh,” Becky shot back with her tongue hanging out. “You some kind of dumbass.”

The neighbour’s back straightened and then Carole stepped closer and said something to her. The woman’s expression changed and then she got up and went to get something to drink. 

“Becky, not everyone where appreciated your candidness,” Sue crouched down beside her friend and adopted daughter. The former tormentor of McKinley High School bought Becky a loom after she graduated in hope she would use as a means of channels her passions. It worked for a little while, but Trevor got her back into it, with breathtaking results.

Snapping her fingers. Becky shot back, “Dumbasses.”

Looking to Sue and then back to Becky, Kurt commented, “You should sell them, Becky. You could make a fortune.”

“I’m not stupid, like you donut face,” Becky made a face at Kurt. “I sell them at craft shows, dummy.”

“Becky, can you make one?” Pam asked her as he knelt before the young lady. She smiled at the young lady with sparkling eyes.

“Yeah. What of it?” Becky’s head bent to one side as if she tried to remember.

“I’m Blaine’s mom, Pam.” The beautiful brunette replied with a smile. 

“You remember Pam?” Tina asked as she walked up the lawn from where she had been sitting with Artie. The kids loved climbing up onto his wheelchair and Artie happily played along with Sam’s help.

“Yeah, coconut skin, I remember,” Becky snapped back.

Shaking her head, Tina walked on toward the kitchen giving Blaine a look. He smiled back because they all knew and loved Becky. Chuckling, he found he missed her innocent crassness.

From behind Cooper knocked his little brother in the shoulder with a mischievous smirk. Turning his head, Blaine started to say something and then Trish, slapped his big brother on the back of his head. He turned to face her, Trish pointed a warning finger at him and said, “Don’t you dare.”

Giving his cousin and indignant look, Cooper decided not to respond when Trish looked toward the want-to-be starlet talked to a beaming Ken. 

Oblivious to the high jinx within her family, Pam asked Becky, “Can you make one big enough for a big bed? I’ll pay for the material and your time.”

Blaine felt proud of his mother. At one time she worked in a home with children with learning disorders. As a child he remembered how his mother handled his rambunctious brother and now he knew where he got it from. Yes, the tensions of twins and a demanding husband got to him at times, but he tried to keep an even keel.

Grinning, Becky jumped up and down. “Yeah . . . yes.”

“We can talk about that later, Becky,” Pam fondly smiled at her. “You can come over to my place and I will show you what I would like you to do.”

“Is the mop head going to be there?” Becky asked with her eyes going to Blaine. 

Looking at her son, Pam said, “No, he will be in New York by then.”

“Damn, he has a great ass,” Becky shouted even though she stared at Trevor. 

“Yes, he does,” Kurt with a peek at Pam, mother who looked toward the kids running around in the backyard. 

Blushing, Blaine smiled at Becky, who looked to Trevor with big, doe eyes. It pleased him that she had finally found someone who could understand her issues.

“Eyes off, poodle head!” Becky yelled as she pulled Trevor close. “He’s all mine.”

Glancing at his husband, Kurt grinned with a wink. 

Smiling, Blaine winked back and then his head turned toward the shrill sound of his daughter. Lying face down in the grass in her pretty party dress, she cried. Running to his daughter, Blaine slowed when Sam scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. Swaying her back and forth until she stopped balling, she hugged the blond man. A tinge of jealously touched Blaine, but he had to admit Sam had a way with children. With strange voices and odd looks, he had them giggling and crawling all over him. The long-haired music teacher’s green eyes sparkled when he swung Katherine making her laugh. 

By the time the clock struck four, Barbara set the tone by loudly announced her fatigue. Later that evening, two happy dads sat on an outdoor couch on the back porch enjoying a moment of quiet. Pam, Rachel and Carole cleaned up the house while Burt spoke to his partner at the tire store in the living room. Finished with their task with cleaning up the backyard, Kurt and Blaine politely declined the chance to loss at pool in the basement with Trish, Jesse, Ken and Cooper.

Resting against his partner, back to chest, Blaine loved being in this position. Holding a glass of rich smelling red wine in one hand he stroked Kurt’s calf with the other. It felt good to sit there with no worries, at least for a little while. With the children asleep upstairs and the grandmothers hovering around the baby monitors, a content couple unwound. The mound of gifts still had to be taken inside, but neither man cared. The evening proved warm with no hint of rain and the air smelled clean. 

Smirking, Blaine quietly commented, “How are we going to get all that stuff home?”

“What stuff?” Kurt absently asked.

“The presents,”

“We can mail it.”

Sputtering on the thought, Blaine caught himself before his inner accountant responded. “I know you don’t mean to ignore me.”

“Ignore you?” The person behind Blaine moved and Kurt sounded puzzled when he spoke.

Blaine chuckled and pushed his head into the fingers gently toyed with his curly locks. Sudden gyration from behind Blaine made him grin. It took little to imagine his husband smiling at whatever amused him. Kurt’s smiles may not be as large and as bright as his own, but he loved the way it gave him gorgeous dimples. Adorable and calming, Blaine could not get enough of the little things that made Kurt, Kurt. At night he enjoyed watching the attractive man sitting in bed reading. The muscles around his eyes or his mouth would shift as he scanned the words or studied a picture. Then his head would roll to one side and then he would giggle. The fascinating man loved his gossip and the fact Blaine found some of it interesting making any rebuttal useless.

Playfully tightening his grip on the calf pressed against the cushion, Blaine tilted his head as if to look over his shoulder. Hoping to catch a sight of skin, he ended up with a nose full of hair. Blowing it out of the way, he asked in a soft voice, “Something amusing.”

“Susan’s passing along Tony latest exploits.” Kurt continued to scroll down through his texts. “They went out on last night and he got a lap dance from some guy who swore he looked like his girlfriend.”

Blaine shook his head and giggled to himself.

“What?” Kurt demanded.

“Tony. I don’t understand him sometimes.” Blaine replied. “He’s straight and wants to be treated like a man, but he looks like and acts like a petite Lucy Hale. He should cut his hair.”

Laughing, Kurt pulled on his husband’s locks. “He’s a nice guy, but I think cutting his hair would help.”

“It makes me wonder what you would have been like if you got into fashion.”

Brows pressing together, Kurt moved his body behind Blaine. “Are you saying I would look like a giant pompom?”

“Artie sent me the Gaga pictures and others.” Blaine grinned as he tickled Kurt’s calf through the fabric of his tight pants. “You looked great by the way.”

“Nice save.” Kurt kissed his husband on the head. “Are you ever going to reply the text I forwarded to you? Susan wanted to know if you, we, would like to join her for an insider’s tour of the Frick Collection.”

“I would love to, but I did not get any text?”

“I sent you one.”

Digging into his short’s pocket, Blaine pulled out his phone and switched it on. “Honestly, Kurt, there has to be something wrong with our service.”

Thrusting his arm out straight over Blaine’s shoulder, a huff of air ruffled his curly hair. Eying the display of the phone hovering to his left, Blaine’s brows went up with a frown. Tapping on the text manager on his phone, he opened the long list of texts from Kurt. Scrolling down Blaine found no text to match. Holding his phone up, he let Kurt take it so he could investigate for himself. His husband’s chest expanded pushing him forward and then he handed the phone back.

“It’s not worth a fight.” Kurt’s forehead fell on the back of his husband’s head and then he pressed his lips into the mass of hair. “I’ll reply to Susan and ask if we can bring the kids.”

“Neither do I, but I do like making up.”

“The kids are in my mom’s room and I like pretending.”

Moments later, three ladies watched as two men ran past and up the stair holding hands. With a sigh, Carole said to Pam, “I guess the twins are sleeping with Burt and I tonight.”

The three chuckled and went back to the pile of dishes.


	36. Backstage

With Kurt pushing thirty, the Anderson-Hummel Production Company worked toward the launch of a truly ambition production. Their first proved they could make it, barely, and the surprising reaction to their second garnering them a fan base. Hoping to capitalize on the second, they now took on a project with considerable risk. Once again, they asked Madam Tibideaux to renew the NYADA outreach experience they had used in the past. An offer of support from an old acquaintance buoyed their enthusiasm, even if the magnitude of the offer left them speechless. June Dolloway offer her patronage and it came with a some fairly hefty strings attached. In her usual fashion the matriarch of the arts monopolized the early meeting pissing her two young prodigies off every so often. The endeavor proved frustrating, but after a week of haggling, Blaine finally understood why she pushed them so hard. 

The two had planned to do everything together, including the directing, but June had other ideas. In the end, Blaine found himself concentrating on the music, script and helping with the auditions. Kurt coordinated with NYADA and NYU, sat through the auditions, while he worked on sets and costume designs. This left, then looking for a director, which proved difficult. However, since they were in the pre-production phase, they had time to sort through the prospects June suggested. They worked with one of the promising students of theatrical direction from NYU, until the found the right person.

Preproduction took place in a large staging area at NYU, where several student groups aided them for course credits. Like NYADA, NYU agreed to sign on to the project providing the space in return. Meeting the professors involved with stage and costume design proved interesting. Acting as mentors, the students took direction from Kurt and Blaine. Set design proved annoying as the mechanics of what they intended sent a few of the engineer studies into the books looked for solutions. It took two weeks to work out the kinks and, in the end, everyone seemed wildly excited except the accountant. All-in-all, it worked rather well for all sides with the professors having more time to themselves and the students gained practical experience. 

Gelling as a team and a couple, the two producer/lead actors bounced off each other in a manner which sometimes mesmerized. On a surprise visit to the venue at NYU, June stood back watching with a sense of great satisfaction. Seeing her worried Blaine and it should, because she could kill the plan with a single scowl. Yes, she had her concerns with what seemed like endless delays, but then when she saw what they envisaged coming together, she cut them some slack. If they managed to pull this off, it would be the greatest spectacle Broadway had seen in years. If they crashed and burned, well, they would be utterly ruined.

The matriarch’s words echoed in Blaine’s ears as he pushed the stroller around the larger space. Looking up at the lights glaring at him from the ceiling high above, he felt pleased. Rubbing his chin, he glanced toward Kurt in the distance where he talked to two of the students and someone he did not know. 

One of his darlings coughed, and dutiful dad bent close to check on his children. The hated the strollers, but considering their present location both parents gave them a firm no. Securely strapped in the cried for a while and then peace erupted as they snuggled up against each other and adorable napped. Neither husband liked having their kids in the big space, because of the inherent dangers. Blaine worried about laws and dug into the internet doing some research. Yes, they broke the rules, and it only took one student or university official to report. The Hummel name had pull in some circles, but it would not satisfy child services.

The sound of footsteps caused Blaine to glance over his shoulder to see his handsome husband strolled toward him with that sexy sway holding a coffee in each hand. Giving a cup to his husband, Kurt smiled at Jesse and commented, “I could have gotten you one.”

“No, I need to sleep tonight because it’s going to be a long day tomorrow,” Jesse replied as he studied one of the supports.

Blaine sipped the hot liquid and sighed. “It’s good of you to give us some more advice.” 

“My wife sort of insisted and I don’t mind. Besides, it gets me out of the house.” Jesse knocked his knuckles on the metal support. “I don’t think Rachel even heard me when I said I was leaving. One of Rachel’s dad’s is over and they’re going over the top.”

“And you needed to escape?” Blaine mused.

Leaning against the piping, the Tony award winner grinned. “Yeah, I traded an irritating gay for a set of gays I get along with.”

Kurt chuckled and peeked at his sleeping darling. The charming smirk on his face caused Blaine’s heart to race. How he loved that man.

“I didn’t understand how it works until I saw it in action, I got giddy.” Running his hands through his not so heavily gelled hair, Blaine shrugged. “Now, we need to confirm the measurements of the set covers.”

“It had better be done before June gets back.” Kurt sipped on his coffee as his eyes scanned the skeletons of their complicated stage props. 

“It’s ambitious, to say the least,” Jesse commented as he sauntered around the forms. “Have you run them through their paces?

“The engineering students did a stress test yesterday. It may be a different when we get to the stage.” Blaine stated with a frown.

Pointing at the mishmash of props, Jesse looked concerned. “They’re not going to be placed like this on the stage?”

“We got the measurements and mapped it all mapped out,” Blaine replied as he bent down and adjusted the blanket covering Alex.

“I like the script and the music, but I still can’t picture exactly what you’re going after.” Jesse said as he leaned into one of the set frames by holding onto a bar over his head. “And, it’s going to take some training to get the crew to get it all right.”

“The engineering students will be on hand to help,” Kurt answered before taking a large draft of his coffee. 

“And your moving it to the Signature Theatre, what next week?” Jesse asked as he tested the strength of one of the fixtures minus the artistic coverings. “The stagehands may not like being told what to do by a bunch of students.”

“I was talking to the stage manager the other day and he’s talking to his crew.” Kurt replied as he crouched down to look at the twins. “They don’t mind as long as the students are getting paid and don’t work the actual performances.”

“When do you start rehearsals.” Jesse said as he his moved from right to left. 

“We have been doing readings with principals for a couple of weeks now.” Kurt dug his hand into the bag at the back of the stroller. “We need the stage set up before we can bring the background actors in.”

Jesse nodded and then gave the two of them a hard look. “And no director as of yet?” 

Both young men shook their heads. 

Looking concerned, Jesse looked about. “How is the student director doing?”

“I have to admit, he’s a little rough.” Kurt admitted.

“Yeah, June was not impressed when she sat in with a rehearsal of the two of us, the secondaries and understudies.,” Blaine shook his head. 

“You managed to pull it off last time with you two co-directing, but it’s not going to work this time.” Jesse did not look impressed. “Who told you, you could move on without a real director anyhow. 

“June,” the two young men said together. 

“Right, I will see if I can pull in a few favours and scare someone up.” Jesse mused, rolling his eyes. “Then the real fun begins.”

“I’m excited,” Kurt responded as he reached into his pocket for his buzzing phone. Logging in, he grimaced and looked to his husband and added, “Sorry, sweetie, changed appointment tomorrow, I won’t be able to make lunch. More talk about questions costumes.”

Blaine gave Kurt a ‘not again’ look.

“Such is the life of a producer.” Jesse went on having not noticed Blaine’s reaction. “Do want me to go over the script, again?”

“We know, you’re busy, Jesse?” Kurt responded as he wiggled his nose.

Swinging around the pole, Jesse, said, “I’m sure I can take another peek and you will have time to make changes.”

Stiffening, Blaine gave Jesse a look and then he smiled. The process of vetting their first two musicals proved long and irritating. Yes, both he and Kurt lost their tempers every so often, but Jesse took it all in stride. The Tony award winner taught them a lot and he did it all without taking any payment. Well, he settled for a bottle of wine over dinner a couple of times. Rachel proved the difficult one to handle, and luckily, she had a child and a new production to keep her occupied.

Moving to the theatre proved to be a near nightmare. With the help of the stagehands, they manhandled everything into position to find part a few broken parts. Second, the measurements provided by the theatre turned out wrong, with the scene elements being too big. Kurt had a small meltdown and challenged the stage manager. To prove his point, the manager pulled up the email and Kurt had to accept it because he could not find his. Losing four days of stage time put them back, but they made up some of it by sitting with the cast in the auditorium reading and singing their lines. 

On the Friday afternoon, the fire alarm went offsetting them back as the firemen and maintenance people tried to figure out how to reset it. Again, they made do by retreating to a local cafe with secondary leads to, read lines in a private back corner. The next day, Kurt and Blaine got their wires crossed when as they ranged across the theatre district running errands before heading to Rachel’s for dinner. Niffed when he arrived, Kurt grumbled that they wasted another day. He arrived at a supplier to find their order had not been completed or to find them closed. He gave Blaine a quick and somewhat odd look as if it had all been his fault.

On top of mix-ups with suppliers and meetings, little things happened in their private lives to increase tensions. One day, while sitting on the subway on his way to the daycare, Blaine’s cell buzzed with an incoming text. Kurt asked him to meet him at a café a few blocks from where the kids played. Blaine arrived on time, but Kurt did not show. Texting back, Blaine found out Kurt waited at the day care. Shrugging, Blaine bought two coffees and trotted off to join him. Long ago, texting throughout the day became a normal part of their complicated lives, and oddities happened now and then.

Eventually, Blaine began to become curious about some of Kurt’s texts. One had him go to the day care which turned out to be a nonissue. When asked, Kurt brushed it off as if he knew nothing about it. Another involved meeting with the stage manager about the newly completed backdrops. Again, it turned out to be a nonevent even if it allowed Blaine a chance to sort out unrelated problems. Several texts suggested Kurt would be coming home late and others had Blaine running around looking for things Kurt needed.

One afternoon Blaine received a text from the theatre director asking him to meet him backstage. Finding no director, Blaine noticed Kurt’s jacket hanging over one of the chairs by the stage door where no one would miss it. Looking about Blaine worked his way through the jumble of sets, frames layered with the final bits, he encountered no one. Thinking that Kurt may have just forgotten his coat, he went back to pick it only to hear a familiar voice echoing within the height of the stage. Turning, he moved around the fake walls and when he turned a corner and his heart leaped into his chest. Through the door of a small work area at the rear of the auditorium, he saw Kurt leaning against a bench, with his shirt undone with another man. The thin, nerdy looking fellow faced the man he loved with his pants down around his ankles with a raging hard on. Nibbling on Kurt’s neck, his long fingers snaked down into Kurt’s unbuttoned pants.

Utterly dumbstruck, at first Blaine could not believe what the vision he has walked into. Chin hanging down, he just stared and then the heat began to rise in his chest and neck. Calling out Kurt’s name, the nerdy fellow jumped all over himself pulling up baggy pants as he scooted away through another exit. The man clattered past a backdrop and out of view leaving Kurt standing there with an oddly blank expression. With his heart pounding in his chest, a foot involuntarily slid forward, only to stop when the agony swelling within Blaine’s chest became unbearable. Swallowing hard, he exhaled and stormed off. Running through the maze of backdrops, he raced to the side door flinging it open with a loud thud. Grabbing the handrail to steady himself on the slippery stairs, and vanished into the falling rain,

About an hour before dark, Blaine stepped into the apartment to the sound of Kurt playing with Alex and Kate in the living room. A long walk through Battery Park followed by an even longer bus ride home, lowered his rage to the level of a simmering like a pot on medium heat. A greater sense of calm, convinced him there had to be an explanation. They had a family and, yes, their sex life might have waned, but they deeply loved each other. 

“Hey, honey, I was getting worried,” Kurt called from the living room along with the giggling of the twins.

The sound of that voice brought all the anger back to the surface. Fists balling up—worried? Frozen in place Blaine struggled with emotions which threatened to strangle him. Logic and a painful past, told him, that going over the top would prove nothing. If they had problems, they had to come to light. Yes, he might be heart broken, but he needed more.

“Sweetie?” Kurt called again and this time smaller voices joined the chorus. 

Children. He had to be calm for the children. One last hard breath and Blaine drew himself up straight, allowing the actor to take over. Kurt might catch it, but Alex and Kate would be spared. They always knew when one of their daddies or both became upset. Blaine hated playing games, but, for their sakes, he must. 

Absently looking at his watch, Blaine closed his eyes and allowed the coat to slide from his arms and to the floor. Wiping the frown off his face and the moisture from his eyes, he stepped into the hall without taking his shoes off. His heart stamped in his chest when he saw one of the traitorous man sockless feet and then more of him as the angle changed. The disrespectful man leaned against the futon with Alex crawling over him, while Kate hit him the head with a plush toy from the couch. Seeing the twins carefreely oblivious both hurt and eased the agony he tried to hide. Standing there for a few hopelessly long seconds complex emotions played over his face. 

Suddenly Kate, stopped and gave Blaine a look which almost shattered his heart. Dropping the toy, she climbed from the couch and raced to greet her daddy. Behind her, Alex hauled himself out of Kurt’s grip and toddled after her. Crouching down, Blaine drew them into a soft hug, which almost broke his heart. Kissing both of them, he asked them what they did at daycare with a calmest voice as he could muster. The twins clamoured to tell him even if their eyes spoke of something they did not understand. A father’s stomach dropped as he fought with twisting emotions. Luckily, the twin’s short attention span saved him when they suddenly ran back to their toys.

Leaning against his fist pressed into the floor, Blaine watched. The twins pulled at the same stuffed pony while Kurt played referee. Tearing his eyes from his disloyal husband, Blaine looked away and started to rise. 

Giving Blaine a worried look, Kurt, said, “There’s something for you to eat in the oven.”

Rubbing his shoes together, Blaine did not reply. He could not reply. It took all his strength not to lose it and he could not do that to his little darlings. Kate kept looking at him and he knew she felt his rage. Those soft, innocent eyes held him enthralled even as his heart wept. How could Kurt to this? Why would he want to break up his loving family? Why? Why? Why?

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice revealed his confusion.

That voice. So sweet and calming, but in this instance it sounded sour. Marching into the kitchen, the fridge flung open and he snatched up a bottle water. Then, like a ghost, Blaine vanished into the bedroom. Softly closing the door behind him, he found the darkness oddly suited his mood. It felt protective and oddly haunting. Years ago, he stood in a similar place after Kurt called off their wedding. Back then the loft felt heavy with silence, and this did not. Through the door, he heard Kurt call to him among the calls of infants whose bedtime loomed close. The chest constricted and Blaine wanted to scream. Rigidly forced restraint, he began to violently shake as long rivers of tears streamed down his face. Coming home turned into a mistake, but then he had no choice. His children needed him, and he needed answers.

Bawling babies kept Kurt out there and Blaine thanked the gods for this reprieve. It ate at him that man attended his children, but in his state, Blaine knew he could not. Needing an outlet for his growing anger, he ripped the duvet back and began to hammer on a pillow. Fist after fist smashed into two the feathers reshaping it several times until one of the seams broke. The pressure from each jab sent a small puff of feathers into the air. The sight the spare light streaming under the door lighting up the falling feathers, startled him. Freezing in mid-swing, he drew in a hard, staggering breath. 

Not moving, he stared at the dark blank wall beside the closet with blurry eyes. Without light, his memory allowed him to see the pictures; Kurt and him at the prom. Kurt and him with their newborns. Kurt and him on the opening night of their first production. Kurt and him with their friends in the McKinley courtyard, and finally the two of them smiling at their wedding. 

Buried his eyes it his palms, the tightness in Blaine’s chest became suffocating. The muffled sounds of Kurt talking to the twins twisted at emotion and he found himself turning to face the bed. Somehow, he felt himself moving around or stopping now and then to the sounds of Kurt with the babies. Sometime later, Blaine he heard the bedroom door open. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked in a low, tentative voice. 

The pounding in his chest spiked as his face flushed with anger and then he jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder. In a low, almost silent growl, he expressed the deep emotions of grief, “What the fuck, Kurt!”

Taking a step back, Kurt questioned, “Blaine?”

Making a tight fist, he pulled back on the sudden urge to become violent. Weakness took him down that slippery road into a huge mistake from his last year of high school. Now he saw it from the other side, leaving him with two thoughts—denial or revenge? Fucking bastard! 

The internal clock ticked, and Blaine blinked to shake him out of it. His nostrils flared with the intake of air as he attempted to control himself. The dim made avoiding those blue eyes easy, but the mind could not. In an attempt to escape their trap, he stared out into the hall knowing he had to protect his innocent children from his brewing fury. His heart went out to them even though their age worked in their parent’s favour—they would not understand.

““Honey, what’s—” Kurt words faded indicated he finally became aware of the thunderstorm churning on his husband’s shadowy face.

“I thought they had worked passed all that years ago,” Blaine’s voice overflowed with the anguishing crushing his heart.

Pulling himself up straight, caution passed over Kurt’s dimly lit face. Taking a step forward, he said in a tone which gave his concern away, “Blaine, what’s this all about?”

The mere sound of his words grated on Blaine as he fought to govern himself. Swallowing hard, the pain in his heart spread down his torso into his groin and then he forced himself to look at Kurt. Instant hesitation stymied him and then words slipped from his lips as if he spat them from the depths of his stomach, “Who was that?”

Shocked, Kurt’s eyelids fluttered. “Who was what?”

The look upon his face sent a sprig of compassion through Blaine’s heart. For a second, he softened. Letting out a hard breath, he calmly stated, “Kurt, you texted me meet with the theatre director.”

Kurt’s head moved to the left as if he had a quick rebuttal and his chest rose and fell. Looking honestly puzzled, he said one word, “And?”

One nonchalant and damning word thrust a long dagger into Blaine’s chest. Gritting his teeth, when Blaine did speak, the first word had a deadly edge to it. “I . . . saw you this afternoon with a tall skinny . . . fellow . . . backstage.”

The thought crossed Kurt’s face and then bit his upper lip. He always did that when he tried to remember.

“Come off it, Kurt, I’ve—” Blaine’s expression changed as if he recalled something. “I’ve . . . seen him in Lima.”

Kurt’s eye went up as if he considered something and then he said, “Oh, you mean, Chandler.”

“Right, I want to be your ring tone, Chandler.” Fuming, the curly headed man willed himself not to yell. His next words, however, erupted from his with quiet venom, “Hell, Kurt! How long has this been going on?”

“He’s one of the stagehands?” Kurt's face grew angry.

Shaking his head, Blaine scarcely managed a single letter, “I—”

“Damn it, Blaine. He’s no one to get jealous over. I talk to stagehands all the time.”

“Bullshit!”

“Fuck Blaine, just say it!”

From the other room, where the kids now slept in separate beds pressed lengthwise along one wall, came a wail. Kurt glance over his shoulder and Blaine noted his torn anguish. 

Hell, Blaine’s chest squeezed hard, causing him to gasp for a short breath. Anger held him and deep in his soul, he screamed for not protecting his children. Sights of betrayal consumed him and before either of them could react, Blaine blurt you, “Something funny has been going on for at least the last month.” 

“Blaine, nothing is going on,” Kurt’s eyes kept darting back toward the hall, drawn by the sound of fussing children. 

The veins in Blaine’s neck stuck out as he fought to keep his voice down. Shaking his head, Blaine voice spilled over with the pain he felt, “Kurt, I saw the two of you.”

Brows pressing together, Kurt defended himself, “We were talking about the sets.”

Blaine stepped into the light and for the first time Kurt saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. Glaring at the man he thought he could trust, he growled, “No, Kurt you weren’t. He was kissing you with his hands down your pants.”

The expression on Kurt’s face shifted from anger to shock and then puzzlement. 

Throwing his arms up, Blaine grabbed the travel bag he did not remember tossed things into and ran from the room. Snatching his coat up from where it had landed on the floor, Kurt grabbed at him. Pushing the man into the wall, Blaine tugged off his wedding ring and it fell to the newly tiled floor with a haunting tinkle. Flinging the door open, the crying man sprinted down the hall to Kurt’s shrill voice trailing behind him. Bypassing the elevator, he stomped down the stairs to the lobby and out onto the street. Turning to the right, he headed for the subway and stepped into a puddle. Suddenly he felt crunching agony followed by the odd sensation of flying into the air.


End file.
